A Soulful Fugue
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: What if the one person you hated the most was the one person that could set you free? One's buried under his own fear of society's condemnation, the other caged by his own lack of self understanding. Laxus and Cobra find themselves hating each other, not realizing the fine line they tread. Can they see past the exposition and discover the symphony that lies beneath? (Laxus x Cobra,
1. Hate

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Princess Nana here with another chapter story. This actually started as an afterthought while working on my GaLu that is coming up soon. This will actually lead up into that story and accompany it for the most part. Thank GemNika for this story's wonderful existence. Her and Rhov…they inspired my very first Yaoi story. Hopefully I don't butcher it too bad LOL!**

 **Also, please stay tuned for an announcement after this chapter.**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Hate**

" _Make friends_ _,"_ _he said._ _"_ _They're good mages_ _,"_ _he said._

Sitting at a table by himself, scanning the busy guildhall, Cobra couldn't help the grimace that graced his features. He'd been a member of Fairy Tail for over four months now and he still couldn't stomach most of them. They were an insane lot and not even in the good way. Chaos, love, destruction and sex seemed to be the overall consensus with little pockets of just plain fucking wrong. He was a little twisted but really? There was that Max guy with his broom and the fucking candle stick. That was just… _Don't even fucking go there._ He could think of better things for one to stick up their ass that wouldn't leave splinters or a wax residue. The saddest part was that guy was relatively normal compared to the others.

The demon lady and her incessant thoughts on babies and who should have them with whom and how could she best make that happen. He'd even heard a few concerning him and that was scary. She'd had him spitting out demon spawns with half of the women in the guild, and then some. Erza and her seriously fucked up masturbatory thoughts on cake. (Yes, she'd actually been thinking at one point of how she could best get off with her slice of _Strawberry Cheesecake Hunk of Creamy Love_ as she lovingly named it.) And…was that a dildo made of Ice? Where the fuck… _Gray?_ There was Droy, or Chunky Dunk as he aptly named him. That guy, he was more than one hundred percent sure his soul sounded eerily familiar to a fast food commercial he'd seen while in prison. He couldn't even begin to start on the dancing guy. With his skin suit and his "interpretive" dancing. If that were true then he'd perfectly captured Fairy Tail with every fucked up, discombobulated move he made.

 _Fucking Meredy and her need to procreate and play Little Fucking House on the God Damned Prairie._

He wasn't even sure how the pink haired, over enthusiastic ball of hell had convinced Jellal, to settle down. He was still trying to figure out just how in the hell Inkblot had switched gears from his ever obsessive thoughts on the mighty Titania to Bubbles in the first place. It was ALWAYS about the red-haired female reincarnation of Thor. Then one day, poof. The thoughts went straight from _"She's got nice hair"_ to _"I'll send her to get more prophylactics"_ in the space of two weeks, tops. In his mind, temporarily disbanding the Crime Sorcière was NOT the thing to do just because the spastic girl decided they needed a family. _Fucking Daddy Jellal._ A shiver ran up his spine and he shook his head. It wasn't sexy when she'd started calling him that but to each their own. He could only accept that in some fucked up universe he'd gotten the longer straw. Sleeping Scary and Angel had gone to Sabertooth, Hoteye and Racer had gone Lamia Scale. There was no way he'd be able to deal with the Emo and Schitzo that were the twin dragons nor could he deal with that crazy old bat and her merry-go-round crap. He'd poison them all within a week and end up right back in prison. At least in Fairy Tail, he could keep to himself and there was a point of interest.

Light, airy laughter pulled his attention to the second floor and he found himself leaning back comfortably in his chair. The two blondes were intriguing to say the least. She was like a light in the dark with a soul that was a mystery all to itself. Light and airy, a lone violin with the soft tinkering of a music box behind it. _Whimsical like her mind._ She was her own brand of crazy and one of the very few elite he'd actually grown to like in the guild. A complex mixture of smarts, wit, humor, strength that came from a stubborn streak a thousand miles wide and a heart that would make a saint cry. She was the polar opposite of who he was or ever wanted to be but she'd wormed her way in. She was always a million thoughts deep and it often caused him literal pain to listen in on her. But it was like a train wreck, he found himself unable to turn away. Half of her humor didn't make it past the halls in her mind when around those that really needed to hear it but it gave him hours of entertainment none the less. The shit was funny. Twisted, sometimes cruel and even self-deprecating at times…much like his own. It was common ground, surprising because he hadn't expected that. _Especially given she's attached to the world's most retarded flaming asshole._ Yea, he didn't get it but it was her life. Her choice and who was he to complain? It was one less person he'd have to kill the match-making hell spawn for dreaming of setting him up with. It wasn't that Lucy wasn't attractive. He guessed that if he HAD to date, it would be a girl like that. She was beautiful, by conventional and unconventional means but yea, no. She, like everyone else, did nothing for him.

Her conversational partner on the other hand, he was a clusterfuck of….of… _something_. Cobra had heard the stories, heard more than his fair share about the legend that was the great and powerful grandson of Makarov Dreyar. He'd expected the guy to be smart ass central, perverse, maybe even strung out on a power high. But in the last few months, he'd found the guy to be everything he hadn't expected. His thoughts were dull, monotone even half the time. There were never any crazy schemes or overly funny inner monologue. Work and guild duties were the usual thoughts with fleeting sentences about the well-being of his teammates and the blonde next to him. She seemed to get him to open up a bit more but even then only marginally so. The guy literally never even seemed to have an off-kilter thought, at least not in the guild, no overly funny jokes, no puns. Nothing, just static. Every so often, Cobra would think for just a split moment he'd hear a piece of a song. A heavy undertone, synthesized and just as a bow began to softly worry across strings, it would fall back to white noise. For all intents and purposes, it was like the guy was a walking robot. And Cobra wasn't stupid. The guy had to be hiding or shielding himself from something. No one's soul sounded like static… _unless they'd locked themselves up so tight it suffocated the soul._ The thought made him frown. He shouldn't care one way or another what the guy did to himself but fuck him if part did actually give a shit. _It's only because he's a fucking second generation like you dumb ass._

It actually angered him to know he couldn't figure the guy out. Everyone had a story to tell. Listening to their soul usually did the trick or like in Lucy's case, listening to her play Alice inside of her mind all while chasing the rabbit of her own thoughts. It all gave him impeccable insight to who a person really was. But not Mr. Tall, Blonde and Brooding. He'd been watching him for three of the four months he'd been there now and nothing. Couldn't he just smirk or something? The guy rarely, if ever, even bothered to turn up a corner of his lip. He didn't show anger or even really think it. He was just a blank slate. Every single slayer he'd met to date had a quirk about them. Granted, he'd found the lot of them wholly annoying in general. Natsu was an idiot with a kid's sense of humor. Gajeel was an angry idiot with a twisted but comical sense of humor. Sting was a bigger idiot than Natsu (if that were possible) who only thought himself funny. Rogue was an emo idiot with a stick shoved up his ass that speared any sense of humor he might have had. Wendy was…ok he liked the kid. She had a good sense of humor and like him, was just unfortunate to be caught on the crazy train that was the Fairy Tail guild. He was an anti-social, asexual twisted person with an even darker and twisted sense of humor. Laxus was…well he didn't really know what he was. He'd call him an asshole but then the guy did nothing to gain the prestigious title. _Just once I'd like to see him go off. Like really lose his fucking shit just so I know the fucker has a damn pulse._

" _Ha! I fucking knew it."_

The random, disembodied thought pulled him from his own sulking and he caught just the slightest hint of a smirk on Lucy's face. He watched as she leaned up onto the table she and the lightning slayer were sharing, closing the distance between them a little more. As usual, her head was flooded with more thoughts than he really wanted to keep up with. But the one thought he'd heard had managed to catch his attention and he couldn't help but wonder what the little slice of throwed off was up to.

"Laxus, do me a favor?"

"Sure. Need another drink?" The blonde male questioned, a slight hint of worry slipping into his tone as he glanced down at the cast on Lucy's leg.

"No thank you, I'm good." She gave him a smile that only garnered a nod of the male's head. "Go out and get laid."

Cobra's eyes widened as he saw a flicker of something flash in the storm blue eyes before they checked out again. _Maybe the fucker does feel._

"Why?"

Cobra glanced down at his own cup and seriously considered humming the half empty thing at the guy's head. _COME THE FUCK ON! SERIOUSLY?_ _WHY? ARE YOU THAT FUCKING DENSE? GODS! SOMEONE PLEASE BITCH SLAP HIM WITH A FUCKING STICK OF DYNAMITE! Dude just get mad, be shocked because she's a nosey bitch. Tell her to go mind her own fucking business!_

"Laxus, you know I love you to pieces. And while you're my brother and all…you're becoming a bigger insufferable ass than I've been lately. I mean come on, the last person you were with was Flare and that was what? Almost a year ago now?"

 _Well maybe he doesn't want to fuck that cracked out whore or any loose twat for that matter._ Cobra reached up to scratch at his head at his own random thought. He had no idea where the sudden anger came from. So what? The guy wasn't getting laid. It wasn't his problem. Sex was something he just didn't get or understand. It wasn't that he chose to steer clear of what seemed to drive others to insanity. He just hadn't felt the urge. It's why he didn't date. People who dated would want sex at some point and he just…didn't feel it. At least not for people. It was the sound of a soul that did it for him, more over one he'd been hearing in particular as of late, but he'd yet to come across the person it belonged to and that was ok with him.

"Blondie, you aren't an insufferable asshole. You can't even be an asshole to someone who damn well deserves it." _Namely your idiot fiancé._ "But seriously, I'm fine. I don't need to get laid. Thanks but no thanks."

Cobra's mind kind of skidded to a stop over the clearly sneered thought that came from the Lightning Dragon Slayer. It was no secret in the guild. Natsu was apparently making her wait for their wedding and it drove the girl crazy. It seemed the more the retard rejected her, the more she thought about it. But then the constant pressure she got from the other girls didn't exactly help her case either. They were vicious little cunts with their razor blade teeth and they could smell blondie's virginity like sharks smelled blood in the water. He almost felt sorry for her. ALMOST. The girl refused to vomit the shit she was screaming in her head by telling the others to shut the fuck up and mind their own. But CLEARLY the big guy did feel. _Interesting._

"Come on Big Brother," Lucy pouted as she reached over to touch the tall blonde's arm. "There has to be someone you're interested in."

" _There is. Shit. Fuck. Shut down."_

A thought, a whole string of them. _NO! Don't fucking shut down you unfeeling, robotic shit tard!_ For just a split second he heard it. The synthesized hum of bass and just the soft, high pitched beginning of a bow quickly whittled over violin strings. But as fast as it started, it stopped. White noised static. It made him want to hear the rest of the song and the rest of that thought. He blinked as he carefully watched Laxus' face for any sign of life, emotion. _For research purely research purposes. Yea, that's it. Research on exactly how far up his ass that lightning rod is stuck._ Mindlessly, he shifted and reached a hand down to adjust himself. The fabric of his boxer briefs were suddenly constricting, making it harder to breath.

"No Blondie and no, you cannot set me up with anyone."

An acidic breath of air, that he didn't realize he'd been holding, escaped his lungs. For reasons that completely evaded him, he felt relieved and put off all at once with the answer. He shouldn't feel anything. Turning away from the conversation, no longer wanting to hear anymore, he crossed his arms over his chest and studied the glass on the table. What exactly did it matter to him if the gaping twat of a lighting dragon slayer dated? What exactly did it matter to him if the guy had no feelings what so ever? What did it matter that the only other second generation dragon slayer he'd ever come across was clearly broken? What did it matter to him that the short circuited freak killed his soul and the man with it? _Not a damned thing._ With an agitated groan, he reached for his glass. Quickly downing the last half of the nightshade tea in one go, he all but slammed the glass down before pushing himself up and making a hasty exit out the hall doors. _I was in prison to damned long._

* * *

The sound of a chair scraping the wood floor below pulled Laxus' attention and he looked out to see the Poison Dragon slayer quickly storming his way out the door. _What the fuck has his panties in a wad? Not like he's got some nosey little shit pissing in his cereal._ He gave a shake of his head. At least he could breathe a little easier and relax a bit more with him gone. He really hated the guy being there. Hated it with a passion. He hated the little cock wobble and couldn't fathom what wrongs he'd done in a past life to get stuck with him in the same guild. Life had been absolutely peachy, perfect even before Cobra had been so unceremoniously deposited at the guild's door. He didn't have to keep himself buttoned up or drown out his own thoughts. As much as he wanted to kick Jellal's ass for depositing the guy there, he had to actually give Natsu thanks for letting the thought hearing comments drop. The last thing he needed was some snot nose, intrusive little fuck coming in and invading his privacy. _Especially not him._

"You like him don't you?"

The softly asked question stiffened his back and he turned to glare at Lucy, forcing every bit of anger into it as he possibly could. "Excuse me? Did you really just ask that?" He loved that girl, more than anything and would do just about anything for her. He wasn't sure when, or even how it had happened but she'd become an important part of his life. She gave him a real sense of family. The old geezer was great but with her, he didn't have to pretend or be anyone else. She was the sibling nature had robbed him of. But seriously? He had never felt the urge to punch her cute little round face more than he did at that moment. _I should steal her fucking crutches and make her ass crawl home…every day till Wendy gets back._ First she mentions the train wreck that was his ex-girlfriend then proclaims he needs to get laid. She knew the reason he and the nut job had split and she knew his "issues." They'd had quite a few lengthy and exhausting conversations on them. She was goading him for info, he knew it. _But fuck me if she is getting a damned thing!_

The blonde's face soft expression morphed into a shit eating grin that he knew would probably rival some of his best. "Laxy, sugar. Shouldn't the question have been WHO was I speaking of?"

His face fell and all he could do was stare at her. He'd completely walked face-fucking first into that bitch slap. He might as well have put a damned neon sign on his forehead. _"LUCY PLEASE KICK HERE!"_ He could so easily admit it to her and she wouldn't judge. _Not like the others._ He couldn't afford to disappoint the old man or his guild mates with his personal life and defects any more than he already had in the past. He had too much responsibility and too many expectations leveled on him to do much else. Sure, everyone had long since forgiven him and accepted them into their fold. But to what extent? He still wasn't able to really accept that part of himself, much less expect any of the others to. No. It was much easier to just shut down, deny that side of himself and just focus on the important things. Looking after his grandfather, the guild, his team and the little shit he so affectionately called his sister. Everything else was just…shit he didn't need or want. _Because I fucking hate that bleach-drinking, creepy snake-wrangling, one-eyed bastard. And his pointy fucking ears too. I hate those the most._ "Lucy, just drop it."

All humor left her features and she gave him a pained smile. "Laxus I…" She pauses and lets out a heavy sigh. "I'll drop it but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

He opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. This wasn't the place to get into it with her. And just what would he say that he hadn't already told her a dozen times before. Laxus Dreyar couldn't come out and openly admit he was gay. Gramps continuously rode his case about giving him great grandbabies before he died. How the hell was he supposed to break his heart like that? There was only one easy solution. Keep himself buttoned up, find a girl he could possibly tolerate and just fake it. "Yea," he sighed as he reached up to rub at his aching temples. He gave a glance towards her glass and reached over to grab it. "I'm going to go get you another. When are Natsu and Levy due back?"

"You'll be rid of me day after tomorrow," she chuckled. "And Laxus?"

He'd already been making for the stairs but stopped when she called out to him. Turning, he found her hobbling to get up onto her crutches. _I really could kill that fried brain fuck for getting her hurt again._ The kid was nice enough and while he got that his little sister loved the idiot, he just didn't get what she saw in him. She could do better, a hell of a lot better. "I told you I got this. No need for you to get up you stubborn ass wench," he practically growls as he rushes over to help her stabilize herself. When she was steady, he moved to pull away but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked down at her arm quizzically only to smile when she dropped the crutches and threw her arms around his shoulders. He willingly wrapped his arms around her and accepted the familial comfort that came with her almond and coconut scent.

"I love you to the moon and back, you overgrown bug zapper," she mumbles against his collar.

If she wasn't his little sister, engaged to someone else and he wasn't gay… _In another life maybe._ "I love you too, ya little shit."

* * *

Cobra threw his towel into the laundry hamper and made his way over to the bed. The plus side to not being on the road constantly with Jellal and the Misfits was a bed every night. _And no stupid ass Richard snoring loud enough to wake the fucking dead._ The guy was nice and all but holy fucking hell did the guy sound like a damned chainsaw cutting through an entire forest when he slept. And the sleep talking! If he heard another "Oh Yeah" while trying to doze off, Cobra was pretty sure he was going to split the guy's "princess cut" head open. He missed the fucked up camaraderie but he was definitely not going to complain about having his privacy back and the comfort his studio apartment provided. Pulling back the cover and sheets, he literally flopped down on the cool fabric and sighed contentedly. Yea, this was definitely much better than a bed roll and the hard ass ground. He gave a yawn as he glanced over at the clock and groaned. Apparently while living the life, he was becoming an old man. _Only nine o'clock? Really?_ It felt closer to midnight. He was too damned young to be on a schedule but then, he'd been living under a schedule his whole damned life. The tower, with Brain, in prison, with Jellal. It was a sobering thought to realize this was the first time in his whole existence that he wasn't living under someone else's thumb or marching to their beat.

Now, he could just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet that was his little apartment. He leaned over to shut off the bedside lamp and hummed as darkness fell over the room. Throwing a hand over his forehead, his eye drifted closed. The silence he should be enjoying was deafening. It was the same thing every night. Ok, it wasn't exactly perfect quiet. There was the ticking of the clock, the sound of soft laughter and footsteps on the street outside, the creaking of someone walking on the floor above him. He cracked his eye open and stared up at the plain white ceiling above him. There was no snoring or guards shouting at some fuckface who thought lights out was the perfect time to scream like a damned banshee. No chirping of crickets, no godforsaken feminine moans or masculine grunts of what Inkblot or Bubbles deemed as pleasure. While listening to others have sex wasn't really his cup of tea, and the thoughts…he'd rather just jump into a pit of rusty wire hangers, face first than listen to some of the crap that ran through their heads at night. He at least had souls close by to listen to. Midnight's soul was the best in the group if he had to actually admit it. It was soothing in an odd way with its slow haunting melody of deep percussion and soft but low keys of a piano, cellos and bass strings that would build to crescendo that was not only powerful but achingly beautiful.

 _At least it put my ass to sleep._

He hated the tune that drifted in. It did every night now. At some point as if to mock him. And it didn't matter whether he was intentionally listening or not. At first he thought it might be the blonde living above him. But he'd listened in enough to know her song almost by heart. A quizzical music box that accompanied the lonesome sound of a single violin. When her thoughts truly got going, the lonesome sound would speed up in pace to become a fantastical melody that perfectly matched the way she raced in her thoughts. No, this definitely was not her. It wasn't the old crotchety landlord that lived next door. That hag's soul sounded like the weepy, romantic bullshit heard in chick flicks mixed with the god awful action sound track of any of the Terminator movies. He'd even wondered a couple of times if the woman just might be a shape shifting robot from the future but then she never changed from the killer blob shape that she was. The melody drifting in didn't belong to TerminaLandlord Lady.

This was stirring, the beginning alluringly emotive. A low set synthesized bass line that caught in the pit of his stomach while the single violin spoke in friction at first only to lead into a more forsaken sound that took his breath away. A steady percussion intertwined in the mix as the tempo increased and sparks of mythical added to the unloved sound of the violin. And then the shock to his system would come. Electricity flowed through the song in the form of hard hitting pulses that altered the melody in a way that made his pulse race and his body harden in desire. Like a flame drawing a moth to its deathly beauty, he found himself sucked into every note. Each pull of the bow across the string, each impulsive crest of wobble, each ebb that descended back into haunting territory. They screamed sorrow, passion, conflict, secrecy and every emotion in between. It was the complete compilation that never failed to do him in.

And tonight was no exception. Letting the sound replay in his head, his hand stole down to his now aching member. His breath hitched as his finger teased the swollen tip, smearing the drop of precum already gathered there. The initial haunting sound guided him, the same way it had done almost every night since he'd moved in, as he teased himself. His callous fingers slid ever so lightly down the ridge of his shaft and his hips surged up into his own touch. His fingers wrapped around the thick base and slid up the length. A throaty moan slipped out as his thumb brushed over the tip, causing his cock to twitch in his loosened grasp. It never failed. Souls had aroused him before, but nothing came even close to the reaction this one wrecked upon him. And the most fucked up part? He had not a fucking clue, not one iota of who the hell it could possibly belong to.

Colorful imagery flickered through his mind in time to the gain of the technological sounding symphony. Vibrant arrays of bars and lines melded to keep tempo, each one taking its arc and hue from the part it chose to represent. Hisses of breath echoed in the dead silence as his fist set a slow cadence at first, each long stroke spreading the fire burning in his gut. He wanted to drag it out but a deep part wanted to surrender to the control the song had over him. That control pulled at his own soul, damning him as he paused to bring his hand up to his mouth. Gathering all the saliva in his mouth, he quickly spit into his open palm. He couldn't be bothered with the string of viscous fluid that trailed until his hand was far enough for it to snap. "Fuuuck." The long, drawn out moan accompanied the lift of his hips from the bed to push into his own fist.

His free hand clutched at the sheet beneath him, his fingernails scratching against the fabric. When it would be said and done, it would be another set ruined but he had not one fuck to give in the heat of the moment. His sole concentration on the hand stroking the length of him in time to the soul that played in his head. Strings of moaned profanities tumbled freely from his lips, his breathing labored and quickened as the colors began to take shape. What began as a blurry, uninterpretable image began to take shape in the form of lips expertly replacing his fist. It was a first and deeper instincts kicked in at the erotic change. It sparked a tingle that started in the base of his spine and grated on his nerve endings. _More…fuck…more._ He tried to bring the image into focus and could only growl in sexual frustration when only a small section of clouds cleared to reveal the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. The deepest oceans and roughest seas swirled within the stormy depths. He wanted to loose himself in their current.

His mind's eye locked on the mysterious orbs as the warm, wet mouth swallowed him whole over and over again. The muscles in his forearm burned with the pace in which his hand moved. His fingers tightened around his girth as if to simulate the pressure those lips applied in his fantasy. His balls tightened and ached in response, pulling a growl that he felt rumbling in his gut long before it shattered the hush in his room. But as if the cosmos were playing some fucked up trick on his brain, the blur began to fade and he found himself quickly releasing his cock as his eye shot open. Even in the darkness he could still see the strong jawline, the long straight nose, the high set cheek bones and unruly mass of blonde spiked hair.

"Fuck me," He groaned in frustration. His still hard length twitched as the imprinted image on his brain widened and he looked down with a defined sneer. "Really? You fucking turtle on my ass when I think of a woman and that fucking asshole pops in and you jump for god damned joy?" As if his erection was mocking him, it twitched again. Bringing his hand up, he locked his index finger behind his thumb, ready to flick it but stopped himself short. It was still very much attached and that shit would hurt soft much less hard. "You know what you little one eye'd bastard?" No sooner did the question leave his mouth, he paused and had to chuckle at the irony. Pushing the comparison of himself to his dick to the side, he wrapped his fingers around the swollen shaft as if he were ready to choke the poor little guy. "I should just rip you off and shove it down that blonde haired dick fucked robot's throat."

His brain nearly fell out of his head when his words conjured the image of those very lips wrapped around him. He sure as hell didn't want to like it but his body apparently did. His hard length gave another twitch and he choked back a moan when his fingers tightened responsively. "Get the fuck out of my head," he growled as he released himself once again. He rolled over in his bed, willing the hard on that was now trapped between him and the soft material of the sheet to die. The scream of frustration that left his lips was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. He had never once thought of a person during his masturbatory sessions. The fact that out of all people to come to mind was a man frustrated him. And not just any man, Laxus, fucking Robot, Dreyar. Why not a woman? There were plenty of good looking ones out there. Hell, even Kinana had a nice chest.

 _I'm going to wake up with the worst case of blue balls ever._ The thought turned his stomach. He'd had it happen once, in prison. Surprise midnight tier check, he'd been right in the middle when the lights went on and every prisoner was escorted out into the day room so a thorough inspection could be performed. He hadn't been allowed to return to his cell until three in the morning and he fell asleep the moment he'd hit the bunk. Only to wake with a woody the size of damned baseball bat and he was sure his balls were the size of coconuts. Painful didn't even come close to describing just how bad it fucking hurt. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to conjure up another song, another vision. One that didn't include a damned non-feeling, jungle twat with his fucking leopard print shirt and those hideous purple pants. _That fit his ass just a little too we…WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?_

He was going crazy. That was all there was to it. He'd been in prison or just non-sexual for way too long. _Ok. Ideal person, Ideal song._ No sooner was the seed of a thought planted, that infernal song began again in his head. He scrolled through the women he knew. He just needed to take care of the throbbing ache that was trapped between his body and the bed. Figuring on the blonde hair, he opted to force thoughts of Lucy. Granted, the song that had blaring on repeat in his head changed to the soft, whimsical tune that radiated from her soul. But it did absolutely nothing for him. _Fuck…_ No go. Kinana, same reaction. One by one he checked off the very short list of women he could even remotely tolerate. Unlike the first two, their not so familiar tunes changed back to the one his body yearned for.

And every time, he found himself envisioning long, muscular legs. Strong, wide hands with long fingers. Perfectly sculpted arms and shoulders that practically oozed power. _And control._ "Fuck," he moaned as his hips thrust intuitively against the bed. It wasn't the reaction his brain wanted but his body was tired of resisting. The volume of what only he could hear rose, as if trying to drown out the part of him that was screaming denial. The melody conjured images of those hands moving over his skin, that large chiseled body against him. Bringing a hand up, he slid his palm over his tongue before lifting his hips from the bed. He slipped his saliva slicked hand under to wrap his fingers around his member and gasped as he thrust into his own fist. The dull, throbbing pain quickly melted into pleasure as his hips began thrusting to a steady pace. Erotic images of the tall blonde's perfectly shaped lips, wrapped around him, flooded his mind. His whole body ached at the thought of what it would feel like in reality.

Every pump of his hips, every thrust into his own hand only left him begging for more. His free hand clutched at the bedsheets beneath him as he drew his knees up, lifting his ass enough to let his hand take control. Only it wasn't his hand his mind wanted. In his head, it was larger, more firm and holy hell did it feel good. Noises he never heard himself make before tumbled from his lips, the occasional splattering of profanity assuring him that it was indeed his own voice. And what was worse was that he couldn't stop himself. The images in his head were too vivid and the song too addictive. It sparked the tingling sensation to return and his balls instantly tightened as his hips thrust to meet every stroke of his hand. He was dangerously close to falling off the edge to oblivion. He was lost to the foreign fantasies that plagued his sanity. "Fu-fuck…shit…don't fucking stop," he moaned and the thought hit. The image of Laxus taking him, just like that plastered itself against the retina of his mind's eye and that was all it took. Every muscle in his stomach clenched as he felt the surge rushing up the length of his shaft. A guttural moan that bordered too close to a roar erupt from deep inside of him as his hips gave a final thrust into his hand.

The sheer force of it left him breathless as the lights behind his eye began to fade. The jerking twitches of his cock lessened and he all but collapsed on the bed. He could only lay there, oblivious to the wetness beneath him, as his mind tried to return to some state of normal function. For the first time, in his entire miserable life, he actually felt drained. _Satisfied even._ The thought made him cringe in light of the reality of the situation. He'd just had the best orgasm of his life and of all fucking things, to the thought of the seemingly emotionless robot that was Laxus Dreyar. _I really fucking hate him…_

* * *

Laxus pulled at the towel tucked in the waist band of his basketball shorts and wiped away the sweat that was dripping down his face as he climbed the back steps to his house. The night time sound of crickets and the sight of lightning bugs flashing were lost him. In his aggravation, he almost ripped the back door from its hinges as he pulled the door open. _Fucking Lucy._ It really wasn't her fault. He so just wanted to blame her. Oh god how he wanted to just pin her for planting the seed rather than accept the fact that it was all his own mind that drifted to that little one eyed bastard dragon slayer. She'd hit a little too close. He'd told her all of his secrets except that one. Why? Because the fucking asshole was the last one he needed to be even remotely interested in. He wasn't even sure why the guy caught his eye in the first place. Maybe it was the cocky attitude that so mirrored his own when he was younger. Perhaps it was the fact that the guy was a loner much like him. It definitely was NOT the bleach-brained, sewage-sucking jackass' creamy caramel colored skin or the impish pointy ears or that mop of hair that's so deep a maroon that hues of blood red mixed with purple when the light hits it just right. _You need fucking help Dreyar._

He pushed his bedroom door open and reached up to grab the collar of his sleeveless running shirt, pulling it over his head with a growl of frustration. He didn't want to think about the little shit or the fact that way too often just the almandine garlic and earthen scent of him had his body responding. The guy was a loose fucking canon if he ever met one. What he knew of the dragon slayer's past, it was dark. _Too damned dark._ He was so tired of thinking about it. Making his way into the bathroom, he cut on the shower and started pulling off the last of his clothes. He hadn't planned on a five mile run after dinner. But his mind decided to be a universal size cunt with all its tossing and turning over the newest guild member. So it was either a run to work off the vexation or punch someone's face in. He'd considered going to the guild gym but feared running into him or actually punching some poor fucker in the face. _Me. Fucking scared of a slithery little snake like him. Ha. As fucking if…_

Laxus pushed the thought to the back of his mind and opened the shower door only to curse under his breath when he heard the tell-tale sound of his communication Lacrima going off. He grabbed a towel and fashioned it around his waist as he dashed back into the room. He was half expecting it to be Lucy given it had become a nightly ritual for the two of them to talk before bed. It was usually her bitching about what Natsu wasn't doing while he bitched about his own fucked up bullshit that only she knew the bulk of. But instead of the little blonde female, he found Freed smiling…well, if one could call it a smile. It was more like he was straining to hold in a fart. _I bet that fucking cravat around his god damned throat bottles all the fucking gas in there._ It took everything he had not to laugh, fucking Lucy and the shit that she filled his head with. "What's up?"

"I am just calling to inform you I took the liberty of purchasing your ticket for tomorrow morning. We are all meeting at the train station for eight."

In all of his aggravation, he'd completely forgotten about the mission that Freed had picked for the team. He hadn't really been over joyed about it at first but he desperately needed the break from the guild. He was starting to wear thin always having to lock everything up, of insulating himself from everything. No, he needed this mission and the time away. Even if it was just for the freedom of letting his thoughts go without having to worry about some nosey ass bastard overhearing something he shouldn't. "That sounds good. I'll be there." He went to power down the lacrima but the green haired man on the other end apparently had other plans.

"Uh, Laxus?"

His brows furrowed. Freed NEVER started a sentence like that. It just wasn't proper English, or so the man had whined many times before. "What's wrong?"

Freed seemed to hem and haw on the other end, his lips opening and closing a few times before he finally got it together. "Well, I was wondering or I should rather say, I kind of invited Cana. To go with us. On the mission."

Then it was Laxus' turn to mimic a fish out of water, his jaw flapping. Freed and Cana? That felt like a fly ball, from left field, colliding with his face at one hundred miles per hour. He'd been almost completely sure that Freed was more homosexual than he was. Between the fashion magazines stocked in his bathroom and the way the guy fluttered after him. He'd even gone as far as to prepare a heartfelt declination should the guy actually get the balls to approach him. It wasn't that Laxus didn't like him, he loved the guy but as nothing more than a brother and friend. _Bi maybe?_ He shook his head at the thought, it really didn't matter. But of all women, Cana? "Uh, yea. Sure. That's fine." He didn't really know what else to say and the last thing he really wanted to do was offend the guy. _But Cana? Really?_

An actual smile settled on Freed's lips, surprising him even further. "Thank you. Then I shall let you get back to your evening. See you in the morning Laxus."

He mumbled a quick goodbye and sat there for a second after the lacrima went dark again. How much else had he been missing? Freed and Cana? There was no way anything involving Cana could be quiet. So did that mean he'd been so incredibly self-absorbed by his own shit to have missed something as fucking huge as the guild's first class gentleman hooking up with the guild's loudest drunk? _Fucking Cobra…god damned brain and dick for only liking cock._ A weary sigh slipped from his lips and he threw the lacrima on the night stand before going back to the bathroom. With just a tug of his fingers, the towel fell from his hips before he pulled the door open and climbed in.

Steam billowed from the hot water and a purr of contentment damn near slipped out as he stepped under the heated streams that rocketed from the shower head. All it took was a turn of his wrist and the streams turned into massaging jets. Mavis how he loved his fucking shower after a long ass day and work out. Placing his hands on the wall in front of him, he leaned in and let the pulsing streams beat on his back. It didn't take long for the heat and pounding to coax the stress knotted muscles to loosen. It felt better than heaven and a lazy smile took up residence on his lips. It's what he needed to unwind. _The only thing I need now is a good blow job and…_ He pulled his mind back from that path of thinking with a quickness that could rival even Jet at as his best. If he allowed his mind to roam, it would inevitably end up where it had too many times in recent weeks.

Nope, he was not going to think about that head full of burgundy hair that his fingers itched to grab a hold of. Or that cocky ass grin that he imagined wiping off with his cock. Or that gravelly voice that Laxus just knew would sound fucking perfect screaming his name. Nope. He wasn't going to go there. He didn't need to be fantasizing about a toxic shitlord that probably didn't swing that way in the first place. _God I fucking hate his fucking guts so fucking much!_ An infuriated groan slipped from his lips. That had to be a new record for him. Three fucks in one sentence when he didn't want to give even one. But one glance down told him he gave way too damned many. As if possessed, there his cock was. All hard like the asshole had something to be proud of. "Ya know what? Go fuck yourself little man," He sneered as he stood up. He was in control and his cock just needed to learn that.

He quickly washed his hair and set upon the task of bathing. He forced himself to think of anything other than what his "other head" had in mind. He needed to update his sound pod. Puppies. The mission he was leaving for. Freed and Cana. Kittens. He needed to do spring cleaning. He needed to pick up more bleach and pine sol. _Pine…woodsy, earthen._ His cock twitched under the soapy wash cloth and his teeth captured his bottom lip to suppress the moan that came with the contact. His body wanted nothing more than for him to drop the pretense that was the fabric. _Ok food…is safe right? Dessert? Maybe cake. I've still got garlic bread down there. Nope, not going there. I've got that almond butter…_

The rag slipped from his fingers and fell to the shower floor. His eyes closed as he leaned back against the glass wall. The shocking difference between the hot water and the cool surface completely lost on him as his suds-laden hand wrapped around his throbbing member. Just the thought of the peculiar combination of those fragrances broke his resolve and it annoyed him to no end. Even as his hips thrust into his slick palm, he detested the reaction it evoked. He didn't want to enjoy the thoughts of the fuck-tard kneeling before him or shudder at the thought of pulling that godforsaken mouth down onto him. But the truth was he did. It wasn't his fingers sliding up and down the long, veiny length of his erection but that smart assed mouth. If he allowed himself to really give into the fantasy, he could almost imagine the light scraping of sharp incisors over the swollen tip.

In his head, he could envision looking down to find that solitary slanted eye with its indigo orb staring up at him. Rugged hands, much smaller than his own, gripping his ass with those sharp ass nails digging into his flesh. God he wanted to punish the asshole just for making him want him. The idea of overpowering the man, taking what he wanted from him and making him beg for more sent delicious shocks down the length of his spine. The idea of the strong willed younger male submitting to him gave way to moans that sounded even foreign to his own ears. But it was the growled whisper of a cursed name that had his balls tightening with the need for release. "Fuck…shit…that's it Cobra." His mind raged at the slip but his body came alive with the admission. His fingers tightened as his girth swelled, his back arching with the thrust of his hips into the quickened strokes of his fist.

His fantasy knew though. Knew exactly what would hurdle him off the side of reality. The image of that little cock sucker taking his full length, the thought of feeling him gag as Laxus' thick girth slipped into his throat. It was the catalyst his already overloaded sensory bank needed. His head fell back against the glass as a deafening roar of a singular name shot up from his gut to echo inside the walled enclosure. The rush felt like it started in the pit of his stomach before racing up the length of his cock. His hips jerked with the force of it and his knees threatened to give out from under him. It was only the free hand clutching at the metal frame of the shower wall that kept him from sinking to the floor. The power of it stole his breath and gave birth to countless explosions of lights behind his tightly clenched eyelids.

After what seemed like an eternity of never ending eruptions, the pulses died down. He struggled to pull air back into his lungs, the steam filled air only added to that source of difficulty. His poor shattered mind struggled to piece together what exactly had just happened. When did the bane of his very existence have to be the subject of his fantasies? And why him of all the fucking people in Earthland? It made absolutely no sense. _Fuck me…I need help._ Yep. Getting away for a week or so from Fairy Tail and the object of his annoyance and desire. It would do him good. Maybe they'd finish up early and he could go out on his own and relieve his own tension. _Because that this wasn't powerful enough for you?_ He sighed as he rinsed himself off. He just needed sleep.

* * *

 **Well there ya have it. They "hate" each other. Poor guys, just admit it already haha!**

 **For those interested:**

 **Lucy's soul: Transcendence (Orchestral version) by Lindsey Sterling:** **watch?v=DHdkRvEzW84**

 **Laxus' Soul: Crystallize by Lindsey Sterling:** **watch?v=aHjpOzsQ9YI**

 **Midnight's Soul: Time by Hans Zimmer:** **watch?v=RxabLA7UQ9k**

 **I have to seriously give a huge shout out to GemNika. She helped me brainstorm this puppy into existence and now I am head over heels for the cracked pairing that is LaxusXCobra. Ok yea, I really LOVE Laxus but that is besides the point haha! Thank you my awesome triplet for always being there and being just as throwed off as I am. I love you to pieces!**

 **The updates on this will be a little slow at first. Sound Pod on Shuffle is to a point that it's taking a LOT of my time. But hopefully this will be updated every other week for now.**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review! You guys have no clue how much your feedback helps!**

* * *

 **~Announcement: MidLu Week, October 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created **MidLu Week**. The dates are from October 25, 2015 - October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Birthday **  
Day 2:** Clock **  
Day 3:** Pin-Up **  
Day 4:** Copy **  
Day 5:** Silence **  
Day 6:** Makeup **  
Day 7:** Halloween

We wanted to show our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage some love. So, get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

* * *

 **Big Hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	2. Dreams and Denial

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I can't believe it's already been 2 weeks since I posted the first chapter. Here is the next installment of LaxCo's story.  
**

 **Also, please stay tuned for an announcement after this chapter.**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter - Dreams and Denial**

"Whistle while you twerk."

Laxus could only groan when the Seith mage actually whistled the damned tune that went with that song. In what realm was that shit even considered music? It sounded more like some jungle mating call with a couple of midgets thrown in the mix. And twerking. Just what in the fuck was that crap other than people trying to simulate sex movements out on a dance floor? Did they NOT realize they looked more like retarded monkeys having seizures?

"Bickslow, it's whistle while you _work_."

Leave it to Freed to be forever oblivious to the here and now. Laxus was sure the poor guy didn't know anything more current than the Victorian Era but then perhaps he was wrong. The guy was dating Cana after all. He was still trying to wrap his mind around that. And around the fact that he'd told them he was going out for a drink alone yet here they were. Following him around like little lost sheep, with Evergreen and Cana effectively left behind.

"You apparently have never seen Cosplayer dance," Bickslow grinned with a waggle of his thin blue brows.

Laxus let out an exasperated sigh and pushed himself forward. His hands came up to slap both of the idiots on the back of the head as he passed between them. "Stop talking about my sister you ass nuggets and pick up the pace."

He heard the mumblings behind him and chose to ignore it. They were to supposed to meet with the client in the morning and start their job. He just wanted a drink to unwind. Ok and JUST maybe find someone that possibly interested him enough to get over the constant dreams and fantasies he was having over a certain one eyed dragon slayer. He was really ready to throw himself off of a bridge. Death would be a welcomed change to having no control over when and who his cock got hard for. _That shit's not happening now._

He rounded the corner, following the directions the lady at the inn had given them and stopped short. The two jackasses following him collided into his back. "That can't be the fucking place," he swore under his breath as he took in the front of the building. A dimly lit, flickering neon sign hung above what could only be described as a back alley type door. The bright pink words probably had said _Four Nuts_ at one time but the U had obviously burned out (or was purposely destroyed). _For Nuts_ was agonizingly telling as to just what type of bar it was. But that was not what held Laxus' attention.

"Is that…the Village People?"

He wanted to slap the shit out of Bickslow at that moment but Karma apparently was NOT done bitch slapping the fuck out of him yet. The Indian of the group of men crowding the entrance pulled the door open and the music drifted across the street towards them. " _Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be?"_ Laxus could only hold his breath and pray for some stray boulder to crush his skull.

"I would assume they are from the Village," Freed stated rather plainly. "It is right across the bridge."

"Freed, what fucking rock have you been living under?" Bickslow scoffed. "Please, tell me so I DON'T crawl under that one."

"What? You asked if those were village people!"

Laxus reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. This night could not possibly get any worse and the most fucked up part was that it had just begun. All he wanted was one drink. Just one and not at the _"Place Where Homosexuals Can Buy Drinks And Socialize With Other Homosexuals Perhaps Leaving With These Other Homsexuals At Some Point To Have Sex With Them Or Maybe Something More Innocent Than That But Really There Is No Way To Know"_ Bar. Without a word, he spun on his heel and made off in the direction they'd just come from.

"Wh-where are you going Laxus?"

He didn't even bother to look back at the green-haired mage. "I'm going to ask that stupid ass bitch at the Inn for a normal fucking bar."

"But that was a bar back there."

Laxus stopped short and spun to glare at Freed. "It was a gay bar you Jackass!"

He saw the man blanch at the word gay and he couldn't help the physical flinch. The disapproval in the cerulean eyes of one of his best friends was proof enough. He could never reveal that secret to anyone. He couldn't take everyone looking at him the way Freed was at that moment. Pushing down the pain and self-loathing that gripped his chest, he turned. He caught a strange expression on Bickslow's face, almost a questioning look but he didn't have it in him to bother to ask. He didn't want to hear him crack gay jokes or something else derogatory. "Fuck it. I'm not in the mood for a drink anymore," He mumbled as he slid the well-formed mask back into place.

* * *

Laxus swung the door behind him to close it only to fight the urge to groan when he heard Bickslow let out a curse. The door had apparently caught him in the face but he was well past caring. His night and plans ruined, all because they couldn't just let him go and enjoy time on his own. He loved them, he really did but sometimes they drove him completely fucking insane with their need to smother. It was one of those moments where he really just wanted them all to disappear. Picking his bag up from the floor, he set it on the full bed he was taking for the night.

"Boss…Laxus. What the fuck was that shit back there with Freed?"

"Don't fucking worry about it," Laxus bit out as he rummaged through the bag. He didn't want to talk about it. What was there to talk about really? His worst fears had already been confirmed. He pulled sleep pants and his shaving kit from the bag and turned to head to the bathroom only to find a frighteningly serious Bickslow standing in his way. "What?"

"You're gay."

He blinked at the Seith mage. It wasn't a question but a statement. A growl of warning sounded from deep in his chest and he moved to push past. A hand landed on his arms, fingers tightening and he glanced down at the offending object before looking back up at the owner. "Bicks, let the fuck go or I will break every last one of your fingers."

"Break 'em. I don't give a shit but Laxus…"

Laxus jerked out the steel like grip and threw his arms up. "But what Bicks? I'm not fucking gay!" He practically roared in his anger. The eye roll Bickslow gave him only pissed him off more.

"Dude...how fucking long have we been friends? Years Laxus, fucking decades. We were just turning teens when you found my ass so don't go pulling that wool over my eyes bullshit."

He could only glare at the man. He knew if he opened his mouth either pure, unadulterated anger or a confession would spew from his mouth like Lava. Neither option was the right answer. His friend didn't deserve his wrath, not when it was his own issue. And the confession, he didn't want to see the same look he'd seen on Freed's face repeated. No, silence was the best option for the moment.

"Look man, I could give two shits about what your sexuality is as long as you're fucking happy. Seriously," Bickslow sighed. "Freed, give him time because I'm pretty sure his is a matter of always getting teased for being gay. But there's no reason you need to hide who the hell you are. You're my still my brother, who cares that you happen to like my ass better than say…Cosplayer's."

Laxus blinked, a small laugh slipping out unexpectedly. "Who the hell said I like your ass better than Little Bit's?"

Bickslow gave a shrug and turned to the side, running a hand over his back side. "Have you actually looked at my ass?"

He couldn't help it. He threw his shaving kit at the Seith mage's face. "Fuck off asshole," he laughed as Bickslow caught the bag and tossed it back to him. The previous tension that had been there gone, Laxus sighed. "You're just as fucking persistent as she is, I swear." He watched confusion flicker over the other man's face. "Lucy, Little Bit?"

"Wait. Lucy knows too?"

Laxus gave a slow nod. It was a little surreal and for the first time in a long time, it felt like a weight had been lifted a little. Where he had expected disappointment, hate, condemnation he found acceptance. From Bickslow of all people. He shouldn't be surprised considering. His friend had struggled enough with that because of his magic, still did at times. "She's known for a while, kind of drug it out the same way you did," He sighed.

Bickslow gave a shrug before he went over to flop himself down on the other bed. "That's because Cosplayer is supremely as awesome as I am."

"Shut the fuck up," He shot back as he turned back for the bathroom. He could breathe a little easier and that felt really fucking good. Now there were two people who he didn't have to pretend around. Setting his stuff down on the bathroom vanity, he turned to shut the door but a single question stopped him in his tracks. Again.

"So...the question is who is it?"

 _Fuck me man. I fucking hate you Karma._ "There's no one. I'm not dating," he replied as nonchalantly as a five year old who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Hadn't him admitting he was fucking gay been enough? Karma truly was a bitch. He just knew this was payback for all the stupid shit he'd done to Bicks in the past. The question only brought one name to mind and he seriously hated the fact that just a thought and he was practically salivating. He seriously fucking hated the other dragon slayer so there was no fucking way he'd admit to crushing on him harder than a high school pubescent girl did on boy bands. "There's no one," he said as he gave the Seith mage a look of warning. _Not that the motherfucker ever listens._

"Seriously? You think that shit works on me? Try again after a few more lessons with LITTLE BIT." Bickslow chuckled. "You aren't dating but there's someone you're interested in. It's why you've been douche bag extraordinaire at the guild the last...what? Fo-oooooh!"

 _Oh fuck…no…_ Laxus watched first realization flicker on the man's face, then surprise and shock. Yep. There was no denying shit now. Not when he knew the guy had pulled a Lucy, figuring that shit out faster than air left a bloated asshole.

"No! Really? Him?"

He tried to play it close to the cuffs. "Him who?" But the "go fuck yourself" look that settled on Bickslow's face told him there was no getting out of this alive and intact. He held on to the slightest bit of hope that perhaps he was wrong in the guy figuring it out.

"Cobra. You like fucking Cobra? Out of all the men you could choose, you choose the only guy who could challenge you for the _Asshole of the Century_ award?"

Laxus sighed when that sliver of hope was dashed. "Fuck you Bicks. Fuck you royally in the ass with a Vulcan cock without lube." He shut the door and shook his head at the loud, laughter coming from the other side. He would never hear the end of this. Ever. _This week is going to suck balls and not in a good fucking way._

* * *

 _The pillows felt cool against his heated flesh as he leaned back. His spit-slicked fist worked against his desire for more with every long, drawn out stroke. He didn't even notice the absence of music, the only sound in his room was his own chorus of gasps for air and moans. His hips fought for the privilege to lift from the bed, the need to thrust up into the pleasure that his fingers and palm were creating. But he held himself there, something pulling from deeper within. Wait. He had to wait, hold off. The best was yet to come._

 _And it did. The sound of the door opening pulled his attention and the shallow bit of air he had trapped escaped him in the sound of a hiss. Standing there in nothing but those black slacks that clung just right to the curve of his ass and a cocky grin was the object of every fantasy he'd had for days. His own fingers slowed to an even more agonizingly slow pace as his eye tracked every move the tall blonde made. His tongue flicked over dry lips as he took in the way the man's sinewed muscles moved with each step. Fingers he yearned to feel touching him nimbly unbuckled the belt, letting it hang from the waist line as they set about undoing the button and sliding the zipper down._

 _Perhaps too scared to look, his went back to the lightning dragon slayer's face as the thud of the belt weighted pants hit the floor. He saw his own desire reflected in those deep, stormy blue seas. Cobra wanted to reach out and touch the Blonde Adonis but was frozen in place as he watched the man bend a knee on the edge of the bed. His breath caught and held to the point of burning as Laxus leaned over him, that perfectly straight nose brushing against his own. A soft, gentle breeze of a warm breath tickled his skin in what seemed like a suspended moment and it was just two words that set the world in motion again._

" _Kiss me."_

 _The trapped air in his lungs rushed out only to be caught by the lips he leaned up into. Not overly soft or dry and scratchy. No, the lips that captured his throaty moan were perfectly in between. His tongue sang its own chorus as it submitted to the dominant direction of the larger male. God he wanted to be eaten alive by that mouth. Teeth scraped at his lips and gnashed against his own as his body hummed under the tutelage of the calloused hand sliding down his chest. Long fingers brushed over the scars on his wrist and oddly he didn't even flinch, instead wishing to feel more._

 _But he wasn't in control. He could only moan his approval as those very fingers settled atop his, guiding his fist up and down the length of his aching member. The mouth that was breathing life into him left only to trail lower. Paralyzed by shock waves of sensations, he could only watch in rapt attention as lips, teeth and tongue burned a trail over his chest. Every curve of muscle, every dip and valley were expertly worshiped. What started as soft moans and gasps of pleasure gave way to a continual string of raspy verses of profanity. But nothing prepared him for the cries that lifted with his hips when that very mouth descended over the full length of his cock._

 _His fingers clutched at the bedsheets beneath him, his mind effectively short circuited. He could not help but thrust over and over again up into the heaven that was Laxus' mouth. His hand left the safety of the bed in search of large expanse of corded muscles that made up the dragon slayer's back. The tongue that had so perfectly dominated his mouth now pulled all control from him as it snaked its way down the length of his shaft. His body cried for more and he had to wonder if Laxus had the ability to hear thoughts too only to realize those cries were being propelled from his lips as that tongue dove further still. A large hand slipped under his thigh, lifting it to press against his chest as the blonde head of unruly spikes dipped further. That cursed name spilled forth as he felt the first flick of tongue over his scrotum._

" _Oh Fuck! That's…shit," He moaned as a delicious shock wave shot down the length of his spine. He'd never once touched himself there but all it took was just a pass of that wonderful tongue over the sensitive opening and he knew he was hooked. Pass after pass over had him panting and groaning for more, every branch of his nervous system like a Christmas tree in a town square. It was sensory overload and rendered any intelligible word obsolete from his brain. All he could do was feel and just as he reached the verge of it being too much, Laxus changed it up on him. He heard the whimper that slipped out as the blonde kissed his way back up the length of his chest. The hand on his leg slid down as hot air tickled his face. He's mouth opened, a plea to be fucked at the ready as he found himself held captive by that intense, steely-blue gaze._

" _I'm going to make you cum for me."_

 _How the hell just the deep, baritone rumble of a voice could get him harder than he already had been was a mystery. But it made him throb in a way that was almost painful. He felt fingers brush against his lips and as if obeying some unspoken command, they parted to take the two digits in. Unable to help himself, he moaned as his tongue swathed them in saliva to the point that they were dripping when Laxus pulled them out with a grin. He knew what was coming and yet he still let out a shocked hiss when those slick fingers slipped between the globes of his ass to tease him. Some part of him knew he shouldn't want it but fuck did he ever. He felt the need to feel him inside so bad, he knew if Laxus asked him to, he'd do something he wouldn't do even to save his own life…beg._

 _The large blonde hovered over him, his lips just barely touching his. It was like being suspended mid-air, just waiting for the fall as the thick tip of a finger teased him. It was just the faintest of touches but it already had his balls tightening. "Just fucking do it already," he growled against the provoking lips that feathered over his own. He felt those lips pull up into a grin and could see the flash of lust in the eyes that held his. His gut tightened in anticipation just milliseconds before his eyes widened and the air rushed from his lungs. He felt his body give into the intrusive finger and the moan that came was swallowed by the demanding mouth that captured his. Laxus' tongue thrust into his mouth in time to the finger thrusting inside of him, throwing gasoline on the already raging fire within. His fingers dug into the messy blonde spikes and he held on as if he was drowning. And he thought he was._

 _Between the mouth stealing his oxygen and the finger stoking the suffocating flames, he was losing himself. And he didn't care. He craved more. He craved the death that he knew only the large blonde could give him. It was so close, he could almost taste it. The buildup started, that mind-numbing tingle that always started in the base of his spine started the count down. His muscles started to tense as his balls tightened. He broke from the all-consuming kiss as a string of garbled expletives spewed from between his lips. The countdown in his head began…5, 4, 3, 2… As the voice in his head reached 1, the finger inside of him hooked and like a rocket, he took flight. He felt his release racing up the length of his shaft before the world exploded around him…_

The sound of his own cries and the earth shattering release startled him from his sleep. His arms locked beneath him, pushing his torso up from the mattress as his hips clenched. He blinked his eye, confused and he struggled to comprehend where he was or what was happening. _A fucking dream…_ He groaned in defeat as he fell back against the bed, his face burrowing into the pillow beneath him. Even in his dazed state, he could feel the wet, slimy sheets sticking to him. His lip curled in disgust and he pulled back a fist only to punch the mattress as if it were the root cause of his issue.

"Three fucking days," he whined as he pushed to roll over. "Three fucking days now of washing fucking sheets…REALLY?" His escape from the incriminating evidence was futile. With just a glance down, he grimaced at the copious amounts spermatic fluids smeared over his stomach. _Just fucking kill me now…_ It was way past the point of starting to bother him. No, that was putting it way too damned nice. That was some stupid frilly shit that would vomit from that green haired, cravat wearing bastard that always followed after the six foot, two inch blonde haired, god like mountain of mole shit. _Why him? Why not…fuck. Who cares…anyone else…just not fucking him._

For the first time in his whole sorry excuse for an existence, Cobra was beyond confused. And that fucking ate at him. He didn't like not having control. He didn't like the feelings that the growing fantasies and dreams brought with them. The only consolation was that he'd learned the man was out of the guild for an undisclosed amount of time. He didn't have to worry about dealing with his own mountain of fucked up thoughts AND try to avoid the cause. The thought of possibly venting to Kinana about this whole thing crossed his mind. She'd understand and wouldn't judge. _But she's got enough on her plate with that psycho-sadistic girlfriend of hers._ He was still trying to figure out just how someone as sweet and innocent as Kina could end up with a crop wielding, iron maiden owning wood mage mage. But then just how different were they from…from him and Laxus.

There was no HIM and LAXUS. That was just it. He didn't like the guy. The only desire he harbored for the guy was to poison him slowly. Then maybe tear him limb from limb just to make sure the job was done. And then possibly feed him to a pack of wyverns. He had no desire what so ever to be close enough to the insufferable cock-weaseled fuck nugget lightning fairy to breathe the same air much less kiss the asshole. He definitely did not want to fuck the guy. That was just… _fuck a duck._ He couldn't even reason why he was still laying there pondering over the shit. He sure as hell couldn't reason why his dick suddenly hated him to the point of getting hard again. That shit was just wrong. He glared down at the little one eyed bastard and contemplated just how much it would hurt to cut the thing off.

Indignantly, he pushed himself up to sit and glanced around. The bright light of morning only furthered the growl of frustration that greeted the silence of the room. His bed was effectively a mess and there wasn't jack shit even remotely close to clean himself off with. His towel from his shower the night before hung over the side of the clothes hamper as if to mock his ass from across the room. The morning before he'd even vowed to place something near the bed, just in the event of a repeat. He'd made himself mentally scroll through every form of poison, natural and unnaturally made, before going to sleep. It had been in the hopes that it would stave off any wandering thoughts that could possibly incite what he deemed to be horrific nightmares. It apparently did NOT work. _I really fucking hate his ass. So fucking much._

* * *

 **Poor Laxus. Poor Cobra's sheets LOL. They are the bane of each other's existence.  
**

 **But hopefully you enjoyed! That dream...took some time to write but hopefully I did it justice. Thank you to everyone who's followed, faved and reviewed this story so far!**

 **And a huge thanks to my triplet, GemNika. This so would not even be a thing without our nightly mad story scheming antics. This chapter was all you. Thank you for the awesome "bar name" for Laxus and the bits of convo you helped me flesh out. I love you, so hard!**

 **Until next time...Please Fav, Follow and Review! You guys have no clue how much your feedback helps!**

* * *

 **~Announcement: MidLu Week, October 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created **MidLu Week**. The dates are from October 25, 2015 - October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Birthday **  
Day 2:** Clock **  
Day 3:** Pin-Up **  
Day 4:** Copy **  
Day 5:** Silence **  
Day 6:** Makeup **  
Day 7:** Halloween

We wanted to show our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage some love. So, get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

* * *

 **Big Hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	3. Soul Meets Body

**Hi Everyone!**

 **First off, I have to give a HUGE thanks to those who've followed, reviewed and favorited! I wasn't sure this story would even be remotely liked but I see the brainchild of GemNika and I is growing muwahahaha! I love that you guys are liking them as much as we do!**

 **Finally, another installment to the insanity that is LaxCo. I love these two guys. So much. Two beautiful balls of hatred just waiting for someone to set them off hehehe.**

 **But! On to the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Soul Meets Body**

The moment the first strand of that all too familiar tune left his lips, Cobra's feet stumbled on the cobblestoned street surface. It had been days since he'd allowed himself to really think of it. Between the images it conjured when he was awake and the dreams it was inciting when he was asleep, the song aggravated him as much as it turned him on. And he really fucking hated that. Ok so perhaps hate was too strong a word. After a week of constant dreams, he was still confused as hell but he was coming to just accept it. He chalked it up to him possibly having been just a self-induced late bloomer. It was a phase he'd get over. Those little moments of wanting to stab himself repeated in his good eye with a hot poker considered, it had been a solid week of semi-bliss. No uncomfortable moments of NOT hearing the asshole of assholes think. No moments of violent filled rage over the complete lack of anything coming from the other slayer. Nothing but enjoyable silence, well as much as there could be had at Fairy Tail and gods had he enjoyed it.

With the exception of one small hitch. It wasn't really his place to interfere. But he got the very distinct feeling that something was very NOT right about a certain fire-fucked dragon slayer. He hadn't really meant to overhear but it was kind of hard NOT to hear the guy's screaming soul and glass shattering thoughts upon his return from his latest mission. And Lucy, for as smart as the girl was, she was a real fucking idiot at times. She thought he was overly affectionate because he'd missed her while out on his mission with that twit she called a friend. He'd heard her question Natsu's sudden overabundance of PDA internally but true to form, she made an excuse for him. Cobra wanted nothing more than to go slap her and shout from the roof tops that the guy felt guilty for something. That's what stopped him. He couldn't quite make out what exactly had happened. The musty ass book worm had returned from their mission beat the hell up with a sprained arm. _And fuck is Crap Steel Gajeel ten kinds of pissed. Can't blame him though._

It wasn't his place to go getting up in Blondie's Kool-Aid and stirring the pot. No matter how much he'd grown to like her. Maybe the asshole was just feeling guilty over Bookwork getting hurt but something just rubbed him the wrong damned way about it. He'd heard enough guilty bullshit in his time to know when there was more to a story. If Lucy asked, then he'd spill but until then he followed the code he'd come to adopt. No spilling the secrets of others unless it directly benefitted him or got someone killed. _Unless it's the short circuited robot. The fleas of a thousand fucking camels should invade his crotch and chew his dick off._ The thought had him snickering as he pulled the guild hall doors open. He planned on taking a mission but the agenda for the day was something to eat first, a good workout in the gym second and just maybe he'd get some sparring time in at the practice arena. The thought of thoroughly pissing off Fire Fly crossed his mind. Now that Blondie's leg had been healed by Wendy, he could easily ask her to accompany him on a mission. He'd have some company that he could actually stomach AND it would put a bee in Salamander's bonnet. _Yea, that much I can fucking do for her._

"Cobra! Just in time, come see?"

His head swiveled to find the very person he'd been thinking of waving him over. He should've been happy for the odd luck, or her way of revealing she read minds too. But his eyes landed on the uncomfortable looking pink-haired idiot sitting next to her. If he looked distressed, Cobra was pretty sure he wasn't going to like whatever Lucy had to show him. With a sigh of regret, he made his way over and gave a silent nod to the weapon collecting cake demon and her stripping partner in crime. Their thoughts of distrust and general dislike probably would have offended him if the feeling wasn't one hundred percent mutual. He just couldn't see past the fact that he was almost completely convinced that Erza may have been a man at one time. And Gray? While the guy was ok enough, it was the incessant need to get naked every five minutes. It was rather surprising that the guy had clothes on at that moment. But then apparently Popsicle Dick was trying to hide some flogger and bite marks. _On his back? What the fuck was she…_ He gave a visible shudder at the thought and turned his attention to the celestial mage. "What's up Blondie?"

She gave him a questioning look, thinking _"Just what the hell is that about?"_ But she shrugged it off at his silence. "Well, we were wondering if you maybe wanted to take a mission with us. I mean, it would give you a chance to have a little company and the rest of the team could get to know you a little better."

" _Please don't come."_

His eye drifted to the fire dragon slayer and narrowed. The guy made no move to hide the fact he was boring a hole into his skull. _What a complete dick._ He had no real desire to go out with Team Natsu anymore than they wanted him to go. But it didn't mean he couldn't make the fuckers squirm. "When ya leaving out?"

"We figured we'd head out after lunch which gives you plenty of time to pack. It's only going to be four days, a week tops," Lucy smiled while inwardly praying he'd say yes.

" _Oh come on Detergent Elf! I know you can fucking hear me! I don't want you to come, hell I didn't want the Ice Princess and Erza to come. I just wanted some damn time alone with Luce!"_

Cobra actually found himself having to wince at the sheer volume of the asshole's head voice. Did the little prick always have to fucking shout? He pursed his lips as if considering it and the screaming only seemed to get louder. The thought that maybe he actually should go crossed his mind, just to protect Blondie from the walking weapon of mass destruction that was her fiancé. But he really would rather cut his own dick off with a blunt spoon than have to deal with her team and keep his opinions to himself. No, it was best to just let her go with them and hopefully whatever the issue was would work itself out. "How about I catch ya on the next one Blondie," He shrugged. "I've got some shit I gotta get to." He saw the disappointment flicker over her face and inwardly cursed at the sappy pussy he'd apparently become. He shouldn't feel bad about being the reason for her sudden down expression or the thoughts in her head. "Don't fucking go there Alice. It's got nothing to do with not wanting to go out with you and everything to do with me having shit to do. Next time, ok?"

A small smile pulled up at the corners of her lips. "Alice?"

He caught the look of warning that came from Natsu and just grinned at the little fucker. "Yea, like the book. You're that too fucking curious blonde chasing after the rabbit in your head all day," he grinned before turning to walk away. Only he stopped himself and turned before he could second guess himself. "Just remember what curiosity did to the cat." Her brain fired off a million questions at once and all he could do was give a shake of his head. She'd have to just settle for that because it was the only hint he'd allow himself to give. Her issues were her own and Mavis knew he had more than his fair share to deal with on his own. And maybe avoiding the mission was the best choice. That curiosity and brain of hers, she had a way of making educated guesses that hit too close to the vein. What if he had a dream while out with them? What if he talked in his sleep? He didn't think he did but his luck…well Lady Luck was NEVER on his side. Just like all of the stupid, asinine world domination plans he'd been in on, he'd get fucking caught with his hand in his own cookie jar by that all too insightful blonde. And she was WAY too fucking close to Shit Stain Dreyar for her to find out his secret.

Making his way over to the bar, his eyes scanned over the hall as he took note of who wasn't there and who was. He raised a hand and cast Kinana a quick wave, grinning when the Dominatrix of Darkness aka Laki just narrowed her eyes. That girl was as territorial as a damned slayer was known to be over their "horde." The dumbass of metal was busy pretending to listen to his midget girlfriend drone on about her new pen. The stalker extraordinaire was creeping behind a pillar whispering some fucked up shit about sniffing the ice prick's underwear. That was just beyond fucking gross. _Who the hell does shit like that?_ Drunks-R-Us was in her usual spot with… His steps faltered when he saw a head full of green hair that was too fucking pretty to be on any male. If his thoughts weren't filled with the kinky shit he was doing with said drunkard, Erik would fully believe the man to be the gayest in all of Fiore. _Ok, so only fucking second to that pansy ass motherfucker with the hat over at Sabertooth._ Freed and Cana being there could only mean one thing…

His eyes darted to the second floor and the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding rushed out when he found the table empty. Perhaps he'd gotten lucky. Maybe Drunk and Pantene had gone off on their own? Looking around the hall again, he thought it was easily possible. There was no sign of Bickslow, the snooty ass, self-dubbed Fairy Queen or the towering Blonde male. He let the tension that knotted his shoulders go and quickly stepped up to the bar. He'd just get his breakfast then hit the gym as he had planned. That way if the guy happened to return, he would be spared having to deal with the bullshit. He prided himself on his poker face but even he knew he had his own limitations. He caught the demon matchmaker's eye and waited not so patiently.

"Why good morning Cobra," Mira smiled. It was creepy as usual, her mind filtering through the single women left in the guild that she could possibly hook him up with. "I guess by the gym shorts and t-shirt, you'll just be wanting your oleander protein shake?"

Erik had to give it to the woman. For as fruit loop, batshit crazy she was with her romantic world domination schemes, she took good care of everyone. The woman had a mental tab going in her head of what everyone in the guild ate, how they liked it and what ingredients she needed to keep on hand. He couldn't help but be impressed by the damned garden she'd started just on his behalf. How she'd managed to get her hands on a damned manchineel tree was beyond him. But his taste buds thanked her profusely for the jelly she'd made with the "apples" and the whiskey she'd infused with the sap. Between her and Kinana, he never had to go looking far for his favorite douse of poison. "Yep," he grinned. "And you wouldn't by any chance happen to have any more of the Abrin bread would you?"

She chuckled and moved off towards the blender that had his name written on it. "No but I can certainly bake you some," she said as she began gathering the ingredients for his shake. "It will be done by dinner time."

"You fucking spoil people demon lady," He grinned as he slid up onto one of the bar stools.

She gave an airy laugh. "Just those I like."

"You like everyone Demon," He deadpanned.

She poured the shake into a tall glass and turned around to set it in front of him, a creepy ass grin spreading over her face. "Not true. I take care of those I truly like and those that I don't, well..."

A shiver of fear creeped up the length of Cobra's spine and he casually, not so casually, slipped from the barstool. Not many things scared him but the thoughts of what she did to those she didn't like. He could very well be a choir boy in comparison and that was definitely saying something. Razor blades, paper cuts with rubbing alcohol, a blind date with that ugly ass, ball chinned midget man over at Blue Pegasus. _Note to self, never get on that bitch's bad side. Ever. Seriously. Kiss her ass if that's what it takes._ He forced some semblance of what could possibly be perceived as a smile and gave a nod as he carefully reached for his glass. "And on that note I think I'll just head to the gym." He didn't even bother looking back as he practically ran for the back door.

* * *

"So you gonna confess to him or what?"

Laxus grunted as he felt his hold on the bar slip. Luckily the man above him caught it, hands coming down to help him lift the almost four hundred pound bar back up. He let it fall with a loud, heavy clang back into the rack. "Bicks," he sneered as he finally lifted his eyes up to glare at the man. "Fuck you and fuck the hell off." He slid down the bench a little before sitting up and reaching for the towel at his foot.

"What? It's just a question."

Laxus let out a heavy sigh as he wiped at the sweat on his face. A whole damned week he'd had to listen to the man ask him question after question when they were alone. He was happy the seith mage wasn't put off but he was starting to sound too much like the match making demon. Frankly, he didn't have answers to most of the questions when it came to Cobra. He really had no idea where to even begin trying to work out that monstrosity. It drove him absolutely insane that of all guys that he could be attracted to, why did it have to be THAT asshole? He just couldn't allow himself to give into any attractions he might have had on others in the guild. And that guy was a double no no. They were too different. The other slayer was a loose cannon, everything Fairy Tail wasn't. Pile on the shit he'd done to Fairy Tail, his sister topping that list. It was just a cluster fuck of wrong and he needed to just let it be with that. _If only it were that damned easy._

"Earthland to Laxus."

A hand passed in front of his face and he blinked before looking up. He really could wipe that amused expression that donned Bickslow's face. "Just drop it. Seriously." He huffed as he stood up from the bench and made his way over to the heavy bag. "I've already explained it. I can't risk a relationship with a guild member and…definitely not with him. Now come hold this."

"Whatever man," the Seith Mage sighed as he moved to take his place behind the bag. "I don't think anyone would give you shit, but it's your life."

Laxus brought his hands up, forgoing the wraps. He wanted to feel the sting, feel anything other than forbidden desire and frustration. The first hit jarred his wrist but he ignored the throb as he threw the next. His body switched into autonomous mode as he settled into his usual twenty reps of twenty. There was no need to count, his body knew when it was time to stop from years of repetition. Droplets of sweat beaded on his brow and he ignored the grunts of the other man when his punches fell harder than normal. He needed to get back into that closed down frame of mind. He got his confession out so now he should be able to just get past the temporary obsession that was the damned poison dragon slayer.

Cobra heard the music coming from behind the closed gym doors and sighed before he pulled it open. That would mean someone either left the music on as they were known to do or someone was actually in there already. The only consolation was that it wasn't half bad. Too many of the other mages liked to listen to that hip-hop rap crap or worse. Taylor Swift. That crazy bitch was hell on the ears and wouldn't know music if it slapped her in the face and scalped her. One song she was "in love" or at least stalking the guy and the next she was wanting to rip the poor guy's balls off. He could only imagine the bimbo went through boys faster than he went through bleach. And he could buy stock in that shit for as fast as he went through it. But luckily, it was Seether's _Watch Me Drown_. He could handle that.

Laxus heard the door open but didn't have a need to bother turning to see who it was. The slow smirk that pulled at the corners of Bickslow's mouth should have been enough. But it was that damnable scent of garlic and almonds filling his nose that spelled out exactly who it was. "Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath as he sent a fist flying into the bag. That was absolutely the last person he wanted to see. With any luck, the asshole would just turn and leave. He could practically feel the guy boring a hole in his back, making him all too aware of being shirtless. _Can this day get any fucking worse?_

"Hey Cobra," Bickslow grinned. "How's it going man?"

Cobra found himself frozen. It wasn't the heavenly scent of rain and spice that drew his attention. It wasn't even the sight of what he'd only ever fantasized about made reality with the tall blonde dragon slayer standing there shirtless. Any other time, he was sure his body would certainly react as it had come to where the man was concerned. Who wouldn't at the image of corded muscles tense from working out, the bulging arms that promised power, the strong but long expanse of legs? The robot really was a power house just begging to be worshiped. But he struggled to take his eyes off of the numerous scars that littered that beautifully wide expanse of back flesh. And Cobra was only all too familiar with just what would leave the discolored blemishes. _A whip…_ He felt the crack splinter the resolve to hate the man and he forced himself to turn away towards the treadmill. "It's going," he replied almost absentmindedly.

Laxus chanced a glance back over his shoulder and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing aloud. He really had no desire to stay in the same room. He just didn't trust himself enough to be able to keep himself locked up. Usually the two were never in a room small enough for it to matter. Usually he had the abundant guild members to use as a distraction. There was only Bickslow to take any of the attention away and he knew all too well how that fucker worked. It was only a matter of time before the asshole decided to open his mouth and spew pervy comments and innuendos. He trusted the guy with his life but he wasn't stupid. That man was worse at keeping a secret than Mira was at not playing holly hobby matchmaker extraordinaire. "We're good here man," he said as he stepped away from the bag.

"But…"

Laxus leveled a knowing glare on the Seith Mage. "I said I'm done with the bag." Ignoring the quirked brow he received in return, he walked over and raised the volume of the music. "I wanted to forget how you swallowed me whole. I wanted to suggest we let the shit go," He sang along as he moved to rack the weights on the inclined smith press leg machine. If he just went on about his business and ignored the little one eye'd bastard whose eyes he could still feel boring into his back, then it was plausible he could finish his last set of reps and be done. The constant beat of shoes on the treadmill mocked him though, making it hard to ignore.

" _I overstayed a while and let you feed on my soul. I never could digest how you were so cold."_

Cobra gave a roll of his eye at the lyrics to the song. It seemed a little too fitting to be blaring from the Robot Fuck Face's sound pod. It begged the question. Did the asshole even listen to the shit he put on that damned thing? Like really listened? He would have grinned at the thought of stealing the device and loading it with shiny, happy music it if were not for the blemishes that seemed to call his damned name. _Cooobra. Look at us. We are proof that you share something in common with said asshole._ He could only shake his head at his own fucked up, perverse thoughts. When had he become such a glaring jackass? _You've always been a jackass. Jackass._ And now he was apparently a glaring jackass who'd been reduced to talking to himself. He needed a hobby. There was always underwater basket weaving.

"So what ya been up to?"

Cobra blinked at Bickslow's question, the words taking a minute to sink in. He gladly pulled his attention away from watching the other slayer take up position on the machine. His tongue darted out quickly to swipe at the corners of his mouth just in the event watching those long, muscular legs flexing had him literally drooling. Thankfully his seated position took away the haunting images his back kicked up. "I…uh, not much." He found himself a little unsure on how exactly to take the Seith Mage. It wasn't like they'd been overly friendly in the past. The guy's head was like a romantic chick flick meets porn on mute with his soul filling in the seventy's porn music. The only thing that would make the guy a more complete picture was if he had the cheesy Tom Selleck stash. "How was the mission?"

"Ah, ya know. It was the same old bullshit of _Help! A monster's eating the town!_ Only to find out some idiot was messing with potions that shouldn't even have a license to breath. Dumbass turned his house cat into a gigantic Happy with rabies."

Laxus let out the breath he'd held when the question was asked. He was sure Bickslow would somehow unknowingly spill the beans. But true to form, his dear friend had surprised him. His secret was still safe and he wanted nothing more than that. It was just a stupid attraction that would quickly pass. The music change pulled his attention. The chords of what sounded like _Lean On Me_ started but the lyrics that poured from the speakers definitely did not fit. It instantly spiked his ire and he clenched his teeth. The leg press slide hit hard as he pulled his feet from the plate. "What the fuck is this shit?" He growled.

"It's Trampoline, Boss." Bickslow grinned as he started dancing to the club music. "Girl this your song, you know you a freak…So bounce it for me, make it go trampoline."

Laxus bit his bottom lip as he turned to find the Seith Mage bouncing his ass the same way Lucy did when he was able to talk her into going out. He suddenly had no doubts his tricksy little sister had gotten a hold of his sound pod. When, he didn't know but he'd get her back. She KNEW that item was sacred to him and she'd just defiled it. With booty music no less. He just didn't find that crap to be music, it was noise pollution at best and part of his soul died when he was forced to listen to it. If he was hetero perhaps he'd have a different opinion, but watching women "bounce their asses" just wasn't his cup of tea. "Would you hit next on that? Now? And then go do something productive like annoy your girlfriend or help her at the bar at least?"

Bickslow only gave a grin as he seemed to get a little too into his dancing. "Awww come on! I think I'm good at this, Cosplayer and I should totally take this shit nationwide."

The Lightning dragon slayer could only blink at the man, completely forgetting about the other dragon slayer who'd slowed his run to a slow walk as he watched the exchange in piqued curiosity. "What the fuck have you been smoking?"

The Seith Mage ignored the question as he _bounced_ his way over to the treadmill that Cobra was on. "What ya think man? Think us two could take Fiore's Got Talent?"

A bark of laughter erupted from Cobra's mouth before he'd had time to pull it back. The crazy eyed, court jester was entirely serious about the question. He wasn't sure whether that added to the humor or if it just made it scary. The guy looked like an uncoordinated buffoon in nothing but his gym shorts and shoes. But even he had to admit the guy was a box of fucking laughs. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Even if he chose to hang around with the blank slate that stood across the room with an expression of abject horror. _Wait. He…_ Cobra blinked and then blinked again. There was something else on his face other than an emotionless, empty glare. _Well fuck my ass with a damned spiked dil…no, don't fucking go there._ That was just great. He was turning into a fucking pervert Fairy. He just needed wings and he was pretty sure they'd sprout by days end.

Laxus' breath stalled in his throat, a warm tingle overtaking his fingers and toes the way they would as if they'd fallen asleep. The husky, raucous sound of the other slayer's laughter had caught him off guard, sending waves of warmth down the length of his spine but… _His smile._ Lightning didn't even feel as good as the sight made him feel. He couldn't call it beautiful. That just seemed like a pansy ass way of describing it. It softened his features just enough to take that edge off that lingered there. All sense of dark that generally surrounded him faded and was replaced by a carefree, boyish look that was downright sexy as hell. _Fucking dimples…_ That was the weak spot. Sure the way his eye crinkled when the smile reached that far and the curve of his lips was appealing. But he was the last motherfucker Laxus had expected to have dimples and sweet Mavis did it sucker punch him. Hard enough to wake the sleeping dip shit in his pants. Instantly, he found his gaze locked with an amusement filled amethyst one and he could only curse under his breath as he turned away.

"Well. Uh. Maybe not," Bickslow nervously chuckled. "I guess I will let you guys get back to working out and I'll…I'm gonna go bother Mira and Cosplayer."

Cobra gave a distracted nod in response and he was sure he'd given the Seith Mage a quick wave. But he couldn't be absolutely sure on that nor did he really care in that moment. He was too busy stumbling over the heat he'd seen in those storm darkened blue eyes and the very real fact that he'd actually heard the lightning slayer's thoughts for just the briefest of moments. _My damned dimples?_ He wanted with everything he was to believe the asshole was making snide remarks in his head. But there was no way on Earthland, or anywhere else for that matter, that he could ignore his sense of smell. He'd been around enough people to know the scent of arousal in the air. There were no two ways about it. That stupid ass, seemingly vapid motherfucker felt something strong enough to be turned on. _And punch me in the fucking balls if that shit isn't heaven for the old olfactory bulb._ That spice filled scent of rain and electrical fire that he'd come to recognize as Laxus' only seemed to intensify a million times, notes of citrus making it almost sweet. If that was how good he smelled… Cobra pushed the thoughts away and mentally chastised the little one eyed bane of his existence for jumping to attention like an ass kissing guard did when Lahar walked through.

Silence fell over the gym as Laxus grabbed for his sound pod and flipped through his workout playlist. He needed it to occupy his thoughts. He was struggling to keep that protective barrier he'd erected to keep the nosey little, thought hearing Shit Lord out. It had slipped and he knew it. He knew when the man had looked at him. Even now he was fighting to keep the heat of embarrassment from tinting his cheeks. He inwardly cringed at the thought of that sarcastic, snarky little man calling him every offensive, homophobic phrase know to man. If he was to find out that he was gay, Laxus was sure that's exactly what would happen. It's what others did, especially if they thought for just a second you might come on to them. He prided himself on keeping that side of himself locked up tighter than the gold vaults in the palace when he wasn't in Likeminded Company. He'd heard them all. Faggot. Pillow biter. Pansy. Fairy. Queer. He gave a shake of his head, the only good thing that came from that thought process was the absolute disappearance of the hard on that smile had garnered. _I'm gonna fucking kill Little Bit…_ He huffed in annoyance with the realization Lucy had apparently butchered his workout playlist. He quickly flicked to another random list and just let it go before turning back for the leg press machine. The music began flowing and his head bobbed as the guitar and bass drum filled the room. Artic Monkeys was one band he could thank the petite blonde for. Taking his seat on the machine, he hummed the first few lines as he prepared to continue but paused when he heard an annoyed groan from across the room. "You got a fucking problem with my music Toxic Waste Dump?"

" _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week, how many secrets can you keep? 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep…"_

The song just hit way too damned close to home for Cobra. He was pretty sure the tall, muscle bound dolt had somehow found a way to see inside his head and purposely played the song just to goad him. "Go fuck yourself Short Circuit," he sneered. "It's not always about your ass."

Laxus locked his legs out and glanced back at the other slayer with a roll of his eyes. "Are you always a damned douche bag? Your fucking attitude needs a serious adjustment."

The Poison Dragon Slayer almost tripped on the treadmill, a guffaw of sarcastic laughter erupting from his lips as he hit stop on the machine. "My attitude needs an adjustment? That's fucking rich coming from you."

"How ya figure Shithead?" Laxus heard the other man step off the treadmill and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He lowered the slide and pivoted in the chair.

" _Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?"_

Cobra could only shake his head in amazement at just how fucking dense the blonde Adonis was. "You walk around here with your fucking nose in the god damned air and a stick shoved so far up your ass it'll take a deep sea exploration crew to find the fucking thing much less pull it out. And I need a damned adjustment?" He picked up his towel and swiped it over his sweat laden forehead. "Fucktards in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks."

 _I'd like to shove my stick up…Really Dreyar? You just had to fucking go there?_ Laxus' nostrils flared as his irritation skyrocketed. There was a time and place for those kinds of thoughts and standing in the same room with the cocky ass son of a bitch was not it. He reached up and pinched at the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing for a moment. "Ya know…" He tried his best to keep his cool as he stood. Attacking the guy would put him too close to the man and he didn't exactly trust himself. "You fucking come here, join my damn guild. You sit there at the fucking table all by yourself casting your judgmental bullshit all over the place. If you're that fucking miserable then go join another guild, go find a hole and bury yourself. Hell! Go find yourself a damned whore house and prostitute your ass out. I don't rightly give any fucks what the hell it is. But if you're going to stay your ugly ass here then there's some things you better fucking adjust or I will. You're the god damned F.N.G., bottom of the totem pole and from what I've seen you haven't done shit about paying your dues. Try serving your fucking time before jumping into the sand pit with the big boys."

The maroon haired Dragon Slayer's eye narrowed, one side of his lip pulling up into a sneer. He was beyond livid, his rage blinding him to the fact that he began closing the gap between them. And the fact that seeing the other man losing his cool was arousing in the most sinful of ways. "My judgmental bullshit? My god damned, motherfucking judgmental bullshit? You sit up there on that second floor, with that shitty ass blank stare as you watch all of us _little peons_. Newsflash. This isn't the fucking Titanic and your ass sure as hell ain't Jack. You aren't the fucking king of the world. A steaming pile of Vulcan shit maybe but even then the damned flies wouldn't bow down to lame dick, lifeless piece of shit like you. I don't have to jump into the sand pit Short Circuit, I own the damn thing."

" _It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you. I don't know if you feel the same as I do but we could be together if you wanted to."_

The heady scent of hickory smoked almonds and garlic drifted past his nose and it drove Laxus to the edge. His composure slipped off the edge into oblivion when the shorter man was practically toe to toe with him. He watched that solitary eye widen a fraction and a flash of what seemed to be shock passed over the shimmering amethyst orb. "Really? You think you own the pit?" He smirked before he sprang into action. He swung a leg out, sweeping it behind the seemingly stunned slayer as his arm shot up to lock around Cobra's neck. In the blink of an eye, he had the smaller dragon slayer on the gym floor and pinned beneath him. "You criminal, piece of sh-"His grunted words came to a halt as he pushed himself up, the realization that he was straddling the said "Criminal piece of shit" hitting him like a ton of bricks. Warning bells immediately sounded in his head. He'd just let his emotions get the better of him, putting him the worst possible place. Karma was fucking him. Royally. Without lube even and given the sudden erection he had, even his own cock was selling him down the Styx. _Sweet fucking Mavis I want to fuck him until he can't walk…_

It was that song. Not the one blaring through the sound system, that one was quickly forgotten and replaced. That god forsaken soul that had haunted Cobra for months now. It's owner unknown, until now. He'd always believed it was his own irritation, his own obsession that had placed the images of the belligerently beautiful slayer in his fantasies. But he could hear it loud and clear. That haunting violin with its rasping melody that only fed into the static wobble and bass. Discordance, fear, loneliness, need, desire. It was all heard and it completed the picture, making sense where he'd doubted there ever would be. It stirred something he couldn't quite name inside, rendering him helpless to the oncoming attack. It was the very definition of when soul meets body. The groan that sounded from his body didn't quite reach his ears and his brain had trouble comprehending the pain radiating from his back with the impact. He was only aware of the irresistible beast above him. With the static cleared… "I… I hear you. Laxus." The words were barely a breath that seeped from his lips but his body practically screamed it. The only consolation to his flesh responding so unhindered was the look of equal shock on that scarred face above his.

Laxus hated that fucking voice. He hated that mouth, slacked in shock. He hated that head full of unruly maroon hair and those god damned, tongue beckoning pointy fucking ears. At least that's what he told himself over and over again to no avail. That gravel filled whisper shocked his system the way lightning would. All possible sense of right or wrong, should or shouldn't he went out the window. "Fuck," he growled before giving in to everything he'd resisted for the last four months. His lips swept down to capture the poison dragon slayers, rough and demanding. Where he'd expected dry, chapped lips; he was surprised to find them soft and pliant with the barest hint of stubble providing glorious friction. His tongue swept over the seam, not requesting entry but demanding it. And to further the surprise it was easily granted. A harsh moan sounded from his throat when his tongue met that of the other. The taste. God he couldn't have imagined anything more intoxicating than the burst of flavor that washed over his taste buds. It was better than his favorite oak cask whiskey, the nutty musk flavor overpowering his senses. This was what fucking heaven was and when rough fingers found their way into his hair, he couldn't resist the temptation to sink into the cloud it offered.

Not even Cobra's dreams could have prepared him for the literal jolt to his system that Laxus' mouth provided. He was dead. He was sure of it. At the very least, the large man had knocked him senseless and this was all just another fucking dream he'd wake from to find himself in another sticky ass pool of his own release. That could be the only explanation for how he'd gone from a full blown argument to suddenly being pinned with the irrepressible lips of one Laxus fucking Dreyar dominating his. Intelligible comprehension and resistance flew out the window on the first sweep of his powerful tongue. He'd never once tasted anything that fucking good. The freshest squeeze of orange juice with the zing and metallic flavor that came from licking the end of a battery. It seemed to completely bypass his brain and settled in his groin. He caved as his fingers found the other slayer's soft, golden spikes as instincts took over. His body squirmed for more and he couldn't help the moan that came as his engorged, throbbing member brushed against the evidence of the Lightning Dragon slayer's arousal. There was solace in the fact he wasn't the only one affected. He wasn't the only one drowning in what was previously thought to be forbidden and fuck him silly if he didn't want more.

Laxus growled as sharp canines bit at his lips and unwilling to give the upper hand, he met it with nips of his own. His hands itched to travel the squirming form beneath him, craved to take hold of the thick, throbbing member he felt grinding against his own. Their very public location lost as he shifted to wedge a knee between the poison dragon slayer's legs. He broke the kiss to give a cock arch of his brow when those legs easily parted and wrapped around his waist when he settled back between them. "Not so fucking feisty anymore are you?" He smirked as he slowly rolled his hips down against the smaller man's. An uncontained shudder ran the course of his body at the masculine feel of his body against his own. It felt too damned perfect tucked under his.

Cobra couldn't hold back the moan that tumbled from his lips or the automatic response of his body to the friction being created between their bodies. Despite the fact that he'd woken upon his release from yet another dream, he already found himself pushing the envelope towards another. "Fuck you asshole," He panted as his fingers curled into the blonde locks. "Just shut the fuck uh-" His words came to a crashing halt when muffled voices reached his ears. It served to bring reality crashing back down. And hard. He knew the gorgeous fucking idiot heard it too when he froze. He shoved against the solid wall of chest, doing his best to not give into the immediate temptation to bite the guy just to leave a damned mark. "Move it dumbass!" He hissed under his breath when the voices moved closer. Just a quick listen and he knew exactly who would be walking through that door and he wasn't too keen on having that moronic iron dragon slayer or his steroidal cat catching wind of this.

Laxus blinked at the shove and glanced up at the door across the room. He could already smell the pungent aroma of exceed and metal. But for the life of him, his limbs refused to move. Of all the damned times for his ass to lock up. He looked back down and even with panic written on his face, that fucker still managed to look good. He had a good mind to just let Gajeel and Lily walk in. He could easily kill them both. The only question was where would be the best place to hide the bodies? His mind took off for a second, seriously considering how he'd get them out first without anyone seeing. Sure, he could easily hack them up. Shove them in his…no, his gym bag was too small. Lucy would skin his ass alive for doing it, they guy was her friend and dating her best friend. And it really did suck. He liked Gajeel, the guy was pretty cool and Lily was fucking top notch. How he and that hair brained exceed Natsu had were from the same place was beyond him. But then, Charle was different too. It had to be the flame brained moron dropping the egg one too many damned times. _How the fu-_ His thought was rudely interrupted by a solid fist slamming into his jaw with enough force to wrench his head to the side and set little flashing lights in his blurred vision.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two idiots? You alright Lightning Rod?"

The door had opened so fast, Cobra had been left with only one option. Make it look like a damned fight. As entertaining, albeit a little on the sick side, as the thoughts running through the tall blonde's head. The fucker needed to move before they were caught and punching him seemed the only option. He didn't give two shits about what the others would say about that. As long as they weren't running around, paying into the broke ass _Telephone, Telegraph, Tell a Fairy_ bullshit they had going on, he was good. It would start off as _"We saw Laxus on top of Cobra"_ and end up as utterly ridiculous like _"Laxus was riding a camel while Cobra was playing a flute sticking out of a bird's ass while wearing a dress and riding Laxus."_ His heart skipped just a beat, or two, as his eyes locked with Laxus'. _Ok so riding…SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERTED FREAK OF NATURE!_ It truly was official. He was a god damn Fairy. All he was missing was his own skittles rainbow shitting unicorn. "He, uh…we were…"

"Guessing that hit earlier knocked all your fucking screws loose Bleach Breath," Laxus cut in with a smirk. His usual facade was back in place as he reached up to wipe at his brow. As mad as he wanted to be for the sucker punch, he had to hand it to the guy for quick thinking. "We were sparring, trading shots and I put the little bastard down." He tossed an unamused glance at Gajeel and shrugged. "He got a cheap shot in when I got distracted by the door. No harm. No foul."

"Sparring in here doesn't seem like the wisest choice," Pantherlily chuckled as he moved towards the free weights, casting a glance at Cobra when he passed. "Especially not for a couple of Slayers. I would think you'd want to take that to a more…open area."

Cobra had to fight to keep his face as stoic as possible. Metal Moron there seemed completely oblivious to the outright lie. He was too busy doing the rundown of his workout in his head to pay much mind. But that fucking know it all cat of his was a different story. He was suspicious and as if to mock him, the furry shithead gave a sniff at the air before giving a damned Donna Reed, too damned pleasant smile. Unfortunately, the only thing burned into his nose hair at the moment was Buff, Blonde and Blind over there. He waved the exceed off and chanced a last glance at Laxus. His eye caught on the movement of his tongue gliding over the full bottom lip he'd just been latched onto. A thought struck him and he could feel the color drain from his own face. _Oh fuck…_ "Catch you fuckers later," He called out a little too quickly as he moved to grab his towel and cup. He caught the lightning slayer eyeing him and he casually tossed his head towards the door before all but running out.

* * *

Laxus had no fucking clue why the Poison Dragon slayer had turned tail and ran like a bitch. It wasn't like they'd gotten caught. But then, perhaps he regretted kissing him. While he told himself it didn't matter, just the thought that could be the case kind of stung more than he thought it would. He gave a few minutes as he picked up his stuff, pulled his shirt on and said a quick farewell before he exited the gym. He glanced both directions and when his eyes didn't catch on anything, he followed his nose down the path towards the picnic tables. He paused mid stride when he finally caught sight of the maroon haired man shifting nervously on the bench at one of the tables. That sight alone told him he'd gone and made a complete ass of himself. A silent curse rang in his head and he shook his head at his own stupidity. He should have been able to resist. Why the fuck had he fallen victim to that shit? So the guy was good looking. So the guy smelled like fucking sex on a plate. So just looking at him had his hard again. He needed help. This obsession had just gone to the _unhealthy_ level apparently. He'd gone and kissed a fucking straight guy. And not just any straight guy but a god damned guild mate. _Why must you ALWAYS fuck up in the biggest ways possible?_

"Took you long enough! How are you feeling? Feel lightheaded? Any numbness?"

Laxus blinked at the rapid fire questions. The guy looked antsy, like a crackhead needing a fix. He could see being reticent, having fully expected regret to be swimming in the amethyst depths of his eye. But instead it was fear, nervous fear. "What? Did Bickslow give you anything to fucking smoke?"

"No you asshole!" Cobra bellowed before lowering his tone. "Just answer the damned questions already."

Laxus sighed and shook his head in confusion. "No, I feel just peachy.' He reached up and pressed his fist against his still aching jaw. He'd get that little shit back for that one. "Other than the massive headache from the knock you gave me. Why?"

"Sorry about that," The poison dragon slayer winced. "But seriously, you sure you aren't feeling sick?"

Laxus' brows furrowed. "I said no, why the hell are you asking? Are you expecting me to puke?" Once the words were out it hit him. He was regretting it and this was the fucker's way of telling him that he was sick by what had happened between them. A nervous roll started in his stomach and he dropped his head in shame. "Do…do you feel like puking?"

"What? No! Fuck." Cobra gave a heavy sigh. "My poison can make you sick Jack Ass."

To say he felt a little dizzy with the relief that washed in was putting it mildly. Laxus wanted to shout from the damned rooftops. _Save your celebration par…_ His head snapped up as the last words finally registered. "Wait. You poisoned my ass?"

"Not intentionally but newsflash shit for brains, I AM a damned poison dragon slayer."

The asshole poisoned him and just shrugs. He SHRUGGED! Laxus was on the verge of throttling the smaller man. But then putting his hands on him again would only lead right back to where they'd just come from. "And that gives you the damned right to go around poisoning people?" He shouted. "Hell why not just be a fucking real woman about it and sla…oh. Wait." _You're a real fucking genius Dreyar._ He finally understood the reason for the punch and it apparently had nothing to do with covering shit up. "You did punch me."

Cobra gave a frustrated groan. "Not for that you shit head. I punched your ass because you were getting lost in that swollen head of yours which…" He paused as a slight chuckle slipped. "You could easily ditch the body parts out in the lake. Cement them and just push them off a boat."

"You've watched too many mob movies," Laxus deadpanned. "They could track the cement purchases."

The smaller man seemed to toss it over for a minute before giving a smirk. "True but not if you get others to purchase it for you in small batches. Or, you could always just add a porch onto your house, use the cement to cover the graves."

"Are we really standing here discussing where to hide dead bodies?" Sure, he found it kind of comical. And terrifying. Because they were discussing it as if it were a real possibility.

Cobra shrugged nonchalantly. "You're the one thinking of ways to do it. I was just helping your ass out."

Laxus gave a sigh and shook his head. "I hate that about you."

Cobra let out a sarcastic laugh. "It's not like I asked for this shit. I don't exactly relish being able to hear half the shit I do." He sighed and glanced over. "Besides…not like I could if I wanted to. That was kind of rare for you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

The poison slayer shook his head and gave a roll of his eye. "Usually all that comes from you is static. You're even suffocating your damned soul, ain't natural short circuit."

The tall blonde clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Who cared if he was smothering the damned thing? It wasn't doing him any good. He'd spent months trying to ignore his attraction, years on top of that hiding who he was. It was the only reasonable course of action. "Yea whatever," He scoffed. "My soul, my business."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me for giving a shit," Cobra sneered before he brought a wrist up to his mouth to prick the skin with his pointed incisor. "You'll need this."

Laxus looked down at the bleeding wrist that was offered and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What the fuck? I'm not drinking your fucking blood!"

"Look," Cobra growled. "The last person I kissed I ended up poisoning. On accident. But that shit's nasty and I really don't want the whole fucking guild killing my ass because I poisoned the damned master's grandson."

The rueful expression that was on the guy's face made Laxus think twice about his decision. He pursed his lips in thought as he looked down at the pierced wrist for a moment. But he just couldn't do it. It seemed…too personal. What if he liked it? What if he went a little far and bit the other slayer? "Nope. Definitely not," he said with a shake of his head. "Not no but hell fucking no. I'm not a god damned vampire." _Or marking your ass. At least not like that. Yet. What the fuck am I thinking?_

"Must you always be so fucking stubborn?" The Poison Dragon Slayer bemoaned as he thrust his wrist out again. "I'm not asking your ass to mark me like that. Or like anything! Definitely not like that!" He reached up and roughly scratched at his head. "Just fucking take it and shut the hell up before your insides start coming out through your mouth and ass."

A devious grin rose on the lightning dragon slayer's lips as he took in the flustered expression on the other man's face. Mavis! Why the hell did that guy have to be so fucking good looking? He gave a shake of his head, not bothering to put his blockers in place. "That's pretty fucking gross," he chuckled.

"Yea no shit," Cobra grinned before offering his wrist again. "No teeth and you'll be fine."

Laxus glanced down and involuntarily licked his lips. He could see the prominent veins running just under the caramel colored skin and his eyes had a mind of their own as they crawled up the length of the man's arm. The sleeveless t-shirt he wore did nothing to hide the toned and carefully sculpted biceps or the taut forearms. He could easily imagine watching those strong arms trembling in exhaustion, struggling to hold the smaller slayer up while he took him from behind. The smeared drops of blood made his mouth water with the prospect of just how good he'd taste. He shook his head to clear it. "Nope, still not taking it." He shifted his weight, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the fact that his boxer briefs felt like they shrunk two sizes. "I feel fine. Peachy. Fit as a fiddle."

Cobra seemed to study him for a moment. A flash of white fire streaked against the deep plum background before disappearing with a roll. "Ugh. Fine. What if I go get your something from the old bird in the tree?"

A look of horror flashed over Laxus' face. "Porlyusica? NO! Are you fucking nuts?" No, there was definitely no way that old biddy could find out. He knew for a fact she was knocking his grandfather's boots. She'd tell his ass in a heartbeat and he'd be up shits creek without a paddle.

"Now that's fucking gross," Cobra shuddered. "Raisin sex. Really Short Circuit? Do you THINK I wanted to know that shit?"

A bark of laughter erupted from the lightning dragon slayer. "At least your ass didn't walk in on them. In his office." The memory flickered across the front lobe of his brain and he gave a shudder. That had been a nightmare unto itself. His wrinkly, old grandfather bound and gagged to a chair and that pink haired old bitch in pleather. And too little of it. With a damned riding crop. He still had nightmares about that shit and still had issues with anything BDSM related. That was just…too…

"Yea, ok Shit for Brains! I fucking get it already," Cobra groaned as he rubbed at his stomach. "How the fuck did you not burn your fucking eyes out? I'm ready to take a damned hot poker to my ears after that shit."

Laxus thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "I could have but then I'd miss getting to see your ass walk across the guild hall."

"Did you…" Cobra blinked. "Did you just hit on my ass?"

"No but I could if you'd like," Laxus grinned.

The poison dragon slayer stared at him, as if considering the option before he gave a shake of his head. "Back to the issue at hand Degenerate Asshole. Do you really think I'd fucking tell her why I need it? Or even that it's for you? I'm not a damned moron."

"Well," Laxus chided. "You do drink bleach. By the gallon. There is no telling what that shit does to your brain cells."

Cobra threw his hands up in defeat. "Ya know what? Fuck you. Get sick. Die," he sneered before turning and making his way towards the back door of the guild hall. "I don't fucking care."

And people called him dramatic? Laxus gave a roll of his eyes before following after him. Oh what the hell ever Erik," he called out. "It was a god damned joke, no need to be a dick about it."

The maroon haired man kept walking but threw up a middle fingered salute. "It's Cobra, you cock monkey. Get it right."

Laxus let out a growl of frustration before sprinting to catch up. "MAVIS! Would you just fucking wait a second?" He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the Poison Dragon Slayer's arm, pulling him to a stop. He ignored the threatening growl that rumbled from the man. "Look. ERIK, Go get whatever from the old hag and meet me back at my place."

"You're about one second from me ripping your god damned head off," Cobra growled. "My name is COBRA. C-O-B-R-A you stupid ass, illiterate fuck!"

Laxus grinned, knowing he was hitting a serious nerve. But tough shit, the guy would just have to get used to it. That was the name on his paperwork and he didn't really relish calling him by a name associated with his dark ass past. Lucy always told him forgive and forget. That was how he would do it. "Has anyone ever told you that you're fucking hot as hell angry?"

The maroon haired man blinked at him. Once. Twice before turning to look away. "Whatever. Why the hell do I have to go to your house?"

Laxus repressed the smile of victory that threatened to spread over his face. "Um, maybe because of what the fuck just happened in there and I'm not going to lay all that shit out here."

Cobra went quiet for a moment before expelling a heavy sigh. "Fine. How the hell do I get there?"

"You're a slayer. Follow your fucking nose," Laxus shrugged before brushing past on his way to the door.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that right?"

Laxus grinned and paused mid-stride to turn and glance back. "Yea. Pretty much," he smirked. His stomach knotted nervously and he had to mentally scold himself to keep from running like a damned idiot for the back door. He suddenly felt like a damned teenage girl who'd just asked a boy out for the first time. He still had no fucking clue how that conversation would go down. The more realistic side of him said there was no way the guy felt the same. No matter how he'd reacted, it just wasn't in Laxus' luck for the guy to be gay. Or want him. But holy fucking hell did he want the little one eyed fucker.

* * *

 **So…YAY! THEY FINALLY KISSED! But then stupid Gajeel and Lily just HAD to come ruin their boy love moment. Sheesh. I need to get them a watch.**

 **Lots of love for my triplet GemNika who has read over this and given me the stamp of approval. And has helped me make this story a reality. I love you!**

 **The three songs used were:**

 **Watch Me Drown by Seether: watch?v=VvvZVZ9tkYg**

 **Trampoline by Kalin and Myles: watch?v=vN61-4Iu598**

 **Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys: watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM**

 **It's so hard NOT to use music...it will always be a Muse for me :)**

 **Don't forget!**

 **~MidLu Week, October 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created MidLu Week. The dates are from October 25, 2015 – October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Birthday

 **Day 2:** Clock

 **Day 3:** Pin-Up

 **Day 4:** Copy

 **Day 5:** Silence

 **Day 6:** Makeup

 **Day 7:** Halloween

 _There was such a great turnout for CoLu week (hosted by Dragon'sHost and Eien ni Touko) that we wanted to see if we could get the same affection for our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage._

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write! I have the info in my profile just in case you forget and don't want to dig

 **Please R & R, I love hearing from you guys and your thoughts on the story! It's what drives me to do better **

**Until next time…**

 **Big hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	4. Of Leviathans, Hockey Masks and Ukes

**Hi everyone!**

 **I know, finally another chapter for you guys. Laxus wasn't really cooperating on this one lol. Throw in everything else going on…yea, it's been busy.**

 **But! Here it is, the next chapter for your reading pleasure. I will confess, Cobra really…I love that guy lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Of Leviathans, Hockey Masks and Ukes**

Cobra skidded to a stop outside the large tree that had, in his mind, mystically grown big enough to house the old pink haired bat. His hands dropped to his knees as he desperately sucked oxygen back into his burning lungs. He'd ran the whole way there, silently praying that the stupid impetuous… _Albeit fucking Beautiful_ oaf didn't keel the hell over before he could get back. Mavis that had been such a stupid move. Why the hell had he kissed him? Why the fuck had he kissed him back? He let out a growl of frustration as he pushed himself to stand and made his way up to the door. His fist came up to knock but found it suddenly yanked open to reveal the scowling old bird's face. Why the hell the woman always looked as though she just sucked a sack full of lemons through the ass of a polar bear was beyond him. He didn't like her, not that he disliked her. It was more a trust issue. She smelled…funny, as if familiar but not and her thoughts were always completely closed off to him. _Like Laxus' had been…_

"Why the hell have you brought your stench to my door step? If you're lost then go back the way you came."

The woman made to close the door in his face but he quickly slid the tip of his shoe in the narrowing opening, earning a deeper scowl. Ok. He had anger issues but this woman took the fucking cake. "I'm not fucking lost. I need your help ya old biddy so pull your panties out of the thousand year old knot they're in."

What seemed like surprise flashed in her blood red eyes, her scowl slipping for just a millisecond? "Well why did you just say so you moron?" She grumbled as she stood aside to permit him entrance. "Not like I'm a damn mind reader. Hurry up because I don't have all day."

Cobra gave a roll of his eye and barely managed to slip past her without gagging. He was pretty sure she reeked of Makarov and… _Is that fucking baby oil?_ He gave a visible shudder, there were things he really didn't want to fucking know and that topped the list. He gave a shake of his head to rid himself of the thoughts and images that were raping his poor cerebral matter. He had come here for a purpose and he didn't have time to waste. "I…" He paused as he saw her come into his line of sight. How exactly was he going to word this shit without giving everything away? Coming out with _'So I kissed your boyfriend's grandson and I think he might be dying now'_ just wasn't exactly being non-descript about his predicament.

"Spit it out or get lost."

His lip curled up in anger at her indignant tone. She really was a mean, old, nasty broad with a huge fucking chip on her shoulder. "Why the hell are you so fucking mean to everyone? Ya might have some better boyfriend choices if you weren't so fucking crass."

"Says the idiot standing in my house with maroon hair, reeking of formaldehyde and a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer."

Cobra opened his mouth and shut it just as quick. How the fuck could she smell all of that? He was so screwed. So much for keeping Laxus out of this shit. That was the last thing he needed, this old hag going back and telling the damned guild master. He was pretty sure his asshole had just sealed itself shut with a big giant strip of _I'm fucked six ways to Sunday_. It made him wonder why Laxus had failed to mention this bitch had a nose stronger than theirs. The asshole had to know and yet let his ass run all the way here. He was going to kill him if he wasn't already dead by the time he made it back. "Whatever. I need something to treat poison."

The old woman studied him for a moment before she moved off towards a shelf. "Went and poisoned someone? Why not just let them keel over so we can be rid of your ass quicker?"

"Why don't you gag yourself with that giant fucking stick up your ass and just get me what I need?" The words came out quicker than he could catch them. She'd royally pissed him off but he could feel the ass whipping coming on. She was probably going to turn on his ass, kill him and then dispose of his chopped up remains in some dark place where he'd never be found. Hell she's probably had a man eating crotch with teeth and that's why no one came to visit her ass except for Makarov. He was so little, she probably used his ass as floss. _Cobra, you really are a sick son of a bitch._ He saw her turn and he inwardly cringed, anticipating her attack. He was sure her skirt was going to fly up and she would sail across the room with some type of leviathan creeping out from between her legs. He was dead. No one would ever hear from him again, not that any of the stupid asses would bother to come looking.

"I don't see the rush," The older pinkette sneered as she made her way over to drop a vial in his palm. "He's a slayer so his body should naturally fight it depending on how far you went so he's got time."

Cobra couldn't help but flinch when the glass hit his hand and he blinked as he studied the clear bottle with its milk contents. She didn't kill him but was instead giving him…what? Was that a tip? Or was it really a nefarious plan to make him comfortable while she unhinged her mouth? He looked up and it hit him for the first time the woman easily towered over him. It had to be the leviathan that made her body its home. "Wh-why the hell are you helping me?"

She gave him a casual shrug of her thin shoulder. "My grandson seems to like you enough to rub his filthy smell on your ass. Now get the hell out, I've got shit to do."

He blinked at the woman, watching her hurry off to a cluttered desk in the corner. Did she just say… _her grandson?_ His mind stuttered and words completely failed him. That could only mean he really was screwed. She wasn't going to kill him. She was going to take this shit back to Makarov, the entire guild would know and he'd die of the ultimate humiliation. Or Laxus would kill him for it getting out in the first place. Not that this was entirely his fault but still. "Could…"

Porlyusica looked up from the book she'd opened. "I won't go saying anything so stop soiling your pants. No one wants to smell your crap and it ain't my business who that boy spends his ti-"

"I'm not shitting myself you stupid old bat!" He bellowed, cutting the woman off. He should be glad she wasn't going to say anything. But instead, he was just annoyed. It had to be the woman just irritated him. _The way Short Circuit does._ He let out a frustrated sigh and turned for the door. "But…thanks."

"Yea yea now get the hell out of my home."

Cobra gave her one last glance before he opened the door and quickly set off back across town. He suddenly felt stupid. And nervous. And excited. As he jogged his way through the woods back towards the guild, he realized he didn't really have a clue as to where he was going. _Use my nose._ Who gave directions like that? A Six foot, two inch asshole that smelled like heaven and tasted like the best fucking poison he'd ever put in his mouth. Perhaps it was his inexperience, but even recalling the feel of that tongue wrapping itself around his made his toes curl and his cock twitch in his pants. Then there was that god forsaken soul. Out of anyone, Laxus was definitely the last person he would have thought to be the owner. It stirred him in ways that even his well-read mind had trouble putting into words. He hated that the most because it only left one thought. Laxus was going to be the poison that was going to kill his ass.

* * *

Laxus finally got the front door key in the lock after dropping the damn things only five times, slamming his head into the door, tripping up the steps. How the hell did someone even trip UP a set of three steps? _I'm such a fucking idiot._ Instead of flashing home and giving himself time to calm the fuck down before the little one eyed bastard got there, he'd made himself walk. It was more of a power walk or sprint but who the hell was counting. He'd made sure to mark the trail occasionally and every time he'd questioned just why the hell he was bothering. It wasn't like the guy was going to show. Not after he attacked his ass in the gym. Then seeing him outside, the guy had actually looked scared as hell. And then the shitass just had to go getting all flustered and blush. That alone had about undone him. A uke. A goddamn, gorgeous ass uke with enough spit fire to burn his ass quicker than anything Natsu could produce. He was so fucked because he had zero chances of resisting that crap.

A growl of frustration ricocheted out of his mouth as he struggled to get the door open. "Oh come on you stupid piece of shit! WHY ME?" If he wasn't so angry or scared he might break something further, he'd throw his big ass down on the ground and throw a colossal size temper tantrum. Or at least fry something with his lightening. It wasn't like the thing ever stuck but it seemed to fall into line with everything else going wrong. Life was out to get him, he was a thousand percent sure of that fact. Finally the door gave, or rather he suddenly realized he'd been pulling instead of pushing as he stumbled across the threshold. He only barely managed to avoid greeting the entry way table with his forehead by an inch or two as he righted himself. He wasn't a clumsy person but suddenly he was two left feet and two left hands. He was pretty sure it definitely was NOT the time to go running through the house with a pair of scissors. _Or a knife. Or sword. Or my fucking dick for that matter._ The image of him tripping and breaking his cock flashed in his head, making him cringe. Yea. That definitely wasn't going to happen. And it was all the little fucker's fault. If the guy wasn't so fucking good looking and didn't taste so damned good, he'd be right as rain.

 _Why did I invite him over again?_ The question repeated itself in his head as he carefully climbed the steps to the second floor of his rustic home. He didn't need a repeat of outside and he definitely didn't need to fall down the things. How awkward would that be? Finally kissed the guy only to have him come and find his stupid ass dead at the bottom of the stairs. Or maybe that's what needed to be. He'd be put out of his fucking misery and that delectable little uke would get his just reward for being the cause of said misery. Opening the bedroom door, with no hassle mind you, he quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the laundry bin. The thought of showering came to mind and his lips thinned in anger. It wasn't like he was getting ready for a date. So just why in the hell was he fussing? Why the hell was he fucking nervous and excited? The guy was just coming over to give him the antidote for poisoning his ass.

Laxus' fingers lifted to his mouth, poking at his lips and trying hard to not think about the way those oddly soft, plump lips had felt beneath his. They didn't feel numb and he didn't feel sick. Ok so maybe his stomach did feel a little tossed at the prospect of having the guy there. Alone. Away from the prying eyes of everyone at the guild. But the thought that he could get poisoned from just a kiss sent his mind in another direction. _What about his cum?_ He wasn't a bottom but holy hell did the thought of making that little shit come completely undone with his mouth set his junk to full mast. Would he taste as good as his mouth did? Would he taste better? _Have you lost your fucking mind completely, he poisoned your ass with just a kiss and you're standing here fantasizing about sucking him off?_ Maybe he should run around just so he could trip, fall and hopefully break his dick completely off. _Well that decides that. A fucking shower it is._ Just maybe if he released a little tension before the guy got there, he could clear his head a little enough to not fucking kill himself.

Or not. The moment he lifted his foot to pull his shoe off, he lost his balance and fell into the closet door. Now he'd have to fix that damn thing. And the dresser drawer. All he'd wanted was a pair of boxer briefs. That was it and he didn't think it was too much to ask but the drawer was against him in that. It stuck and both knobs were pulled clean off on his third try. He ended up having to break the track to get the thing out, spilling the contents all over the floor. He'd left them there with a wave of his large hand. If he bent down, he would have probably broken a hip or something. But now, he stood there in his bathroom staring at the floor of his shower. He was almost afraid to step into the thing. The words _Death Trap_ were practically written all over the place in neon letters. _Seriously Laxus? You're being a fucking pussy. Just get in the damn thing and wash your ass._ He raised a foot to step in but paused. Second guessing himself, he reached over and grabbed a hand towel from the rack and threw it on the shower floor. Just for good measure. _Better safe than sorry._

* * *

Cobra muttered a curse under his breath as he broke free from the tree line only to go deathly still as his eye lifted to catch sight of the large rustic home that loomed in front of him. Two stories with a wraparound porch that was home to a set of wicker rocking chairs and a few potted plants. One plant in particular caught his attention and a small smile crept up onto his face. _Nightshade._ Not many people grew it due to its toxic nature and the Light Socket seemed like the last person to be interested. Yet, the planters flanking both sides of the front door were filled with the deadly blooms. He could only chalk it up to the moron not realizing what they were. His fingers tightened around the vile he'd been carrying and he forced himself to climb the steps. His heavy booted footsteps sounded ominous against the wood as if they too were spelling his doom. The only thing missing was creepy fucking music or someone whispering "Ch-ch-ch-ch-ah-ah-ah-ah." _I swear that motherfucker answers this door wearing a damn hockey mask, I am killing his ass. Machete or not._ He raised his hand to knock only to let out what could only be taken as the girliest scream known to mankind when the door was flung open.

Laxus had smelled him before he heard the guy. He'd even been stupid enough to look out the side light on the door. The enthusiastic anxiety returned with a vengeance. So bad, he physically had to stop his stupid ass from jumping up and down like a stupid ass school girl. What the fuck was wrong with him? So the guy actually showed up. He was just bringing him an antidote for poison, even though he didn't feel like he needed it. If he was going to feel the effects, surely it would have hit by now. His body hardened and he let loose a curse under his breath as he waited to hear the footsteps on the porch outside. Apparently the shower hadn't helped. _OR! WHAT IF THAT'S THE POISON'S SIDE EFFECT? Really Dreyar? That's a really stupid fucking idea, more like the poison's affecting your brain cell count._ He waited for the knock to come, as patiently as he could but his anger got the best of him a whole fraction of a second in. He jerked the door open and any words he would have had were cut off by a feminine sounding screech as he watched the Poison Dragon Slayer stumble backwards.

 _This is going to fucking hurt._ It was the only thought that filled Cobra's head as he felt his foot caught the edge of the porch. If he didn't die from the impact or the thorough humiliation he was sure to come, he was officially submitting his name for the next spokesperson for Playtex. _Or is it Kotex?_ It really didn't matter right then, it would be for some stupid woman's feminine hygiene product. He just knew his dick had morphed into a damn vagina. _When did my life become such a cluster fuck?_ The chance to answer his own question never came as he felt arms slip around him and he found himself turned before hitting the ground. The landing was way too soft and the groan he heard definitely was not his own. He didn't need to open his eye to know just what the hell broken his fall. _Oh come the fuck on! I'm so fucking dead._ He wasn't sure if dying was a good thing or not. Just one good inhale in, that Rain drenched spice rack with its hints of citrus and electrical charge filled his nose and he knew. Ending his life would be for the best. "We really fucking need to stop ending up like this," He groaned as he pushed himself up only to realize he was straddling Earthland's version of Thor. Not practically. Oh no. Literally and all it took was feeling the long, length of arousal pressed against him to send him scrambling off of the guy with no offer to help him up.

Laxus could only curse and thank any and every god that could possibly exist when the smaller man moved. Not because he was heavy. Sure his back didn't feel so well and he was sure something was probably fucking broken or seriously bruised. _Or bruised and broken. I'll probably have a fucking colostomy bag by the day's end._ But having him that close, pressed against him. It had taken every ounce of willpower he hand to keep from flipping the sexy ass little shit right there on the front lawn. "I really fucking hate you," he breathed as he laid there staring up at the sky for a moment.

The poison slayer let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yea, well the feelings completely fucking mutual Ass Bag."

"Whatever," Laxus groaned as he rolled over and pushed himself up. He really just needed to go crawl his ass in bed and go to fucking sleep. Just when he got to thinking the day couldn't get any worse, Karma fucked him in the ass to show him just how wrong he was. Without lube because that's just how Karma rolled in his life. "We really need to get in the damn house before someone comes along. You screamed loud enough to wake the fucking dead."

"Well if you didn't go around scaring the shit out of people! Baka!" Cobra sneered as he dusted the legs of his black jeans. Why had he even bothered with going home to shower and change before coming was still way beyond his own comprehension. He'd thought getting his rampant thoughts out of his system that he'd be ok. But oh no. He just had to go landing on top of the asshole. It was all his fault really. Not that it mattered. He was too close even in the guy's open yard. There was no way in hell he could go in that house. The guy was fucking sex on two legs. _And oh my fucking god are his legs ni- What the fuck are you thinking? Drop the shit off and run. Run Cobra. Run as fast as your legs will carry your ass and don't fucking look back._ "You go the hell in," He grumbled as he moved just close enough to hold out his hand to offer the vial. "I'm going the fuck home where I belong."

The lightning dragon slayer looked down at the open palm and eyed the vial for a moment before looking back up. He could smell the nerves and fear wafting off the other slayer in tidal waves. His fingernails dug into his palms as he took in the anxious shifting. This was his out. Just let the little fucker leave and all will be right in the world. He survived. They could go back to living their peaceful existence. _And you can go back to pulling one off every night. Sounds like heaven Dreyar, go for that option._ Laxus let out a sound of frustration as he grabbed the Poison Slayer's hand and pulled him towards the house. "Nope. We're talking."

Cobra stumbled as he was pulled forward, panic rising into his throat to cut off the sound of his own voice. _Oh fuck me. He's going to kill my ass. FUCK! Why didn't I just let the old bat kill me? Death by leviathan snatch sounds heavenly compared to what he will do to me._ He gave a yank back, in attempt to dislodge himself and got absolutely nowhere. The sheer warmth of that large hand gripping his traveled up his arm and spread like a damn wildfire. It was only then that he realized there were no thoughts, nothing coming from the tall blonde. Just that useless fucking static that drove him insane. It only confirmed that the guy was able to block him. And he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Given the situation, he'd prefer to hear his death coming. _But then who the fuck doesn't like surprises. Oh. I know. This guy. Right fucking here._ "Would you let me go, you overgrown Vulcan dick?" He bellowed as he was pulled through the doorway. Too soon he knew that door would close and if he made it out, he'd be crawling with limbs missing.

"I said we needed to…" Laxus' words died on the vine when he turned to close the door. He really did have every intention of talking. He did. He'd basically attacked the poor little fucker and now he'd had a taste… _Where the fuck does that leave us?_ It wasn't exactly how this crap was supposed to happen but it had. And fuck him if he didn't crave more. The guy was ten kinds of off limits. A guild mate, another dragon slayer (a poisonous one at that) and a cocky little criminal bastard to boot. He needed to just tell the guy it was all a mistake and to just stay the fuck away. Anger that flared in that solitary amethyst orb, the twinge of fear that mixed in and Mavis help him, that slight dusting of embarrassment on his caramel cheeks. "You really need to stop doing that shit," he thought aloud and moved in before he could second guess anymore. He pushed at the door before bringing his hands up to grip the sides of the Poison Dragon Slayers head. As he moved in to capture those gasp-parted lips, he didn't miss the way that eye widened or the sudden flush of crimson on those high ass cheek bones. But one sweep of his tongue over those soft, supple lips and he knew he was a goner. If this was going to kills his ass, he might as well drink more from the source so he went with a smile and no regrets.

The wall of static dropped and Cobra found himself swallowed whole by the flame igniting thoughts and the tidal wave that was the Lightning Dragon Slayer's soul. His brain misfired rendering him frozen for a moment before he could comprehend that this was bad. It was so bad. _But fuck me it's so damn good._ His hands pushed at the wall of chest despite his lips all too willing invitation. His taste buds craved the flavor that washed over him as his mouth was invaded. He tried in vain to suppress the soft squeak of a moan that was pulled up as the more knowledgeable tongue swept his into a dance as if to show him the way. _Cobra. You need to really get the fuck over this. It's a trap. He's going to eat your ass and spit you out. Eat my as…WHAT THE FUCK! Stop grabbing his shirt! NO! Don…you're so fucking easy._ He caved as he felt the static electricity pull through his hair as the large man turned, bringing him along. It felt like it shocked him down to his toes, setting every single nerve ending on fire. And holy fucking god did he like it. His hands betrayed him as they slid up that gorgeous fucking chest, feeling the muscles flex beneath the fabric of the simple white t-shirt. _Just fucking kill me already…_

Addiction. The lightning dragon slayer just knew that was what this was and Cobra was the drug. There was no other explanation. The taste, the feel of the smaller frame that fit so perfectly against him. He'd questioned his actions for a fraction of a second but then the resistance melted. A moan of approval slipped when he felt those thin fingers feather across the back of his neck. Somewhere, deep in the darkest recesses of his bleach infested mind there had to a cyanide bleeding demon holding his sanity hostage. His self-control was nowhere to be seen as his hands slid down to palm the firm ass he'd been only dreaming about for months. He was drowning in the other slayer's shy touch, the seemingly unsure way the man's tongue slid against his. His fingers curled around the perfectly rounded orbs of Cobra's ass and easily hoisted him up and if it were possible, his body hardened further. There was no making it much further than the stairs, he couldn't wait. He needed more, needed to replace the fantasies that had plagued him for months now. Just kissing him proved his imagination to be severely lacking in every aspect. Where he'd envisioned a more confident partner, Cobra was more farouche. Nervous even despite the excitement he could feel coursing through his toxic veins.

The maroon haired man waited for sheer panic to set in when Laxus pressed him down against the stairs. But it didn't come, instead he was a slave to the inferno blazing inside of him. _Great, you find someone who your ass doesn't kill and you become a fucking whore._ Yea. Pretty much but then this was all new territory for him and he found himself unable to resist. It was better than anything he'd dreamed when he felt those large, strong hands sliding up his sides and that sinful mouth broke their kiss to trail over his chin. His legs parted way too easy, thank fucking Mavis he wasn't a skirt wearing chick because that shit would just complete his trollop image. But good lord was he cursing his jeans when the large blonde's hips flexed up against him. The material between his hard cock and the massive hard on Laxus was sporting only add mind stuttering friction. He found himself wanting the material gone and judging from what he was hearing from the Adonis above him, the desire was the same. Only one thought stayed his trembling hands from slipping down to rectify that. _Am I really fucking ready for that? You're in the middle of your first make-out session so let's go really trampy and rip his clothes off. Stupid cunt… I swear._

Laxus nipped and licked his way over the most mouthwatering skin he'd ever tasted. His lungs couldn't get enough of that heady garlic, almond musk scent. And the soft whimpers and mewls emanating from the man's lips were music to his ears. He definitely would never have pegged the overly abrasive dragon slayer for a shy, blushing uke but good god was it driving him insane. He felt those trembling, unsure hands slip down only to pause, the already racing pulse under his tongue sped up and it gave birth to a confident grin. His lips traveled up to one of those sexy as hell point ears he hated so much and had to steady himself as the smaller male shuddered beneath him. He flicked his tongue over the fleshy bottom lobe, capturing the single gold hoop between his teeth. The gasp he was rewarded with only spurred him on. His hand came up to grasp one of Cobra's hands and he couldn't help but grin at the small amount of resistance he felt. "You're allowed to touch," He breathed into his ear before sliding his tongue up the outer edge of his ear.

Cobra fought every urge to moan. He wouldn't do it. _I will resist. I will not give into his sexy fucking voice and evil tricke- oh fuck me._ The twitch his cock gave when Laxus' larger fingers closed his own around the throbbing erection his palms had itched the touch. The massive tidal wave of chills that raced down his spine from that husky voice in his ear. Neither of those compared to the toe tingling, mind blowing shock to his system that came when he felt electricity hit the tip of his ear. His eyes rolling back far enough to see out the back of his head hadn't been enough. No. The fucker just had to go adding his lightning into the mix. _And why the fuck does that make my dick want to explode?_ A loud cry of pleasure burst from his mouth, shocking him to his core. _Oh god…fuck now I even sound like a BITCH!_ His free hand flew to his mouth, clamping over it tightly. There was no way in hell he was going to make a sound like that again. He was a fucking dragon slayer. Not some cheap ass prostitute getting her brains fucked out in a back alley for a couple of jewels.

Laxus felt those small fingers tighten around his length and he couldn't have given any shits about the fabric that separated him from that warm palm. Not when the guy had just let out the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. His hips flexed, pressing himself into that grip and he had to hold himself back. He wanted nothing more than to rip every last stitch of clothing from them both and lose himself inside the tight, hot heat of the Poison Dragon slayer's ass. No. He wanted to play with him a little more. He wanted to completely undo the guy, making him a quivering mass of jello in his hands. He pulled the hand from the man's mouth. "Don't cover that shit up," he growled in his ear. "I wanna fucking hear you." To punctuate his sincerity, as if it needed to be done, he repeated his actions. His tongue slid up the outer edge of that pointed ear and he channeled just enough magic to send an arc of electricity from the tip of his tongue to the tip of Cobra's ear. He had to thank the stars above for self-control because the sound that erupted from those addictive fucking lips and the roll of those slender hips up into him nearly sent him over the edge.

"Hey Lax...us. Uh. Wow."

Cobra stilled at the familiar sounding voice. He didn't need to look to know that one Lucy Heartfilia was standing there. _Way to kill the fucking moo-what? Shut the fuck up and be happy she came!_ He opened his eyes, not even realizing they'd been closed, to find a seriously pissed off looking Laxus frozen above him. While the thoughts he heard from him were colorful and quite amusing, they all boiled down to the guy was seriously contemplating killing her ass right about then. He pulled his hand slowly from between them, as if that would somehow NOT let her see where it had been. _You're a real fucking idiot Cobra._ He heard the lightning dragon slayer's muscles tense as if ready to pounce and for the sake of the small blonde woman, he laid his hand on the man's arm. "Don't fucking kill her," he whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Scare her ass but don't kill her." He didn't want to see the girl die, he liked her but he had to question that when she spoke, or rather whined, her mind's thoughts.

"Why the hell is everyone around here getting laid but me and Natsu?"

Laxus was going to strangle her. He really wanted to but then Cobra was right. He couldn't very well kill his little "sister." But why the fuck was life out to get him? What had he done that was so wrong, bad enough to piss Karma off this much? He let out a frustrated sigh and begrudgingly pushed himself off of the Poison Dragon Slayer. Looking at the guy laying there, his lips swollen from kissing, jeans pulled tight over the bulge, that light dusting of pink over his cheeks and the faint blood marks littered across his throat. _Fuck me but he's so goddamn sexy._ He slowly turned to level a glare at the celestial mage who stood just inside the now opened front door. Wordlessly, he moved towards her and grabbed the back of her shirt. He ignored her squeal and demands to be put down when he hefted her up and carried her one handed out onto the porch. "Little bit," he started as he set her down. His voice was eerily calm, betraying the voice in his head screaming for her head. He pulled the door closed and glanced at her for a moment before lifting his hand. "This is how normal people act when they go to a friend's house." He knocked on the door and paused for a moment before knocking again. "Oh! Would you look at that? No one's answering," he mocked in a high pitched tone of voice. "I guess nobody's home. That means I need to turn around and go my happy ass home." He turned and placed his hands on her shoulders to spin her about. "Now off you go," he said as he gave her a little shove towards the steps.

Lucy stumbled forward a little but stopped and whirled back around to face the larger blonde. Her lip poked out as her eyes widened in what appeared to be sadness. "But…but you are home," she pouted.

Laxus blinked at her. _Fuck me really? Goddamn it to hell! Why the fuck does she always fucking do this to me? Oh! Because I fucking cave like an idiot every fucking time she does. Screw her and her fucking Puss In Boots pout! I have sex on legs laying on my goddamn steps and I just really want to fuck him._ His own thoughts added to his aggravation. There he went with all the fucks again. "Really? You didn't even fucking knock Lucy! I love you but come the fuck on!" He bellowed. He didn't really mean to yell at her, he didn't. She was his last shred of sanity most of the time and knew him better than anyone else. He had already claimed her as kin; that was how much he loved her. But seriously? "Weren't you the one who said I needed to make a move? I did and…and…" It hit him that the little shit he was referring too was just inside the door and probably just heard what he said. Great. _Way to go Dreyar! You're batting a thousand. Now the asshole knows you've been crushing on his ass. Just go throw yourself off a really tall building and be done with it._

Once the sexual fog lifted from Cobra's poor, befuddled brain, he found himself contemplating just what the hell he should do. What if Alice went back and told her loud mouth fiancé what she'd seen? The thought made him groan. He needed to get the fuck out of there and fast. Before he actually really did grow a pussy and start bleeding all over the damn place. The lightning dragon slayer's thoughts did make him pause. Ok and chuckle because who the hell would have thought a pout could be the man's kryptonite? _I'll have to remember that shi…no. Don't remember shit because we're going fucking home so you can take a midol before your fucking cramps hit._ As if to prove himself right, his cheeks warmed knowing Laxus had apparently been dealing with the same attraction he had. Knowing the guy had apparently discussed it with Lucy was confusing. He couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing but apparently she'd kept that secret safe. There was hope yet. It was one less thing he needed to pile onto the _Oh Shit_ stack he was sitting on. Pushing himself up, he quickly righted himself and opened the front door. "Alice, it's all good. I was just leaving anyways."

"Oh no! I'll go," Lucy blushed as she waved her hands and backed off of the porch. "It looks like you were…enjoying yourselves."

"We we're," Laxus scowled. "So you going is a great idea."

Cobra sighed and brushed past the Lightning Dragon slayer, pausing only when he felt a large hand brush against his. He hated the fact that something so subtle reignited the doused flames. He needed to give Lucy a really big fucking thanks and kiss for that little interruption. It had moved so quickly, his head was still spinning and he was no closer to figuring out if that was what he truly wanted. "I'll see ya later Short Circuit," he mumbled as he stepped from the porch and chanced a glance at the celestial mage. The fact that he didn't find condemnation or surprise…or disgust in her doe eyes gave him just the slightest bit of comfort. "Thought you were going on a mission though."

The blonde female frowned and looked away. "In the morning, something came up."

Laxus saw the deep frown that settled on the other slayer's face and knew it had nothing to do with being interrupted. As much as he wanted to smack her around for lack of manners, it dawned on him that she was not the type to just barge in. "Why don't the three of us go back inside? I'll make some tea and we can…talk."

The maroon haired man pulled his head out of her thoughts and glanced back at Laxus. There was no fucking way in hell he was going back in that house. Even the rampant thoughts running through Lucy's head couldn't sway him to do so. So she and Flame ass had another argument. It did give him a small amount of satisfaction to know he'd pissed the fire-retarded piss ant off. It didn't sit well however that the fucker apparently jumped her ass for taking the liberty to invite him on the mission. But he couldn't stick around. The overgrown bug zapper was her brother. He could sort her out. Cobra's assistance wasn't needed. What he needed was to get as far away from this place as possible and not contemplate what would have happened had she not interrupted. "Look," he said softly. That alone kind of made him pause. He wasn't a nice person goddamn it! "He…he's a dick so stop fucking worrying about it. He'll get over it." He saw her eyes widen a fraction just before he heard her mentally thank him. Not that he wanted her thanks. He didn't. He really didn't. He gave a shake of his head and resisted the urge to look back at the beautiful mountain of muscle that had just been pinning him to the stairs moments before. "You know where I am if you need to vent," He tossed at her before he forcibly strolled long enough to get past the brush on the trail back into town. From there, his feet took off and he ran as if the hockey mask and machete were chasing his ass.

* * *

Laxus pulled the pot off of the stove and carefully poured the water into the two cups he had placed out. He hadn't said a word since they'd come into the house, but then neither had she. He was grateful for the silence. It allowed him to collect himself and put things mentally back into place. His lips still held the faint taste of the man and he could still smell him as if he were there. It made absolutely no sense to him. He'd always been able to resist temptation. He never needed to be with anyone yet he stood there in his kitchen, yearning to have the little blushing ball of hatred pressed against him again. _Blushing. What the fuck? He does that shit on purp…_ His thoughts came to a halt and he stared down into the tea tinted water. The guy couldn't be. Could he? "Little bit?"

Lucy's head peaked from around the door frame, an apologetic smile on her face. "Need help?"

He mindlessly dropped three cubes of sugar into one of the cups and drizzled a spoonful of honey before giving it a stir. "Maybe," he sighed as he picked the cup up and held it out for her to take. He pushed the thought away and decided to go the distracted route. "So, what did Natsu do this time?"

The blonde hummed her approval as she took a sip from the cup. "Well. Usual stuff," She started as she set the cup down long enough to crawl onto the stool at the breakfast bar. "He got mad at me for inviting Cobra out on our mission. Jealous I guessed so I tried…well…tried to assure him he didn't have anything to worry about and…yea…"

Laxus watched the slightest hint of pink flush across her sun-kissed cheeks. He wasn't ignorant to her problems. They'd talked numerous times about them. She loved the guy, they were planning a wedding and she just wanted to connect with him. He could kind of understand her feelings there. It was natural to want to be intimate with the person you're with. _Oh you wanna be intimate with the guy alright._ The thought of punching himself in the face flashed across him mind but he thought better of it. The jealousy wasn't overly new either. Natsu had gotten his panties in a fucking twist all because Lucy had hugged him. But then maybe the idiot wouldn't get jealous if he just sealed the fucking deal already. "Has he given you a better answer as to why the hell he wants to wait?" He questioned before quickly adding. "I mean, I'm glad he's at least trying to be a little fucking mature on that front. If I had it my way, I'd break his dick if he didn't respect your ass."

She gave a halfhearted laugh. "No breaking his dick, dear brother. I will kind of need that at some point."

"Not really," he shrugged. "There's always insemination for procreation later."

Lucy blinked and gave a slight shudder. "That's…that's gross. I don't want to be a virgin for forever Laxy."

"I don't know," Laxus chuckled. "I'm personally a fan of that option. I don't really want my little sister corrupted." _Or hurt,_ he thought. The flame fucker could barely make it through a mission without her getting busted up. It was kind of pathetic and beyond worrisome.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage Laxus," she deadpanned. "There's no hope for being innocent."

Ok so she had a point there. Just taking his pervy best friend and the stripping Ice Princess into account, that was enough to ruin an innocent person's view of the world. Throw in the rest of the crazies in their guild, corruption was ensured. _Don't forget to include yourself in that Jackass. Hey! I wasn't…yea. Whatever. You were definitely molesting that poor guy._ "You think it's possible Erik's a virgin?" The question slipped before he'd had time to catch it.

Lucy spit out her tea in a choking fit, the liquid spraying all over his clean counters. "Wha- God Laxus! Give a girl a heads up before you say something like that," she wheezed.

A full bellied laugh erupted from Laxus' lips as he reached for a towel. He hadn't really been trying to kill her, despite his earlier thoughts. "Sorry. That…just kind of slipped out there."

"Why would you even think that?" She questioned as she wiped the excess liquid from her face and hands. "I mean, from what I saw he definitely didn't _look_ like a virgin."

His lips pursed in thought, images flashing through his head. It would explain the nervous fear he had. But no. That couldn't be true either. He'd been nervous. "He kisses like…" His words died as the thought hit him. The guy had said he'd inadvertently poisoned the last person he'd kissed and then was scared shitless when he thought he'd done the same to him. _The uncertain touches, the overtly shy way he tongue seemed to explore rather than jumping in…the way he ran the fuck out of here._ His eyes widened as the knowledge slammed into his brain like a runaway train. Erik, the Poison Dragon Slayer, was a grade A virgin. Sure, one could easily have sex without kissing. He'd done it. More times than he cared to admit. Ok so he tended to do it a lot, he didn't really care to kiss a random one night stand. Or with any of the fuck buddies he'd had. That was just something he tended to reserve for committed relationships with. _And apparently that one sexy ass, maroon haired uke…the blushing uke._ That thought officially sealed the deal in his head. "Little bit," he groaned before he slammed his head down on the counter. "I'm a fucking idiot and I seriously owe that asshole an apology."

* * *

 **And we finally have kissing! I have to admit, Cobra was way too much fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy him as much as I did. Him and his little blushing ukie self muwahaha.**

 **A huge thank you to my triplet, Gemnika for pushing me when I need it and assuring me that it's perfectly ok to be head over heels for Cobra as a Uke LOL. I love you!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys crack me up and I love the suggestions and support. You guys kick ass!**

* * *

 **Don't forget!**

 **~MidLu Week, October 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created MidLu Week. The dates are from October 25, 2015 – October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Birthday

 **Day 2:** Clock

 **Day 3:** Pin-Up

 **Day 4:** Copy

 **Day 5:** Silence

 **Day 6:** Makeup

 **Day 7:** Halloween

 _There was such a great turnout for CoLu week (hosted by Dragon'sHost and Eien ni Touko) that we wanted to see if we could get the same affection for our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage._

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

* * *

Until next time, please don't forget to R & R!

Big Hugs,

Princess Nana


	5. If These Couches Could Talk

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know! It's been a while. I've been crazy busy between preparing for MidLu and BixLu weeks as well as everything else going on in the live world LOL. Thankfully Volleyball has come to a close. Happy to say my girls went all the way to the Tournament and placed Forth. That's awesome considering most of them had never played before! So proud.**

 **BUT! Onto the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – If These Couches Could Talk**

Laxus walked into the guild and did his usual visual sweep over the members inside before making his way to the bar. Agitation easily slid into place as he took a seat on a barstool to wait for the matchmaking demon to finish swooning over her sister and Team Shadowgear's speed mage. How the fuck those two hooked up was still a mystery. He could only guess that perhaps the guy had finally come to grips with the fact that Levy was completely and irrevocably taken by Gajeel. Officially. _That wasn't too much of a fucking shock._ He stared until Mira finally looked up and rolled his eyes when she held up a finger as if telling him to wait. Any patience he might have had, which wasn't fucking much to begin with, had already been spent waiting for that stupid little shit of a dragon slayer to come out of hiding.

It had been a whole damn week since the incident at his home, ending with Erik just running the hell out. And he hadn't been seen since. Bickslow had thankfully confirmed with the white haired demon that the guy had come in the next day, took a mission and wasn't due back until today. Was he THAT much of a coward? _No moron, that's what fucking happens when your ass goes jumping on a goddamn virgin._ It wasn't confirmed that the Poison Dragon Slayer was and it kind of amazed him that a guy his age could even remotely be. But there was really no other explanation for his _Run the fuck off and hide_ bullshit. It could very well be that the guy had never been with a guy but the episode on the stairs is what kept him from believing that. The other slayer's touch was too… innocent. He'd admitting to only having kissed one other person before thanks to the whole fear of poisoning issue. And fear, there was no doubting the fact that he had reeked of it.

Knowing that could very well be the case should have been the signal to turn the fuck around and find another ass to go after. But it only seemed to drive Laxus to want the guy further. If only to _spare_ him from some inconsiderate asshole _._ _Because you're so much fucking better?_ The bar top in front of him suddenly looked like a really great place to pound his head against. It would be really easy. Just a few slams and he was sure his brains would splatter all over the place and it would be problem solved. No brain meant no thinking and no thinking would mean… _Yeah, then your cock would completely rule the world. Nice try Fuck Face. You need help. Or his ass because that would solve everything._ "Mira," He growled. "Can you hurry the fuck up please?"

"I'll talk to you guys later," The takeover mage chuckled before giving the youngest Strauss and Jet a wave. "Sheesh! Someone's in a grumpy mood today."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shot her a look of annoyance. "Maybe because not everyone has time for your daydreams of _babies_ and _weddings_." He saw the look of hurt that crossed over her face and cursed under his breath. Bickslow was going to chew him a new asshole for being a prick to his girlfriend. "Look…sorry. I'm just having a pissy day."

"Aww," Mira coo'ed as she leaned onto the bar in front of him. "Man period? Do you have that no so fresh feeling today?"

"You're spending way too much time being plugged into that pervert."

She tossed her head back as the room filled with her sing-song laughter. "That pervert is your best friend, Laxus," she grinned. "You know if you just let me set you up wi-"

"No!" He shouted before realizing he's yelled it. _That's it, why not just tell her you're gay now and let her shout that shit from the rafters._ He really did need help. "No," he repeated in a lower voice. "I don't need the distraction of some fucking woman. I just want my usual breakfast."

"You've got to be lonely," She said sympathetically. "But I know. It's your life so head on up and I'll bring it up when it's done."

He didn't want her sympathy. His celibacy and lack of a partner was by his own choosing. He'd been just dandy with it. Up until four months prior when fate decided to fuck him with a blue whale dick by dropping Cobra on Fairy Tail's doorstep. He just need to get the fucker out of his system so he could shake the feeling of suffocation that his celibacy and lacking placed on him. "Thanks," He grumbled as he stood up. He turned to leave but paused. "And if Cobra comes in, send him up to my office please."

"Sure thing," she smiled. "Looking at taking on another member for the Raijinshou?"

 _Yeah as my concubi-SHUT UP! FUCK! You're worse than Bicks now…_ "Uh no," he grimaced. "I got a special job that came up." He wanted to kick himself in the ass. It was a special job alright. "Uh…for the council. They needed two slayers so I…um…thought he and I could knock it out."

"Well isn't that wonderful!"

His face fell as he eyed her suspiciously. Inside he was dying. A thousand deaths. Her overjoyed tone just screamed that she was picturing a fruity fucking wedding with rainbows, hearts and little chubby cherubs in diapers. _I'm dead. So fucking dead. Gramps is going to kill me._ "Uh…why?"

"Because reaching out to the newest member is a sign of a good leader," She smiled. "Master must be very proud of how far you've come and I'm sure Cobra will appreciate being included."

 _Oh thank you baby fucking Jesus._ "Uh…Yeah," he said with a forced smile. "Figured this was a g-good time."

She smiled and came around the bar to pat his arm. "I'm glad to see you taking the Master's training so seriously," She praised. "I'll be sure to send him up when he comes in."

Laxus let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and genuinely smiled. That had been so fucking close. "Thanks," He mumbled as he headed for the stairs. That was the last fucking person that needed to catch wind of anything that pertained to his personal life. Rumors and half-truths would spread like goddamn wildfire and his Grandfather would skin him alive. He couldn't afford to disappoint the old guy, not again. He needed to get over the _crush_ and get back to just being normal. He'd have a civilized talk with Erik, give his apologies, threaten to cut his balls off if he told and just move the fuck on. Easy. Two minutes and life would go back to normal.

* * *

Cobra pulled the door to the guild open just enough to peek inside, his breath holding as he did a quick scan of the interior. If he was lucky, the behemoth of sex gods would be nowhere in sight. He could just slip his slithery little ass in, turn in his mission papers, grab a new one and head back out. _Really? You've resorted to being a giant pussy? Yep. Just call me Cunt._ It wasn't a matter of needing the money so much as needing to be as far away from the guild as possible. He was still no closer to figuring out what the hell he wanted and being around that guy. He didn't know what the hell it was. Guys were never his thing. Ok, so really no one had been his thing. The sounds that souls made was his thing. That he could deal with. He knew how to handle the things they made him feel. But Laxus made him want things, made him think of things. _It's just not fucking natural._

"What are you doing Erik?"

He jumped at the familiar female voice, a hand coming up to slap over his mouth. He'd almost screamed like a girl. LIKE A GIRL! Real men made it their whole lives without doing that. He'd been a real man once. Before Laxus. A hand strayed to his abdomen. He was pretty sure he felt ovaries and a damn uterus sprout. By next week he'd have full on boobs. _Great, I can compare them with Alice._ He turned to find Kinana looking at him, odd amusement dancing on the features of her face. "N-nothing," He stuttered as he looked away sheepishly.

"Doesn't really look like nothing," she chuckled. "Why are you hiding or should I ask who did you piss off?"

"And just why the fuck does it have to be me pissing someone off?"

Her face fell as a hand came to her hip. "Is it convenient for you to forget we've been friends since we were children?"

He gave a roll of his eye as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were a goddamn snake," he grumbled. "That shit don't count."

"And you still suck at lying."

Ok so she might have had a point there. He did. He'd always been horrible at it, it's why he just preferred speaking his damn mind. It was easier to piss people off then protect their feelings. And he'd never really cared anyway. Fuck 'um. That was the philosophy he'd always lived by. _And where the fuck did that get you Vagina Boy? Prison. Alone. A virgin. Ok really? So you've taken to putting yourself down?_ He really needed to go find his dick. This women shit was too fucking much. "You know," he grimaced. "You smell like pussy, wood and leather." Deflecting. It was easier.

"Seriously?" Kinana scoffed. "How the hell would you even know what pu…That smells like?"

His face fell and he blinked a couple of times. "It smells like chicken of the sea," he deadpanned.

"Oh yes," she said flatly. "Because you've gone down on SO many women."

"Fuck you Kina."

She moved closer to slide her hands over his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. "I love you Erik," she chuckled. "But no thanks. You've got the wrong…plumbing."

He couldn't resist pulling her closer, sinking himself into her embrace. Touching other people was never his thing but Kinana was special. She was the only family he'd ever known, or could remember. There were times random images would filter in but they were always so fleeting. Not like the girl who'd once been his snake. She was his sense of home his entire life. Even though Laki's oak, leather and juniper berry fragrance covered her, he could still make out the jasmine and lily of the valley scent that had always been Cubelios. "I'm alright with that."

She pulled back enough to smile at him. "Not like you've got much of a choice," She said as she kissed his cheek. "Now. Want to tell me who we're hiding from?"

"I ain't fucking hiding," he growled as he pulled away. He wasn't hiding. He was avoiding. That was a completely different thing. He wasn't ready to handle the shit his body did when that asshole was anywhere near. It was bad enough the entire week he'd been away that his stupid dick jumped every damn time he saw a couple kissing. His fucked up mind would always shoot right back to the way Laxus kissed. Or the way his enormous body felt pressed against him. _God and feeling his cock against mi-GOD! SHUT UP! IT WASN'T THAT GOOD!_ Yep. It was official. He just needed a damn helmet and some crayons. He was a prime candidate for the special Olympics.

"Erik…"

"What?" He shouted in response to her condescending tone. "I'm not! I…I was just…" He stopped himself short and groaned. One look at her face and he knew he was going down in flames. _Yes. Rainbow fucking flames._ "H-how did you know?"

"Know what?" She frowned.

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. It was an easy question, or should have been. But every time a sound made it out of his throat, everything shut right the fuck down. He just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He still wasn't even sure if that's what this crap was. _H-how did you know you were gay?_ He knew she heard it as the frown disappeared and her jade colored eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I…I. Well," She stuttered. "Shit. Uh, why?"

The sound of approaching footsteps made him growl in vexation. "Nevermind," He grumbled as he turned for the door but her hand stopped him.

"Erik," she said curiously. "Are you thinking you might be?"

He looked down at the hand on his arm before looking up at her. _Is that what I think I am?_ "No," he spit out as he pulled away. "Was just asking a question so don't worry about it."

"Really?" She called after him.

He simply chose to ignore her calling for him. He needed to get in there and get his shit done so he could get back out of town. He wasn't gay or hetero. He was asexual. The crap with Laxus was purely a fluke. It was just a reaction to all of his obsessing over the guy's lack of emotions. _But he doesn't fucking lack them, he keeps that shit hidden._ He stepped inside of the guild hall and quickly walked towards the bar. He zeroed in on the white haired demon coming out of the kitchen and pulled the job sheet from his pocket. It was neatly folded. Three times to be exact. Four would make it too thick and twice would be too big. _Ok Monk…_

"Cobra!" Mira smiled as she stepped up to the bar in front of him, a tray of food in hand. "How did the job go?"

 _God this bitch is way too fucking cheery in the morning._ He gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder. "Went alright. Client was happy, got paid and now I'm back."

"Well alright then," she chuckled as she grabbed the folded paper with her free hand and slipped it into the pocket of her apron. "Laxus asked me to send up to his office when you got in."

Erik's stomach instantly twisted into knots. And magically, his retarded cock twitched to life in his pants at just the sound of his name. _Just shoot me. Please?_ Not only was the bane of his existence in but the fucker wanted to see him. Alone. In his office. _This shit can't be fucking good._ "I really only came in to grab another job so-"

"Oh well that's perfect," She smiled, cutting him off. "It's about a job apparently."

 _Yeah, so not fucking good._ He could just imagine that sexy ass mother fucker sitting up there in his hockey mask, just waiting for him to go up there. The image of the guy hacking off his body parts with a machete plastered itself to the front of his mind and a shudder ran down the length of his being. "W-what kind of job?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "But since you're going up, would you mind taking this to him?"

He looked down at the plate of food. Oh how easy it would be for him to poison that shit. But, then there'd be witnesses. It would be kind of hard to hide that he killed him if he's the last one seen with tall, blonde and craptastic's food. _Not that it would fucking affect his ass._ The fact that the guy was still kicking around despite all the kissing they'd done boggled the shit out of his head. "Fine," he frowned as he snatched the plate.

* * *

A stomach rumble broke the silence in the office and Laxus groaned. He was on the verge of staving. If Mira didn't show up soon with his food, he was pretty sure his stomach would begin to eat itself. _I fucking swear I will kill her ass if she got side tracked again by that stupid matchmaking bullshit._ That crap drove him up the wall. She was always pitting some unfortunate soul with someone and she'd set his ass up once. Once. He put a really quick stop to that. One well placed, well charged shock to her ass and miraculously she turned her attentions elsewhere. The old man had called him cruel for that one but he had a whole zero fucks to give. It got her the hell out of his Kool-Aid and into some other unlucky passerby. _Where the fuck is my food damn it!_ He flipped the file he had open closed, tossed it on the completed stack and grabbed another. If she didn't hurry the hell up, he was going to stick her with doing this god-forsaken paperwork. A knock sounded at the door and he didn't bother to look up. _About fucking time…_ "Enter and that shit better not be cold!"

"You're fucking lucky I don't have arsenic on me, Asshole."

His fingers went loose around the pen he held and it fell to the desktop with a thud. That fucking voice. An odd sensation set off in his stomach and he felt a shock race down his spine. The deep tone with just the right amount of grit was like sex for his tympanic membranes. The memory of that voice moaning and gasping had been on repeat in every fucking dream he'd had over the last week. _Fuck I want him moaning my na-NO! Apologize, let his ass go and get the fuck out of dodge._ He just needed to hold his fucking breath so he didn't get distracted any more than he was by the heaven that was the guy's scent. He'd already banned both garlic and almonds from his home, he didn't need any more reminders. "Close the fucking," he started as he dared a looked up. Saliva filled his mouth to the point of spilling over onto his chin. "God you look good enough to eat," he breathed aloud.

Cobra scowled and dropped the full plate onto the desktop, some of the eggs dropping off of the plate onto the open file. "The meat's tainted so be glad the demon fixed you this crap."

Laxus stared down at the mess on his desk before looking up to find the Poison Dragon Slayer wearing a smug smile. It wasn't the distraction he needed to tear his glare from the white t-shirt that fit like a second skin and the maroon workout pants that sat low on the slayers hips. And the way they hung just loose enough to leave his imagination running wild. God he wanted him. He wanted him really fucking bad. _NO NO NO! Have your damn talk and usher him the fuck out then go hit up The Market tonight._ "Well take your tainted ass over and shut the fucking door," he sneered between gritted teeth. "Then have a seat."

The Poison Dragon Slayer let out a sarcastic laugh. "Go fuck yourself, Short Circuit."

 _Did…Did he just…_ He watched the other man storm for the door. The fact that he wasn't slowing told him that the asshole wasn't going to just shut the door and do as told. If the guy walked out, there was no doubt he wouldn't get the chance to have the talk again. Pushing himself out of the chair, he channeled his magic and was across the room before he could blink. He slammed the door shut and turned to find the smaller man glaring at him, fear and hatred in that single amethyst eye. "I said sit the fuck down."

"You're not my fucking Daddy," Cobra sneered as he tried to step around him. "Move outta the way so I can get the hell out of here."

Laxus didn't even think before he reacted. His arm shot out, his hand digging into that thick mass of maroon hair and his fingers curling to get a grip. "No but I sure as hell could be," he growled as he pulled the slayer to him. The logical side of his brain squealed that it was too close, touching was forbidden. But that got effectively smothered the moment their bodies met. And the little one eyed fucker knew it too. He saw that beautiful eye widen, heard the startled gasp and that beautiful catch of air as his head descended only to stop a hair's breadth away from kissing him. "Is that what you want, Erik? A daddy to teach your ass a lesson?"

"I-it's Er-I m-mean Cobra," The maroon haired man stuttered as he reached up to push against a wall of rippled chest muscles. "And ye-No! No daddy…"

 _Fuck me, why the fuck does he have to blush and stutter._ That deep voice raising a few octaves and the way the word _Daddy_ just rolled off his lips, it almost doubled him over. His desire for the other slayer was so intense, it was painful. A pain he couldn't cure and couldn't ignore. Talking, apologizing, none of it was relevant anymore. There was no just pretending it didn't exist, no hoping it would go away. He nipped at full, slack lips as he slowly backed him towards the couch. "I'll call you Erik because it's your name," he moaned against those trembling lips. The noncommittal hands that seemed confused, unsure whether to grip him or push him away were disregarded. His tongue swept over that plump, bottom labrum that tasted like citrus and sin before plunging in for a deeper taste. It made his taste buds tingle and his nostrils flared. _Fuck…_ He didn't know what made him harder, the taste or scent of him. "But you can definitely keep the Daddy."

"F-fuck you, Dead Line," Cobra mumbled and gave a half-assed push at his chest. "You…we…this…need to stop."

"Why?"

"B-because this can't…" The Poison Slayer's words died for a moment before giving a last ditch shove. "I don't fucking wa-"

Laxus cut him off by capturing the other slayer's lips again. That shade of crimson that stained beautiful, caramel skin only added to the bucket list of things that drove his ass crazy. _Damn him and his virgin ass…fuck._ He just really wanted to rip the guy's clothes off and find out just how tight that bubble ass really was. But Laxus clearly remembered his first time. It was shit. Rushed with an older guy who was too fucking horny and couldn't give a fraction of a shit. No preparation, spit for lube, up against a bathroom stall door when he was barely eighteen. The guy had been good looking and the attention he'd paid him on the dance floor had turned him the fuck on. But that wasn't exactly how he imagined an ass fucking to go. It had been painful and it had taken him a couple of years to bother trying again. He shouldn't give a shit. But he did. He didn't want that for the pissy, ornery, finicky, selfish, gorgeous little asshole that was trembling against him.

"You can just cut that fucking _virgin_ shit out," Cobra growled as he broke the kiss and pulled away to stumble back against the armrest of the couch.

A self-assured grin pulled at the corners of the lightning dragon slayer's lips. So he couldn't fuck his ass, yet. It sure as hell didn't mean he couldn't tease him. _Or make it so his ass comes running back for it._ A growl rumbled up from his chest and his arms shot up. The squeak of surprise that the smaller male let out when he spun him around was like music to his ears. A quick shove had the other slayer falling face first onto the couch and he was on top of him in the blink of an eye. The feel of that firm, perfectly round ass pressing against his aching member was like being trapped between a rock and a hard place. Literally. It was fucking heaven on earth. His hips instinctively flexed, his pants and boxers doing zilch in the way of protecting him from the temptation that those glorious fucking globes provided. They squeezed him like a vice and it felt like home. _God damn it…I don't even need to fuck his ass to-_

"I-I fucking told you I'm not a damn virgin," The maroon haired man sneered.

The smaller slayer bucked beneath him as if to throw him off but it only served to create more friction against his arousal. It nearly set him over the edge. Unable to resist any longer, his arm dropped to that slender waist. His fingers only toyed with the band meant to keep the shorts up for the shortest of moments before slipping beneath. The absence of boxers surprised and excited him, pulling a hum of approval as his fingertips ghosted over a hip bone and down impeccable lower ab muscles. He found himself longing to trace the V shaped muscles with his tongue. The sound of a choked off whimper and staccato breath spurred him on. His touch finally found what he was searching for. The heat of it was like the blue part of a flame, burning the memory into his flesh. All doubt was carried away when his fingers wrapped around a hard shaft. He didn't need to see it to know just how fucking magnificent it was. Long, just thick enough to make his ass ache and… _Holy fucking hell._ would be the first guy he'd be with that was uncut.

The sexiest moan came from the man beneath him, those bitable fucking ears taking on a shade of pink at the tips. He bent over and brought his lips to those pointy fucking ears he hated, slowly running his tongue up the long outer shell. "How does it feel to have your cock handled by someone else?"

The Poison Slayer shuddered and flexed his hips. "I-I've had oth-others," he whimpered. "Fuck Face."

"What? No Daddy," Laxus chuckled softly as he began to slowly work his fist up and down the length of the erection he'd found. He felt it twitch in his palm and moaned when the ass under him pushed back against him. "Prove it little uke. Flip my ass over and show me."

"Oh f-fuck," Cobra moaned as the foreskin was pulled back to expose the sensitive tip to the calloused fingertip that swept over it. "Y-you're too fucking heavy...get off and I'll prove it."

Laxus let out a breathy chuckle and captured the fleshy lobe, his tongue teasing the small gold ring that pierced the other slayer's flesh. "Only if you promise to rim me and call me Daddy."

The Poison slayer let out a strangled sound as he froze beneath the large slayer. "R-rim?"

"Fuck me," The Lightning Dragon Slayer growled. "You are so damn sexy." The way the smaller male's voice cracked drove him into action. That one little question said more than all of the arguments that had been posed before. There was no doubting that he was a virgin now.

Laxus's head dropped to a tense shoulder, his lips pressing against soft cotton as he breathed in the earthy, garlic and almondy musk scent that wafted off the Poison Dragon Slayer in droves. He'd never wanted anyone or anything as bad as he wanted the guy beneath him. It took ounce of restraint he had to slow himself down as he made his way down the bowed back. His teeth nipped at the corded muscles that lay beneath the white barrier of the t-shirt. He felt every shudder and quiver, heard every gasp and whimper. It was only with reluctance that he pulled his hand from the throbbing, leaking arousal he'd been stroking. His fingers caught on the waistband of the maroon shorts that were stretched over that flawless bubble butt, pulling them down to expose the most delicious ass cheeks he'd ever seen. His mouth watered and he couldn't resist the urge to lean down and nip at skin that was lighter than the rest. It was like coffee with the perfect amount of milk, pale as if untouched by the sun and blemish free.

"Wh-what the fu-ohhh my fucking god!"

The corners of his wide mouth pulled into a grin at the smaller slayer's stumbled words. That was exactly the reaction he'd been aiming for when his hands had spread those perfectly rounded globes so that he could flicker his tongue over the opening nestled between. He felt it tense as the muscle begged for entry only to relax as those fuckable hips pressed back into his tongue. _Holy…god I want to fuck him so damn bad._ The other slayer's taste, his smell, that goddamn flush on his skin and seeing one sharp incisor biting down into that bitable bottom lip. He knew in an instant the first time he took him, the other slayer would be on his back so he could see his face in its entirety. Just the side view of that face straining in attempt to deal with the new sensations was enough to drive him to the very edge of sanity.

A crash came from somewhere in the guild, the first floor judging by the distance and it only served as a reminder of where they were. Other slayers were in the guild and if the sound of laughter could reach the second floor, then the sounds of pleasure coming from the Poison Dragon Slayer could easily be heard down there. He didn't want to care. He wanted to hear every note, every din, reverberation that rocketed out of the man's mouth. But he didn't exactly want every damn person in the guild to come in search of the source of the noises. If Natsu was in the guild, he knew that stupid ass was daft enough to shout about it from the fucking rafters. No, fuck that shit. "Use the damn armrest, Ukie," He growled.

"Th-the what?" Cobra mumbled, obviously confused.

Laxus slipped a hand between the Poison Slayer's legs, grasping the throbbing length of arousal that hung between as he plunged his tongue into his opening once more. It gave birth to the sweet sound of his name being cried out, making his own cock nearly explode in the pants that were already too tight. "The couch," he moaned between licks that only further proved his point given the sounds coming from his lover's lips. "Bite the arm and muffle that shit before Ash Breath hears."

"I'm not a goddamn pillow bi-" The smaller slayer's words were cut off, muffled as he did as told when Laxus' tongue speared his opening in time to the fist around his member.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer lost himself in the stifled whimpers. The writhing body beneath him. The flexing hips that jerked between pushing back onto his invading muscle and pushing into his gripping hand. He could easily imagine that very scene being so different. He could imagine replacing his tongue with his cock, covering that sinful body with his own and hearing him call out his name over and over again. _Next time, god next time I'm fucking taking him just like that._ The grip on his tongue began to tighten and the thick shaft in his palm swelled, spelling out just how close his lover's end was. That sublime fragrance of musk, earthen nutty garlic deepened, vapor locking him. His pace sped up, becoming more urgent and he felt an all too familiar tingling in the base of his spine. It took him by surprise and all too soon he found himself sinking his teeth into taut gluten muscles to muffle his own roar of passion as he joined his lover in release.

* * *

 _What…that…he-we-I…fuck!_

Incoherent thought was pretty much a moot point at that very moment. Cobra couldn't form a thought bubble much less information to fill it. He was still chasing the breath that had been robbed from him and the feeling in his toes was starting to return. But he was far from ok. Small aftershocks rippled up the length of his spine in intervals. He was mildly aware of the wetness beneath him and the massive weight atop him. He just couldn't get his mind to process what in the hell had just happened. One moment he was pissed and ready to get the fuck out of dodge and the next he was being thrown face first into the most explosive orgasm he'd ever had. Not that he'd had many. Before tall, blonde and devastatingly sexy anyway. Since him and that godforsaken soul of his, it all had his head in a tail spin. And he was no closer to figuring it out than he had been.

The only thing that he did know was that his touch felt too damn good. He wanted more. Spent and lying in a pool of his own cum, he wanted more. And that scared the ever living shit out of him. He needed to get out of there. Run, like the very devil himself was after his soul. _For fuck sake Cobra, you're such a goddamn pansy. He's a man. Just a fucking man. Who just made your ass see stars with his goddamn tong-FUCK YOU! SHUT UP!_ He finally spurred his muscles into moving as he attempted to push himself up only to drop back to the couch under the weight of the solid muscle. "G-get the fuck off," he stuttered. His face wrinkled in disgust and he scraped his tongue against his teeth. It felt like he had a pound a sand in his goddamn mouth. It tasted like leather and plastic… _or polyfill fucking foam!_ His eye widened as he spied the teeth marks and giant fucking hole that was now in the armrest of the brown leather couch. He… _Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. That blazing asshole turned me into a fairy pillow biter. Well…technically a couch bi-Does it really fucking matter? You were the one sticking your ass in the air like a goddamn whore. You should've just fucking begged him to take your ass…literally. God I really wan-OH GOD! Shut the hell up with your squirrel bullshit!_

"Would…can you just…hold the fuck up for a minute."

He didn't even realize he had been moving until that _better than sex_ voice caressed his ears, stilling him in an instant. He didn't dare move a single eyelash much less anything else as he felt the larger slayer's breath feather over his ear. An involuntary moan slipped out and he clapped a hand over his mouth. _I'm a whore. It's official. Fi' dolla me love you long time._ He let his head drop to the couch in surrender. It was over. All of the fight he had jumped off of the top of the guild, splattering on the ground below with his dignity. It didn't even scream on the way down. Just one long moan that sounded awfully familiar to the sounds he'd just been making. Calloused fingers brushed against the sensitive skin on his hip, ghosting up his side and he shivered at the touch. He really needed to get the hell out of there. He couldn't argue the fact that he didn't like it when his body deceived him that way. "Minute's up," he said in what should have been a sneer but it sounded more like a pout to his own ears. The soft chuckle that filled his ear only confirmed it.

"Well it's rude to eat and run."

Cobra didn't need to see the man's face to hear the smirk. "Fuck you, Percy Jackson."

"I'm no thief," Laxus breathed before teasing a sensitive earlobe with his tongue. "But if you need another show of lightning…"

His whole body tensed as a cry was strangled in his throat. The shock should hurt, or so logic would tell him. Instead, it was like the other slayer had touched him everywhere at one time. He was pretty fucking sure if he had a soul of his own it would have quivered under the touch with how deep the sensation went. It made him want more, made him want to beg. And he didn't fucking beg. Not for anyone or anything, not even his own shitty life. But damn it all if it didn't conjure images of kneeling in front of the detested, pleading him for more. "Ah-alright, Shit for Brains," he finally managed to get out. "Get the hell off so I can go." Fingers dug into his hair, pulling his head back as the large male pressed tighter against him.

"Only if you make a deal with me."

"I'm not fucking calling you Daddy," He growled. It wasn't happening. Only over his dead fucking body was he going to call that motherfucker something so ludicrous. Even if it did send his mind to the deepest reaches of pervert purgatory. A breathy chuckle sounded in his ear before he felt a nerve tingling, warm, wet heat close over the tip of his ear. Why the hell did his ears have to be so sensitive? _Why the fuck do I have to moan like a fifty jewel hooker?_

"Oh you might when it's all over with," Laxus growled. "But that's not it. Come to my house, tomorrow night. Say Seven O'clock and not a minute later."

He opened his mouth to instantly protest but quickly shut it as that soul song assaulted his auditory senses. The thoughts that flowed it plastered against the forefront of his mind. Six foot, two inches of glorious fucking assbag naked, on top of him, growling in his ear while thrusting against him. _And of course you just skip right the fuck over the dinner he's already fucking planning…whore. Slut. Trick Bag. Fuck, now I'm calling my own ass names. I need help._ "N-no," he stuttered with as much conviction as he could muster as he gave a shove back against the weight against him.

"Not until you agree." The lightning dragon slayer growled into his ear as if he'd heard the thoughts in his head. "You know you want to."

God did he ever and feeling the cock pressing against him through fabric wasn't helping his resolve. _Stay strong Pansy Ass. Don't you dare fuc-_ "Fine." _Way to go Shithead. Just give into your brainless dick…_ He growled in frustration, pushing against the large slayer until he finally felt him give. He had to block out the appraising thought coming from the douche bag over his naked ass and just what he wanted to with it. He just couldn't deal with it right then. As much as the thought turned him on, panic was starting to set in as it all became real. Too real. His eyes caught on the fluid coating the other slayer's fingers and every drop of moisture abandoned his mouth. That hand had just been wrapped around him. That hand had just drained him, the evidence of his orgasm glistening on those long, thick fingers. _A man…his hand…around m-my virgin…oh fucking hell I…I enjoyed it. Get out. Get out now. Take a job and get the fuck out._

As if he could feel the fear nipping at his heels, Cobra nearly catapulted himself off of the couch and nearly tripped over the pants around his knees. Strong hands studied him and he angrily pushed them away. No time was wasted as he yanked up his shorts and stumbled towards the door. He had to get out of there, needed the solace and protection of his apartment. If he stayed, there was no telling what he'd do. Or give into. Parted of him wanted to give in, the awakening arousal in his pants was evidence of that and he had absolutely clue what the hell that meant. It was like he was suddenly morphed into an addict. He knew the drugs were bad but his body craved the high it gave him.

"Where the hell is the fire, Buttercup?"

His hand paused on the doorknob. He couldn't turn around, couldn't give into the temptation of seeing him. The smell and sound of him was already pulling too much. "Home," he bit out before he opened the door to find Freed standing there with fist raised in preparation to knock. _Really? Because you didn't fuck me well enough Karma?_ "Move out the fucking way," he growled as he gave the mage a shove and stepped past.

" _See you tomorrow night Erik."_ Laxus' voice rang in his head. _"And don't fucking spaz out. I don't intend on raping your ass. It's just dinner if that's all you want…"_

Cobra didn't want admit it but there was no mistaking the sincerity in that voice. It made no sense, whatsoever. Why would he say that? It made him wonder for the briefest of moments if the other slayer was like him, if he was really in his head. But the Doubting Thomas inside of him rejected the idea. He couldn't possibly be. The guy was just a cocky, ignorant ass, albeit a sexy one, who only wanted to throw him off. The guy only wanted him confused and unable to think straight. _No, you stupid fucking retard. That's just you._ His feet flew down the steps, taking them two at a time and he ignored the high-pitched, sunshine voice calling his name from the bar. Whatever the hell the Matchmaking Demon wanted could wait. He needed air. Space. Time to think.

* * *

"What, pray tell was that about?"

Laxus glared at the back of the Rune Mage's head as he shut the door. That wasn't exactly how he'd wanted things left. But it was probably for the best at the moment. He'd sensed the other slayer's panic and completely understood it. This was uncharted territory for him. Not only was the guy confirmed a virgin, this was probably his first attraction to another man. He could clearly remember his own reaction to the realization that he wasn't like everyone else. Men were appealing where women just…they were girls. Nothing more, nothing less. They did not turn his head or inspire boyish fantasies the way another guy did. It had quite frankly confused and frightened the shit out of him. It still did to a certain extent but only because he feared the guild's reaction, his grandfather's reaction. He'd accepted his differences years ago. Erik was only just starting to open his eyes.

Fortunately for the Poison Dragon Slayer, his came at a time where it was a little more acceptable. People had more tolerance of those who were out and openly gay. He had not been so lucky. People had been homophobic, cruel, openly offensive and violent. He'd been approached more times than he could count by ignorant douche bags who enjoyed praying on _fags_ , as they called them. He'd been lucky enough to have his size and magic on his side, but there were others who weren't so lucky. Like minded friends he'd made over the years had been openly disgraced, fired from jobs, and beaten (some sadly to the point of death). It was ridiculous but that's how it had been. Sure, there were still those little pockets of recalcitrance, those who still frowned upon the lifestyle. But not anything like it had been. Walking down the street in the more pride-centric part of towns was now a lot safer. "He's just being himself," he frowned as he spun and moved to his desk.

"Ah. I see," Freed replied flatly. "I came in to speak with you on a very important matter."

"Uh huh," Laxus said loftily. His attention was on the fact that his boxer briefs were wet and sticky. It was a stroke of luck that the green haired man was not another slayer. He could smell his release. _And the crap on your fucking hand._ His thumb easily slid against his forefinger, his mouth filling with saliva at the sight of Cobra's release coating his paw. He didn't need to lift it to his nose to be affected by the woodsy, ail and nutty aroma. The undertones of bleach were pungent enough to make his olfactory nerve tingle. Among other things. It was amazing enough to have experienced his first "no hands" orgasm ever. But there'd been no fatigue that followed it, only a stronger sense of desire. A burning need for more of the smaller man. His renewed arousal strained against his pants once more and he longed to bring his coated fingers to his mouth for a taste.

"-o I was thinking we could perhaps devise a strategy for that."

His head snapped up and he blinked at his teammate and close friend, realizing he had not heard a single fucking word the man had said. "For what?"

"F-for properly dividing our time between S-class missions and responsibilities to the guild," Freed frowned. "Are you busy? I could come back if you would prefer."

"N-Ye-No-grrrr!" He shook his head in attempts to clear out the images of a solid, café au lait ass blemished by the indentions of his own teeth. "Fuck. I…I just have a lot of shit in my head right now." _Literally._

"As your friend, Laxus," Freed postulated. "You have been rather preoccupied as of late. I am always here should you need someone to confide in if something is wrong."

Laxus had to bite his lip to keep from outright laughing. He loved the man as a brother. Freed was one of his closest friends. But it had only taken that one look of pure mortification on the man's face to know how he felt about gays. He didn't need to hear him say it was a disease to know it's how he most likely viewed it. No. There was no way in hell he could confide a single thing about his personal life, more importantly about his new found obsession with one extremely male dragon slayer. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about," he grumbled. "Look, I haven't been able to fucking eat yet. We can discuss this…strategy or whatever the hell it is later." He saw the look of hurt that flashed over the Rune Mage's face and felt a pang of guilt for being so short.

"As you wish," The slender man nodded before turning for the door. "I am sor-…Laxus?"

"What?"

"When…when did you acquire a dog?"

He was glad the man was facing away from him. There was not a single doubt in his mind that there was a neon sign plastered on his face that read " _What the fuck are you smoking?"_ "Uh. I didn't?"

Freed turned ever so slightly and pointed towards the couch. "Then who, or should I say, what chewed a hole in your leather sofa?"

His eyes fell to the aforementioned rip in what had once been pristine, well-conditioned leather and a slow grin spread. He should be pissed. It was a relatively new couch and had cost a fair amount. Handcrafted with intricate scrolled carving on the oak insets, Italian leather that was a smooth as a baby's bottom. _Or his bottom…_ For the life of him, he just couldn't find it in himself to give a single fuck. He'd driven the other slayer to that end. He'd made him cry out in ecstasy. Yeah, that couch was definitely staying. "Eh. It was like that when I came back from our last mission," he shrugged. "Who knows with the people around here and their kinky shit."

"S-someone defiled your sofa?" The Rune Mage stammered, his thin brows shooting up towards his hairline. "That is unacceptable. Please allow me to find the culprit of this heinous crime."

Laxus would have laughed if the guy wasn't so goddamn serious. He had no doubts that Freed would indeed turn over every stone, search every mage's home and fingerprint every citizen in Magnolia just to find out who did it. That's why he needed to put a quick end to it. That and the fact that he really wanted to relieve the pressure building in his pants. The smell of sex and poison was driving him insane. "That fucking magical cravat of yours is squeezing your damn neck too tight," he hissed. "No need for all that bullshit. It don't bother my ass so it won't bother yours."

"But-"

He shot the mage a pointed look and gestured towards the door. "Go sniff out your girlfriend and stop worrying about protecting my furniture."

"A-as you wish, Laxus," Freed stuttered before quickly making for the door.

The moment the door closed, Laxus was up out of his chair. With his clean hand, he quickly unfastened his pants and precariously pulled them down. He was pretty sure even his damn dick sighed when it was released. His fingers weren't around it yet and he could already feel it throbbing. Despite having cum not even half an hour before, it was engorged. Thick, swollen, the tip so red it was almost purple. And still wet, sticky from his own release with a drop of wetness beading on the end. _Fuck I wish he was still here…_ Unable to resist, he brought his wet hand up and pulled that potent smell in deep. His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as that same hand dropped to wrap around his aching member. He could still remember the way Cobra had felt in his hand. The way he felt moving against him. His smell, the taste of his skin. _Oh fuck…_

The movie screen in his mind displayed a million images. All of them erotic, stimulating, starring that gorgeous, maroon haired, one eyed sexy ass bastard. It was no longer his hand wrapped around his length. It was that beautiful, angry mouth. That perfectly sculpted ass with those grabable cheeks. His fingers tightened around the aching arousal in his grasp and the knowledge that the cum on his hand was mixing with his own hit. "Oh god that's it Erik," he moaned as he thrust into his fist. "Fuck, your ass feels so damn good." His imagination took over as his few hand dropped to the desk in front of him. Behind his closed eyes, he imagined having that prepossessing slayer bent over the top of it. His fingers buried in those thick, unruly spikes. Pulling his head back as he thrust into him. It was all there in his head, driving him to the very brink. The sounds that filled the office sounded foreign to his ears, startling him that he could sound like that. The thought of Cobra's voice joining his had his balls tightening.

"Fuck! Erik!" He cried out as he felt that mind numbing sensation race up his length, doubling him over the side of the desk.

* * *

Cobra fumbled the keys, cursing when they dropped to the pavement outside of the apartment. His mind was racing. It had been all over the damn place since he'd left the office of doom. He hated himself. Hated the fact that he could be so easily bowled the fuck over by…by… _FUCK!_ He finally got the key into the lock and pulled the door open. This wasn't how this damn day was supposed to go. And he sure as hell wasn't supposed to give in to seeing the asshole again. Not for dinner. Not for sex. Not for punching him in his sexy ass face. _No. Scratch that shit. I need to punch him in his fugly, too square, shitty, perfect fucking face._ He didn't need this. He didn't want it. Even if just a perfect note pulled across violin strings or static or blonde hair or a mountain of muscles had his pants tightened. _Fuck your cou-_

The tinkering of music box vibrated his eardrums just a second before a feminine shriek filled the stuffy air in the hallway. He found himself tumbling towards the ground and his eyes closed, not wanting to see the floor rushing towards his face. He steeled himself for a harsh impact that didn't come. His fall was broken by the softest pillows. The feminine groan didn't register as the pillows enclosed his face, cutting off his oxygen. _Please let this be death. No more questions. No more hard ons over Cock Mun-_

"E-Erik?"

An all too familiar feminine voice stilled him. Just how the hell he'd missed the million and one thoughts running through her head mystified him. Especially the glaring one about his face being planted between her fucking tits. _Oh great Cobra, out of the frying pan and into the goddamn fire. Please tell me Natsu's with her ass just so he ends my miserable fucking existence._ "Alice…" He mumbled, failing to remove himself from the grave that was her chest. He was too busy staring at the fact that he was laying on the floor. On top of what was said to be one of the hottest women in the guild, in between her legs no less. His face planted strategically between two huge ass globes of flesh, the fabric of whatever tiny ass top she'd chosen notwithstanding. And he felt absolutely nothing, other than the desire to die like the pussy he'd apparently turned into. There wasn't even a twitch in his eyeball much less below his waist. _Hey, be happy. Means you're not a goddamn whore. Just his whore._ "Can someone just fucking kill my ass already?"

"Why don't we start by you getting off of me" Lucy laughed.

Cobra reluctantly rolled off her, falling limp on the floor beside her to stare up at the ceiling. "Sorry."

She chuckled and sat up beside him. "Don't worry about it," She smiled as she reached over to lay a hand on his arm. "Want to tell me what demon in hell you were running from?"

"What?"

"Erik. Sweetie, you came busting in here like the flames of hell were licking at your ass," she chuckled.

He stiffened and quickly pushed himself to sit. "Nothing!" He shouted as he scrambled to pull himself up. "N-noone's been licking my ass!" _Because that sounds really fucking convincing, Pansy._ He just needed to get into the safe haven that was his apartment. He heard her pulling herself up from the floor, heard her stumbling thoughts. She really was too fucking fast when it came to processing crap. _Her and that fucking hedge maze…_

"So you and…"

"Don't fucking say it," He growled. "Don't you even fucking utter a goddamn word." This was exactly what he needed. While he knew Lucy wouldn't say a word, he was not exactly in the talkative mood. Not about this, not with her, not with anyone. He couldn't reason it out for himself and she was wanting to hash crap out. _Help_ him. And despite his vehement denial of needing said help, he opened the door and left it open for her to follow him inside. He tossed his keys on the small table beside the door and trudged over to throw himself down on the couch. Face first, not caring that it was exactly the way he'd been on Laxus' couch. At least it didn't smell like him. Or leather. Or sex.

"Ok so spill it."

He groaned into the scratchy seat cushion. "Mind your own damn business." A light touch on his back gave him a start and it hit him. No one touched his back. He abhorred the contact. It brought back too many memories. Vivid ones that sometimes woke him from a dead sleep to find himself drenched in sweat. The tower had not been a nice place for children, it had been particularly cruel to him. But The large slayer had not only touched. His lips, his hands, his body had been on him. Against him. Touching and in his personal space. And not one time had he even flinched because of it. It didn't really matter what it meant, if anything. It changed nothing. "I really fucking hate his ass," he groaned as he turned his head to allow his burning lungs to finally breath.

"Hate's kind of a strong word," Lucy frowned as she sat on the floor next to him. "Don't ya think?"

"Not really," he grumbled. He could hear the crap going on in her head. Some of it made sense, some went by too fast. Her thoughts, the way her mind worked should and usually did intrigue him. Listening to her, he could paint a damn story. Simple thoughts were saved for the garden. Teacups were filing cabinets and saucers were white boards. Problems, issues, subjects requiring investigation were saved for the hedge grove. She had a complete maze set up and it defied the typical algorithm of always go left or always go right. And just like the story book character, the issue she sought to resolve was always a rabbit. Perhaps she'd been read the story too many times but he could appreciate the creativity and sheer intelligence she possessed. It made her interesting. Most of the time anyway. Right now, knowing his private life was the rabbit she was following, it was annoying as fuck. "And you can just crawl your ass out the garden."

She blinked at him and her head cocked to the side, all thoughts coming to a screeching halt. "Then why not just tell me what the hell has you running like someone threatened to shove a chainsaw dildo up your ass?"

"Just a-fucking-bout! Your...that...crap!" He sputtered. Ok. So it wasn't exactly a chainsaw dildo but close enough. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the frantic buzzing inside of his head. "Laxus."

"Laxus?" She snorted. "I mean, I know he's got a toy or three, maybe four but a chainsaw dildo isn't really his style."

His face fell as he stared at her. "You're a fucking asshole."

"I've been called worse," She chuckled. "My favorite was probably _sniveling cunt_."

"Wait. Who the fuck called you that shit?"

She gave a shrug, apparently unaffected or just uncaring. "Some jerk off that hit on me one night while I was out with Erza and Cana. He wanted me to go home with him and I kindly told him I was engaged."

"Wow," he scoffed. "And people call me a Dick."

"You're not a dick," she smiled as she reached up to lay a hand on his arm. "You're upfront and most people can't handle being pimp slapped with brutal honesty."

A bark of laughter slipped out and he pushed himself up to sit, gesturing to the empty space beside him. "I don't know whether to be offended that you don't think I'm a dick or be scared that you actually believe that crap."

"Why?" She chuckled. "I happen to appreciate your stark truthfulness. It's refreshing after dealing with so many people who just want to sugar coat crap so you don't get hurt."

"You mean like that Pyro-Psycho Jackass you're engaged to?" It slipped out before he could stop himself and he braced for wrath only to be met with laughter.

"I love Natsu but he's too…I don't know," She sighed. "Naïve about a lot, I guess you could say, to guard his words. If it's in his head then it's coming out his mouth."

He started to object but quickly thought better of it. She wholeheartedly believed that and who the fuck was he to argue it's truthfulness. It wasn't his place and the truth of the matter was that there was a lot of truth to that. Usually, anything fraction of a thought that passed through the idiot's head did come flying right the hell out. The guy was a simplistic moron and maybe his guilt had everything to do with the fact that he realized it. Something rubbed Cobra wrong about it but perhaps it was just his own animosity towards the flame-brained shit stain. Besides, he had his own mountain of muscle bound crap to deal with. He didn't need to be worrying about FireFucker screwing up with Lucy. He needed to be focusing on just what the hell he was going to do about Laxus.

"So now that we're done talking about my guy, back to your issue."

He let out a heavy sigh and gave a shake of his head. Great. Now everyone was apparently in his fucking head. First Laxus. Now here. _Maybe it's a fucking conspiracy. Or maybe you're just a paranoid douche bag._ "That jack ass of a dragon slayer invited me to dinner tomorrow night."

"So you ran like screaming like Jamie Lee Curtis in heels all because Laxus asked you on a date?"

"It's not a fucking date!" He objected, rather loudly. "No! It's not a date and don't fucking compare me to a damn scream queen in ankle breakers."

"What about a drag queen in hot pink?"

"Now you're fucking comparing me to Patrick Swayze?" He growled.

She sat back to lay her head against the back of the couch, a grin settling on her full lips. "I was thinking more along the lines of John Leguizamo."

Cobra grabbed the pillow trapped behind his back and swung it, catching her right in the face. "Fuck the hell off Alice." Her lighthearted laughter filled the small apartment but it was her thoughts of him dressed as Chi Chi that spurred him into action. It didn't even occur to him that he was breaking his own personal space rules as he pounced on her. He pinned her to the couch, her near hysterical laughter and pleas for release ignored as his finger began digging into her sides to tickle her. The more she snorted, the harder he pressed until she was wheezing and gasping for air.

"P-please E-Erik!" She cackled breathlessly. "I'm…I'm gonna p-piss myself!"

"He calls me that," he whispered as he halted his teasing to stare down at her.

She brought a hand up to palm his cheek. "He likes you. A lot."

He let out a disgruntled sigh and pushed himself up, climbing off of her to return to his seat. "And just how the fuck can you tell?" He queried. "Has he told you that shit?"

The blonde pulled herself up to sit, pulling her legs up under her. "No but I know he does."

"How the fuck do you know?"

"Because he always refers to you as Erik," she smiled.

He blinked and strained to listen to her thoughts. He wanted to know where the hell she was going with that but he found her head completely silent. _That's fucking scary…_ "Ok. I don't fucking get it."

She let out an airy chuckle and brought an arm up to rest on the back of the couch. "He calls you Erik because it's a name no one else calls you," she shrugged. "It's like the way he calls me Little Bit or Blondie. It's a term of endearment the way couples call each other pet names. You do that with people you care about, people who are special to you."

"So you're saying I fucking care about you just because I call ya Alice?" He mused curiously. It was a new concept. It wasn't that he didn't care about the celestial mage. He did, or so he could reason. She was funny, accepting albeit a little on the fucked up funny farm side of crazy. He cared as much as he allowed himself to. Just like with Kinana, or Kina as he so often called her. She was his very first and only friend for as long as he could remember. He started recounting all of the people he'd given names and his brows furrowed. "No no. I call your mate by everything but his fucking name and I can promise you he ain't special to my ass."

"I'd only worry if you started calling him by the same name, all the time," she chuckled. "And you do care about me. You call me Alice. Well, after calling me Blondie for months."

Her smile was infectious and he found himself wanting to return it but held himself back. Instead he stared at her for a few, trying to figure out just where to start. Just what to say. He needed to get the crap in his head out and she was there, with a working knowledge of his _enemy._ "I've never been with a guy," he sighed. "Or anyone really but don't you dare go fucking running your mouth about that shit."

"Hey!" She frowned, holding up a hand. "Whatever is said between us stays between us. No one else is privy to our girl talk."

"Really? Girl Talk?"

"Ok ok," she chuckled. "You know what I mean and that goes for Laxus too but you know you don't have anything to worry about."

"Uh yea," he frowned. "I do. He…he wants to…you know, stick his um…"

"Dick up your butt? Plunder your booty? Piston your Engine? Pack yo-"

"Alright!" He exclaimed, cutting her lewd innuendos off. "Yeah, all that…shit."

"Literally," she giggled as she ducked to miss the pillow he swung at her again. "Ok, seriously. So what's the big deal?"

All humor drained from his face as he gaped at her. "Wh-what's the big deal? What's the big deal? ALICE! I'm a fucking virgin as in never been fucking touched! Well…before today and-"

Loud squealing cut his words off and it took him a few moments to realize her mouth wasn't even open. That shit was coming from inside of her head. Along with images of…of… _Oh no fuck that shit!_ "Ok, you need to stop with that bubblegum, yaoi screaming crap in your head. Get the fuck out of your garden and tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

"What do you mean what do you do?" She blinked.

"He will want to fuck my ass. LITERALLY!" He bellowed.

"OH MY GOD YES!"

He stared at her, a look of abject horror plastered on his face in response to her squealed words. "NO ALICE! That is NOT a good thing! This my ass we are talking about here!" His poor virgin ass and given the size of the erection he'd felt pressed against him, seriously his poor poor virgin ass. He watched as her all expression left her face and once more, her head went completely silent. No squealing. No smart ass comments. No concern for him and his virgin ass. Not even a question as to what had happened earlier in the day. _Oh god…_ "Ok, now that shit is creeping me the fuck out. Say something."

"Do you want him in your ass?"

"What?" He blinked.

The celestial mage let out a heavy sigh. "I asked if you wanted to do it with him."

That was the million dollar question. Did he? He still didn't understand just why the hell, after a lifetime of feeling nothing and never wanting sex, he wanted it now and with a man no less. And not just any man. A cocky, self-centered, unfeeling, shit hole of a man. _Going a little fucking overboard there, don't you think? He isn't unfeeling. And he's fucking sexy. A sexy fucking asshole._ "I don't know."

"You know he won't push you into anything you don't want," she consoled as she moved to sit beside him.

A sarcastic laugh slipped out and he replied without thinking. "You mean like he did today?"

"And just what the hell did he do?"

 _Me and my fucking mouth oh and look at that. Just the thought and your shit is twitching._ The thought of punching himself, square in his own nuts, crossed his mind. But he refrained, choosing to growl in frustration. "I…well he…" He found her peering at him expectantly. "H-he might've…um…well he fucking jerked me off and…"

"And?"

He felt his ears and face heat up and he chewed his bottom lip as he looked away. "And maybe had his…uh, used his tongue somewhere."

"That…is so hot."

The awe in her voice had him looking back to find her cheeks lit with a blush and a glossy look to her eyes. "Seriously? It's not hot!" He grimaced. "He fucking attacked me in his office then held me down till I agreed to dinner at his damn house."

"Oh whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You liked it and want it. Just admit it."

"And if I don't?"

She gave a shrug. "Then his tongue wouldn't have made it anywhere near your ass."

He couldn't help glaring at her in shock. "He fucking attacked me!"

She gave him a pointed look and slapped a hand on his leg. "Yeah and you're fucking Cobra, Poison Dragon slayer. You could've stopped him if you really didn't want it."

 _Ok, so she has a fucking point._ A point that slapped him in the face with a goddamn cast iron frying pan. He was pretty sure his face was now as flat as the walls that surrounded them. He could resist. He could've kicked his ass. But he hadn't. Despite all the fucking complaining in his head, he easily caved every time the guy so much as crooked a finger. Anyone else and he'd have already ripped their fucking heads off and shit down their throats. Ripped off their hands, cut out their tongues, gouged their eyes, tore every damn limb from their bodies and – _Alright asshole, you made your fucking point. Just fucking admit it all damn ready._ "Does that make me gay?"

She slipped a hand into his, her fingers curling around his palm. "Do you really need a label?"

"Well no bu-"

"But nothing," she smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. "People label shit all the time."

He side-eyed her. "Says the woman that puts labels on every damn thing in her refrigerator."

"I meant on people," she chuckled as she gave his shoulder a nudge with her own. "People don't need labels and if you are gay, who cares?"

He did. He didn't know where he fell in the scheme of things. He didn't know what this attraction meant. Ok. So he could admit that the man sexually aroused him when no one else did. Hell, when nothing but the sound of a soul did. Porn never did. Looking at others didn't. Thinking about sex never did. Before him. He glanced over at her and gave a roll of his eye at the bright smile on her face. "You're fucking crazy you know that right?"

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Nah. I was crazy but then bypassed insane the day I set foot in Fairy tail and hit full on psycho the day I agreed with my awesome, albeit not always so bright, fiancé that it was ok to wait for marriage to have sex..."

* * *

 **And there we have it! Cobra's no longer untouched. YAY! LOL. Poor little Uke, he's so adorable. And Laxus liiiiiiikes him hehe. So does Lucy, she is totally a LaxCo shipper.**

 **A huge thanks to Gemnika, my super special Triplet, for helping me on the bulk of the Lucy and Cobra conversation. And for all the read-throughs to assure me I have not completely lost my mind haha! I love you always!**

 **But now back to writing. I gotta get the rest of BixLu week done AND Sound Pod :D**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. You guys absolutely rock and drive me to do better!**

 **Big Hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	6. It's just dinner, Right?

**Hi Everyone! Nana here with another installment of that loveable LaxCo duo.**

 **I have to give a HUGE thank you to my triplet, GemNika! Thank you for editing this for me and being the rock I needed when I was ready to chunk this thing in the trash. I love you! *glitter bombs you for life***

 **This chapter…gah, it was like the chapter that was never going to end. Seriously. I didn't think I'd ever get it finished. BUT! Yay, I did.**

 **But, on to the reading. As usual, I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – It's just dinner, Right?**

 _You can fucking do this. We're just gonna walk right the hell in there, march up to that fucker's office and tell his ass dinner just ain't fucking happening._

Cobra gave a solid nod of his head, and pulled the heavy wooden door to the guild open. He was determined. This fucking shit with being alone at the larger Slayer's home was not going to happen. He had no doubt in his mind where it would lead. Because he was apparently a weak ass, little ninny bitch who couldn't say no. The day before had only reaffirmed that shit. The knowledge that he'd been on the very edge of asking for more still made his blood run cold. _More. Yeah, what the fuck ever. Like I want his damn dick up my ass. It felt fucking massive. Good, but - SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, YOU FUCKING PERV!_ One of the newer members in the guild gave him a funny look as he passed, and he had the sudden urge to punch himself in the face. He'd been growling at his own deplorable thoughts without even realizing it.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he gave the busy guild hall the visual once over. The overgrown bug zapper was nowhere to be seen. Not in the common area, and not up at the table with his team. The last thing he wanted to do was _request_ a private conversation with the guy. He knew Lightning Bug Extraordinaire's ego would probably shoot through the fucking roof. It was bad enough that he knew he would have to leave the door cracked open. Just a precaution - being a weak ass, little ninny bitch and all - but at least he knew where his weakness was. _Know thyself. And your enemy… You know a little too much about him, don't you fucking think?_

"Morning, Erik!"

The whimsical voice of his lifelong best friend snatched him from the burning pits of hell, and he looked up to find her sitting at the bar. He hesitated going closer because her company quite frankly terrified him. A group of women sitting together was never a good thing; certainly not in this place. But _that_ group of women together spelled outright disaster. The white-haired witch, the sadistic lavender-haired splinter lover, and the drunk, barely dressed tart. He wasn't really into self-torture, and to willingly subject himself to them together was downright masochistic. Then again, he really didn't have much of a choice. He needed to know if the Electric Douche was in. "What's up, Doll Face?"

Kinana smiled and patted the open seat next to her. "Not much. We were just talking about mine and Laki's vacation later this month."

Cobra took one look at the creepy smile that adorned Laki's face, and quickly turned his attention back to his purple-haired friend. "Ah. Sounds like… _fun._ " Fun was definitely the last thing he'd call it. Just hearing the twisted, thirty-one flavors of sexual deviance in the Wood Make mage's head was enough to make his stomach turn. _She must get a lot of inspiration from horror films…_

"Just remember what I said about eloping," Mira smiled demurely. It completely betrayed the thoughts in her head. _"They marry and Sitri will definitely be paying them a visit. Sitri likes visits. She'd like them. It's been a while since she's had any bodies to play with. I should rectify that immediately."_

He didn't really need her thoughts to project the fucked up images it did. Sitri made Leatherface, Jason, Freddy and that little fucking creepy ass killer doll look like a bunch of fucking Care Bears. _I bet she's related that scary ass, pink-haired Leviathan Snatch._ A shudder ran the course of his body and he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "You two are seriously thinking about getting married?"

A deep blush settled on Kinana's cheeks, and she gave a hesitant look at her girlfriend beside her. "W-well no. I mean, we've talked about it…"

"Cobra," Laki started as her head tilted in curiosity, "I get the distinct impression that you would be opposed to us marrying."

"You're damn fucking right I am," he bit back. He'd seen enough of what the _institution_ did to couples. His parents, before they'd been killed, were a shining example of everything wrong with it. "Marriage is a stupid fucking idea. Making a bunch of promises to _love_ one fucking person and shit, only to break it just because your ass gets tired of them." He sneered as his mother's lame ass excuse came back to taunt him. _"Oh we just grew apart."_ It was complete bullshit, but what the fuck ever. "Doll Face, you deserve better."

"Wow. Sounds like someone's had a bad brush with tying the knot."

He side-eyed the drunk brunette as she lifted her head from the bar. Her words were slurred and it was only ten in the morning. Who the hell was drunk that early? He could only surmise that perhaps she'd been on an all-night binge. Again.

"Perhaps you'd change your mind if you allowed me to set you up with someone," Mira smiled as she reached over to lay a hand on his arm.

 _Oh hell, Goddamn it! Open mouth, insert both feet up to the fucking waist. No need to go to Laxus' when you're practically able to suck your own dick._ He jerked his arm away and growled. "Ain't fucking happening. If I wanted to be with someone, then I would. End of goddamn story."

"Cobra, there mu-" The white-haired Demon started with a sigh only to stop as something else caught her attention. "Oh. Excuse me. I'll be back, and we will finish this conversation."

Cobra watched her walk away and let out the breath he'd been holding. _Saved by the mother fucking door bell._ He saw Rogue of Sabertooth smile as she approached the other end of the bar. He wasn't really sure when the other Slayer had arrived. He'd been too busy trying to figure out how to save his ass from the onslaught of questions the Demon Matchmaker had in her head to notice the dark cocoa, merlot and Turkish spice scent, much less the haunting, macabre-ish fugue that was the Shadow Slayer's soul. It was a dark melody. A lone piano that carried the initial voice only to be followed by the heavy bowing of cello who was then joined by a chorus of violins. The heavy hitting drums pulled the sounds together in the strangest of ways, leaving him with the impression of secrecy. Blood. A heavy heart and a conflict of emotions. It was an interesting composure. But not interesting enough to keep his interest. Apparently, the guy was on the rocks with his boyfriend. _I'd get tired of my boyfriend memorizing all my shit too. Your boyfriend? So that's what we're calling him now? STUFF IT, PANSY! One fucking hand job and an… a… that thing doesn't fucking mean we're dating!_

"So are you guys really gonna do it?"

"No, Cana. We're not, but you know Mira and her crazy ideas."

"I love her dearly but why she'd think Laki and I would elope is just…"

"I think you should, just to put a bee in her hat."

"Bonnet, Cana. It's put a bee in her _bonnet._ "

 _This shit ain't interesting either._ He stared at the three women and couldn't help but wonder if any of them ever really shut up. Gagging them seemed like a seriously viable option. Poisoning their asses would only land him back behind bars and that wasn't an option. _Yeah because Tesla can't shove his coil up your… Really? Maybe I should do it and go back to prison. No Dragon Slayers there to worry about. Yeah. I'll take that option for a thousand jewels, Alex._

"Hey. Is Tes- I mean Laxus up in hi-" He started but paused when movement above caught his eye and he looked up. Despite all of his bitching, moaning and groaning about _not_ wanting the Lightning Dragon Slayer, seeing him standing up there made his body react. Quickening pulse, shrinking pants, desert mouth. The aforementioned Tesla Coil stood there in all his glory with a pair of old, faded jeans that fit a little too perfect in all the right areas and were ripped at the knees. His eye just _had_ to hone in on the way the denim just hinted at the sizeable cock that lay beneath. The grey Tommy Denim t-shirt draped flawlessly over those broad fucking shoulders and sculpted chest. While the shirt didn't highlight the perfectly chiseled abs, he knew they were under there. _Fuck me, his hands…_ His eye locked on those large hands wrapping around the banister, and his mind instantly flashed to the day before. He could almost feel those fingers wrapped around his member and it twitched in his pants.

 _I really am a fucking weak ass, little ninny bitch. Just kill my ass now please. Than-_ His thoughts crashed and burned as he watched the tall, muscle bound blonde smile at the green-haired worshiper beside him. Smile. The asshole, whose face had always seemed to be a mask of lifelessness, actually fucking smiled. In the guild no less. He was so fucked. Ten ways to Sunday if he went by his own calculations. He needed to just get the fuck up there, lay down the law and run. Run like the fucking wind and never look back. He started to push up from the stool but stopped short.

" _Too bad he's not gay. That body alone… Yes, Laxus Dreyar is one attractive man."_

Cobra didn't even realize it was him that he heard growling until a hand landed on his arm, pulling him from a flurry of raging thoughts. He looked back to find Kinana quirking a brow as the other two women stared at him in shock. "Sorry. Had a pissy thought," he grumbled as he sat back down. A chuckle caught his attention, and he glanced up to find none other than the Lightning Adonis smirking. _Egotistical Ass Hat._ His lip curled up into a sneer and he ripped his gaze away to eye fuck the Shadow Dragon Slayer. So what if the guy found Laxus attractive? It could conceivably be his way out of this damn mess. But just the thought of that little raven-haired shit stain touching Laxus made his blood boil. And he didn't really get why the hell it would. He didn't care. No. One had to hate their enemies, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer was his enemy. In a way.

" _Oh. My. God. Erik! Seriously? Laxus?"_

He glanced over at the purple-haired woman next to him before training his vision on the wood bar top in front of him. He had to wonder how many times he'd have to slam his face into before it knocked his ass out. Of course, if he angled the blow just right, one good hit could break his nose and send the bone straight into his brain. Death seemed like a lot of fun right in that moment. _"No. Not even no but hell fucking no, Kina. Do NOT even go there."_

" _Holy… it is! GAH! Laxus Dreyar! That's what the gay questions were about!"_

" _Kina. I'm fucking serious. Drop it and shut the hell up."_

" _Oh no, Sugar. That… Erik, that's wonderful! And oh my god do you have good taste. He's so sexy. Did you see him in the games? Holy… yeah. If I were into guys, I would absolutely go after him. So is he as sexy naked as he is clothed? How big is he? Does he treat you good? Does anal hurt? Can w-"_

He lifted his head and glared at her as though she were an alien from outer space. She definitely wasn't human with all the squealing coming from her head. It was like watching a dolphin, on repeat. And the rapid fire questions. He had to look long and hard just to make sure it was indeed Kinana and not Lucy. He'd heard all of that and more yesterday from the crazy ass, wonderland mind of the blonde Celestial mage. _"KINA! Breathe and stop fucking asking me shit! I don't... Nothing's happened, so nothing to tell. Now drop the crap and leave me the hell alone."_

She blinked a few times before her lips turned down into a frown, but she nodded all the same. _"Oh. Ok. I… I get it. You're not ready to talk, but… But when you are, I'm here. Alright?"_

Cobra couldn't help the sigh that slipped out as a wave of guilt hit him. _"Kina, I… I'm sorry. I'm not ready to talk… but when I am, I will let you know."_

"Ok, so where were we?"

Mira's singsong voice made him cringe and he glanced at her warily. The usual chipper voice in her head was gone. No. Not gone. Replaced by… by… _Halphas? F-Fuck me…_ "We weren't anywhere. I'm out."

"Hold on a moment," Mira smiled. "There has to be someone you're interested in."

As if she had him under some sort of fucking mind control, his eyes flickered up to the second floor. He prayed she didn't see it. _Ok, Ninny Bitch. How ya gonna get yourself out of this clusterfuck?_ He turned and ran his eyes over the guild. The door was too damn far away but… "Alice. I like Alice."

"Alice?"

He turned back and gave a nod. "Yeah. As in Lucy. I like Lucy. And Kinana. And you, I like you too. And I like Nightshade Ice Cream. Have you ever had that shit? It's fucking awesome. You should definitely try. Oh. Wait. You can't. Sorry. More for me." _And now you're fucking rambling like a stoner. Way to go Ninny Bit… oh fuck me. Her thoughts died. Goddamn it! Just like fucking Alice. I swear, if she taugh-_

"Y-You like Lucy?"

Cobra blinked. He didn't exactly expect her to take that seriously. What? With everything else he'd said. _Ok, retard. Dig yourself out of this one._ "Well, yeah. But everyone fucking likes her. I mean, Tesla Coil up there likes her. Scrap Metal back in the corner likes her. You like her. Your whole goddamn family likes her," he shrugged as he watched her closely. It didn't take rocket science to figure out she was still fucking stuck on him liking the Celestial Mage.

 _Ok… Change tactics. Hmmm…_ He glanced around the room again when it hit. His eye landed on the man making his way up the stairs and suddenly, he was a fucking genius. He turned back and leaned over the counter towards the Matchmaking demon. "I like her as damn friend but… Well…" His whisper trailed off as he forced a concerned frown. He settled back in his stool and gave a heavy sigh. _I should win an award for this shit if it works._ "No. Never mind. I can't go sharing that shit. Dragon Slayer rules and all…"

Mira's eyes lit up and she leaned onto the bar. "Oh, it's ok to break the rules for a good cause," she said softly. "I mean, Lucy's engaged and if there's some horrible plot to break them up. Well, as her friend, we can't let that happen."

 _Oh Cobra, you brilliant fucking asshole, you._ There was no doubt he had her now. Hook, line and fucking sinker. He bit his bottom lip and gave her a hesitant look. "Well. I guess you're fucking right. I mean, I don't want anyone hurting Alice. She's too goddamn cool for that shit."

"Exactly," the barmaid smiled.

He caught the narrowed eyes Kinana had, and he gave her a quick wink before turning on the sad face again for Mira. "Rogue. He likes Alice. I mean, he _really_ fucking likes Alice."

"What? No damn way," Cana slurred as she picked herself off of the bar top. Again.

The white-haired demon pursed her lips in thought as she glanced at the other women. "Rogue? Really?"

"Wait," Laki cut in. "Rogue is gay, he's dating Rufus."

 _Ya know what? Fuck you Splinter Panties!_ "Uh. No, that's… just a cover. He's head the fuck over heels for Lucy. He's been utterly heartbroken since the games from what I can tell."

Mira raised a hand and placed it over her heart, her eyes misting over. "Unrequited love. That… that's so sad."

He bit the inside of his lip when a foot slammed into his shin and he shot Kinana a warning glare. "Yeah. Tell me about it." He knew what his best friend was thinking, but she just had to fucking understand. He was not going to let the Demon sink her claws into him. And Rogue was the perfect scapegoat. From what he could gather, the asshole was going to be single soon anyway. The last thing he needed was the fucker setting his sights on Laxus. Not that he wanted him for himself. It was just… principle.

"Well," The white-haired demon said as she slapped her hand on the bar top. "I am just going to have to find someone for him to love."

"Mira…" Cana groaned. "He doesn't need that shit."

" _That was so wrong, Erik."_

He slid off the stool now that he got that unwanted monkey off his back, and leaned over to brush his lips across the top of Kinana's head. _"No, Doll Face. That was saving my ass."_ He turned and started for the door, his original mission all but forgotten. "See you suckers later," he called out over his shoulder.

* * *

Laxus glanced over at the clock for the millionth time since he'd walked into his office. He'd been glad for the paperwork that Makarov had dumped in his lap. For the first time ever. Seriously, he hated the shit. But, it had given him something else to occupy his mind with. His thoughts had been running rampant since the day before. He'd contemplated just cancelling dinner. The idea had been jumping the gun, thinking more with his dick than his brain. He thought he was ready for this shit, but was he really? The little shit was a part of the guild. Huge no-no. _But, he's so fucking hot._ He was a virgin. Another giant fucking no-no, they'd get attached. _But you really want his ass, and not just literally. Wait, what?_ He was an asshole of the largest damn caliber. _So are you, what's the big deal?_ The kid (ok, not so much a kid) could kill his ass. _He already fucking is, and you're not gonna find any goddamn peace until you've had him._

He'd argued with himself until he hadn't been able to stand the solitude any more. So, he opted for a break. And seeing the bane of his existence sitting down on the first floor of the guild, it erased every dispute he'd had with himself. Every damn time his eyes had closed since the fucking ball of hatred had run from his office, all he could see was him. And just seeing him down there, trying to look annoyed as hell… God, he'd wanted nothing more than to go down and bend his ass over a table. The people in the guildhall be damned. _But that fucking growl…_ Just the memory of the sound had him hard as a damn rock. He had no clue what the hell it was over, but he knew for certain it had been directed to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. And for some reason, that shit made him happy. That was when it solidified that he would _not_ be cancelling the date.

 _Four O'clock._ That gave him three hours to stop by the market to grab the last few things he needed, hop in the shower and then get dinner started. He closed the ledger that he hadn't really been working on and slid it into the top desk drawer. Ok, maybe that was more than enough time but he really didn't want to wait any longer. There was also the glaring fact in his pants that he really needed to handle a huge problem. Either way the date went, he needed to take the edge off. He pushed his chair back and stood as a knock came from the door. _Fuck me… that better not be Freed._ He didn't really have time to listen to the guy drone on about whatever he wanted to drone on about. He loved the Rune mage, but the guy could talk for hours if no one monitored him. "Enter," he shouted as he walked over to grab his coat.

"Oh, you heading out already?"

Draping his coat over his arm, he turned to find Bickslow grinning from the doorway. _Great, just what I need._ He needed to make this short and sweet so he could go the hell home. "Yeah," he grunted as he walked towards the door. "Whatever you got, can it wait till tomorrow?"

The Seith mage grinned sheepishly, his hand coming up to rake through his mohawked hair. "Was just wanting to see what you were up to tonight."

The Dragon Slayer opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it. The only people that knew anything about his dinner date was him, Erik and Lucy. And he didn't realize she knew about it until she'd come in to tell him about her team being sent out with Sabertooth for a month long mission. That had led to a thirty-minute lecture about how he _had_ to be on his best behavior because it was officially confirmed. The little one-eyed bastard was indeed a virgin and was scared as hell of the dinner date. "I, uh," he paused as his mind raced for something, anything that would keep the baby-toting man and the rest of his team away from his home. _You could just be honest, Bicks is cool._ "I have plans for the evening. Alone."

"Ooh plans, huh?" Bickslow grinned, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in normal fashion. "And what _plans_ would you be talking about?"

Laxus gave a roll of his eyes and gestured towards the door. "Need to know basis," he deadpanned. "And your ass don't need to know."

"I bet it involves a girl," Popo chuckled as he flew in to hover near the Seith Mage's head.

Bickslow chuckled, "Nah, definitely not a girl."

"Did I hear you talking about my love?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer blinked at the newest arrival. It still confounded him that a male voice could squeal like a girl. But then, he knew Pepe hadn't exactly been a normal guy before he kicked the bucket. _Fucking queens, I swear._ "Bicks," he warned as he gestured for the other three totems to enter. "You wanna keep them on a leash or something?"

"Awww, but Laxy Poo," Pepe cooed as he floated over to land on the Slayer's shoulder. "I only want a leash if you're the one leading it."

"Behave, Pepe," Papa groaned. "Sorry, Laxus."

"It's fine, Papa," Laxus sighed. He had grown used to the shenanigans of Bickslow's babies over the years. They were rarely talkative in other people's presence but they always seemed comfortable with him. Wasn't a bad thing really, they were pretty fucking funny when they got going. Annoying, but funny. "And that shit ain't happening, Pepe. Sorry."

Bickslow laughed as he made his way over to the couch, pausing to point down at the not-so-old hole in the not-so-old couch arm. "Dude! Freed wasn't lying when he said a dog tried eating your furniture."

The Dragon Slayer groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to be a fast conversation. He could feel it coming on. _Another fucking hour scratched off my time table._ "Yeah. Forget about it," he said as he walked over to lay his coat over the back of a chair. "So. Yeah, I've got plans."

The Seith mage took a seat on the couch and leaned back as though it were his thrown. "Do these plans include a certain… Dragon Slayer?"

Laxus reached up to scratch at his head and smiled uncomfortably. "Maybe."

"Mmm mmm mmm, Slayer on Slayer. Now that's a wrestling match I'd like to see."

"Pepe!" Pupu gasped. "That's… that's… so wrong."

Pipi let out a soft, childlike giggle. "Laxy's not gay. Right, Laxy?"

"Uh…" the Slayer hummed, unsure of what to say. His fear of them repeating it elsewhere had him glaring at Bickslow for help.

"Come on guys," the Seith mage sighed. "Leave him alone."

Pupu hummed as he floated down to the arm of the couch. "But… If he has plans with a Slayer and it's not one of the guys…"

"Oh gods," Pepe wailed. "Don't let it be that pink-haired Moron!"

"Pepe… you're a damn moron."

"No, Pupu. I'm a queen."

"Shut the hell up."

"Oooooh! Pupu used a bad word, Bickslow!"

"Pipi. Pepe. Pupu," the Seith mage warned. "Behave like Papa and Popo before I send all of your asses home."

"Laxy," Pipi pouted. "Now Bixy is saying bad words."

Laxus couldn't help the belt of laughter that slipped out. How the Seith mage had managed to find five souls that represented every facet of his life was beyond him. "I am so staying out of that, Pipi. You're on your own," he chuckled as the smallest of the totems came to land on his coat.

"Well," Bickslow started as he eyed the Slayer thoughtfully. "Don't worry about Freed or Ever, they're all coming out with Mira and I. It's why I was asking what you were up to."

The Dragon Slayer let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you, you beautiful fucking tattoo-faced, crazy-eyed bastard._ "That would be greatly appreciated."

The Seith mage grinned, and pushed up from the couch. "Welcome, but do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

Bickslow's grin softened to a concerned smile. "Be careful," he said. "Don't really want shit blowing up, and you getting hurt. I can't protect your ass from everything."

Laxus felt his jaw slack as he studied the man that was one of his closest friends. That was as close as they came to actually saying they loved each other. They weren't big on sentimentalities. Ever. So, it touched him and he realized he did indeed have one more person in his corner. "I'll try," he smiled. "But I can't make any promises."

The Seith mage followed him to the door and slapped a hand on his back. "Yeah, yeah. I know but take it easy on the kid too. You aren't exactly small, we've bathed together enough to know."

"Fuck off," Laxus laughed as he pulled the door open. "Pervert. Go have fun and I'll see ya in the morning."

* * *

Cobra fidgeted with the upturned sleeve of his black, button up dress shirt. He felt a little naked without his usual jacket or coat. But that damn blonde had talked him into this outfit. Old, worn jeans he rarely wore, his black boots and a dress shirt he didn't even realize he owned. He was pretty sure she'd somehow waved a fucking wand or pulled the thing out of her ass. He had only gone up to ask her which coat. White or red. It had been a pretty simple question that turned into a full three ring circus. She'd pulled his ass back down to his apartment, then tore his dresser and closet apart. The thought of the mess she'd created made him groan. He'd have to clean that shit up when he got home. Just what he wanted to do before he crawled into bed. And it had to be before sleep. His bed was effectively buried beneath a mountain of crap.

His steps faltered as he stepped into the clearing in front of the large wood home. There was still time. He could just turn the fuck around and run back home. _Oh yes. Because you're a little pussy. Since when are you scared of a little Dragon Slayer?_ A scoff of sarcastic laughter slipped from his lips. There was nothing small about the man, or beast, that lived inside of that house. _Alright, Erik. Pull them panties out of your ass and get a move on. It's just dinner._ It was pretty simple. Have dinner then leave. That would be the end of this whole fucking charade. He'd just tell Tesla Coil that he wasn't gay, had no interest in him and didn't want him fucking touching him. _One of us completely disagrees here, buddy._ Yeah. He was completely aware of the fact that his jeans were suddenly choking the shit out of him with just a single thought of the large Dragon Slayer.

The front door and windows were opened. The cool, spring night air billowing the curtains inside. The scent of nightshade, grilled meat and electricity drifted on the air around him, making his mouth water. And the sound of music came from the windows. Not the kind of music he would have expected. The soulful sound of a piano and the voice of Irma Thomas caressed his ears. It was a song he hadn't heard since before the Tower. His mother had been a huge fan, and this was the only one he had any fond memories of. He could almost still hear her singing it. _"It's raining so hard. It brings back memories of the times when you were here with me. Counting every drop, about to blow my top. I wish this rain would hurry up and stop…"_ Granted she didn't have the smooth, melodic voice of the blonde living above him, but it stuck with him and he'd think back to it when he was locked away in the Tower. Every time it rained, and now he couldn't help but wonder if she'd somehow known where he'd end up.

Laxus scooped up the last of the bell pepper and tossed it into the bowl with the mixed greens. The steaks were settling on their plates in the warm oven, awaiting the mushroom-wine sauce he'd made to top them. Angel wing mushrooms in one pot and cremini mushrooms in the other. He'd been tempted to taste test the one he'd prepared for the Poison Dragon Slayer, but that just wasn't fucking happening. He was seemingly immune - or his body kept up with whatever was produced by the little shit - but he wasn't going to push his luck. It was bad enough the recipe Bickslow had stolen for him had "EAT AND DIE" in huge letters across the top. Apparently the damn things were deadly, definitely not the eating kind. _He'll just have to like it if it's too salty or needs more wine._

He reached for the onion and placed it on the board. Knife in hand, he paused mid-slice when he thought he caught the familiar fragrance of toasted almonds. Setting the sharp tool down, he turned to glance at the doorway into the living room and listened. The song playing luckily came to an end, bringing silence with it and he shrugged. One glance at the clock on the kitchen wall told him it was still a good ten minutes early. He wouldn't admit that he was anxious or that part of him worried that the fucker wouldn't show up. He knew all too well that was a possibility, and Lucy had told him he couldn't be pissed about it. Which he wouldn't. He understood. The guy was sweating bullets. _Which is why you can't go jumping his ass when he walks in the door. Give him a drink first. Oooh, we could spi - REALLY? You're so fucking hard up you'd drug his ass? Creep._ He gave a shake of his head and turned back to the task at hand. He had a damn salad to finish, preferably before the asshole got there.

Cobra paused at the door and peered inside, frowning when he saw no sign of the tall, blonde Adonis fucker. The song had come to an end, and he caught the sound of that tell-tale soul melody he'd come to hate. Ok, maybe not hate but he sure as hell hated the way it made his whole body quiver with desire. Then there was that scent of spice and rain with just a twist of citrus. Saliva flooded his mouth and he lifted a hand to wipe the back of it across his lips. Just in case. His foot lifted to step over the threshold, but paused as the silence was broken by the voice of Otis Redding. _Seriously? These Arms of Mine? This was such a bad fucking idea. He's going to tie me to the bed and break out the sledge hammer…_ He snorted at his own fucked up thought. The guy wasn't fucking Kathy Bates but he was definitely there. He started for the kitchen and nearly swallowed his tongue when the voice changed. No, not really changed. Otis was drowned out by the deep, graveled voice coming from the kitchen.

He knew the lyrics to the song. Knew them by heart, soul music was kinda his thing. But that voice. That voice would make Otis, himself, jealous. Chills raced down the length of his spine and his eye drifted close. His breath caught in his throat as the sound filled his ears. It was like that voice was next to him and it felt like it was pulling something from deep in his gut. There was no name for it, none that he could put his finger on, but it spread like wildfire and he found himself unable to breathe. His eye flew open, fear gripping his chest because it felt… too good. If that were even possible. It wasn't welcome, whatever it was, and he forced himself to move to the doorway only to find himself rocked again. His mouth went dry and his knees threatened to buckle. _How the fuck does he do that shit?_ Not only did the voice belong to the tall, blonde Adonis that dominated the room with his very presence. But navy twill pants molded the Lightning Dragon Slayer's ass way too damn well and that white checked oxford dress shirt only accentuated those broad fucking shoulders of his. Even without a belt and in bare feet, the asshole made casual dress look edible. _Yep. I'm in so much fucking trouble. Breakout the sledgehammer…_

Laxus heard the sound of heavy boots on the wood floor well before he caught the Poison Dragon Slayer's scent. It was like something from a horror movie or a One Direction concert. This little teenage girl came to life inside of him, and he had to grip the fucking counter to keep her from taking control. Jumping and squealing like pigs running through a chute. He was pretty sure he could smell her hysterical tears. _Laxus, you need some serious fucking help. It's JUST a guy. It's JUST Erik. Not fucking Channing Tatum. Really? You just compared the sexiest motherfucker in the guild to that douche? Sure, the guy looks hot and yeah. Ok, we can admit he was pretty fuckable in Jupiter Rising. It was the pointy ears. Just like his…_ He was so screwed. He promised Lucy and Bickslow both he'd be on his best behavior, but he had zero fucking clues how that shit was supposed to happen. Not when he could practically feel the little fucker's presence in the doorway. And definitely _not_ when he heard the sharp intake of air and that earthy, garlic-almond fragrance intensified and infused itself with the most mouthwatering musk his nose had ever had the pleasure of sampling. "It's rude to stand in doorways," he smirked.

"O-oh," Cobra stuttered. He didn't realize he'd been standing there staring. But fuck, it was hard not to. He picked his jaw up from the floor, and made his way over to the island where the large Slayer was dumping sliced onions into the bowl of salad. "Sorry," he grumbled as he sat the bottle of wine in his hands down. _Ok fucker, don't be a bitch. Don't invade his head. Or maybe do that so you can share in his pervy thou - NO! You're gonna be a good little boy and NOT tempt shit. You have an ass to protect!_ He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and sniffed at the air. "Smells good."

"Tha-" The Lightning Dragon Slayer's words died on his lips as he glanced over. _Fuck, he's sexy…_ His mouth went dry as he took in the black buttoned up shirt that seemed to just fit, the fabric perfectly shaping itself over lean shoulders, a sculpted chest and tapering down over a flat stomach. He couldn't help but wonder just what he'd look like underneath. _Pervert. Remember, Jackass. Best behavior._ Why had he made that promise again? Oh. Yeah. Right. Virgin Uke, standing right there. He tore his eyes away from the faded jeans that cupped that bubble ass so damn right and his brows furrowed when he spotted the bottle of wine. Not only was it his favorite, but he knew exactly how much that shit costs. Silver Oak Cabernet Sauvignon, and the Alexander Valley no less. That shit was easily a good twenty thousand jewels a bottle. "Didn't take you for a wine connoisseur."

The Poison Dragon Slayer glanced down at the bottle and shrugged. "I'm not," he said as he reached out to snag a carrot from the bowl only to pull back with a pout. _Asshole just smacked me._ "It's what Alice said you liked." And thank god for that little tidbit of information. He wasn't a wine drinker. He liked the stuff, but it wasn't something he ever bought for himself so walking into the wine section at the liquor store had been a nightmare. Just searching for the bottle had been a chore. There were too damn many. Wine was just wine in his head and then the prices. He'd choked when he saw one bottle marked at Fifty thousand jewels. That was sometimes the whole paycheck of a mission. Of course, then there'd been two kinds and he had zero fucking clues which one was better. So, he'd opted for the higher but looking at the other Slayer's frown made him second guess his choice. "I got the wrong damn thing, didn't I?"

"No, no. That…" Laxus trailed off. The light dusting of pink on caramel cheeks and watching those sharp incisors worry that full bottom lip was just about too much to handle. He could easily see himself using that cute ass little mouth. _Fuck do I want to…_ He cleared his throat and gestured towards a stool on the other side. He didn't need the guy any closer than he was for fear his ability to _behave_ would get a swift kick in the ass on his way down to hell. "That's perfect but you really didn't have to," he smiled tightly. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Whatever, you're welcome." The maroon-haired man grumbled as he moved to take a seat on one of the stools. He didn't even know why the hell it mattered that he might have gotten the wrong one. _Because your bitch ass wants to impress him. No, I don't. Shut the fuck up._ He just needed to make it through dinner. That's it. "Didn't realize you knew how to cook."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a bark of laughter as he wiped his hands on the hand towel that hung from a belt loop. "I live on my own, and..." he started as he turned around to pull open one of the cabinet doors and grabbed two wine glasses. "Well… ask Lucy about eating my teammates' cooking."

"Oh?" the Poison Dragon Slayer questioned, almost hesitantly. He took the glasses without thinking and set them on the table only to pause. _God damn Betty Fucking Crocker has me playing fucking house. Great. I'll just ask for a fucking ruffled apron for Christmas._ He shook his head and turned back for the island. "That fucking bad?"

Laxus picked up the cheese grater and paused to look over at the other Slayer. "Natsu won't even eat their shit."

Cobra blinked before laughter broke from his lips. "Yeah. That's pretty fucking bad," he guffawed. "That asshole eats any and every damn thing in sight from what I've seen."

"You don't even know the half of it," the tall blonde chuckled before his face fell serious. "He really pisses me the fuck off sometimes."

The Poison Dragon Slayer gave a roll of his eye. "Feeling's mutual," he grimaced. "How the hell does your sister put up with that shit? She's too fucking smart for that dumbass."

"She loves him," Laxus shrugged as he tapped the shredder against the bowl.

"That much I get, but… Fuck it. Not my problem."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer leaned against the counter and furrowed his brows as he studied the other Slayer. He knew his sister lived above the guy and even knew they talked, apparently. But for someone who played it off as though he didn't give one shit about anyone in the guild, he seemed to give a shit about her. _Interesting._ "Couldn't change her damn mind if it was," he mused. "I've tried."

Cobra opened his mouth to refute. He knew if he really fucking tried, he could find a way to at least change the fucking cotton candy haired idiot's mind. _Just snap a few bones. Pay that fucker back for the shit he did to my ears._ Unfortunately, that would mean hurting her. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, he actually gave a shit about her. _Ok, change the fucking subject, Pansy Ass._ "If I didn't know any fucking better, I'd think you two were blood related."

"Why?" Laxus asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he slid the salad bowl across the counter. "And you better not fucking say it's the blonde hair."

The Poison Dragon Slayer's face fell. Ok, so yeah. The blonde hair was a dead giveaway, but it went deeper than that. "No, Tesla Coil," he gawped. _And again, I'm fucking Santa's helper with setting the fucking table. Next thing he'll fucking ask for will be me sitting in his lap. His lap… REALLY?_ "She cooks, you cook. She sings, you sing. You two are like those creepy ass twins in The Shining, just without the dresses."

"Awesome," Laxus grinned. "We'll get you a big wheel."

"I think Gajeel's voice is better for the whole _redrum_ thing," Cobra chuckled.

The blonde Dragon Slayer let out a laugh as he grabbed the dressing from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. _Fuck me, those dimples. And that fucking laugh…_ He smiled as he went over to stir the sauce pots and turned the gas heat off. "I don't know," he mused with a glance back. "Your voice is pretty gritty. I think you could pull it off."

The Poison Dragon Slayer felt his cheeks heat up, and he quickly grabbed the dressing bottles from the counter. _Awesome. He pays you one fucking compliment, and you go blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. What next? Squealing like Alice and Kinana? No, go fuck yourself._ "Yeah. Maybe," he pouted.

Laxus bit his bottom lip as he pulled the plates out of the warmer and set them on the counter. As much as he hated to admit it, every damn time that little ball of hatred blushed his knees would threaten to give way. There was something seriously fucking sexy about that shit. A seemingly dominant guy, a fucking Dragon Slayer no less, who was really a shy, blushing uke. _I am so fucked…_ "In all seriousness, I love Little Bit," he said as he poured the sauces over the bacon-wrapped steaks. He made sure to note which one was which. He didn't really have a death wish, even if maybe he did when it came to playing this… whatever it was. "I'll admit, she's helped me _hone_ my kitchen skills, and you tell anyone else I sing and I'll fucking cut your balls off and hang them above the bar at the guild to make a point."

"I'm not fucking scared of you," Cobra said with a roll of his eye. _No, you're just scared of him touching your ass. Again. Because you'll fucking cave in like a house of cards. Weak ass bitch that you are._

"Good," Laxus replied as he picked up the plates and turned for the table. "Now, be a good boy and open the wine so we can eat."

Cobra stared at the other Slayer for a moment, the thought of decking him square in his handsome fucking face springing to mind. "Boy?" He sneered. "You can fucking do that shit yourself."

 _And I choose the feisty uke, why? Oh. Yeah. Dimples. Ok and that adorable fucking face he's making right now._ Laxus felt his cock twitch in his pants and wanted so badly to groan. So much for pulling one off in the shower earlier, it was proving to be an absolute waste at the moment. And, because apparently he was secretly a masochist, his feet paused just before he could pass the little shit. Despite the aroma drifting up from the plates, his nose honed in on the little shit's scent. _Why the fuck does he have to smell so damn good?_ "I've got my hands full at the moment, but…"

The maroon-haired Slayer bit back a curse when he felt his own body shudder with the too close proximity of the _Dick of Doom_. That citrus undertone to his scent only got stronger, making the fucker smell like the best mixed drink known to man. His arousal seemed to reawaken, twitching in his pants as if to say _"Look at me! I like it!"_ Flicking the little one-eyed bastard was really starting to look good. "Fine," he groaned before moving to do as told. "But only because you're feeding me." _Fuck me! Really? He wants to feed you alright. Feed you what's in his pants. And you want that, don't you ninny?"_

* * *

Cobra relaxed back in his chair and ran a hand over his stomach, his plate sitting completely empty in front of him. That was, by far, the best steak he'd ever had. And the angel wing mushroom sauce. He was pretty sure he'd swallowed his tongue at one point. Laxus had easily put the white-haired demon to shame, and that was saying something. If he thought he could stomach it, he'd marry the woman just for her damn cooking. It's why he spent his down time in the damn gym. A guy could get fat with food like that on the table. The music changed and he smiled. More Otis Redding. _"I've got dreams, dreams to remember. I've got dreams, dreams to remember…"_ The song made him think of the narcoleptic Reflector mage, and he made a mental note to give the asshole a call. He glanced over at his table companion and watched as he drained the last of the bottle of wine into his glass. "So I wouldn't have fucking pegged you for an R &B, soul music kinda guy," he said as he reached for his own glass. It was nearly empty and that was probably a good thing. Two glasses and he found the shit went straight to his head.

Laxus put the cork back into the empty bottle and glanced over Poison Dragon Slayer. "Gramps got me hooked," he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed dinner conversation, it came as a shock. A pleasant one. He found he rather enjoyed Erik's smartass humor. Listening to him talk about his former teammates was amusing to say the least. The little shit had a name for everyone, and it wasn't their given ones. And the stories, he'd have to be blind to miss the fact that the guy cared about a lot of shit. While he said he didn't, it was an outright lie and that was a welcomed surprise. It made him realize that he too had only begun to scratch the surface of the ornery little Dragon Slayer's crusty ass shell. "I like a lot of shit really - not that dance club crap, mind you - but Otis Redding, Sam Cooke, Al Green, Aretha Franklin, Lee Dorsey, Allen Toussaint… now _they_ knew fucking music."

Cobra quirked a brow, impressed with the quick list of names. Lee Dorsey, Allen Toussaint. They were names he hadn't heard in years, decades really. His mom loved them and in some weird, fucked up, Freudian way, it was actually pretty fucking cool to find the larger Slayer knew them. It was a comfort, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. "Let me guess," he said before taking a sip of his wine. "You're a damn fan of Barry White, too?"

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Laxus scoffed in mock surprise before imitating the deep, baritone voice of what he considered to be an icon of sexual singing. Seriously. The guy's voice, in his head, was like sex itself. _"I've heard people say that too much of anything is not good for you, baby."_

The maroon-haired Dragon Slayer felt his jaw go slack and his lips parted before he could catch it. He wasn't exactly expecting the guy to belt out a song. But when he did… _Fucking hell. Thank god I'm not a damn wom - That's still being debated, shithead. Grab your fucking soaked panties and move along._ "I… that…" he stumbled. His brain was flat out refusing to work with him. "I don't know if it's fucked up or not that your ass knows that crap by heart."

"Barry White is a damn god," Laxus chuckled.

 _Fuck Barry..._ "You're the god, he's just the gatekeeper." Cobra blinked as he watched the grin rise on the other Slayer's face and it hit him. _I didn't. I didn't just… Holy fucking coconut balls and twigs. I said that shit out loud..._

The Lightning Dragon Slayer felt his pants tighten as a deep rose color took up residence on the other Slayer's cheeks. _Oh, baby. I can show you a God._ "Are you the Keymaster?" he smirked.

"F-Fuck you," the Poison Dragon Slayer stammered, only to mentally bash his face into a brick wall at his word choice. "NO! Not… I didn't mean that crap literally." _Kill me?_

Laughter rumbled up from the pit of the blonde Dragon Slayer's belly. It was too damn cute watching the little one-eyed bastard trip over himself. Flustered was definitely something his little Uke wore very well. _Yours huh? Shut up._ "I won't hold you to it," he grinned. "Yet."

Cobra growled and lifted his hand to give the Oversized Bug Zapper his one finger salute. "You're a di-" _Really? Why not just ask him to get naked already and make it a lot easier? OR! You can just say no to wine. Permanently. Mmkay?_ "Ok, I'm just going to shut my fucking trap."

Laxus' eyes locked on that solitary finger and his brain skipped a few beats. It took every ounce of self-restraint to keep himself from reaching over and grabbing the blushing, stumbling idiot. He could give him a reason to shut up. _But you can't, because you're adulting today. Adulting sucks._ He brought his wine glass up and downed half of what was in the glass in one swallow. "Why stop now?" he asked. "I'm finding your slips comical." _Among other things._

The Poison Dragon Slayer glared at him. _God's_ thoughts really were not fucking helping his ass. _Among other things… fuck you, Batman. No more sex talk, Cobra!_ "Bite… fuck m… Goddamn it!" His poor brain. He officially made a silent vow. He was going to stop cursing and learn a new language. Or something. Bigger words, maybe? "Ok, no more wine for my ass…" He paused and mentally bitch slapped himself with a shovel. _Soooo easy…_ He let out a sigh of frustration. "For me. Not my ass."

"Hey, your words," Laxus chuckled. "Not mine."

 _He kinda has your ass there, Fuck Face._ "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Cobra grumbled before finishing off his glass of wine. The music stopped and silence fell over the kitchen, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. It had been non-stop talking since he'd arrived and that really wasn't what he'd expected. Ok, so he really didn't have a damn clue what to expect before he arrived. But once he had, everything had just… flowed. He suddenly realized this was the first awkward moment, and he found himself looking curiously over at the other Slayer. _Maybe..._ "You're a lot different than what I thought," he said to break the silence.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer watched the dark red liquid as it swirled in his glass, trying to not let his mind wander down the destructive path of ripping the little one-eyed bastard's clothes off. Even if that seemed like the best choice at the moment, or any moment really. His brows furrowed when that gravel-filled voice broke into his _non-existent_ deplorable thoughts and he looked up. "How so?"

The Poison Dragon Slayer bit at his bottom lip, contemplating exactly how to put it. He didn't exactly want to offend the guy, but truth was truth. And sometimes, that shit just stung. "Well. At the guild," he started, "You're... so fucking buttoned up, drives my ass crazy really. I was sorta kinda thinking your ass was a fucking cyborg or some shit."

"A cyborg?" Laxus blinked. "Really? What the fuck?" _Ok so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Then I wouldn't be bothered by wanting your ass._

"Shut the hell up," Cobra chuckled nervously. "You always have that blank fucking expression, and your head is like dead space. It's pretty fucking creepy really."

 _Dead space ain't such a bad place to be, Asshole. You're safer there._ The blonde Slayer let out a sigh. Ok so maybe just existing wasn't the answer. "You can thank Ash breath for that. He kinda tipped me off to your thought hearing crap and…" _But secrets, Laxus. We all got 'em._ "Well… I've got shit I don't want getting out."

The maroon-haired Slayer stared incredulously at his dinner companion. _This guy has life on a silver fucking platter and he's got shit to hide?_ "What in the hell could the privileged grandson of a fucking wizard saint need to keep buried?"

Laxus blinked, unable to believe his fucking ears. _Where the fuck would that little shit get that notion?_ His life had been anything but. "Privileged?" he scoffed. "You apparently have me confused with someone else."

"Nope. Pretty sure it's you," Cobra sighed. "I mean come the hell on, Tesla Coil. The master is your grandfather, you've got more fucking _family_ than you know what to do with. You haven't had to really work at any damn thing." _I'm pretty fucking sure your ass grew up with people serving you, too. Goddamn spoiled asshole._

The Lightning Dragon Slayer sneered in sudden annoyance, "And that's where you're dead fucking wrong, Bleach Brain."

"I doubt it."

Laxus glared at the ignorant little son of a bitch, contemplating just punching the fucker in the face. The guy new zilch about his life. His anger, getting the best of him, pushed him to stand without so much as a thought to the outcome. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt and practically ripped it from his arms. _Privileged? Yeah fucking right._ "My life has been far from whatever walk in the park you're stupid ass brain is feeding you," he growled as he turned to show the other Slayer his marred back. "I knew what a damn whip was before I knew what a fucking hug was. My father, the world's biggest douchebag asshole, thought me weak. I guess he figured he could beat it into me." He tossed his shirt over the back of his chair and sat back down, his lip curling in disgust. "And when that shit didn't work, he ripped my eye out and shoved a fucking Lacrima into my skull. That was all by the time I was seven, so _don't_ fucking preach to me about _family_ and having life easy."

Cobra felt his stomach roll. And not because of the scars. He'd seen them before, at the gym that day. It bothered him now as much as it had then that such perfect skin was marred in that fashion. But, in a way, it was comforting to know he wasn't the only one. It wasn't just his body that carried signs of needless torture. A wave of anger slammed into him, his own thoughts descending into the pits of hell. He suddenly wanted to find and torture the bastard responsible. He reasoned it was for himself, as a way to get back at the cruel, sadistic fuckers that did the same to him. But deep inside, where he dared not look, he knew it was to make the son of a bitch pay for each and every mark on Laxus' back. "Y-your Pops… He did that?"

"Yeah," Laxus replied in a whisper. His eyes stared at the grain of the wood table top, his fingers mindlessly tracing the swirl and lined pattern. But he wasn't really seeing the table. Instead his mind flashed back to the countless times he'd seen his father's _lab._ It was a place he learned, all too soon, to fear. The stone structure he'd grown up in hadn't been a home, it had been a prison and Ivan had been his keeper. There wasn't any of the affection that he'd witnessed between Bisca, Alzack and Asuka. There was no sibling love like what he felt with Lucy. There was no sense of family like there was at Fairy Tail. He pulled himself from the bleak, painful darkness to glance over at the other Slayer. "Fatherly love, ain't it great?" he said sardonically. "But I guess it got him what he wanted. A son who was stronger. Not that he fucking cared because the beatings sure as hell didn't stop. Not 'til Jiji caught wind of it. It's why I went to live with him, part of the reason why he kicked the fucker out of the guild. So… we're not going to fucking go down the _privileged_ road."

The Poison Dragon Slayer found himself speechless. And guilt riddled. _So much for the nice fucking atmosphere, Stupid Ass._ He'd gone and fucked it up by opening his mouth and inserting both feet again. He didn't need to hear the places the other Slayer's mind went, although he did and it broke something inside. He could feel the anguish filling the room, could almost feel the other Slayer flinch at the images drudging up the past brought. And he could completely relate. "Laxus…" he breathed with a heavy sigh. "Dude. I-I'm sorry."

"Eh," Laxus shrugged as he leaned up on the table. He forced his darker thoughts back down into the box he kept them in and mentally duct taped that shit shut. He had never intended to share that crap. Not even his grandfather knew everything, and Lucy only knew marginally more than that. "Water under the bridge. I've had to live with it, accept it, so no skin off my nose." _If you don't mind, then it don't matter._

Cobra could not believe his fucking ears. _It just_ … "Yeah, but a whip? You don't just _accept_ that kind of fucked up shit!"

 _Like you'd know…_ Laxus gave a roll of his eyes. "Sure you do, it's part of life. It happened and I can't fucking change it."

"No, but…"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer slammed his hand down on the table top. "There aren't any buts," he roared only to sigh when he saw the other man flinch. "Erik, you can't fucking sympathize, so just drop it."

"Yeah, I think I fucking can," the maroon-haired Slayer growled in return. He'd had enough of the other Slayer's self pity pot bullshit. _You're not alone, you goddamn piece of electrical crap!_ He pushed up from the table, contemplating heading for the door. It seemed like a really good option. He didn't need the shit anymore. But something stayed him. "I don't know what Cake-Crazed Thorette has fucking told you about the damn Tower," he started as a hand came up to undo a button on his shirt. And then another and another. He chose to ignore the questioning gaze of other other Slayer. _Are you really about to do this shit?_ "I was taken from my home when I was just a damn kid. I might have been five, I guess. But didn't really matter one fucking iota how old we were." _Cobra… this could end bad._ He mentally flicked his inner demon in the nuts, and took a deep breath before he let the open shirt fall from his shoulders. "They still beat your ass like a dog anyway," he said as he turned only to mimic the voices of _yesterday_ that still haunted him today. " _Work harder. Move faster, Boy. You think cryin for your momma's gonna help you?_ All fucking day long and most days well into night before they lock your ass up again. If they weren't using the whip, then they'd settle for the fists or boots."

 _Oh Erik…_ Laxus bit his lip to contain the whimper he felt rising from his throat. He'd only thought his back was bad. Long and short, dark and pale. Lash marks marred his entire back, some wrapping around to his sides and upper arms. Every mocking word the smaller Slayer uttered made him flinch, and it took every ounce of control he possessed to not reach out and hold on to the trembling figure in front of him. He wasn't even sure who it would even comfort, himself or the other Slayer. _He shouldn't know how that feels…_ If he allowed himself, he could hear words not so different echoing in his head. He lifted his hand to touch but hesitated only to drop it. It was a horror that he would never wish on anyone. "Erik…"

"Don't," Cobra bit out as he turned. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other Slayer. He heard what sounded like pity in his thoughts. He didn't want to see the disgust that he knew had to be there on his face. _Because that's what you fucking see, Jackass._ He sat back down in his chair and his shoulders slumped as he laid the shirt over his legs. "Like you said, water under the bridge. I gotta learn to live with a few scars, right?"

"That… that's not what I meant," the blonde Slayer replied in a little above a whisper. He knew that look, too. It was defeat. The kid gave up before he had even begun, and he couldn't blame him. _But he shouldn't have to carry that shit alone..._

The smaller Slayer let out a heavy sigh as he reached up to wipe a hand over his face. _Where exactly had this shit gone wrong? Nice dinner and the worst fucking show and tell for dessert._ "I know," he grimaced. "You didn't know that my back looked like a used fucking cutting board, so not your fault."

"Your back doesn't look like a damn cutting board," the blonde Slayer implored. Ok, maybe to some it did but who the hell gave a fuck? He didn't. They had scars. Such was the life of a mage.

The smaller Slayer gave a roll of his eye. _Maybe now's a good time to call this shit done. But is that really what you want? Ye - N - Ye - I don't fucking know._ "Whatever, it's hideous and I'm ok with that so just fucking drop it."

Laxus stared at the other Slayer for a moment before he lifted his wine glass up and downed the last of the red liquid left inside. This wasn't where he'd expected the evening going. It was just supposed to be about sex, maybe getting to know the guy a little better. But, somehow the darkest of their dirty laundry ended up scattered around the room. It made it hard to breath. _Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe you're a fucking loser. He needs something, someone and so do you. Shut up. Little Bit would tell you the same. I know..._ He looked at the table and sighed. "Fine, subject dropped." He pushed himself up from the table and reached for Cobra's empty plate. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the living room while I clean up?"

Cobra lifted his head to peer, curiously, up at the tall Slayer. "Nah," he replied as he pushed up from his chair. _This is as good a time as any to run._ "I think…" _Then why are you hesitating?_ "I think I'm just gonna take my ass home. Tha-"

"Don't go," Laxus said, cutting him off. He didn't really know why. The little shit seemed to be a whole lot smarter than he was, knowing when to call it quits. _But if he walks out now, you can kiss whatever the fuck this shit is goodbye._ "Look, I'm fucking sorry. That shit was a little too heavy for a first date and it was my fault. So stay, please? I'll open another bottle and we can sit and talk. Or watch a movie. Your choice."

 _First date? Is that what the fuck this is?_ Cobra felt a flicker of movement in the pit of his stomach and opted not to answer his own question. He already knew the answer. _But…_ "Why?" he questioned aloud. "I mean, why do you want me to fucking stay?"

The large Slayer shrugged his shoulders. "Because I like the company."

"F-Fine."

* * *

 **These two love birds… so stubborn lol. But Bixy is so sweet, being all concerned.**

 **In case you might be interested, I will also put the below links up on my tumblr. Speaking of which, GemNika has finally joined the darkside with me in the Tumblr-verse haha! You can find us at** **princessnanaxlaxus –dot- tumblr –dot- com and gemnika –dot- tumblr –dot- com**

 **I try to update my writing and such there as well. So, have a look see.**

 **Cobra's outfit** i00. –dot- com / wsphoto/ v0/ 2005800940_4/

 **Laxus' Outfit** s-media-cache-ak0 –dot- pinimg –dot- com/ 736x/ 44/ 19/ da/ 4419da891534618cc0e31e6615d3cfad –dot- jpg

 **Music during the chapter:**

 **When Cobra arrives:**

Irma Thomas - It's Raining watch?v=NNZFbgszrVY

 **Laxus singing:**

Michael Grimm - These Arms of Mine watch?v=B7aOlWTUHNg

 **After Dinner:**

Otis Redding - Dreams to Remember playing watch?v=Ooqqj6q1MeU

 **But, now back to writing for Sound Pod. I am hoping to have that up later this week for you guys.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews and love you guys have been giving for this couple. They really are unique in that they are SO much the same hehe. But you guys have been spurring me on to write more, so please keep it up. Share what you think!**

 **Big Hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	7. Live, From Magnolia - Sexy vs Adorable

**Hi everyone! Happy late Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it and for those who don't, hope you had an awesome Thursday!**

 **Princess Nana here again with another installment of the awesomeness that is LaxCo. We finally get to see how their date ends :O**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail but the plot is all my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Live, from Magnolia – Sexy vs. Adorable**

Cobra stepped into the living room, pausing for the briefest of moments to glance back at the kitchen. He seriously just needed to take his ass home, literally. But, no. He just had to go giving in. The imploring look on the fucking bastard's face… _And that goddamn look of fear in those_ _fucking_ _electric blues._ It had done him in, breaking his resolve to run. Even as he made his way across the dimly lit living room, he glanced at the door and his feet refused to carry him there. It was so close but still a million miles away. The only consolation was that it was still open. _Not that it_ _fucking_ _matters, you J_ _ackass_ _._ The house was located outside of the city. The story of Hansel and Gretel came to mind and a groan slipped out. He wasn't fucking lost in the woods, and he'd seen the oven. It wasn't big enough for his stupid ass to fit in.

He moved for the couch and took a seat. His palms suddenly felt damp, pasty even. He rubbed them against his jeans and reclined back. It was comfortable. Not like Kinana's. What, with all the fucking pillows and shit. He usually sat on the edge of that damn thing, fearing it would suck him in. _Then you'd have to listen to their twisted lesbian sex for all_ _fucking_ _eternity._ He shuddered at the thought and glanced around the room again. The place somehow suited the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Dark wood floors, a huge stone hearth, vaulted ceilings with exposed log headers. The couch and oversized chair was a deep, rich brown leather and oak tables accented it. It looked like a house out of fucking Field and Stream. Not that he read that crap, ever. But he'd seen it before. Richard had a thing for fishing and cabins. It was creepy really.

The sound of dishes clinking and water running drew his attention back to the kitchen. And, because he was glutton for punishment, he allowed himself the indulgence of listening to that ridiculously addictive soul song. The lonely, unloved violin suddenly made sense. He could now understand the sorrow and conflict that was interwoven into the entire melody. He glanced over at the entryway and frowned, his hand coming up to rub at the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. _Great. Fucking heartburn. That's probably my soul telling me to run before Tesla sucks it out through my ass._ His thoughts gave him no comfort, nor offered any comedic relief. The tempo of the song that was flowing around him sped up. The wobbled bass, the electric notes sounding almost angry, hurt. And, against his better judgement, he opened his ears. Truly opened them, only to be shocked by what he heard.

" _Goddamn_ _fucking_ _assholes… I'd kill 'em."_

" _Who in the_ _fucking_ _hell would do that shit?"_

" _Slavery… that's what Erza had called it. Fucking pigs. He was child for Christ's sake. A_ _fucking_ _child."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I get it. So was I, but… he deserved better than that. Not like his parents wanted that shit for him."_

Cobra found himself actually leaning towards the kitchen, as though it would help him hear any damn better. It confused him. Why the hell was the guy so angry? It's not like it had happened to him.

" _And_ _fucking_ _Jellal. I don't give a single_ _fucking_ _shit that he was possessed or whatever the hell he said it was. He was still there. I swear. I am going to pound that motherfucker's ass into the ground next time I see him. For that and for… no. You can't go blaming him just because your ass decided to like the little_ _one-eyed_ _fucker."_

" _Laxus. You need to get a damn grip on your_ _fucking_ _balls here. He's in there scared shitless and ready to bolt, you angry won't help matters any."_

" _Why did you even ask him to stay? Because… because you don't want 'im to go. He's… He knows how I feel and maybe..._ _Fuck_ _, you really are a goddamn loser."_

" _Yeah, but you're_ _playing with fire_ _here. He's a virgin, remember? All too well, thanks."_

" _What if he, in the end, rejects your ass? Will you be able to handle that shit? First guy you've liked in a long time… What if I'm the one that hurts him? Oh god. You've turned into a royal_ _fucking_ _pussy. Are you in the boat or out?"_

" _Fuck it, it's on him where this shit goes. Yeah, you tell yourself that but the guy downstairs is thinking a whole lot different. Yeah, well he may just have to_ _settle_ _for a damn hand. He's used to it…"_

He didn't know whether to laugh in amusement or die a little inside. The guy's head went from silent to a million miles an hour in the blink of an eye. _I wonder if it's like that all the time._ NO. He didn't want to know. He rubbed at his chest again and shifted, nervously, on the couch. The reassurance that the guy seriously had no plans to push him further should make him feel a little more at ease. His ass should relax the fucking death grip of hell it had taken. He'd be lucky if he ever shit again at this rate. But, it didn't. It made him feel… funny. He didn't have a name for the weird ass fluttering he had in the pit of his stomach or the anxious knot that went with it. His heart, he was pretty sure that fucking thing going to melt under the burning in his chest. _Or just_ _fucking_ _explode all over the place. Holy crap. What if this is what a_ _fucking_ _heart attack feels like? Or a stroke. It could definitely be a damn stroke. Would explain the fact that your_ _pansy_ _ass isn't running for the door._

His thoughts. Laxus' thoughts. It was just too damn much. He needed to leave or busy himself. Sitting there, alone, was getting him abso-fucking-lutely nowhere. _Screaming might make you feel better. God, you're such a_ _fucking_ _girl._ He pushed up from the couch and rocked on his feet a few times before they bothered to listen to his commands. The fact that they didn't head for the door though, that only proved they were working. Not necessarily working properly. They carried him towards the mantle over the fireplace. Pictures and trinkets littered it from one end to the other. His eyes caught on one of the Bug Zapper from hell sitting on a hospital bed next to a mummified Lucy, his arm protectively swung over her shoulders as they smiled at the camera. _The goddamn twins from hell… they just need the dresses._ A chuckle slipped out and he moved along the other frames. Pictures of him and his team, seemingly from over the years. There was one of a teenage Laxus standing between a very young Bickslow and Freed. The three of them grinning like absolute idiots.

He started to turn away but something caught his eye and he stepped closer. Reaching up, he slid a picture of him and Lucy off to the side to reveal another framed photo hidden behind it. Without thinking, he pulled the frame down and studied the picture. It had definitely been taken some time ago, the large, blonde Buffoon looked a bit younger. He wore a brown hooded cloak, definitely not the coat he was used to seeing Laxus wear. His bulky arm was swung over the shoulders of another man that wasn't familiar. The new guy definitely wasn't a member of Fairy Tail, at least one he wasn't familiar with.

Mister Mysterious was much smaller than the hulky blonde, shorter in stature and body mass. Cobra deduced he was perhaps the same height as he was, their build strikingly similar as well. His skin was the color of Dulce de Leche, perfectly blended caramel. Smooth and seemingly flawless. His shaggy raven locks seemed to have a natural wave to them and were pulled back from his long, narrow face. His narrow, almond shaped eyes were the color of the sun, an almost unnatural shade of amber. A thin, straight nose topped thin lips that were pulled up into a smirk that was reminiscent of the one that the Lightning Dragon Slayer often wore. A thin, almost feminine neck led down to well-rounded shoulders. The crisp white button up shirt only seemed to set off that dark, tan skin tone. Black slacks hung perfectly over narrow hips. The guy was attractive. _And a little too_ _fucking_ _similar to yours truly..._

* * *

Laxus shut the water off and reached for the hand towel to dry his hands. Doing one last visual sweep over the kitchen, he hung the towel on the small hook above the sink. His anger was still simmering, but he got it down to a more manageable level. He was still bound and determined to at least make it so that stupid blueberry, tattoo-faced fucker was shitting teeth for a week. NO _, a solid_ _fucking_ _month. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll swallow his damn tongue. Taste that motherfucking rainbow, Shithead._ A heavy sigh escaped and he gave a shake of his head. He really shouldn't be that pissed. Or care that much. But, he was apparently a masochistic asshole who craved getting his heart ripped from his chest. That's where this would all lead to, he could feel it. _God, you're such a fag. Get a move on, Dawson's Creek. Short, angry and sexy is out in your_ _fucking_ _living room._

He pulled another bottle of wine off of the rack, popped the cork and grabbed too fresh glasses from the cupboard. Not that they needed more wine. Ok, so maybe he did. His steps faltered in the doorway and a frown pulled the corners of his mouth. He watched, with bated breath, as the smaller Slayer studied the picture in his hand. _Lluc..._ It was one he'd meant to put up with the others years ago, but something always stayed his hand. It was like that one little piece of a memory that he just could never bring himself to forget. _More like I wouldn't allow myself to forget._ He pushed the thought away, it was in the past and it needed to stay there.

Cobra couldn't tear his eyes away, oblivious to everything around him in that moment. The two men appeared comfortable, overly familiar with each other. It sparked a wave of anger that he couldn't name. _Maybe that's a_ _fucking_ _sign you should carry your ass home. Now._ He set the photo down and pulled the frame that had hid it from view back into place. The guy could literally be anyone and it didn't really matter who he was. It wasn't like it was any of his business. _But maybe you want it to be…_ He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and gave a roll of his eye. There was no way. He didn't care. He didn't want to fucking care. _So he's got friends. It doesn't_ _fucking_ _concern me. I'm not gonna become another_ _fucking_ _notch in his bedpost of debauchery. So why the_ _fuck_ _are you still thinking about Mr. Mysterious'_ _fucking_ _hand resting on Tesla's waist?_ He glanced back up where he knew the picture was and snarled. He didn't care. Not in the fucking least.

The blonde Slayer saw the tension that knotted those thin, but well formed shoulders and he sighed. He shouldn't want to know what was going on in the other Slayer's mind, but he did. His eyes drew lower, over the corded muscles and marred skin. An eerie, unwelcomed thought struck as he contemplated the array of lines and imperfections. _Maybe it's fate or some stupid shit_. His back had always been a sore spot for him. It's why he topped, why he never let anyone really see the fucked up shit he carried with him. And as much as he hated to admit it, it hurt to know that Erik did. He didn't want the guy thinking it was something he had to be ashamed of because in all honesty, Laxus liked that it made them equal in that respect. Without thought, he moved across the distance between them. The bottle and glasses deposited on the end table near the chair, the scent that was wholly unique to the Poison Dragon Slayer pulling him in. His hand lifted without hesitation, his finger tracing one of the scars. And then the next and another, as if he'd somehow find redemption or salvation there.

Tensed - poised and ready - the Poison Dragon Slayer waited for the freakout that always came with touch to shatter the silence. It's why he always stayed covered, why he generally shied away from human contact. He abhorred it. He detested the sympathy, the pity, that never failed to come from those who saw. And like a caged animal, it never failed to make him freak. Kinana had almost learned that the hard way. Midnight definitely had, one too many times. _Although the narcoleptic fucker usually slept through the damn beatings._ But it didn't come, neither did the pain and fear that generally accompanied it. Warm lips brushed over his shoulder as those steady, fearless fingers continued their journey. A shudder ran the length of his body, and it shocked him to his core to realize it was out of pleasure. NO _. Just… nope. Brain's not computing this crap,_ _asshole_ _. Abort! Abort! Or don't. You might like his dick up your as-_

"O-ok, Tesla. I didn't take my shirt off so you can fucking molest my ass," Cobra growled as he nervously pulled away and turned to glare up at the larger - really fucking sexy- Slayer. "I mean molest me. Definitely not my ass. Y-you're not touching that shit… my ass, again. You got that? No means no goddamn it, and I'm say-"

Laxus saw the flash of fear, but even more so, the slight hesitation in that singular dark amethyst orb. He could feel the sense of panic and thought that the smaller male would surely bolt. His hands shot up to frame that handsome face and, before he could stop himself, he was leaning in to seal moving lips with his own. _Fuck, he tastes so damn good._ He'd promised to behave but he couldn't resist the urge to sweep his tongue over a suddenly slack bottom lip. There was no reaction behind him, just the appearance of stunned shock in a wide eye. Allowing himself a singular indulgence as he capture the toxic-tainted upper lip between his own and groaned when he felt the hesitant beginning of a response. _You better stop your ass now. Before it's too_ _fucking_ _late._ "Seriously, Erik?" He breathed as he reluctantly pulled back. "You need to just calm the fuck down. I told you… This doesn't go any further than you want it to."

 _Your ass was doing a lot_ _fucking_ _more than touching!_ An unsteady breath sighed over Cobra's lips and his arousal twitched in his pants. He hated his own body's reaction to something as simple as a kiss, and he really hated to admit he teetered on the edge of wanting more. _No_ _,_ _fuck_ _face. You want to get the_ _fuck_ _out of here. Now._ "I…" His brain shorted out, leaving him staring like the idiot he apparently was. No. Yes. No. Yes. The war raging in his head left him feeling off center, not knowing which way was up, down, out or in.

"You don't want touching? Fine." Laxus sighed. He took a step back and jammed both of his hands into his pants pocket. Ok, so perhaps the move was as much self beneficial as it was to calm the other Slayer down. The not-so-threatening kiss was only meant to quiet the one-eyed bastard down. But then contact, and yeah. That sexy as hell rosy tint to that adorable fucking face just sucker punched him in the balls. He almost ached for more, and he couldn't have it. "I won't fucking touch a hair on your head, and my hands will stay right here until you say otherwise."

Cobra found himself biting at his bottom lip for fear that the inexplicable pout that threatened to bust all of his damn plans would show. _Pouting? Really, sissy? You should do it. He likes it._ He crossed his arms over his chest in rebellion and tried averting his eyes. He didn't want want the disappointment he felt when those hands disappeared from view. It was stupid. He didn't want to be touched, so what would it matter if the guy stuck his hands up his own ass to prove his point? More importantly, he didn't want to be touched by the shirtless god because it made him feel out of sorts. His lack of apocalyptic panic didn't make sense. The fact that it clearly showed the asshole wasn't afraid or repulsed. _Ohhhh_ _Pansy_ _. You're getting yourself into trouble here._ "Why?

Laxus blinked, confused by the question. "Why what? Why are my hands in my pocket? I just tol-"

"No, you fucking moron," the maroon-haired Slayer groaned. "Why the hell did you touch 'em? That shit should repulse your ass but no, you… You just have go being different. I don't like that crap."

 _So, I'm special?_ Laxus let out a chortle and quirked a brow. "So you want me to be like… what? Natsu?" He couldn't resist that tease, and the look of horror that came over the Poison Dragon Slayer's face was worth it. "That ain't fucking happening."

The image of the stupid ass Flame Hole standing there, the way Laxus was, made the maroon-haired Slayer gag. He was pretty sure he'd just thrown up in his mouth a little. "Oh no, fuck that shit," he groaned. "I'd rip that fucking asshole's head from his shoulders before I'd ever fuck him."

"Oh? So you'd fuck me?"

Cobra blinked and felt the flames ignite over his cheeks. _Did I really just… I wonder what tree outside would be best for_ _hanging myself_ _._ "No! Fuck… No, that is not what the fuck I meant! Fuck off…"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer grinned in his amusement. _He's so_ _fucking_ _adorable when he's flustered. Who would have thought?_ It surprised him to realize the blushing Uke erased his own crappy case of nerves. "That's a lot of fucks," he smirked. "I don't feel so bad now."

The shorter male's face fell. _Is he_ _fucking_ _mocking me now?_ "Go to hell, I'm out. Thanks fo-"

"Did you not like it?" Laxus asked, cutting him off as his eyes strayed further south. He traced every contour of those lean, muscular arms with his gaze, and his fingers clenched inside of his pockets. The tension from before knotted the muscles, and he wanted nothing more than to ease it. Further down still, his tongue darted out to moisten his parched lips as he took in the ripples of defined abs over an otherwise flat stomach. But, his gaze caught on the couple of lash marks that had managed to wrap over just above the denim waist line.

"What?" Cobra blinked at the sudden change, his throat closing as he felt the heat of that electric blue gaze. _Why the_ _fuck_ _does he have to look at me like that? Just touc-_ _NO_ _! God! Whore._

"Someone else touching your scars."

The Poison Dragon Slayer groaned. "No, I don't fucking like it, but…" _But what? Why the_ _fuck_ _can't you finish this?_

The Lightning Dragon Slayer's head fell forward as he waited for the rest of that statement. He watched the smaller man's mouth open and close - for about 0.589 seconds because of images it conjured, mind you. "Buuuut?"

Nervously chewing his lips, the maroon-haired man stared at the other Slayer. Could he really bring himself to say the words that came to mind first? It scared him to know they were true. "It's… It's not so bad when you do it," he admitted quietly as he averted his eyes. "I just don't get why you would."

There was that soft spoken, shy Uke again just to torture his ass. Laxus was sure that's what the other Slayer's ultimate goal was. Torture. _Well, you don't have to like him. Just walk the_ _fuck_ _away, right now. Do it,_ _Jackass_ _._ He let out a sigh and gave a simple shrug of his shoulder. "We match, and I know how it feels. Took me a long time to even take my shirt off in front of other people, and sometimes it still bothers me."

"Yeah," Cobra nodded. "I understand that shit." And he really didn't want to. It gave them a commonality that could lead to attachment. _Could lead to sexy time too. Go._ _Fuck_ _. Yourself._

A white flag went up in Laxus' head as he watched contemplation cross over the face he'd become addicted to. For the first time since Lluc, he was done. There was an interest there between them, and constantly fighting himself was getting him nowhere. He wanted the little ball of angry hatred and blushes. _You know this could really_ _fucking_ _hurt right? Yeah… I know._ He frowned at his own pessimistic thoughts. "But," he started only to pause in uncertainty. It was like standing at the edge of a cliff, knowing the only way down was to go over the side. _Jump. Say what you mean, and mean what you say._ "You need to fucking know the last thing I am by you is repulsed. Those marks, all that shit… just adds to your appeal. To me anyway, anyone else can go fuck themselves with a damn alcohol coated machete."

The maroon-haired Slayer's head snapped up, his brows furrowed and a string of curses poised at the ready. He didn't need fake reassurance. He didn't need… _Would you shut the_ _fuck_ _up and actually listen, you toxic piece of shit?_ He blinked as realization set up, his facial features relaxing into astonishment. _He actually_ _fucking_ _means that shit and you know it._ "M-my appeal?" he stuttered. "What the fuck? You… You've been watching too many chick flicks with Alice."

One blink. Two. It took the Lightning Slayer's head a couple of seconds to process the reaction before a boisterous laugh propelled itself skyward. That was probably wholly accurate. Lucy had a penchant for forcing him to watch them with her. She was the Grace to his Will. _And if it wasn't for her prodding, you'd still be watching his ass from afar… I get it, ok? I'm a stupid ass douche._ Keeping his hands in his pockets, he tossed gesture towards the couch before making his way around the table. "I'm trying to not run your goddamn ass off," he chuckled as he plopped down in his usual spot. "You want brutal honesty here? You're fucking sexy as hell. Thought that shit the day your ass walked into the guild, and I'll still be fucking thinking that when you walk the hell out that door tonight. Scars and all. They just add to your good looks."

Cobra felt something akin to a weakness in his knees as fire licked itself up the length of his spine. _You should probably sit your_ _pansy_ _ass down before you swoon._ "Getting all sweet won't get me to fuck you," he pouted as he made his way to the nearest (or not-so-near) seat.

"Didn't say it would," Laxus chuckled. "I've told you and I know you can hear my damn thoughts. This goes as far as you want it to, but just so you know…" He paused and a lecherous grin spread over his face. "When it does happen, it will be me fucking you."

Ignoring the instant _Call of_ _Duty_ style shouts to abort in his head, Cobra eased himself onto the seat at the end of the couch. He glanced down at the nearness of the other Slayer's thigh to his own. _Why the_ _fuck_ _does he have to sit in the_ _MIDDLE_ _of the damn couch. Share, Fuckface. And there was a chair you could've sat on._ _Shut up_ _…_ He looked up to find the blond studying him and instantly, a fucking frog settled itself into his throat. "I've never… Uh, um… I've never been with anyone," he stumbled and mentally chastised himself for his own idiocy. "Like that… you know, never had sex."

"I know," the blonde Slayer smirked. _It's the only reason I haven't jumped your ass… yet._

The maroon-haired Slayer felt the tightening in his pants and side-eyed the blonde. "Yeah," he grimaced. _Don't like it. Don't Like it._ "I don't always hear your ass, but I heard that loud and clear."

Laxus saw the blush deepen on those adorable fucking cheeks and couldn't resist. He leaned over, only stopping when their shoulders were just shy of touching. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the deepening scent of arsenic, cyanide and citrus. It shouldn't affect him the way it did, but holy hell did it ever. He wanted to touch, to taste the exposed skin just to find out if it tasted the way he smelled. Roasted garlic almonds with a twist of lemony orange goodness all wrapped up in the masculine signature that was Erik. But, he had a little restraint left. "And, I also know you were scared shitless when you fled my office yesterday."

Cobra's breath caught, the most sinful shiver curling his toes as warm breath tickled his flesh. His fingers curled against his jeans as a replay of the day before drifted from the busy mind of the Slayer beside him. He couldn't admit it out loud, but hearing the way Laxus saw him, it was… _Fucking_ _sexy as hell._ His eye widened at his own admission and he coughed, to clear his throat. "Are you trying to make my ass run now?" he said in the most failed threatening voice he'd ever heard. _And that shit came from you…_ _fucking P_ _ansy_ _._ "B-because there's the fucking door. You get any fucking closer and I'm out."

"And look. It's open," Laxus grinned. He could feel the heat radiating from the arm so close to his own. There was no doubting the toxic Slayer's arousal. Those clenched fingers, the flared nostrils, the nervous licking of lips. _He's going to_ _fucking_ _kill me. I know it._ And yet, he couldn't resist pushing the tease further. "It's not like I got your ass tied to a bed to hold you hostage. Unless that's what you're into."

There was no longer a single fucking doubt in the maroon-haired Slayer's mind, Tesla was Lucifer. He was the fucking devil, living here on Earthland to tempt his ass. Into what, he wasn't quite sure. Pure sin? He'd done that before. Hatred? That was already established. Lust? Most fucking definitely. _More?_ He struggled to swallow as pictures of the lightning Adonis pinning him to a bed. Not as Kathy Bates, but as Laxus fucking Dreyar. _Ohhhh_ _Pansy_ _, definitely so much_ _fucking_ _more._ He dared a look back over at the man and was pretty sure his heart fucking stopped. His eyes tracked the movement of a pink tongue across a very tempting bottom lip. He was in so much damn trouble, but fuck if he could move. "N-no," he stuttered as he looked away. "Definitely not."

Without even realizing it, the blonde's head dipped until the tip of his nose brushed against a fleshy shoulder. His mouth filled with saliva and he bit his lip to keep from moaning when he felt the smaller body tremble beside him. His nails dug painfully into his palms and he waged war with the mounting desire to do more than just sit idle. The sound of his own heart racing filled his ears and his eyes drifted closed for the briefest of moments. He struggled to calm himself, to deny every instinct to take what was his. And in that moment, there was no doubt he wanted nothing more than to take the angry little fucking Slayer and make him cry out his name. He eyes traced the perfect profile of the Poison Dragon Slayer's face - honing in on the parted lips, heaving chest, indecisive flashes in that amethyst eye. "I'd suggest you leave if you're leaving, Erik," he warned as he felt the dwindling threads of resistance slipping. "My ass only has so much restraint."

While he might be a virgin, Cobra knew the sound of desire. He'd heard it countless times before in other people, but never once had it been directed at him. And all it took was being that close to a devil to have him on the verge of panting, wanting and needing it to be for him. Heat exploded in the pit of his stomach as the feather of hot, wine scented breath slithered over his skin. _Is this really what you_ _fucking_ _want? Are you really ready to give up? Donuts,_ _Pansy_ _. You're gonna be sitting on them for days, if so._ He opened his mouth to tell the asshole to back the hell off, but those words died in his throat as his head lifted and amethyst collided with storm blue. Their noses were just shy of touching, his tongue searched the surface of his lips for any trace of flavor left from the kiss before. It would suffice. He could leave, run and hide. But, his luck had run dry. _What are you gonna do, Ninny? He's so_ _fucking_ _close. Just a couple of inches, you know you wanna…_ "Fuck, I hate you," he muttered before giving into the demons in his head. Throwing caution to the wind, he closed the short distance between them to press his lips to the source of his addiction.

Ignoring the confetti, marching band and dancing monkeys partying down in his mind, Laxus wasted no time accepting the show of surrender. His hands pulled from his pockets, one reach across to to bury itself in the thick mass of maroon spikes. It wasn't the kiss of an experienced lover, but the shy, unsure exploration of innocence. The knowledge was heady, sending bolts of lightning down the length of his spine. Soft and hesitant, he could only moan against those full lips. His tongue begged entry as it danced across the Poison Dragon Slayer's plump bottom lip, and plunging inside when permission was granted in the form of parting. He felt the uncertainty under him and he took the reins, guiding the inexperienced Slayer by gently tilting his head to deepen the kiss. A moan slipped out in response to the soft whimper then their tongues finally met. The taste was as he remembered and then some. _This… This is_ _fucking_ _worth it._

The Poison Dragon Slayer knew the pleasure of death. Brain had seen to it. He knew the joy that came from agony, and the sound of a soul song blasting its final notes. He had once thought that was what life was, that was the ultimate high. How fucking wrong had he been. Nothing, not one goddamn moment in his life, had prepared him for the pleasure that came with surrender. Whimpers of lust and something that sounded way too close to a fucking purr filled the space around him. The fact that those noises came from him shook the foundation beneath his ass. And, the demon that Tesla had unleashed wanted more. His fingers itched to touch, to give in to the curiosity that had plagued his dreams for weeks but it was his own uncertainty that got him. _Yeah. Didn't think about that shit, did ya Ninny?_ His hand lifted only to hesitate and drop to a thick, denim covered thigh.

Just that simple touch of his leg had Laxus' swollen arousal twitching in his pants, pressing almost painfully against the soft pima cotton of his boxer briefs. _Higher. Just a little_ _fucking_ _higher._ He debated with the idea of reaching down to slide that hand where he wanted it. _Remember what that shit was like for you, not knowing where or what to_ _fucking_ _touch? That's him. Put it in his hands for now,_ _Asshole_ _._ Reluctantly, he broke the kiss to pull away. The shocked, bewildered expression on the smaller Slayer's face only made his control waver. _That_ _fucking_ _look…_ He looked as though someone had just stolen his cookie, right out of his fucking mouth. "Damn you and that pout," he growled as he pulled the smaller Slayer over to straddle his lap. He could feel Cobra's arousal against his, could feel the heat from his flesh. Unable to resist, his hands dropped to Cobra's thin hips and pulled the Poison Dragon Slayer against him. "Fuck," he moaned as his head dipped to press against a well defined collar bone. His tongue darted along the ridge, tasting flesh that smelled like heaven and sin. "I want you so damn bad."

Cobra bit at his own lips only to fail at trapping the moan that shot up. It was like it was on the steps that day, only a million times better as those lips moved over his skin. Electrifying and dangerous, but he wanted more. Impetuously, his hands came up to grip broad, muscular shoulders as his hips moved of their own accord. Even through the layers of clothing, he could feel the throbbing member against his own. Strong hands slid gently up his back, calloused fingers ghosting over his marred flesh. And instead of repulsion, he felt the drawn out moan of Laxus' approval vibrating against the skin of his throat. _He… I'm so_ _fucking_ _dead. Death by… whatever this is._ He was pretty sure that if he were a woman, this moment would be the midget village drowning event - they'd read about it in tomorrow's paper. His fingers traced along the contours of his shoulders, the broad and sturdy column that was his neck to reach their desired destination. As his mouth was claimed again, his fingers buried into those glorious, golden, blond spikes.

Laxus couldn't remember the last time, before _Erik_ , that he'd been this turned on. Just the sensation of the smaller Slayer frotting against him had him almost to the point of hurting. And, fuck if he didn't want more. Uninhibited, his hands explored every inch of exposed flesh that he could touch. His fingertips mapped out every hill and valley of that marked back, taking pleasure in each gentle mewl that sounded against his mouth. His shoulders, arms, sides; he traversed it all and found himself sorry for never taking up Rufus' offer to learn memory make. _Fuck fantasies, this shit is infinitely_ _fucking_ _better._ Timid, nervous hands seemed to mimic him as calloused fingertips ghosted over his broke the kiss with a moan to trail his lips down over a rough, stubbled chin to the smooth flesh of of Cobra's throat. The gasps and soft purrs coming from the man above him spurred him on. His hands moved lower, over thin hips and around to the swell of the ass he'd been admiring for months.

"Fuck!" The word rocketed out of the Poison Dragon Slayer's mouth before he could reel it in as his hips were pulled, the length of his covered arousal rubbing against the long, thick length of the other. Embarrassed by his outburst, his hand flew to his mouth to mask the rest of the moan and a growl came from beneath him.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer dug his fingers into that firm ass as he watched the other slayer pull back a little, a sheepish blush staining his caramel cheeks. "Don't." He gave another pull, that time flexing his hips up to increase the friction between their bodies. "I told you," he moaned. Fingers dug almost painfully into his shoulders as he rocked the Slayer's hips again, repeating his actions with greater force. The cracked moan and shudder of Cobra's smaller frame against him nearly did him in. He slipped an arm around that thin waist, pulling the smaller Slayer's body against him. "I want -" He nipped at the Slayer's shoulder. "To hear -" His teeth grazed against a defined collar bone. "Every -" His hand on his ass slid up to play with the waistline of the Slayer's jeans. "Fucking sound -" His fingers slipped beneath the band as his lips ghosted over the quivering adam's apple. "You make." As if to drive his point home, his hand curled around the hot flesh he'd found inside the denim and pulled the Slayer's hips against him. Hard and fast.

Stars. That's exactly what Cobra saw as his head dropped and his lips curled back to bare sharp incisors. His entire body trembled, his body on the edge of something he didn't understand and had never experienced before. His teeth scraped against flesh, digging in just enough to dent the skin as a drawn out moan ricocheted off the barrier of muscle. _Nope. Pretty sure this is the heart attack. I'm coming to join ya, Elizabeth! This is the big one!_

Laxus felt his toes curl. His toes. Actually fucking curled. _And the sounds he makes…_ That had to be one of the sexiest fucking things he'd ever experienced up to now. The pain that came with those sharp teeth digging into his flesh… Yeah, he was done holding back. No one had ever bit him before, ever. He always thought he'd punch a fucker in the face for it but in that moment, it set every nerve ending in his body on fire. A hand came up to bury in those soft, maroon spikes, his fingers curling to grab hold before pulling the Slayer back. "Last chance, Erik," He outwardly warned while praying a litany of prayers to every god, deity, demon, dragon, pixie, whoever would fucking listen. _Don't back out. For the love of all that is fucking holy, Please don't back out._ "If you fucking stay, we're going upstairs. So, you need to be sure because I don't think I'll be able to stop if it continues."

"Then don't…" The words were out of his mouth before the Poison Dragon Slayer had time to even consider. It was his gut reaction. And the most disturbing part of it was, he meant it. There were a million and one fucking questions in his head, he had zero fucking clues as to just what the hell he was doing. But, the one-eyed bastard downstairs was fully in control at this point. He was so hard, his pants literally caused him discomfort.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer eyed him carefully. He really wanted him, more than he wanted to breathe at that point. But, this wasn't like asking the little shit to give away his last piece of cheese. You could buy more damn cheese, the local mini-mart didn't exactly carry V-cards. _Ya know, I'm pretty proud of you. Shut the_ _fuck_ _up, before I punch you. Now that's something I'd like to see…_ "Are you sure? You can still walk out that door, no hard feelings."

For about three seconds, Cobra was actually offended. Did the stupid asshole want him or not? But, then just one small listen in and he knew that really wasn't the case. The Jackass was willing to suffer blue balls if he wasn't one hundred and one percent sure. He glanced over at the open door for a moment. He could run. _But you know your ass will be right back here later._ This was the chance he'd been waiting for, and he found his mind silent. No warning bells, no _Danger Will Robinson, Danger_. There was nothing but the sound of his pounding heart, his labored breathing and the glorious fucking sound of a bow worrying over worn violin strings. The static infused and the bass dropped, taking away any reservations he might have had. That's what Tesla's soul did to him. "I'd suggest we turn the fucking lock on the door… Alice is still in town."

 _Can't breathe, lungs are_ _fucking_ _burning here! Exhale, you_ _fucking_ _moron!_ The air trapped in Laxus' lungs exited in a rush as he blinked, disbelieving his own ears. Did that mean… "Seriously?" He hesitantly questioned, needing to confirm he wasn't fucking dreaming or going crazy. _Oh no, you're definitely short all the_ _fucking_ _fries in your happy meal._

A bark of laughter slipped from the Poison Slayer's lips. "Happy meal fries, huh?"

"Shut the hell up," Laxus smirked as he reached up to slid his hands up the length of the other Slayer's back. Pulling him back down against him, he trailed his tongue over a kiss-swollen bottom lip. "We're not discussing fucking happy meals."

 _Fuck me and that damn voice of his._ Cobra's hips flexed as he captured the pink muscle between his teeth, his solitary eye narrowing in amusement at the sound of a threatening growl. He had all the power in that single moment, and he knew it. He pulled his teeth along the surface of the large Slayer's tongue as he reached back for his hands. "No," he smirked as he pulled those massive arms from around him and pushed them up to pin them against the back of the couch. "I believe you mentioned something about upstairs. I could be wrong, but I highly fucking doubt it."

 _Ok, so about that topping thing…_ The Lightning Dragon Slayer's breath caught, his nostrils flaring at the sign of dominance. In that single moment, he found himself actually considering the reversal. And, it shocked the living shit out of him when he realized there was a part of him that liked it. Not just liked it… The wet spot that rubbed against the sensitive flared tip of his arousal had him questioning for a nano-second whether he'd just literally creamed his pants. _Yeah. You might wanna take the reins back before you really do, Pubescent penis wrinkle._ "I did, so that means you've got door duty."

A devious grin pulled at the corner of the Poison Dragon Slayer's lips as he released his hold to slide back. Where the hell his playful side had come from, he had zero fucking clues. But, a thought from the other day popped into his head and he really just had to see the reaction it would evoke. _It'll probably get your ass killed, but you seem to want that shit. So roll with it, Dumbass._ He stood up and took a few steps back, because he didn't have a death wish per se. "Yes, Daddy," he grinned with a wink of his eye before casually turning for the door. The sudden sound of crickets and static had him just a little concerned.

Laxus blinked as his jaw dropped. Did he… _Did he just really?_ As if he was on autopilot, he followed the other slayers movements towards the door. A twinge of fear coiled in his belly when a tiny voice in the back of his mind questioned if it was a joke. His brain toyed with the idea, his emotions unsure what fucking road sign to throw up. Until he saw the door closing, with the little one-eyed bastard still inside. _Oh, you cheeky_ _fucking_ _bastard…_ His arms dropped to his sides as he silently pushed up from the couch, lightning arcing over his skin and the grin of the devil himself splitting his features. "I've got your Daddy for ya."

No sooner did those words reach his ears, Cobra felt the air around him charge with electrical current. _Oh fu-_ The thought went unfinished as he found himself turned, in the blink of an eye, and pinned against the wooden barrier. Hard, demanding lips crashed down against his, possessive hands lifted him off of the ground. He was literally caught between a rock and a hard place, and gave none of the fucks as his arms slid over those deliciously thick shoulders. The last vestiges of lightning arced between them, delivering tiny shocks to his skin that his brain knew should hurt. Instead of pain, it was sweeter than yew berries and their toxic seeds. And, more deadly than the nightshade growing out on the porch.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer's fingers dug into the legs that wrapped around him, his hips flexing of their own accord. Restraint, poise, caution - they were all thrown out the window as a whimpered moan vibrated against the length of his invasive tongue. Masculine arousal tainted the air around him, drowning him in toxic fumes that only whet his appetite for more. Thin, calloused fingers dug painfully into his hair, teeth gnashed against his and nipped at his lips. His grip tightened as he pulled them away from the door with a growl to carry him up the stairs without a single skip in the dominant dance his tongue led the other in.

Lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. That word slammed against the walls of the maroon-haired slayer's mind as his lips descended from those hellish lips. His fingers curled into the Laxus' hair, wrenching that beautiful head back to explore the strong, well defined jawline and throat below. Instinct, images he'd seen before, his own imagination driving him as he licked, sucked and bit every inch of uncharted territory he came across. Static numbed his lips and incited saliva, the predatory growl that filled his ears feeding his want for more. The hands that gripped him loosened and he tightened his hold when he felt himself being lowered, precariously, to cool sheets that felt like silk against his back.

Laxus pulled his head back as he settled his weight between firm thighs. The smell had only been the tip of the iceberg for him. Seeing the flush on the Cobra's skin, the flash of desire that clouded that solitary amethyst orb - it sucker punched him in the gut. "Christ. You're fucking beautiful," he moaned as he rocked his hips against the smaller Slayer. Arms and legs sucked him in and he couldn't resist being pulled down, willing to drown in the toxic storm that was Cobra's mouth.

The room spun, setting Cobra's world off of its axis as fingers ignited white, hot flames over his sensitive sides. The friction between their undulating bodies was enough to start a forest fire and he found himself dying for more. His hands finally found the courage to explore on their own. His fingertips and nails drew circles over tense shoulders, raked against sinewed muscles as they moved beneath marred flesh. _You're touching the body of a_ _fucking_ _god. A god._ The thought had his fingers dripping down to curl around Laxus' taut, denim clad ass only to pull him harder against him with a moan.

Something akin to primal need ignited an explosion of sensations in the pit of Laxus' stomach, setting an all too familiar tingle in the base of his spine. He'd finally found a drug he couldn't resist, the thought of this being more than sex propelled itself into his brain but he pushed it away in denial. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips and tongue down over a defiant chin to the most perfect, sinful skin he'd ever tasted. Unable to stop himself, he nipped his way to one dark mocha nipple and flicked his tongue over the pebbled peak. The passion-ladened whimper that came from Cobra's throat was like music to his ears.

Cobra would have never considered himself a voyeur, not in the true sense of the word anyway. But, watching Laxus' mouth descend over his own flesh was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. It was like watching a service of worship, a god was worshiping his body. Fingers, lips, tongue, teeth - they set off every nerve ending in his body until he just knew that he was going to drown, or shatter from the trembling. But then it came to a halt and those lust-clouded, storm filled eyes turned up towards him. His breath hitched and a chill raced the length of his nervous system as he watched Laxus' large fingers hook into the waist of his jeans.

Laxus saw something unknown flash in Cobra's eye as he pushed the button through the small opening. He could almost hear the man's heart racing as he slid the zipper down. It spoke to the predator in him and he grinned as he pulled the flaps open to reveal black, cotton boxer briefs beneath. He could remember how that felt, to be in the other Slayer's shoes. It was a dizzying feeling to know you stood on the edge of the unknown. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the top of the thin, maroon trail that started just below Cobra's navel. He relished the way the stomach muscles beneath his tongue tightened and the sounds of staccatoed breath as he slowly trailed his way south. With just a glance up, his lips moved over the waistband to trail over the erection that he felt pulsing beneath the fabric.

A moan slipped from between Cobra's parted lips as a hot breath feathered over his arousal. He felt drunk, his mind unhinged at the thought of what was so close to come. It was the culmination of every wet dream he'd had and so far, his inexperience showed. The reality of touch, taste, smell, sound was more maddening. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and felt the flames of a blush lick at his face as his eye locked with Laxus', a wide grin crinkling the corners of those beautiful stormy sky colored eyes. "Why the fuck does he have to be so goddamn perfect?" He wondered aloud.

A breathless chuckle slipped out as Laxus pulled back to slide off the bed. Seeing Cobra laying there, panting, blushing and half naked was too tempting a vision. "Not really so perfect, but you…" he smirked, letting his words trail off as he reached down for one of the slayer's legs. Pulling off one boot and then the other, he felt that violet eye watching his every move as he bent over to slide his palms up Cobra's legs.

The Poison Dragon Slayer felt a flash of anxiety flutter in his chest as thick fingers hooked beneath the waist of his jeans and underwear. _Oh god… this…_ Mindlessly, he lifted his hips as Laxus pulled them over his hips and down his legs. The cool, night air chilled his heated skin. But it was the heated gaze of the blond Adonis that gave birth to goosebumps. He felt exposed, laying there naked. But even more so when he watched Laxus' tongue swipe over his full, bottom lip. The guy looked every part a dragon standing there, and he was the dragon's prey.

"That's perfection," Laxus whispered as his eyes raked over the length of Cobra's body. His self-conjured illusions hadn't done the gorgeous the swimmer like physique justice. His eyes greedily traversed over the cut and toned abs, perfectly carved chest, the thin, tapered waist. Narrow hips lead to lean, muscular legs and powerful looking thighs. And, nestled just between those thighs was the most perfect, uncut cock he'd ever seen. _Thank Mavis I'm not fucking blind because my hands didn't prepare me for that shit._ "I could feast on your ass for days," he muttered in awe. The dusty hue that returned to the man's cheeks inspired the curse that slipped under his breath as he climbed back up the length of the smaller Slayer's legs.

Cobra's entire body tensed the moment he felt warm breath feather over his already aching member, his hips bucking into the sensation of Laxus' warm, wet tongue sliding up the length. In just two days, he'd gone from being completely untouched by another's hands to… _Goddamn perf-_ His mind lost all ability to process reason and thought as hot, wet heat engulfed the covered tip of his arousal. He didn't realize his eye had even closed until he opened it to look down. Moans, and sounds he didn't even realize he could make, slipped from his mouth as he watched Laxus' teasing ministrations.

He'd only thought the Cobra's scent had been a turn on before, but Laxus found himself proven wrong. His nostrils flared to pull in the heady fragrance the permeated from the smaller Slayer as his tongue gently teased at the foreskin before slipping beneath. And his taste, his taste buds practically singing how alive the fucking hills were as his tongue gathered the clear fluid his fingers had milked to the surface. _Fuck, I am going to enjoy making this little bastard cry out._ Inwardly, he smirked as his mouth descended down the length Cobra's throbbing arousal. Instead of rushing, he took his time. It felt like ages since he'd gotten to suck cock and even longer that he'd pined for this one in particular. Perhaps a lifetime, because he'd never craved a connection more than he did with the maroon-haired slayer beneath him.

"Oh fuck," Cobra moaned as his hips rose to meet the lips that were driving him to the brink of something unknown. He was completely lost, enslaved to the feel of Laxus' mouth around him. One hand gripping the sheets beneath him, the other buried into unruly blonde locks as his body writhed. Unfathomable pleasure, that's what it was like as the tempo changed. The mouth around him sunk down with a flourish, sucking hard and fast. Hands slipped under his ass, fingers probing and he cried out as a digit slid over his sensitive opening. "Please," tumbled from his lips but he wasn't exactly sure what he was pleading for. He just knew he needed whatever it was, more than he needed the air that he struggled to breathe in.

Laxus pulled his mouth from the Slayer's member and moaned when he took in the glassy surface of Cobra's eye. Lips trembling, body quivering, panting breath; it had his own cock hard and throbbing, protesting the jeans he was wearing. He ignored the painful want as he lifted Cobra's legs and dipped his head. Gently, almost teasingly, he flicked his tongue over the slayer's opening and grinned when he felt those fingers curl tighter in his hair. _"Tighter, baby. I want to know you want it."_ Delicious pain came when that hand pulled at his hair and growl vibrated his chest as his tongue slipped inside of Cobra's tight entrance.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Cobra screamed at the intrusion. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted it, he didn't know, but it felt better yet more torturous than it had the day before. He didn't need a hand on his cock to feel the tingling that started in the base of his spine. The sensations were almost too much. Every stroke of Laxus' expert tongue inside of him had him crying out as it pushed him closer to the edge of bliss. And just when he thought he would go over, the larger Slayer withdrew to slide back off of the bed. "P-please," he stuttered and struggled to swallow as his body trembled almost uncontrollably. "Please fu-fucking tell me you aren't done."

Laxus chuckled as his fingers dropped to undo the button and zipper on his pants. "Baby, we just got started," he winked down at Cobra. He could feel the Slayer's anticipation as he slipped his fingers into his pants and slowly pushed them over his hips. A sigh of relief came as his throbbing cock was released from its confines, the cool air making it twitch. He discarded his pants and started for the bed again only to pause and reach for the night stand drawer. Pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom, he tossed them towards the pillows and slowly made his way up Cobra's body. A hiss slipped out as his aching member brushed against the other.

A momentary inkling of fear crept up into Cobra's mind. _Perfection but holy fucking shit balls damn! That's… My poor ass…_ He could just sit and watch the blonde Adonis just walk around naked but what hung between that guy's legs. That wasn't a fucking dick, that was a goddamn baby's arm holding an apple. He shuddered as it pressed against his, an involuntary moan passing between his lips. "L-Laxus," he shivered between kisses. He tried to ignore the way his hips readily lifted to press back against massive erection.

Laxus froze, recognizing that smell of fear and the shock waves of anxiety. He knew that feeling all too well. A hand came up to brush the back of his knuckles against the toxic Slayer's cheek. "Erik, Baby," he said reassuringly. "I promise you, I will make this as painless as I can. Trust me, please?"

"I don-" Cobra paused, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. He never trusted anyone but himself, not completely. Ok, so there's Kinana. But, was he really able to put trust in the man above him? The very damn fact that he was laying there, naked, under the massive God's body said he did. _Awesome chick moment, Jackass. You've got a real life version of Thor above you and you're shitting yourself. You wanted this, Buttercup._ "Fine," he frowned. "But if I say stop, you better fucking stop."

Laxus chuckled and dipped his head to brush his lips across Cobra's. "You're so fucking adorable when you try to get all angry," he smirked.

"Go fuck yourself," The Poison Dragon Slayer bit out. "Sexy, yes. Adorable, fuck no!"

 _Oh, you have no fucking clue._ A growl left Laxus' lips before it could be silenced as his lips crashed against Cobra's soft, plump ones. His hand slipped between them as his tongue delved inside that intoxicating mouth to grasp the smaller Slayer's erection. He didn't dare touch his own dripping arousal, not when he knew he was already so damn close. The sounds of kittenish whimpers and throaty moans filled his ears, driving him to the brink of insanity while the Cobra's thrusting into his grasp tortured him mercilessly. He ached to bury himself inside of that beautiful fucking body, almost to the point of it being physically painful. Unwillingly, he pulled back from the kiss and released his grip. The instant pout he received only served to reinforce the entire _adorable_ debate. "Roll over, Sexy."

 _Ok, Dumbass. Don't freak the fuck out or else this ain't going nowhere and you'll have blue balls._ Swallowing the golf ball sized knot that formed in his throat, Cobra hesitantly shifted and rolled over onto his stomach. The first time he'd fantasized about Laxus instantly flashed in his head as his arousal brushed against the soft bedding and a blush heated his cheeks. He turned his head to look back and took a moment to allow his eyes to drift down the kneeling Slayer's chest. His cock twitched as his eyes traced over the tattoo that arched its way down the flawlessly sculpted wall that was Laxus' chest. He could imagine tracing that with his tongue when given the chance. _When huh? He's not even in yet and you're already planning the next go? Shut… Ya know what, just go fuck yourself._

Laxus flipped the cap of the lube bottle closed and rubbed his thumb against his slicked fingers, a smile softening his face when he found that heated violet gaze trained on him. _He has no fucking idea just how goddamn sexy he is._ He tossed the bottle to the side and shifted to straddle one of Cobra's legs. Anchoring his weight on one hand, he dropped his head to ghost his lips over a caramel shoulder as his other hand dropped to palm a firm ass cheek. "I will warn," he said between soft, pliant kisses. "This will feel a little… weird, but I need you to relax. Ok?"

Weird? The word kind of hung in Cobra's head because it couldn't feel any more weird than the tongue that had just been there. _But, what the fuck do I know?_ Giving an ambivalent nod of his head, his fingers curled against the bed beneath him as he mentally willed himself to relax. He inhaled sharply, hissing as cold, wet fingers connected with his flesh. He hadn't exactly expected cold but it quickly warmed as those fingers explored the valley between his ass cheeks. A dulcet mewl escaped his lips as they passed over his entrance, a purr rumbling his chest as lips ghosted over his back.

Laxus found himself growling possessively to the distinct purr that echoed in the room. It was the second time he'd heard it tonight, and just like before, it spoke to something deeper within that he couldn't name. The only thing he did know was that it was the sexiest fucking sound he'd ever heard. _My sexy fucking kitten…_ His teeth nipped at Cobra's back as his fingers applied pressure to the Slayer's entrance. He was simply testing the waters, so to speak, and the answer came when those thin hips lifted to press back against him. Slowly, he slid his middle finger inside and felt his cock twitch. _Holy fucking shit, he's tight._

Cobra's lips parted but not a single fucking sound came out as he stilled. It wasn't painful, or uncomfortable really. It was just… "Ok, that's fucking weird," he thought aloud.

A bark of laughter rocketed from Laxus' lips at the unexpected response. His hand slipped a little on the bed, and he dug his fingers in to keep himself from falling. "You really need to warn a guy before you go saying shit like that," He chuckled as he withdrew his finger and righted himself.

"Well, it felt really fucking weird," Cobra growled. "Let me stick a finger in your ass and then you'll see."

"Really?" Laxus blinked. "I've had a lot more than a finger up my ass, Dumbass."

The maroon-haired Slayer felt his blush spread to the tips of his ears. "Oh. Right."

Laxus gave a shake of his head and chuckled as he pressed his lips to Cobra's shoulder. "Ok, so was it a good weird or…"

Cobra started to say bad but quickly stopped himself. It wasn't really bad. Was it? _It was just really fucking weird!_ He looked back over his shoulder and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

Laxus quirked a brow. "So…"

A sneaky grin crept up on Cobra's face and he was pretty sure he giggled when Laxus' eyes narrowed. "Try it again?"

"You're an insufferable little shit," the Lightning Dragon Slayer groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?" Laxus blinked. "If I do, then you're just going to have to take feeling fucking weird."

A devious gleam sparkled in Cobra's eye. "Make me feel weird, Daddy."

The blonde Slayer's jaw dropped, his eyes blinking a couple of times in rapid succession. _Did he… Is he… Why did…_

"You said relax," Cobra cut the stumbling thoughts off with a smirk. "I'm relaxed. You're relaxed. It's all good."

Laxus playfully nipped at the Poison Dragon Slayer's shoulder as he brought his hand down with a crack against a taut asscheek. The yelp that sounded in the room was reward enough to make his arousal jump. He reached for the discarded lube bottle and shifted to his side on the bed. "Come here," he instructed with a crook of his finger. "On your side, facing me."

Cobra's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his ass still tingling from the slap. "Why?"

"Would you just fucking come here?" Laxus sighed. "Please?"

Warily, the maroon-haired slayer shifted to his side as instructed. "Ok, so… what? We play human Jenga or some stupid shit?"

"No," the blond Slayer smirked as he reached over to pull Cobra closer and offered him the bottle. "Twister."

Cobra's face wrinkled in disbelief as his gaze flickered between the bottle and the other Slayer. "What? Fuck no, I'm not pla-"

Laxus leaned in to silence the Slayer, sealing the vehement protests with his lips in an instant. Pressing the bottle into Cobra's hand, he reached down and pulled a leg up to hook it over his hip. "Open that and pour a little on right here," he instructed as he brought up his pointer and middle fingers.

The smaller Slayer cast a wary glance at Laxus before letting out a sigh and popping the cap. A hush fell over the room, the only sounds he heard was the pounding of his own racing heart and his breath. The bottle discarded, he braced himself for the strange feeling again as a heavy arm draped over his hips.

"Relax, Baby," Laxus reassured as his fingers dipped into the valley of Cobra's ass, the tips gently brushing against his entrance. He could feel the Slayer's muscles tensing and attempted to soothe him with a gentle kiss. "Touch me, Erik. Let your fingers explore, anywhere you want."

With a slight nod of his head, Cobra's hand came up to rest on the arm draped over him. Despite his mind's desire to focus on what was to come, he forced himself to focus instead on tracing the hills and valleys of muscle. He could feel each fibrous tendon moving beneath smooth, warm skin. His breath caught as he watched a tiny spark of light arc off the Laxus' chest, moaning when it connected with his fingertip. The worry faded only to be replaced by embers of desire flaring back to life as he dropped his head to tuck his face into the space between the Laxus' thick neck and shoulder.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer's eyes gave a roll when he felt a moan vibrate against his flesh. Hot, toxic breath bathed his skin, sending a shock wave down his spine. No one else had ever affected him that way. _Not even Lluc…_ The unwanted thought brought a whimper to his throat and he pressed his lips to Cobra's shoulder to quell it. "What the hell are you doing to me?" he questioned aloud as he pressed against the Slayer's entrance.

Cobra could have asked the same but his reply came out as a mewling moan. The sensation was still strange but was surprisingly pleasurable. His teeth nipped at Laxus' flesh as he adjusted to the intrusion. What began as whimpers and soft, gasped moans matured into cries of pleasure as the finger moved inside of him and he found his hips undulating to press back into each slow, gentle thrust.

Laxus lost himself in the sensation of Cobra's arousal rubbing against his own member, the friction increasing with each thrust. The smaller Slayer's moans filled his ears like the sweetest music he'd ever heard - that deep, raspy voice becoming more breathy and thick with desire. His teeth bit down against soft skin, and he couldn't tell who was trembling more when he eased a second finger inside to the tight heat of the toxic Slayer's body.

An acute, pinching pain shot through Cobra's body and he found himself gripping Laxus as though he were a remedy. A whimper of discomfort slipped from between his lips and he fought to keep himself from clenching. _"Just give it a moment."_ He pulled his head back at the sound of Laxus' soothing voice in his head. Heat spread over his cheeks when he found not just desire in the stormy blue depths of Lightning Dragon Slayer's eyes, but what he could only call pride.

Laxus felt the smaller Slayer move against him and the air rushed from his lungs as he watched that solitary amethyst orb roll back. "Fuck, you're so damn sexy," he growled as he captured Cobra's lips with his own as his fingers began to slowly move again. Tight muscles gripped him and his body ached with the thought that it would soon be his cock. His tongue sensually rolled over the other's, their moans commingling.

 _I shouldn't be liking this, but holy fuck…_ Cobra's fingers dug into a broad shoulder as his body moved against Laxus'. Flesh against flesh, lips locked around dancing tongues, the sound of a growl coming from the larger Slayer - they all blended with the fingers moving inside of him to create a drunk, dizzying effect. It was on the verge of being too much, and yet he craved more. A brush of something inside had him breaking the kiss to cry out. "Fuck, Laxus!"

Hearing his name tumble from Cobra's lips set Laxus' blood to boil. He knew he couldn't wait any longer. His entire body hurt from the strain of holding back. "Erik," he growled as he gently withdrew his fingers. "I need to be inside of you. Now."

Cobra blinked at the sudden emptiness he felt as he was rolled onto his back. His mind clouded and his entire body on fire, he could only lay there and watch heavy lidded as Laxus shifted to kneel between his legs. A tiny voice in the back of his mind said he should probably fear what was to come next as his gaze drifted down to the other Slayer's thick, straining erection. It was wholly different from his own, circumcised and lighter in color. His tongue swept across his lips, his mouth filling with saliva as he watched thick fingers roll a condom down the long length. "Fuck, I want him," he muttered aloud.

"Feeling's mutual, Babe," Laxus smirked and chuckled when he saw red flash in Cobra's cheeks. _Yeah, I definitely fucking want you._ Spreading the lube over his throbbing arousal, he hooked an arm under one of the other slayer's legs. The vision beneath him choked the air off in his throat. Maroon hair mussed from his own fingers, a flush of red across caramel skin to the point of glowing, kiss swollen lips parted and hunger dancing in the amethyst orb that peered up at him. It was something he knew would plague his dreams for years to come, and there were no regrets in that. His fingers tightened around his arousal and he guided himself to the Slayer's slick entrance.

Cobra's fingers curled tightly into the bedsheets, his eye slamming shut as he bit at his lips when Laxus' wide girth slowly penetrated him. He'd only thought the finger felt weird. This was a whole new level, with a nearly uncomfortable burning sting. For a few moments, he considered telling the fucker to pull out but he held himself back. He knew there would be pain, he wasn't an idiot. _Suck it up, Buttercup._

Laxus held himself still halfway in and ground his teeth as he tried to adjust to the vice grip that was Cobra's ass. He could feel the tension in the Slayer's legs and looked down to find his face turning red. "Breathe, Erik," he gritted out. "Relax and breathe, this will pass."

The Poison Slayer didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath until he heard Laxus speak. The air trapped in his lungs rushed out in a gasp. "I'm… I'm trying, Jackass," he heaved as he mentally scolded himself for being such a pansy. He could practically feel his ass throbbing, could feel Laxus' member pulsing inside of him. Slick fingers wrapping around his wrist and he opened his eye to look up at the blond Slayer questioningly as his hand was led down to his own arousal. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Laxus wrapped his fingers around Cobra's, guiding him to stroke his uncut erection. "Taking your mind off it," he husked as he drew his thumb over the sheathed tip. As their combined fingers stroked the maroon-haired Slayer's arousal, he gently slid the foreskin back to expose the flared tip and moaned when he heard him whimper in pleasure. _God, he's going to fucking kill me._ The muscles holding him hostage clenched before relaxing enough for him to slip further inside. Even with a condom, he knew he was going to struggle to last.

After what seemed like a millennium, at least in Cobra's mind, the pain began to fade to a dull ache. Like it had been with Laxus' fingers, he started to find the sensation of being stretched and filled pleasurable. And when the blonde Slayer began moving inside of him, he heard himself moaning. Pain and pleasure married, creating a dark, carnal mixture that intensified with every thrust. He felt Laxus' fingers leave his and moaned when his leg was pinned to his chest and hungry lips met his.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Laxus moaned against Cobra's lips, "You feel so fucking good, Baby." He could feel the animal inside of him scratching to be let free as he drowned in Cobra's lips. The heat of the the smaller Slayer's body pulled him in deeper and his slow pace quickened. Soft, gentle thrusts became harder, more urgent as the mewls and moans rose in pitch. He'd never felt anything so divine or all consuming as being inside of Cobra was. It was a drug with instant addiction and he knew that once would not be enough. Pushing himself back up, his fingers tightened on the Slayer's legs, pushing them higher.

Cobra felt his back bow, a flash of white streaking across the back of his eyelid as the angle changed. "Shit, yes! There!" he cried out as he felt Laxus hit a certain spot inside of him. He had no fucking clue what the hell it was and had never felt anything so mind tingling in his life. Not even the sound of his blond Adonis' soul, and that was all he could hear. The melodious sound filled the space around him, crashing upon the rock that was his body with each thrust. The synthesized wobble and static charged bass seemed to take on a physical form as the hand on the bed reached for Laxus' powerful thigh. He could feel the electrical current flowing beneath the Slayer's skin, weaving itself within the flexing muscle. That current arced in their connection and he wasn't even aware of the cry that slipped from his lips as the bolt travelled up the length of his arm. Cacophonic flashes of thoughts that were not his own took form in his head, memories he knew were not his own. _Terrified of being alone. Loss of everyone around him. His heart ripped from his chest. Fear of rejection. Love for someone or something he can't have. A child waiting for someone who won't come back. A defiant young man rebelling. The erotic scent of garlic and almonds. The haunted reflection of amethyst against a stormy sky…_ A defined prickling sensation spontaneously combusted in the base of his spine, the fingers around his erection tightening as the first unexpected wave pulled him under the waves of orgasmic bliss.

Laxus could feel the tell-tale fire in his gut spread, the tingling in at the ends of his nerves igniting flames along the length of his spine. The muscles around his girth began tightening around him, telling him that his lover was on the edge of the same cliff. And that was when the world around him gave way. Music and images exploded in his head. A small Chinese Nightingale, its tawny golden feathers highlighted by the tufts of red that peaked from from beneath its wings, sat caged. Imprisoned with only the view to freedom over a sunlit ocean was through a solitary window. Its song was tragically beautiful, hauntingly reminiscent as though he should know it. The voice was that of a lone violin - stringing the desire to feel the warming rays on its wings. The hope for the bars to give way to ultimate liberation. The need for more than just mere existence and craving absolute salvation. The ambivalent fear of loss, deprivation and defeat. The wind that raged beyond the glass barrier and gilded bars provided a melancholy response in waves of soft, staccatoed harmony, beating against the window. It added a set an alluring rhythm and a dark, mysterious ambience to the bird's tale. Aspiration interned by despondency. The sound of his name resonated in the lonely chamber, forcing him back to the here and now. Cobra's spasming body heralded the rush of his orgasm up the length of his arousal, the evidence bursting into the latex sheath as a single name roared from his lips. "Erik…"

* * *

 **So, yeah. They finally did the do's. And Laxus… I am officially jealous of Cobra right about now LOL. But you just have to love the little blushing Uke. These two were so made for each other and don't know it. Yet…**

 **BUT! I have to give some major props and all of my heart to** _ **GemNika**_ **. This was probably the hardest thing I've written to date… first attempt at Boy/Boy love. And so many times I wanted to quit. But as always, she kept the fire to my buns and totally saved my sorry buns many times over with her brilliant mind. I got stuck a couple of times and she totally bailed me out. So give thanks to the awesomeness that she is because this wouldn't have gotten finished if not for her.**

 **Lluc (aka Mr. Mysterious) is Catalan for Luke (Thank you again, Gem for being awesome). I modeled him closely to Tyki Mikk from D. Gray-Man.** theanimegallery - dot- com /data /thumbs / 790px / 0086 / tAG_86972 -dot- jpg

 **And finally, we got a small peak at Cobra's soul song… even if Laxus doesn't realize that's what it is yet. But, if you're curious as to what he heard - Its** _ **Song of the Caged Bird**_ **by Lindsey Stirling.** **watch?v=inb8MMZ-QmA**

 **A few announcements, Im ur misconception has put together a Lahar X Lucy week (Dragonshost, GemNika and I totally fed into this idea because seriously? Lahar and his beautiful hair…). So excited for that pairing to get some love.**

 **The dates are from December 6, 2015 – December 12, 2015. And here are the prompts:**

 **Day 1:** Pontificate

 **Day 2:** Paperclip

 **Day 3:** Trust

 **Day 4:** Soap

 **Day 5:** Enabler

 **Day 6:** Order

 **Day 7:** Sinner

 **And my personal squeal moment, LaLu week has been announced! I am SO super excited about that because, well… it's Laxus (Yum) and my number one OTP :D By xxShyxx aka SuperAndroid18-z-af on Deviant Art.**

 **journal/Laxus-X-Lucy-Week-2016-THEMES-573296341**

 **You can even find her on tumblr -** starsandthunderstorms

 **Fairy Tail Laxus X Lucy Ship week event the date has been set on January 20-26 2016.**

THE THEMES ARE:

 **Day 1:** Aquarius 20/1

 **Day 2** : Devilish 21/1

 **Day 3:** Dream 22/1

 **Day 4** : Sparks 23/1

 **Day 5** : Manga 24/1

 **Day 6** : Games 25/1

 **Day 7** : Prey 26/1

 **I hope to see others that participate in both!**

 **Also, a friendly reminder. I am on tumblr (it's an addiction now really) and will update on there as well as post things for other stories as well as links for chapter items. I can be found at** princessnanaxlaxus –dot- tumblr –dot- com **. Hope to see you all there as well.**

 **Next to be updated will be** _ **Soundpod on Shuffle**_ **.**

 **Please remember to Review, Fave and Follow!**

 **Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	8. Donuts, Anyone?

**Hi everyone!**

 **I am SO super sorry for the slow update on this one. I didn't realize it had been so long! November! I am total fail -.- But, in my defense there has been a lot going on. Between the holidays, Sound Pod, LaLu week, illness and now Mardi Gras… I need to clone myself.**

 **BUT! Here is the next chapter of the LaxCo loveliness!**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Donut, anyone?**

Bright light pulled Erik from what had to be the best damn sleep of his life. There had been no dreams, no impromptu wet spot to wake him from his slumber well before he meant to rise. It had just been a dark, imageless bliss. His eye fluttered open to find the light of day streaming through the window, the sounds of birds singing their greetings to morning sun just outside. First instinct was to stretch but he found himself frozen as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't his room, definitely not his fucking bed. The scent of electricity, oranges, and sex flooded his nostrils, the sound of even breathing assaulted his ears and a heavy arm and leg kept him rooted to where he lay. _Damn Rhesus Monkey… Fuck me. Royally._

The night before came rushing back in like a fire's back draft when it met with a fresh source of oxygen. Dinner, wine, a conversation that had gotten way too fucking heavy, touching, kissing, consenting to… _What the hell was I thinking?_ He wanted to believe that he hadn't been, that it had been the wine. But much to his own dismay, he knew better. Oh, did he know better. Once would have been the wine, but twice more before sleep had consumed them proved it definitely wasn't just the alcohol. Even now, recalling the taste of Laxus' lips, the feel of his heated flesh against his own had his body reacting. Lifting the covers to peer down at his stirring erection, he sneered. _No. Just no, you goddamn little one-eyed bastard from hell. You just tuck yourself back up and stay the hell down._ And as if to mock him even further, said one-eyed bastard twitched. _I hate you…_

Warm breath tickled the back of his neck as a contented sigh broke the silence in the room. The arm and leg holding him hostage tightened, pulling his back flush against a massive wall of muscle. He was forced to bite his lip to keep from audibly screeching when the all too unmistakeable length of a hard, stiff erection pressed between his very naked ass cheeks. It was only one more reminder of just how consenting he'd been the night before. _My poor ass… Fuck, that shit's sore._ Scowling at his own thoughts, he tried to weasel himself out of the death grips of Laxus' arms only to have them lock around him. The morning call to take a piss began to get louder, his bladder not so nicely reminding him that it was time to get the fuck up and run the fuck home.

He had thought to quietly slip out, without disturbing the new owner of his V-card. If the large Slayer was awake, that would mean having to talk. He'd have to actually think, and he had no clue what he'd say. " _Thanks for deflowering my ass,"_ or maybe, " _Thanks for the pain in my ass, now I must run home to hide until I no longer need to ice the fucking thing."_ Neither option really appealed to him. He was still unsure of how to feel about the entire thing. Ok, he could admit he enjoyed it. A little too much, if he was completely honest with himself (which he rarely was). But did that mean he wanted to do it again? That was an area he found himself hung. He'd seen a side to the Tesla Coil that he didn't think existed, was privy to thoughts and emotions that weren't meant to be shared. It made him feel things, shit he couldn't put a label on and that scared him. The unknown was way outside of his wheelhouse, and feeling anything other than hatred or lack of any real emotions at all was too foreign.

Shifting ever so slightly, he looked back to see Laxus' face relaxed in slumber. The mass of blond spikes messed from sleep and sex while a few locks fell forward to dust against his forehead. It beckoned to be touched, the invitation so tempting that Cobra curled his itching fingers into his palm. Aesthetics had never really mattered much, but there was no denying that blond adonis was fucking sexy as hell. In sleep, even more so because of the lack of any defensive wall. _You really have turned into a fucking chick…_ Growling softly at the voice in his head, he pulled his arm back and swung to punch said sexy motherfucker in the thigh that was draped and locked around his own.

"What the -?" Laxus roared as he jolted upright in bed. "Fuck! What the hell was that shit for?"

Cobra shrugged as he gingerly scooted towards the edge of the bed. "Got you the fuck off of me," he said matter-of-factly. "I have to piss and you had me locked the hell down."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer glared at him for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh as he wiped at his sleepy eyes. "You're a fucking pain in the ass."

"Really? I'm a pain in your ass?" the maroon-haired Slayer blinked. "Dick."

Laxus smirked, those ever-watchful electric blues following him around the end of the bed. "I've got one, and I'm pretty sure it had you screaming for joy last night."

Cobra lifted his hand to flip up his middle finger as he glanced back over his shoulder. "That's neither here nor there. Fucking cocksucker."

The blond Slayer rolled onto his side, the sheet falling to the slope of his hip. "Oh it was definitely here and there, Bleach Breath," he grinned. "But speaking of cock sucking, I am thinking you really need to learn."

He would never admit to the fact that his tongue suddenly struck out over his lips to catch the sudden influx of saliva that seeped into his mouth. _Fuck, I bet he tastes like… Really? Trading your ass for your mouth now? Slut._ Giving a roll of his eye, he climbed out of the bed with a wince. His muscles felt like he'd been sweating to the oldies with Richard Fucking Simmons and there was definitely a slight burning in his backside. "Whatever, shithead," he groaned as he slowly made his way around the bed. "I'm using your bathroom."

"Awww, does the Queen need a donut to sit on, too?"

Cobra paused just shy of the bathroom door, looking back with his eye narrowed. "Fuck off, asshole. I'm not a damned queen."

"Yeah," Laxus chuckled. "We'll have to save fucking your asshole again until it's feeling a little better."

The maroon-haired mage gaped at the audacious Slayer. It was rather presumptuous to assume that there would be a next time. He wasn't even sure there would be, even if his stupid dick wanted to dance for fucking joy. _I swear I need to rip that damn thing off._ "Oh what the fuck ever, Tesla," he scowled. "Who says I'm letting you anywhere near my asshole again?"

The large Slayer smirked, his eyes dipping down for just a moment. "I'd say the first clue is the hard on you're suddenly sporting."

 _Of course, he fucking notices that shit. And you're the Fairy asshole standing in his room naked._ "Yeah, not with that damn baby's arm you've got there."

"A baby's arm?" Laxus scoffed. "That's a new one."

"Have you _seen_ your fucking cock lately?" Cobra practically shouted. "It's a baby's arm holding a damn apple."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer lifted the sheets to peer down before giving a shrug of his shoulder. "Looks like a dick to me."

Cobra gave an indignant huff before walking into the bathroom, muttering under his breath. "Yeah. That looks like a baby's arm holding an apple and you go around shoving that thing in people's asses." He heard the snort come from out in the bedroom and mocked the other Slayer's laughing as he lifted the lid on the toilet. The only dick he really had to compare it to was his own. And while he was pretty satisfied with his size, there was definitely a noticeable difference. Laxus' was cut, thicker in girth and had him beat in length by a solid inch. It was still dizzying to think that had actually fit inside his ass, literally. A groan slipped from his lips when his length hardened even further in his grasp at just the thought.

Giving the toilet a flush, he moved to the sink and turned the water on just as the door opened. _And he fucking yells at Alice for no knocking, hypocrite._ "What?" he growled at the blonde's reflection in the mirror.

Laxus moved up behind him, his arms blocking him from moving out of the way. "Just yours," he grinned as his eyes locked with Cobra's in the mirror. His hand dropped to the maroon-haired Slayer's arousal, those long, sturdy fingers wrapping around him. "And the fact that you're hard again tells me you liked it."

 _Goddamn him and that fucking voice of his when it drops…_ The sound was like instant viagra as the deep, husky tone caressed his sensitive ears. The warm breath feathering against his skin sent a visible shiver down the length of his body, making his toes tingle. "Sh-Shut up, asshole," he blushed as he glanced away. Despite the discomfort he felt, he still found himself pushing back against the thick aroused length that pressed against him. Calloused fingers drew a moan of approval. _Yeah, you are really such a fucking slut. So much for that shit not happening again._

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Laxus groaned against his shoulder before pulling away long enough to spin him around.

Cobra could have easily asked the same, his words stolen by demanding lips that crushed against his. Any thoughts to resisting were made futile the moment the flavor of Laxus' mouth swept over his taste buds. He found himself leaning in to respond with equal vigor, tongues locked in a duel to the death and teeth gnashing in haste. It was as though ravenous lust was consuming him, like the blond was a newly discovered drug that he was instantly addicted to. His previous thoughts of resistance effectively shattered, replaced by an overwhelming desire for more. Images from the night before played in his head like his own personal pornographic film, his hands retracing the same paths of exploration over the swells of perfection that was Laxus' chest and every rippled ridge of abdominal muscles. Just before they could reach their sought out prize, they were slapped away with a growl that felt like it vibrated every cell in his body.

Rough, insistent hands left trails of fire down his sides, hooking under his ass to lift him. A hiss of surprise slipped through his lips as his warm flesh met with cold marble, not even registering that his previously conceived pain was virtually nonexistent in that moment. All he could focus on was the thick fingers that wrapped around his girth and the lips that were burning a trail down his neck and chest. Just a flick of a tongue across his nipple had his back arching off the mirror he was leaning against, the scrape of sharp teeth making him bite his lip to keep from crying out like the bitch he knew he'd become. Unable to resist, he cracked his eye to look down as his fingers found blond, unruly hair. It was like locking eyes with the devil and, had he asked for his soul, Cobra knew he'd sell it for mere pennies just to see the clouded look of desire in those electric blues. _What I'd give to have both eyes…_ He'd never once regretted the loss of his eye until that moment. He cursed the inability to see the picture in its entirety, without any obstruction.

" _Now, be a good boy. Pay close attention and take notes, if need be."_

His brows furrowed at the sound of Laxus' voice, realizing he heard it with perfect clarity without the Slayer's lips ever leaving the path it seared down his stomach. There was no mistaking the devious fire that was aflame in those beautiful blue orbs. The asshole knew he'd heard him loud and clear. He started to retort but it was trapped with the air in his throat as that skilled tongue slithered out to tease the tip of his arousal, slipping just under the foreskin. His fingers autonomously tightened in the soft, strands of hair while he was held captive by the sight of Laxus' tongue bathing the length of his arousal. Flames of embarrassment licked at his cheeks, knowing he should look away but he couldn't.

" _Remember to take your time, enjoy every inch and never forget these…"_

Cobra's eye gave a slight roll, a moan slipping out in response to the voice in his head as hot and wet surrounded one side of his scrotum and then the other. "Lax - Nnghh!"

" _Fuck, I love the sounds you make."_

Screw the sounds he made, did the Asshole not even realize the effect the sound of his voice had? Cataclysmic was the only word that came to mind as he watched the Lightning Dragon Slayer's mouth descend down over his aching arousal. "Ho-Holy f-fucking Christ!"

" _It's Laxus, Erik. But I'll take the title of God."_

Even the sound of his laugh was like a million volts of electricity to his already frazzled system. His fingers tightened in Laxus' hair as his hips flexed up towards that brilliant mouth. Watching those cheeks hollow, feeling the pressure increase and that velvet tongue flatten against his length. It was easily becoming too much to take.

" _It's all about being creative and enjoying what you're doing… Like this."_

Cobra couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Laxus' lips descend down his length again. When he hit the back of the Slayer's mouth, he waited for him to pull back up again only to have his breath completely stolen. A flash he'd never seen before crossed over the surface of those beautiful azure eyes just before his length was suddenly pulled into the tight confines of the Blond's throat. _Oh fuck… Too much…_ "L-Laxus… I… I… Oh fuck!"

" _Do it, Erik. Let go. Let me taste you."_

Those words really didn't need to be punctuated, not in the least. He could already feel his balls tightening, his eye rolling back as he teetered on the very edge. But the Devil felt the need to seal his fate, sweetening the deal in a way he wasn't expecting. He felt the vibration of a moan travel the length of his arousal, setting the hammer. Laxus swallowing pulled the trigger, those already tight throat muscles massaging him and setting him off. He felt the surge up the length of his shaft before his orgasm blasted from his body. The noise he made was almost that of a man in anguish, a strange mixture of a roar and a cry that heralded the blond's name.

" _I don't know what I like better, the way you fucking taste or hearing you scream my name."_

Cobra sagged back against the mirror, a breathless chuckle slipping from his lips. "Fu-Fuck you," he managed to get out despite the small twitches that racked his body. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the ones the night before, there were no images or thoughts, but he still felt completely drained and more than content to stay exactly where the hell he was. A hum slipped from between his lips as warm lips marked their way back up his torso, his eye cracking open when they found his.

"You're not fucking poison," Laxus chuckled against his mouth. "More like a damn drug."

Cobra swept his tongue across the blond's full bottom lip before giving a dreamy grin. "Welcome to the hell that is crack addiction."

"Can I bring my crack pipe to the NA meetings?" the blond Slayer smirked as he pulled away.

His bottom lip pooched in a pout at the loss of Laxus' warmth. He watched the larger Slayer move about, grabbing towels and turning the shower on in a glass stall that could have easily been half the size of his entire studio apartment. "It might be a while before the pipe can be used again," he shrugged.

"Then we'll just wash it in the meantime," Laxus chuckled as he walked back over to step between the Poison Slayer's legs again. "How about a hot shower? It'll help your poor little ass."

Cobra leaned into the lips that pressed against his only to quickly pull back and slap at the hands that pulled at his waist. "No, you fucker. Just… No," he growled as he pushed the other Slayer away and eased himself off of the counter. _Ok, maybe I do need a fucking donut pillow._ With each step came a wince. It still felt like he had a baseball bat shoved up his ass. "I… I don't need your ass carrying me around like I'm a fucking baby."

"I don't know," came the chuckled response behind him.

The image of him in a soggy diaper with a rattler in hand that came from the blond gave birth to a groan. "You've got fucking issues, Dreyar," Cobra grimaced as he stepped into the shower. _Okay, so two… no, make that three shower heads are pretty fucking impressive._ One protruded from the left wall while another came from the right, the space in between covered by a large one that hung from overhead with a spray that seemed much gentler than the two massaging heads. Opting for the right, a contented sigh slipped past his lips as the hot water hit his skin. "Fuuuuck me. Best. Shower. Ever."

A bark of laughter echoed off of the shower tiles. "Best? Somehow I doubt that."

Cobra jumped as something cold brushed against his shoulder. Quickly wiping the water from his eye, he glanced over to find a bottle of shampoo hanging from a thick set of fingers. "Ok, so maybe the second best," he said as he took the bottle and examined it. "Unscented?"

"Yeah, didn't think you'd wanna smell like Little… I mean, Lucy."

The low, deep rumble of a voice in his pointed ear made the Poison Slayer shiver despite himself. How the asshole could sound sexy even when he wasn't trying was beyond his own comprehension. But Laxus did, every damn time he spoke. _Correction. I'm the fucktard with issues._ Glancing at the rack that hung from his shower head, he indeed found three bottles he'd somehow missed before. Shampoo, conditioner and body wash, all vanilla and coconut scented and there was even a small pink shower puff to match. "Should I even ask why she's got bath crap here?"

"You sound a tad jealous."

The softly chuckled words were too close to his ear, and their implication was too close to the truth. It hadn't even occurred to him until it was pointed out. It was supposed to just be a question. A warranted one, he believed. "No," he growled. "Was just asking why a gay guy would keep girly shit in his personal bathroom."

"She spends the night here from time to time," Laxus replied, his voice thankfully further away. "Movie nights that run later than we expect, or when she just needs a break from her fucked up team."

 _Ok, so that makes fucking sense. Seriously man, you need to get a hand on this pussy ass shit you've got kicking. Jealous of Alice today, jealous of the fucker in the…_ He pushed the thought away. He didn't really want to contemplate the picture he'd found last night. And he sure as hell didn't want to contemplate the similarities between himself and the mystery man. "That shitty ass team alone, I'd just move the hell in."

"Erza and Gray aren't so damn bad, but Natsu…"

Cobra chuckled as he lathered his hair, the other Slayer's thoughts broadcasting loud and clear. "Exactly, a walking fucking demolition team all by himself."

" _Fuck, he's sexy as hell…"_

His fingers paused in his hair a moment before a single corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. A voice, images, anything really was better than the static or complete silence he'd once heard from Laxus' mind. That beautiful, entrancing song could be heard just below the current of thoughts. It was music to his ears. "Thanks… I guess," he muttered as he turned to face the blond Slayer so that he could rinse his hair.

It was difficult to tear his gaze away from the desire darkened gaze he found, but movement caught his eye. And like a cat zeroing in on a laser dot, he tracked the movement of the soap-ladened shower poof as it slid over the muscle bound contours of the blond's chest and stomach. Sexual attraction had never been an issue for him, but now it was like a plague. It consumed him the way moss consumed the trees in the swamp where he'd been raised before the Tower.

His mouth watered and his nostrils flared. The masculine citrus scent that had inundated his senses last night drenched the shower stall in more than just water. Cobra could see himself worshiping that perfectly sculpted body the way his had been the night before. It didn't make sense to him then, but he suddenly understood Laxus' seemingly ravenous desire to lick, kiss and bite every inch of him. That same need swept over him as he stood motionless, watching the water and soap trail over the Slayer's body. He wanted to reach out and touch, to lean over and taste the castile flavored flesh, but he found he couldn't move. The soapy loofah fell to the shower floor and he glanced up to find a knowing grin settled on Laxus' kissable lips.

" _Come here."_

Cobra's lips parted to reject the command but the only sound that escaped him was a strangled gasp. He watched the large Slayer's hand wrap around his own soapy length. Heat flared in his cheeks and he knew he should turn away but he was transfixed. His tongue swept over his lips as he watched Laxus lean back against the wall as he slowly stroked the length of his arousal. It was a scene he felt he shouldn't be privy to and that only made him want to watch more.

"Come. Here."

The air stilled in his throat and he swallowed hard. His eyes dropped to the hand that the blond Slayer offered. _Told you, should've left when you had the chance._ "I…"

"Erik, stop overthinking it," Laxus gently prodded. "Like last night, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't wanna do. But, I do want to touch you… Kiss you while I handle this."

The problem was that just watching him, Cobra found himself wanting to touch. He wanted to do more but couldn't bring himself to admit for a second time that he was utterly clueless. Nervously chewing his lip, his gaze flickered between the hand that was offered and that gorgeous face. _Go on. Do it, Pansy._ "Just t-touching, r-right?"

"Your lips…"

He stilled, his eye widening in fear before he could stop himself. "What?"

Laxus sighed and pushed off of the shower wall. "I want to kiss you. I want to taste those sexy lips of yours while I revisit last night in my head."

If his brain had a response of any kind, it would have been immediately torn to pieces when his back met with cool tiles. Unlike their heated kisses earlier or those of the night before, Laxus' lips were soft and yielding against his. Gentle moans came from the otherwise seemingly brutish Slayer as their tongues tenderly met and began a slow dance. It wasn't the tides of lust and raw desire that threatened to pull him under, but something else. Something that didn't have a name, at least not one that came to mind. It was confusing, frustrating yet it sparked the need to give in.

"You're so much better than the fantasies…"

The mumbled words against his lips emboldened him. He could see the images that scrolled through Laxus' mind like a movie, each memory more erotic than the one before. Uneven breath feathered against his face as the Slayer's lips left his to travel the line of his jaw, and his hands came up to explore the solid chest heaved against his own. Every muscle in that stone-like body tensed and released at the pace of the blond's hand and he found his gaze dropping to watch.

Cobra knew how those hands felt on him, knew the pleasure that came with every stroke of those long, thick fingers. He found himself torn between an unexplained sense of jealousy and need to be the one causing Laxus' erotic moans. It was the sway between the two that set him into action. His hand dropped, stopping the Slayer mid-stroke to replace it with his own. It was thick, much thicker than his own and he could feel it throbbing in his grasp. His fingers tightened the way they would if it were his own and he slowly pulled up.

" _Holy… Fuck, just like that."_

The sound of Laxus' voice in his head, layered with the sound of his throaty moan was like an aphrodisiac. It bolstered his confidence, pushing him forward. While he'd never touched another man before, he just used the countless sessions he'd pleasured himself thanks to the sexy motherfucker. His grip firm, the soap made the motion of sliding his hand up and down the thick shaft easy and it wasn't long until Laxus was thrusting into him. Fingers dug into his hair and lips crashed against his.

" _God… Erik… Fuck, your hand…"_

He finally understood what Laxus meant when he said he loved the sounds he pulled from him. Feeling the other Slayer trembling against him, straining against his hand as he stroked his arousal. It all gave birth to a heady feeling, an adrenaline rush of sorts that left him lightheaded. It pushed him higher and pulled him under as his lips broke free of the mouth that enslaved his. _Fuck me, but I want to taste him._

It was that thought that drew Cobra down, his lips descending clumsily over a stubbled chin. He couldn't bring himself to look up as he kissed, licked and nipped his way down Laxus' chest for fear that he'd lose his own nerve. He had zero clues as to what he was doing, but he tried to follow the multiple examples the Slayer had laid out for him. To anyone else, the acidic flavor of soap mixed with the natural taste of skin would probably be offensive. But to him, it only served to set his taste buds on fire and he couldn't help taking his time as his tongue traced down the center of his stomach.

When his knees found the shower floor, it was then that he hesitated. He eyed the god-like erection as his fingers worked over the length, a nervous feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach. _Fuck, fuck, fuck… What the hell am I doing? I can't compete with his ass._ He swallowed hard against the knot that was in his throat. _Fail, that's what this shit will be. Pansy, you just bit off more than you can ch-_

"Erik, you don't have to," Laxus said softly as if he could hear his thoughts. "I told you, only what you fe-"

"I want to!" Cobra blurted out to cut the Slayer off. It wasn't a lie, he did. His mouth watered in his need to taste him, but his inexperience found a way of making him a sniveling little bitch. "I… Just… Just tell me if I'm doing this shit wrong."

"You can't screw it up," Laxus laughed. "Just do what comes natural, what you want done to you."

 _Easier said than done, Fucker._ "Mhm," he hummed with a quick glance up. A gentle hand came down on his head, smoothing his hair as it slid to the side of his face. He couldn't explain the why in his action, but he found himself nuzzling his cheek into the warm and comforting palm.

" _Don't overthink, babe, and don't force it."_

The soothing tone of Laxus' voice in his head helped more than he would have liked to admit. It spawned a foreign warmth in his chest that was like heartburn without the pain. Swallowing the fear he'd never own up to, he leaned up and his nostrils flared at the heightened scent of masculine arousal. It only added to the moisture collecting on his tongue. Tentatively, he licked at the thick, velvety head and audibly moaned at the flavor that spread over his taste buds. It drove him to lick, again and again, his tongue sliding easily over the smooth flesh.

" _Fuck, you're… You're gonna kill me at this rate."_

The internally moaned words only made him grin. He knew that feeling all too well and had thought that way too many times in the last twenty-four hours. "If I survived," he smirked. "You will too, Tesla Coil."

The only reply that came was the glorious sound of the rumble of a long, drawn out moan as he closed his mouth over the head. Instantly he completely got why Laxus had enjoyed doing this so much to him. The weight of it on his tongue, the smell, the taste, the purr that came from the large Slayer. _Fuck drugs. This…_ His immediate addiction propelled him further, his lips sliding a little down the shaft before pulling back up. It was a little more awkward than he expected, but that wasn't going to hold him back.

" _Th-that's it, baby. Just like th - fuuuck you're good."_

A sense of pride flared to life deep in his gut. And if he was a fucking peacock, he knew his tail feathers would be fanned the hell out in that moment. With a sense of giddiness, he pushed himself further. Picturing what Laxus had done to him, what he'd often found himself fantasizing about before last night, he worked himself into a steady rhythm.

"Erik, god you're… Fuck, you're a f-fast lear - SHIT!"

The fingers that were buried in his hair suddenly tightened, stopping his movements and holding him still. _Oh fuck… What the hell did I do?_ Cobra averted his eyes up to find the blond Slayer's face contorted in what appeared to be pain. He tried to pull away but found himself kept in place.

" _Teeth. Holy fucking shit… Just… Do that again."_

The grip on his hair lessened but he was too afraid to move, confused as to what exactly _that_ was supposed to be.

Laxus's eyes cracked open and he let out a ragged breath. "D-do it again. S-slowly. Lightly... D-drag your teeth up m-my cock again."

Cobra's brows furrowed but he did as told, his lips pulling back to gently scrape his teeth along the Slayer's shaft. Those fingers tightened again in his hair, but not nearly as rough as they'd been before. Laxus' entire body shuddered beneath him and a spine-tingling moan slipped from between those sexy ass lips of his.

"D-don't ever b-bite my ass there," Laxus growled. "But fuck! D-do that as oft… As often as you want."

Giving his moan of approval, he repeated the action again and preened at the moaned string of curses that fell from the Slayer's lips. _Maybe I'm not so fucking bad after all._ He would have laughed at his own stupid mind, but the hand that pulled his mouth back down onto Laxus' arousal stopped him short. He abandoned his mental note for the task at hand as he worked himself back into a groove again, losing what little was left of his sanity in the feel of the Slayer's cock fucking his mouth.

His eyes watered and he gagged every time it hit the back of his mouth, but he couldn't stop himself. The feel of those hips thrusting into his mouth and the increased volume of moans and groans that came from above him were too intoxicating to pass up.

"O-oh f-fuck… Erik, baby… I-I…"

He didn't need to hear the words to know what Laxus was trying to say. He knew his own body enough to know what was coming. The arousal in his mouth was beginning to swell and he dropped a hand to cup the Slayers balls, feeling them tightening in his palm. It sent a thrill down his spine. It was what he wanted. His taste buds practically demanded it, needing to taste all of Laxus.

A roar echoed off of the shower walls and the hips he gripped snapped against him just before the first release erupted against the back of his throat. He nearly gagged on the feel and the amount but quickly swallowed the urge down as he pulled back a little. The taste… At first, he was unsure if he liked it. Salty and almost acidic but it had almost a sweet aftertaste on his tongue. But, by the time Laxus pulled him off of his length, he found himself wanting more.

"H-holy… That…" the blond Slayer gasped. "I f-fucking love your mouth."

Cobra wiped at his chin and pushed up from the shower floor. "That damn bad, huh?"

* * *

Laxus idly chewed a piece of bacon as he watched the maroon-haired man wince every time he adjusted himself in the chair. Any other time, he'd most likely find the fidgeting and constant shifting comical, knowing what the man was going through. But at the moment, he was too engrossed in his own inner musings. He still did not quite understand it all. The night before had been… _Different._

He was not sure how to adequately describe it. Even if there were words to be used, there was not a single one that could fit the bill. Not even all of the ones that came to mind strung together could adequately describe. It was supposed to be just sex, satisfying the growing inferno that his attraction to the Poison Dragon Slayer had become. But when the dream was made reality, it was absolute. Intoxicating in ways he wasn't quite prepared for, consuming in the sense that there had not been a single place that he hadn't touched or had been touched. And he couldn't even be mad about it.

Even sitting there now, across from the beautiful man that Erik was, he could still feel an unseen force dragging him under turbulent waves. He could still feel those fingers on him, feel the Slayer's breath against his skin, feel those muscular arms woven around him like the comfort of a blanket. He'd once been told, a very long time ago, that sex… or intimacy was like a religious experience. The meeting of two souls that blended together until there was no beginning or end of either. He never once believed that. Until the night before. There was no other way to explain just what had happened.

And that was where he became confused. The images he'd seen. That music that had filled his head, it had spread until he could hear it with every cell in his body. The heartbreak, struggle, imprisonment… The desire for freedom. It still weighed on him as though it were his own struggle. But it wasn't. Whatever that had been, it had not come from him and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it came from the man in front of him. It made him curious, yet cautious. He just didn't understand why. _Why with him and not…_

The sound of deep groan yanked him from his reverie and shook his head as he watched the smaller male lift to slide a leg under himself. "You look so damn uncomfortable," he frowned sympathetically.

"Maybe it's because my ass hurts sitting on this wooden fucking chair from hell?" Cobra sneered. "I feel like my entire ass is just one giant fucking gaping hole."

Laxus gave a half-hearted chuckle. "I offered to get you a donut pillow."

"I'm not sitting on one of those fucking things."

 _Always the ornery little shit, I swear._ He gave a roll of his eye before downing what was left in his coffee cup. He really could relate, he'd been there once. "I promise it won't always be like that."

Cobra looked up from his plate, not one ounce of belief or humor to be had in the amethyst depth of his glaring eye. "You talk like I'm just gonna let you near my ass again."

"You will."

"The fuck?"

He sighed at the proverbial daggers that were hurled across the table. Had they been real, he'd surely be dead. "Seriously, was it that bad?" The silence that followed was uncomfortable at best. Any chance of going further... Any chance of finding out the answers to the plethora of questions that swam in his head all rested on the answer to that question.

"N-no," the other Slayer finally replied in a whisper. "Apparently fucking not."

Laxus slowly let out the breath that he'd been holding, a sense of relief washing in. It was one heavy question down. Cobra had not been his first virgin. But unlike the other, he couldn't deny he actually gave a shit about the Little Fucker's first time. Had he been too aggressive? Had he gone slow enough? When did enough become too much? "I'm sorry."

The maroon-haired Slayer blinked in confusion. "For?"

"I knew better," Laxus replied with an apologetic wince. "Three rounds on your first go was kinda on the excessive side."

"Oh? Ya think?"

He bit his tongue at the condescending tone. He was trying to be nice and that was met with zero fucking appreciation. "Hey," Laxus growled. "The third time was all you, Bleach Breath."

A deep flush of red spread over Cobra's cheeks as he quickly averted his gaze, his fork readily pushing what little food was left on his plate around. "No, the fuck it wasn't!"

"Erik…"

"What?" Cobra scowled, his blush deepening. "The bed shifted and that… That thing you call a cock just slipped into my ass."

Laxus couldn't contain the bark of laughter that sprang from his lips. "I wouldn't exactly call you climbing on top of my ass a shift of the fucking bed."

The maroon-haired man blinked and looked away, the red spreading to the tips of those precious pointed ears. "Whatever. That's what happened."

"Mhm. I do ha-" He started only to be cut off my the familiar ringing of his communication lacrima. Pushing up from the table, he made his way over to grab it from the kitchen island. Only a glance down at the small device revealed a replica of a picture that sat on his mantle. _Fucking Lucy, her and her damn timing suck ass._ "What the hell?" he grumbled as he made his way over to sit back down.

"You may as well answer the damn thing, you know she'll just call back in five minutes."

Laxus looked across the table and blinked. "How did… Never mind," he grumbled. He knew the fucking answer. _Stop creeping on my mind, Asshole._ The other Slayer just gave him a cocky ass grin and he sighed. _Goddamn sexy ass dimples, I swear._ "Little Bit," he sighed when he hit the button to answer.

"Wow, you sound so excited to hear from me?" Lucy pouted on the other end of the screen.

Laxus glared at the lacrima in his hand. He hated when she pouted and knew she did that crap on purpose. She knew it brought him down like a damn stack of bricks in a Jenga game. "I'm always excited, but I'm in the middle of breakfast and you…" His words trailed off as he listened to the background noises from her end. The distinct sound of metal rolling on metal, a high pitched whistle off in the distance. "You're on a train," he finished with a smirk as he glanced over at the other slayer.

"Well, I had to call you, silly. I wanted to see how it went!"

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the charades that Cobra was doing from his side of the table. The gun to his head was what nearly did him in. The guy did brain blowouts a little too well. "How what went?" he questioned flatly but grinned when a dramatic sigh came from the other end.

"Laxus… you know. Your date!"

"Oh," Laxus said, feigning a yawn of boredom. "It was good."

The Celestial mage's eyes bulged as she gaped at the lacrima. "Just good? Come on, Big Brother. Tell me, please?"

"Tell you what?"

"Well, you know," Lucy blushed. "How was it? What did you talk about? Did you…"

 _Ohhh fucking with her is too damn easy sometimes._ "Did I what?" The screen shook and the stomping of feet could be heard along with a feminine growl of frustration that he couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Do I really have to spell it the hell out for you?" Lucy scowled. "Did you and Erik have… The sex!"

An unexpected bark of laughter came from the other side of the table. "Alice, who I have _the sex_ with is really none of your fucking business."

Cobra's words left the blonde on the other end of the call blinking at the screen, her lips moving without a single sound.

Laxus glanced across the table and smirked when he saw the Poison Dragon Slayer holding up his fingers for a count of three before pointing at the lacrima. An unholy squeal came from the other side, making them both wince and finger their ears. _Fucking hell, she's worse than the damn Demon!_ "Little bit! God!" he scowled to shut her the hell up. "We fucking get it. You're excited but keep that shit down before everyone on the fucking train knows!"

The Celestial mage took several deep breaths before pausing to shove her fist in her mouth to muffle another squeal of delight. "Sorry! I know, I know. Sensitive ears but oh god! The babies…"

"Oh no, fuck all of that demon shit!" Cobra cursed from across the table.

"Lucy," Laxus blinked. "You know we can't HAVE babies, right?

The Blonde on the other end blinked before her face fell. "Of course, I know that you asshole. I was just having a _Mira_ moment."

"Yeah, well keep your moment to yourself."

"You know my lips are sealed, Laxus."

Laxus sighed at the hurt tone in her voice. Out of anyone, she was the one to keep all of his secrets. "I know," he smiled apologetically. "Now, is that all you called for?"

Lucy smiled and blew a kiss at the screen. "Yeah, I will let you get back to it but I want all the details when I get back!"

"We'll see," he chuckled. "Now, go and be careful please."

The Blonde smiled cheekily. "Always. Love you Laxy," she squealed. "And you too, Toilet Bowl Cleaner!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cobra groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Me… Me too, Alice."

"Love you too, Little Bit," Laxus smiled and hit the disconnect button. He really did love that girl, she was his one saving grace when he often felt as though he might go mad. His thumb slid over the dark screen and looked back over the table as he set the crystal down. She'd even been right about him. "She really does like you, ya know."

"I like her too," the other Slayer shrugged. "She's one of less than a few that I can actually fucking stand to be around."

Laxus chuckled softly at that. He wholeheartedly seconded the sentiment. "Yeah. She's a handful most of the time, but…" He paused and glanced back down at the screen. "But she's been there and has kept a lot of my skeletons safe."

"So I've guessed."

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was no mistaking the off tone of Cobra's voice. Jealousy? Anger? Hurt or fear perhaps? It wasn't overly clear but it matched the averted eyes and renewed action of pushing food around his plate. "She won't say anything if you're worried about that."

"Nah, I know."

And the absolute of that response did nothing to ease the confusion. He could scratch fear off of the list. But the others? Not so much. The silence that fell over the table was deafening, the heavy metal that Gajeel listened to played softer than this. With a heavy sigh, he pushed up from the table and started gathering the dishes. Sitting idle, watching the other Slayer nervously fidgeting was only adding to the heaviness that was descending. Cobra started to get up, silently offering help and he simply waved him off. "I've got it."

"Oh… Ok then…" The Poison Dragon Slayer's words trailed off quietly, as if reluctant to speak.

 _Maybe that's it?_

The reality of things were starting to set in. Their _date_ was drawing to a close and the knowledge was uncomfortable at best. Unable, or unwilling to declare it finished, he mindlessly walked the dishes over and began the menial task of cleaning up. Their time together was supposed to answer questions but it only seemed to spawn more without a single reply to the once already in place. With one desire sated, he found a crap load more ready to fill in the void. He wanted more.

Cobra had one thing right, he was asphyxiating himself. In his need to keep parts of him hidden, he locked everything down. He had thought it better to just smother that side of him rather than be who he was. And while he still was no closer to being ready to out himself, last night had given him precious air. He'd been able to breathe again thanks to the angry ball of hatred sitting in his kitchen, and he was certain about one thing. He wanted to keep breathing, needed it as badly as his withering insides did.

"I… I guess I better get my ass in gear. Promised Kinana that I'd help her ass with training."

The rag in Laxus' hand stilled on the counter as the words permeated his brain, but it was the sound of the chair scraping on the wood floor that kicked him into gear. "And if I said I wanted…" He started without thought only to pause. _Is that really what your ass wants to do?_ The sound of a nightingale singing in his head was the only answer that came, telling him more than he needed to know. "What if I told you I wanted to see you again?"

"Uh, we're in the same damn guild," Cobra grunted with a roll of his eye as he made for the kitchen door. "Pretty sure that means we'll fucking see each other."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

The other Slayer paused in the doorway but did not bother to look back. "Yeah…"

Laxus tossed the rag into the sink and leaned back across the counter, a sigh of frustration slipping past his thinned lips. _This is gonna go just fucking peachy..._ "Look, I'm not asking you to shack up with my ass. But there's…" He paused, his mind searching for the right thing to say that wouldn't send the skittish Slayer running. He could already see the man poised to do just that. _And for some strange goddamn reason, just asking his ass out sounds really fucking lame. What the fuck? Check yes or no?_ "There's something here. I have no fucking clue what it is but… I'd like to figure it out."

Cobra slowly turned, his brow quirking. "Are you really asking me to be your fucking boyfriend? Really?"

 _Yep. Lame as fucking shit._ "I don't," Laxus started in a shout before catching himself. "I don't know. Call it whatever the hell you want. I'm just saying I wanna know you… better."

"A little risky don't you think?" Cobra frowned. "I mean… you have that _image_ to uphold."

"Erik," he sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Could you try for five fucking seconds to not be a condescending little shit hole?"

"Ok…"

Laxus blinked. "Ok? Ok, what?"

The Poison Dragon Slayer sighed. "Why?"

 _Why what?_

When he wasn't able to give an answer, Cobra glanced back into the living room before continuing. "I saw... I heard shit last night, from you. And not just once, a few times really. You're scared to fucking death of what everyone else is gonna fucking think and I get it. I don't… This shit's kinda new to me so if you want honesty, I'll give you fucking honest. I have no fucking clue what I want or what any of this crap means. I don't _do_ people, at least not till your ass came along. So…"

Laxus stared at the other Slayer for what seemed like an eternity. He hadn't been the only one. It had not just been who'd experienced something that couldn't be easily explained. Fear threatened to spread like wildfire at the possibilities of just what the other Slayer had heard. _What secrets had he been exposed to?_ The thought gave birth to a rolling nervousness in the pit of his belly. There was a plethora of things, some that he hadn't even shared with Lucy. It should be his cue to turn and run the fuck away. _But it's already too late…_ "Then let's figure it out," he shrugged. "Quietly and just between the two of us."

"Tch, just the two of us. Sounds like fucking dating to me."

He could only shake his head. He didn't really care what the hell it was called. "I won't go sending flowers and shit if it makes your ass feel better."

"I'd throw that crap away," Cobra pouted. "I'm not a fucking girl."

The mental image of the other man dressed as a woman came to mind and he couldn't help but laugh despite himself. "No, no you definitely are NOT a girl." _Thank Mavis_. He saw the scowl on the other Slayer's face and held up a hand before the man could start the tirade he knew was coming. "Look, we're both… We seem to be on the same page here. We just take our time and figure out just what the hell _this_ is. If it's even a thing because maybe it's fucking nothing at all. It could very well be that we're both just plain nuts and needed to get laid but…" He had to stop himself right there. He knew there was no way it was just about sex, he could feel it in his bones. But he didn't have a name for it at the moment. "Anyway, if it gets to be too much or not something we want... No harm, no foul."

Cobra studied him for several pregnant moments, seemingly indecisive before his solitary eye narrowed. "I'm not calling you my fucking boyfriend. That's just…"

"Weird?" Laxus laughed. "Yeah, I get it.

"And this isn't just an excuse to go fucking my ass whenever you want," Cobra added in indignantly.

A devious grin pulled at the corner of his lips. "Who said it would always be me instigating it?"

"Uh, because it's always you starting it?" The other Slayer quickly retorted.

Laxus pushed off of the counter and padded across the distance between them. He felt Cobra stiffen when he lifted his hand to hook a finger under his chin. His eyes caught on the movement of the pink flash of tongue swiping over those full parted lips and he couldn't help himself. His head dipped until their breath commingled and he could smell the maple sugar scent that lingered. "I clearly remember it being _you_ who kissed me last night," he softly teased.

"S-shut up," Cobra stuttered as a deep shade of red stained his cheeks. "You're old and can't remember shit right."

A soft whisper of a chuckle slipped from between his lips before his tongue gave into temptation, following the same path over the Slayer's lips. _God, I am so fucking screwed._ A gentle rumble of a growl broke the silence and he gently pressed a kiss to the sexy mouth that had so easily undone him. "Ya know," he whispered as his thumb trailed along the man's jawline. "You're really fucking adorable when you blush like that."

That solitary amethyst eye widened before it narrowed in anger. "Fuck you," Cobra growled as he pushed himself away. "I'm going home. I don't need to hear that crap."

Laxus laughed as the other Slayer all but ran for the door. "You'll be back," he called after the retreating man's back as he pulled the wooden barrier open with a dramatic flair and stormed out. An amused smile pulled at the Blond's lips as he leaned against the archway and mentally counted. _One, two, three, fo-_

The door opened, cutting his thoughts off and the Poison Dragon Slayer re-entered the room, a mixture of a scowl and pout rested firmly on his lips. "Forgot my damn shoes and shirt…"

* * *

 **Ohhhh these two… they will kill me by the time this story is done. And there is a lot more to come so it will be a slow, painful death. Well, unless they kill each other first. The sex alone may do the job Hahaha! But, there you have the morning after their date.**

 **I also have to say, I am running behind on responding to my reviews. I am trying to dig my way out but I just want to say Thank You SOOOOO much for all the wonderful words and love for this story! You guys totally kick ass and I hope this update was worth the wait!**

 **The next update will be** _ **Sound Pod**_ **with** _ **Love Games**_ **to follow that!**

 **As always, please follow, fav and review!**

 **Big hugs and much love!**

 **Princess Nana**


	9. Pillows, Pictures and Pesky People

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Finally, the next update for LaxCo :)**

 **But, On to the reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Pillows, Pictures and Pesky People**

Cobra draped the towel over his wet head and left the steam-filled bathroom for the cooler temperature of his bedroom. It was the only complaint about his apartment. There was no real vent in the bathroom which made for horrible air flow. But who was he to complain? The building was aged but cared for and the rent was cheap. The sound of a music box and violin stopped him mid stride and he glanced up at the ceiling. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he listened to the checklists upon checklists, mental degradation of a certain ash-breathed Dragon Slayer, random thoughts about sex (or lack of), a question and answer session, recollection of pieces of movies, the notes to a song he hadn't ever heard. Okay, so his neighbor was questionable.

Turning down the _noise_ that was filtering through from the blonde's apartment, he walked towards his bed and peeked out the window. He didn't smell rain and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The meteorologist was wrong. Again. It was supposed to be sunny all week and it had rained four of the three days. Today it was supposed to storm its ass off and yet there was nothing but sun. _Fucking tards, getting paid for shitty ass guesses._ He shouldn't really be complaining. Sun meant he might be able to grab a mission from the board and head out for a few. The monsoon conditions had kept those that were still around indoors and away from the guild. That had led to way too much damn time spent with Laxus.

He wasn't even sure what to make of things. He'd gone from zero interest in anyone to way too much with the large blond Slayer. A week since their date and he'd been convinced to brave the fucking weather just to go to the asshole's house. Why? He was of the firm belief that he'd officially lost his damn mind. That had to be it. Somehow, his ass was directly connected with his brain and every time they had the sex, his mind was warped more than it had been before. And good fucking lord they'd indulged WAY too much in _the sex_ over the last week. He was pretty sure there weren't many places left in Laxus' bedroom or bathroom that they hadn't fucked. If need be, he could probably recite the actual dimensions of both rooms if asked to do so.

 _The sex…_ A snicker of laughter slipped out. Ever since that morning when Lucy had called, that was exactly what he referred to it as. _The Sex._ It seemed justified because that was exactly all their _relationship_ consisted of to that point. Yes. He'd tried something new and it would all pass when the _newness_ of it wore off. Of course, he was still waiting for the moment when the stupid little one eyed bastard below his belt didn't rise up and scream " _Here I Am!"_ at just the thought of the other Slayer.

"I swear," Cobra grumbled as he glanced down at his erection. "One of these days you're gonna meet an untimely death."

The little shit twitched and all he could do was roll his eye. _Little cocky ass bastard… Haha. Cock. Cocky._ He chuckled as he finished towel drying his hair and threw the damp object on the bed. He weighed his options. He could get dressed. It was the ideal option. Get dressed, get to the guild early and get the hell out before Tesla Coil could persuade his ass otherwise. But that would mean leaving it to chance that his arousal actually played nice and went the hell down before he got there. Or, he could take a few moments and handle the little (not so little) problem and not have that to worry about.

Deciding that option two was the better choice, his hand dropped to his erection. It was as though it had been weeks when his fingers wrapped around his swollen girth. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as a guttural moan sounded from his throat with the first stroke. All it took was his eye closing for his mind to fill in the dark space with images of the blond Slayer. The addicting tune of Laxus' soul filled his ears as he pictured the guy's mouth wrapped around him. "Fuck, that's it," he moaned into the empty room. So lost in his own little world, he missed the single knock on his door and the sound of it opening.

"Eri - OH GOD!"

Cobra's hand stilled and a frustrated mixture of a growl and a whimper fell from his lips. Of all the times for that damn woman to come busting in. He was just getting to the good part of his imaginary blow job. His toes had even started curling in anticipation of imagining himself slipping into Laxus' throat. But that woman's voice was like instant anti-viagra.

 _Lucy, a million. My dick, effectively turtled the fuck up. YAY BLUE BALLS!_

"Try waiting for a damn reply next time, Alice," he gritted between clenched teeth as he looked back to find the Blonde covering her eyes. If he wasn't so damn angry, he might actually find her inner appraisal of his bare ass comical. Complimentary even. But at the moment, it was taking everything he had not to go strangle the woman.

"Yeah, w-well," Lucy stuttered as her mind quickly began searching for something to say. "I wasn't… Who stands around naked?"

He spun around to gape at her, ignoring the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born and his shrunken arousal was still flapping about. "Normal fucking people in the privacy of their own homes?"

"Unless they're Gray."

Okay, so she had a point there. Him and his brother both had a nasty ass habit of just flinging their clothes off wherever the hell they were. _I'll never be that fucking perverted._ "Fact," he conceded with a huff. "Then it's a damn free for all."

Lucy laughed and shifted uncomfortably, her fingers twitching over her covered eyes. "Are you presentable now or what?"

 _I wonder what it looks like. I could kind of slip and peek. Rig - NO! Lucy! What the fuck is wrong with you? Peeking at your brother's lover's pecker. At least he's getting some, though. Fuckers._

A smirk pulled at Cobra's lips. Her thoughts were amusing, as always, and it tempted him to be the asshole that he was. It would certainly teach her ass a lesson, but then he'd have to deal with Laxus. He didn't exactly feel like getting his ass kicked for it. Instead, he reached for the towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist. "Yeah, my ass and Adele are covered."

"Adele?" she questioned as her hand pulled down a little before dropping.

A sound of disgust came from his throat as he made his way to his closet and pulled it open. "Yeah," he grumbled without so much as a glance down. "Little one-eyed fucking bastard. Always popping up like ' _Hello. It's me…'_ "

"You named your peen Adele?"

Cobra didn't need to look over at her to know she was looking at him like he was completely fucked. He already knew he was. Or at the very least, his damn dick was. "Let's attach it to your ass and you come up with a better name." He reached for a t-shirt and paused just before his fingers graced the hanger.

" _I really don't like being without my penis for too long. Detachable penis… It makes me feel like less of a man. Detachable penis. And I really hate having to sit down. Detachable penis…"_

His head slowly turned and he stared in her in unveiled horror. "No, I don't have a damn detachable penis. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Lucy blinked and gave an uncaring shrug. "Hey, you said it and the song popped into my head."

 _Fucking crazy ass Bitch._ He just shook his head and turned back to grab a plain white T and a pair of black cargo pants from the closet. "You need better taste in music, Alice. But why the fuck are you here?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as though she'd forgotten. "I saw something when I was out on my mission and thought of you."

He blinked and it suddenly dawned on him that one of her hands had been behind her back the entire time she'd been there. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her smiling face. "The fact that the only thing in your head right now is laughter scares the fuck out of me."

Her pleasant smile melted into what could only be taken as a sadistic grin. "It should."

Cobra felt a chill crawl up the length of his spine and it surprised him. That wasn't something he was exactly accustomed to. Unless he was with… "You and Tesla sure your asses aren't really related?" he hesitated. They called each other kin, siblings, and were both blonde. It was completely plausible that they could've been separated at birth.

"Positive," she chuckled as she withdrew her hand from behind her to reveal a bag that she offered to him. "Happy Friday!"

He warily eyed the purple bag that read _Claire's_ before he reluctantly reached for it. "I swear, if it's fucking snake shit I will kick your ass."

Lucy chuckled and gave a roll of her eyes. "It's not, I promise."

He could readily admit, at least in the silence of his own head, that he was seriously scared to look in the bag. He'd come to see some of the weird ass things that happened in her head. So for her to see something that reminded her of him. Yeah. He was seriously terrified. Already he could hear the damn _ch-ch-ch-ch-ah-ah-ah-ah_ coming from inside the purple pit of hell. Swallowing hard, he tentatively reached a hand in and stilled. His fingers pinched and rubbed at the soft item. _What the fuck?_ His brows furrowed as he glanced up to find her practically vibrating out of her damn underwear in excitement. He pulled the item out and blinked. It was a pillow. That looked like a fucking chocolate covered donut with sprinkles. "And this made you think of my ass why?"

"Precisely," she grinned with a wink. "Your _ass_."

He gave her a forced, sarcastic smile, a short, dry laugh slipping from his lips before his face fell again. "Fuck you, Alice."

"What?" Lucy gasped, feigning ignorance that only served to piss him off. "It's funny!"

 _I could snap her neck so quick. No one would know. No witnesses but… Laxus…_ His devious plans fell by the wayside. He wouldn't call the asshole his boyfriend, but he knew _whatever_ he was, the guy would smell her on him somehow and know. He liked living. It wasn't so damn bad, even with having a baby's arm shoved up his ass. _You're such a fucking pussy..._

"What's that look for?"

Cobra blinked when her question cut into his mental chastising. "I'm trying to think of places I'm gonna hide your fucking body after I kill your ass," he lied.

"You won't kill me," she replied in a sing-song tone as she moved to take a seat on his bed. "Who else would annoy you?"

"I'm sure I can find a replacement," he grumbled as he walked over to pull a dresser drawer open.

"You won't, there's only one me."

"Thank fucking Mavis for that shit."

"Whatever," she chuckled. "So, how's everything going?"

"Good and no," he frowned as he pulled a pair of boxer briefs out and slammed the drawer shut. He didn't exactly have to dig too deep to find the thoughts she had on him and Tesla. Granted, her inner squealing had a lot to do with him backing the fuck out. But still, it was there. "I'm not sharing any details, although it sounds like the asshole already spilled."

Lucy stared at him through the reflection in the mirror before letting out a heavy sigh. "You can hear my thoughts, Donut. He only said you were in a bit of pain the next day."

He glared at her for a moment, knowing she was right. The large Slayer had talked more to him about _them_ than he had to her. But still, did he have to tell her about his sore damn ass issues? "Yeah. Too fucking much," he grumbled.

"Hey, he was actually concerned."

 _That's putting it mildly, the fucker was actually hesita- Shut. Your. Dirty whore mouth! Do you really like having the damn baseball bat up your ass that much?_ At least his thoughts were still able to wage war on his brains. He really needed to get the fuck out of town for a few. "I know," he reluctantly conceded.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Well as silent as it could get with the blonde there. Her head was running rampant with a million and one questions. He could practically see the small garden she often retreated to there and the large hedge maze that sat beside it. It was fascinating to say the least and he often wished he could be there when she was actually working out a difficult problem in that headspace of hers. He wanted to see the inside of the maze, but he was usually only privy to the garden outside like now. If he closed his eye, he could perfectly see her sitting there having tea with one of the other _versions_ of herself. His favorite by far was the _Mad Hatter._ It fit her a lot better than the Mouse, Rabbit and White Queen.

"So," Lucy finally said to break the silence. "Was it as scary as you thought?"

The question caught him off guard because it had nothing to do with the conversation she'd been having with _The Queen_. The meaning didn't come right away and when it did, he quickly averted his gaze. "What the hell do you think?"

"You're so cute when you blush," she cooed.

"Go trip into a fucking dumpster of wire coat hangers."

"Oooh!" she squealed. "Can it be filled with rusty coat hangers? I'm just dying for some tetanus."

 _Yeah. I fucking love the Mad Hatter._ A bark of laughter slipped from his lips as he pushed up off of the dresser. "You seriously need to let that shit out more."

Lucy gave a shrug of her shoulders as she smoothed the bed spread beneath her ass. "Nah, they can't handle all my crazy at once."

"You don't let them see any of your fucking crazy," he deadpanned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his and that sadistic smile of hers returned. "Exactly, it'll make for a better time when I finally lose my damn mind."

"Fine," he smirked. She really was fucking likable. To the point that all too often he found the inkling of regret growing for what he'd done to her. It wasn't technically her fault that she just happened to always land in the center of crazy ass shit. Everyone saw Natsu as the credible threat to taking the Fairies down and them getting engaged was just like a damn beacon. She was a chink in his armor, or so it would seem. "I won't kill your damn ass."

"Awww does that mean you'll keep me?"

Cobra grabbed the pillow he'd set on the dresser top and chucked it at her face. "For now," he chuckled. Just a glance at the clock told him he'd been dicking around with his shower, his actual dick, and her for far too long. His opportunity to quietly sneak in and out of the guild had quickly passed which only meant he'd most likely run into people who wanted to talk. Or fuck his ass. Laxus specifically. No matter what _Adele_ had to say on the subject, he needed some space. More importantly, he needed to figure out if the questions that had been mounting were worthy of broaching with the Adonis-like Slayer.

He opened his mouth with the intention of kicking her out so that he could dress but quickly shut it. An idea struck and he studied the now fidgeting Celestial mage on the bed. She could probably answer a few of his questions given she had the inside track. "Hey, I'm gonna get dressed real quick but don't fucking leave. I…" He paused when she quirked a brow. _Just do it already, Pansy Ass._ "I have a question. Or maybe a couple. I don't know."

"Sure," she said hesitantly without spilling the demand in her head to press him then and there.

He shot her an appreciative smile and dashed into the bathroom. He needed to get this done before his backbone left. The fierce Poison Dragon Slayer scared? He hated the fact that Laxus did that to his ass. He never feared anything but then _this_ was new territory for him. He was suddenly glad he hadn't attempted dating any sooner. He probably would have hung himself in a weaker state of mind. Or killed a lot of people. It could have gone either way and he'd be a lot worse off.

The door shut behind him and he tossed the towel onto the floor before he started pulling on the clothes he'd chosen. As he dressed, her thoughts drifted in to him and he found himself frowning when she quieted. He had one leg in his cargo pants and he stilled as he strained to listen in. There was only one faint question that came back and his stomach dropped. She'd spotted his violin case sitting there and was questioning its contents. _Fuck…_

It wasn't something many knew about him, just something that had started as a hobby. Most people tended to have a violin sound in their souls when he listened. It's an instrument, like the piano, that was able to carry emotions vividly. But the contents of that specific case was a blemish. He hadn't given it any thought until that very moment. If she opened it, he had no doubts that she'd recognize it. It would be hard not to with the eloquently scrolled inscription etched on the neck. _To my dearest Layla._ He'd spotted the dusty case in the attic of the Heartfilia Kozern when the Seis had gone in search of the items they needed for their Infinity Clock plan.

He still wasn't sure why he'd taken it. He'd already had two others at that point and didn't need a third. But the case seemed to call to him and he'd found himself drawn to it like a moth to a flame. The moment he'd opened the lid, his breath had left in a rush. There, nestled in the case was what he can only describe as the most beautiful instrument he'd ever seen. It had been with trembling fingers that he'd lifted the item from the velvet inlay that perfectly molded to it. It was carved from highly-flamed maple and aged spruce. The lustrous amber finish, he could tell had once been hand-varnished. And with the first pull of the bow over the strings, he knew exactly what he held. He didn't need to see the small inscribed label to know he held a version of a Guarneri Violin. It was only later he'd come to discover it was a Frederich Wyss. A violin that he'd never have the means to own, not at over a hundred-thousand jewels.

He heard her get up from the bed and swore under his breath before quickly pulling the rest of his clothes. It didn't matter that his fly was open, his underwear covered the important parts. He opened the door and forced himself to not dart back into the room. That would look too suspicious. _Yep. You're officially a Fairy, Pansy._

"Yes," he said in a rush, stopping her mid-stride. "It's a violin. And yes, I play."

A light dusting of pink fell on Lucy's cheeks as she gave him an impish smile. "Oh," she muttered in embarrassment. "That's amazing. My mom used to play."

Cobra canted his head in confusion. "You don't?"

Her smile faltered and he felt a pang of guilt when a far away look filled the chocolate depths of her eyes. "No," she replied softly as she went back to sit on the bed. "She had me learn piano, said my fingers were perfect for it."

It made perfect sense as to why the case had been left behind. She wasn't bound to the instrument as her mother had been. His gaze dropped to the hands in her lap and he shrugged. "They are. Long, slender with a good spread."

"I never would have pegged you for a musician," she ventured curiously.

He glanced at the case and a wave of guilt washed over him. She deserved it. It had been something of her mother's, but his selfish side won out. He rejected the feeling of guilt and scowled as he grabbed a pair of socks. Moving to sit beside her, he went about putting on his socks and boots. "Well, there's a lot you don't fucking know about me."

"True, but I'd like to learn."

He paused in the middle of tying the laces of one boot and dared a glance up at her. _You're way too fucking nice, Alice._ "In time. Maybe," he grumbled as he reached for the other boot and pulled it on. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head as he tightened and tied the laces on the other boot. People staring was a pet peeve of his, just because it irked the self-conscious side of himself that he never let anyone see. But her, it was like she could peer into anyone's soul.

"So," Lucy finally said to break the silence. "You had something you wanted to ask?"

 _You stupid paranoid motherfucker. That's why she was staring at your ass. Pansy, I swear._ He snorted at his inner voice and shook his head. That was what anal did to a person's mind, or so he was beginning to believe. "Yeah," he groaned as he sat up. Now it was time for him to ask his question without sounding like a complete jealous little bitch. Even if he knew that was part of his problem. "I… I'll just come out and fucking say it."

"You do that," she laughed.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

He narrowed his eye at her. "You're fucking laughing at me."

"No, Donut. I'm not," she smiled. "Whatever you want to ask, you can. No need to be nervous."

Cobra reached up to scratch at his head in aggravation. He never had a shy bone in his body before, but this… "I saw something that…" he started only to pause. Did he really need to know? What if the answer wasn't what he wanted to hear? "It's not sitting right with my ass and I don't know how to ask the damn Asshole."

"Okay…"

He glanced over to find her looking at him in confusion. He could hear her checking off things on her mental list, not one of them being the object he wanted answers on. "He's got a picture. On his mantle. Of him and some douche bag."

"Lluc."

He blinked at her simple answer. "Yuck? What kind of fucking name is that?"

"Not Yuck," Lucy laughed. "Lluc, like 'you' but with a K at the end."

"Again, what kind of fucking name is that shit?"

A heavy sigh slipped from her lips. "It's Catalan, but he was…" She averted her eyes and frowned. "I never met him but he was someone kinda special to Laxy."

" _Goddamn it, Laxy! Why did you unpack that?"_ '

He could care less where the name came from. He was torn between the word _special_ and her inner thought. Why had the picture been packed if this was someone close to Tesla? But more importantly, why was she so concerned that he had unpacked it. "Special," he snarled despite himself. The green-eyed monster was rearing its ugly head. "We talking best friend special? Brother special, or...?"

"Special like they were once very close," she replied hesitantly. "This is really a conversation you need to be having with him."

The fact that she was panicking in her damn head was enough for him to be put the hell off. It suddenly made him question every damn thing they'd talked about. It made no damn sense as to why the other Slayer would pursue him if he was already with someone else. Or worse, still pining for someone else. _Sex, Fucker._ "Whatever," he grumbled as he pushed up from the bed. He needed to get to the guild, grab a mission and get the hell out of town.

"He's not around," she added. "If that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about a damn thing."

Lucy sighed and he saw her push up off of the bed in the mirror. "You are and believe me when I say, you have nothing to worry about. Laxy's been alone for a long while now."

 _Not long enough apparently._ That was definitely one mystery solved, which only left him with one other option. The asshole had chosen him strictly because he needed a rebound. He shoved his wallet into his back pocket and grabbed his keys before turning back. "None of my business, Alice."

"Erik," she sighed as she walked over to lay a hand on his arm. "Don't be a shit ass. It is your business… in a way. He doesn't ever date people in the guild, but you're the exception."

His gaze dropped to the hand on his arm before returning to glare. She was lucky he liked her ass. "Why?"

"Because he likes you," she replied.

Her fingers lightly squeezed his arm and it bothered him that something so simple took the sharp edges off of his anger. He was still madder than hell, but at least he wasn't seeing red. Or green, as it was in that moment. He swallowed the venom-filled words and questions, the demands to know why he looked so much like the other man. "Or maybe it's something else," he said softly before pulling away and heading for the door.

Lucy's footsteps were quick to follow after him and a string of curses sounded in her pretty little head. "Like what?"

His hand was reaching for the door but stilled to a rest on the knob. "I-I don't know. Maybe he just wants a fuck buddy?"

"Definitely not," she said as she leaned around to bring her smiling face into his line of vision. "He's willing to risk getting exposed in the guild for you. That doesn't exactly scream _casual_ sex partnership to me."

Her words made absolute sense. He'd heard enough in Laxus' head to know he was terrified of everyone finding out about his _sexuality_. And he could completely relate. While he wasn't exactly sure just what the hell he was, the last thing he wanted or needed was the fuckheads in the guild finding out _anything_ about him. But he couldn't admit that, not aloud. Never show weakness. "Because you're screwed in the head," he smirked.

She let out a sigh and moved around to squeeze between him and the doorway to his freedom. "My mental issues have nothing to do with this," she chuckled. "I get it, I do. Virgin nerves and all that. Just… give it a chance and get to know him. Ask him all of these questions so you feel better. Whatever. You just need to know that this isn't spur of the moment for him because you're sexy."

 _More like it's because I'm Yuck's fucking replacement._ If this was what jealousy was, he hated it. But he hated the uncomfortable, creepy ass chill that scurried up his back with her vow that this was serious to Tesla more. "Whatever," he said with a roll of his eye. "We need to get to the guild, preferably before your pyro-crazed fiance comes burning down my door."

"Yeah…"

He sighed at the sound of the _Mad Hatter_ and the _White Queen_ screaming in her head. One wanted to skin her pseudo-brother while the other vowed that he would never hear of this conversation. "Alice," he mumbled. "I know you won't say a damn word, so no need for war in the hedges."

She blinked at him in confusion at first until a light went off in her eyes and an understanding smile spread on her full lips. "He might be my brother, Erik. But you're a friend."

 _Yay me. I have two whole friends now. Fuck my life…_ He gave a roll of his eye and huffed in annoyance as he pushed her out of his way. "Oh god, let's go before you rope me into chick flicks and toenail painting."

He heard her giggling when he pulled the door open and a small smile rose on his lips. It occurred to him that the most fucked up part of his comment was that had she asked him to in that moment, he would have considered it. Just because it was a better idea than facing Laxus. Okay, and he really just liked listening to the crazy ass shit that went on in the Celestial mage's head.

* * *

Laxus tossed the last file onto the heaping stack his grandfather had given him and yawned as he leaned back in his chair. He hated paperwork, with a never ending passion. But if he didn't do it, the old man never would. How Makarov had managed to keep the books balanced before he took all of it over, he had not one iota of a clue. Everything had been atrocious when he had first stepped foot into his new _position_. Receipts and random pieces of paper for days, all dumped into mountains upon mountains of boxes. Member files were nonexistent, just random scraps of information jotted down wherever. Seriously, he'd found Lucy's scribbled in the most god-awful handwriting on a damn bar napkin. It had been a fucking nightmare. He was pretty sure nightmares had nightmares about it.

Now, though, everything was orderly. There was now a records room, with actual filing cabinets with updated files. Every guild member now had a folder of their own where any and all information for them was found, written in a legible hand. When tax time came around, he knew exactly what ledgers to pull and should an audit come up, the receipts were all stored in a proper place. It had taken him months to do, but he'd gotten it done and felt better for it. There was no more being overtaxed or penalized for stupid shit. The guild finances were actually in the black for once, with no chance of seeing red. Unless an unforeseeable disaster struck, but he had backup accounts put into place just in case of that too. Team Natsu did exist, after all.

Crossing his arms back behind his head, his eyes drifted closed. A small trace of a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth when his mind immediately went to the morning before. He'd woken to the first rays of sun that had graced the world in the last few days. Soft golden rays streamed through the windows and balcony door to illuminate the room. But more importantly, it had fallen just right across the messy locks of maroon hair. Tan skin took on a more golden hue. Wide, full lips parted in even breathing. What was usually an angered or frustrated face was relaxed in sleep. He didn't know exactly how long he'd laid there in silence, just watching Erik sleep, but it was long enough for the sun to rise full enough to flood the room and burn any shadows that still lingered from the dark.

It wasn't waking up next to the man that bothered him. It was the thought that beat against the frontal lobes of his brain over and over again. _I could get used to this._ He'd gotten used to it once and that had only ended in disaster, painful heartbreak. While there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted to _see_ where things went with the Poison Dragon Slayer. There was an attraction there, something pulling him towards the man. But there were other factors that could prove this more destructive than the last. It made him wary about investing anything more than his dick, wary about letting it go too far.

This was Erik's first relationship, so there was the possibility that he could easily decide this wasn't for him. _Hopefully sooner than fucking later._ Then there was the fear of what if it did go that far. What if he, too, fell ill or something happened. They were mages, not exactly the safest job in the world. Could he make it through another loss like that? Reason told him that this was completely different, that the little one-eyed bastard was a Slayer and not a normal human. But the thought was still there. Then there was the fact that if this did go south, in any way, there were a lot more factors in play. There was the weight of the guild and his grandfather's expectations resting on his shoulders. He tried his best not to sweat the small stuff, for now, to tell himself that this was all just a passing infatuation. But he knew better. That one little thought spelled that shit out in all caps.

A knock at the door gave him a start and he quickly sat up and reached for a random file. Had to keep up appearances after all. "Come in."

The door opened and he visibly relaxed when he spotted Freed's head poking in. "May I come in, or are you too busy?"

"Not at all," he replied as he tossed the file back on the pile he'd grabbed it from and gestured to a seat opposite him. "Come on, sit."

The Rune mage smiled politely and shut the door behind him before effortlessly moving to do as told, taking the empty chair that was offered. "Remarkable," he awed as he eyed the three large stacks of file folders sitting at the end of the desk. "You were able to get all of this done this morning?"

"Fuck no!" Laxus smirked. "That's the shit I've been working on all week."

"I see," Freed nodded. "I know you are efficient but I doubt even my own ability to get through that much in one sitting."

He snorted at his OCD friend's words, knowing full damn well they were a lie. The guy was a fucking workhorse when it came to paperwork and books. There were more times than he could count when he'd personally watched Freed working on five different ledgers at one time or reading almost a dozen books. He had to give it to the man, he was smart and a goddamn godsend at multi-tasking. "So," he chuckled. "Did you come in here to laugh at my fucking skills with a file or did ya actually need something?"

"Laxus, I would never laugh at your expense."

A bark of laughter erupted from his lips at the green-haired mage's gravely serious expression. It certainly didn't help that the first words that popped into his head were Heath Ledger's version of The Joker. _Why so serious?_ He was pretty sure the actor had coined it after meeting Freed. Sadly, he also knew if the guy didn't sprout a damn sense of humor or lighten the fuck up, he was going to be grey by thirty and stroked the fuck out at forty. _Poor, fucking Bastard._ "It was a joke, Freed."

"O-oh," the Rune mage stammered. "I was aware."

"Mhm, so what's up?"

Freed gave a forced smile and reached up to smooth his already pristine cravat. "Bickslow, Mira, Cana and myself are going out for dinner tonight and I wanted to extend the invitation to you as well."

"You're asking me to come on your fucking double date?" Laxus blinked. "I'll pass."

The Rune mage's usually stoic expression fell for a moment to reveal what had to be shock or something else. "It is not a d-double d-date," he stuttered nervously. "I assure you, it is just dinner."

Laxus shook his head and sighed. "I don't really give a rat's ass what you're calling it. I have no damn intentions on being the fifth wheel."

"What if we were to find you a suitable date?"

He almost choked when the words registered and he openly gaped at the Rune mage. Every fucking syllable reeked of a setup and it shocked him that Freed would even be remotely involved. Bicks? Abso-fucking-lutely. The Seith mage was tapping boots with the damn Matchmaking demon, after all. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that fucking demon was the mastermind behind this shit. "There isn't one," he warned with a growl.

"Nonsense," Freed rebutted. "There is that very pretty girl that works at the magic shop in town."

 _I only do dick, ya stuck up Bastard! But the girl at the magic shop?_ "Isabelle?"

"Well… Yes," the green-haired man blinked. "You know her?"

Laxus knew the girl alright. Makarov had played really fucking dirty once and _surprised_ him with a damn set up with the poor thing. She was a nice girl, great personality. A little bit on the smartass side with a good sense of humor. He could even concede that she was pretty, beautiful even. If she had a fucking peen, he'd be all over it like white on rice. Exotic looking with light, golden skin, brunette hair that was frosted pink on the tips and gorgeous jade eyes. But there was that one little, okay two pesky problems. She had tits and a vagina, definitely _not_ his thing. Needless to say, the date hadn't ended very well. She was definitely expecting more than a curt farewell after dinner was done. He was a rude son of a bitch back then. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"Did not what?" the Rune mage blinked.

"Freed Alastair Justine."

"Laxus Yury Dreyar."

He narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across from him and leaned up on the desk. That little fucker had just used his middle name. Not even his Grandfather used it. Well, not anymore at least. "Do I need to personally introduce your ass to your own private Thunder Palace?"

The color drained from Freed's face and he gave a quick shake of his head. "N-no, I concede. We thought," he paused and reached up to pull at his collar. "I thought that perhaps a date with a very attractive young woman would be a nice change for you."

It shocked him to the core that it was Freed, _his_ Freed, that was behind this. The man never overstepped his bounds where Laxus' personal life was concerned. Orders were never questioned and he never pushed for information on anything. "And you thought this, why?"

"I worry about you, Laxus," Freed frowned. "You seem awfully lonely, despite your atrocious attempts at concealing it from everyone."

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "While I appreciate the fucking concern, I'm perfectly capable of handling my own damned social life."

"Would you, at least, consider it?"

"No."

Freed let out a sigh of frustration. "Laxus, please. She is a very ni-"

"Not no," Laxus said to cut him off. "But hell no."

"Why?"

He could feel the tension building in his forehead, the pressure increasing behind his eyes. It would be so much easier to just tell the asshole that he was fucking gay. But it was his reaction to the gays outside of the bar that held him back. "Because I ain't fucking interested," he replied harshly. "So drop it.

"But-"

"Drop it," Laxus said with a pointed glare. "Now."

The Rune mage tensed as though he was contemplating continuing the argument, but finally relented. "As you wish." He pushed up from his chair and turned for the door but paused. "Will we be heading out on a mission soon?"

Laxus glanced at the calendar and frowned. The idea had struck him last night about perhaps taking a mission with Erik. Just so they weren't sneaking around all the damn time. But he hadn't considered that his team might be getting antsy to take a mission together. He studied the Rune mage for a moment before his brows furrowed in thought. He wanted more time with Erik but he had a responsibility to the Raijinshuu. _Ya know..._ "Yeah, was thinking the day after tomorrow."

Freed gave a curt nod. "We could leave sooner if you'd like."

He smiled as his plan formed in his head. "Nah, paperwork and I wanna invite someone else along with us."

Freed paused at the door and glanced back. "I was under the impression that Lucy just returned today."

"Not her."

The Rune mage furrowed his brow in apparent confusion. "May I inquire whom?"

"Cobra."

"Pardon?" Freed choked.

Laxus gave a shrug of his shoulder and forced his face to remain impassive. He prepared for a little fight back but he had faith that his decision wouldn't be fought too terribly bad. And this would be a good step. If he was going to keep up the appearance of being _friends_ with Erik to the outside world, he needed to act as such. This would kill two birds with one stone because it would give them both time together to just get to know each other. Instead of ripping each others clothes off the way they had been doing all week. "He's always out on his own. Figured I'd invite him along to see how he works in a team setting."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Freed said as he spun back. "Given his past-"

He was taken aback a little by the clear look of disgust on the Rune mage's face. Freed was a stuck up snob, sure. But he was never that way with others in the guild. "What about it, Freed?" he frowned, cutting the man off. "Last time I fucking checked, we tried a damn coup d'etat on the guild."

"I agree, but we were not trying to kill anyone. He's tried not once, but twice. On Lucy, no less. He clearly lacks any moral comp-"

"Freed," Laxus growled. "Your damn complaint is noted, but this is happening whether you like it or not." He hated to sound as harsh as he did, but he'd be damned if he was going to sit by and let anyone talk down about a guildmate. Least of all Erik. They all had a shady past, doing things they shouldn't have done. And while it had bothered him at first, knowing Erik had been a part of such schemes, the fact was, so had he. So had Gajeel. "If any bad shit happens, I'll take responsibility but give the guy a fucking chance."

The Rune mage stared for a few moments, the muscle in his jaw twitching before he bowed his head apologetically. "I will leave you to your work. Please accept my apology for the intrusion."

Laxus nodded but didn't let go of his breath until the door was closed once more. It disappointed him to know that one of his closest friends would most likely be one of his biggest enemies in this. Quite frankly, it hurt like a son of a bitch. Out of anyone, he never expected such animosity. Freed and Bickslow both had suffered a lot of ridicule over the years from outsiders. A heavy sigh fell from his lips and he pushed up out of the chair. He could only hope that Erik would be more receptive to the idea and that things would work out while they were away.

* * *

 **And there ya have it. I so love the CoLu BrOtp. If they aren't dating, in my head, then they're BFFs/Siblings. But then, I think it's like that for me with all the Slayers and Lucy lol. But Cobra apparently wanted some spot light hehe. And Laxus… poor guy just doesn't realize lol.**

 **The next update with be for Sound Pod!**

 **As always, please remember to review, follow and fav!**

 **Big hugs and lots of love,**

 **Princess Nana**


	10. Some Eaves Shouldn't Be Dropped

**Hi everyone!**

 **Finally got this update finished in the midst of working on CoLu week. It sorta took on a life of its own and I have to admit that I sometimes forget how much I love writing with the One-Eyed Bastard that is Cobra hehe.**

 **But, on to the reading!**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters but the plot is all mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Some Eaves Shouldn't be Dropped**

He was nervous. Extremely nervous. Cobra couldn't recall the last time he'd been as nervous as he was. Okay, maybe it had been the night of that fated dinner with Laxus. In his own defense, there'd been a very real reason for his apprehension then. Sitting on a train, in a confined space, sharing a seat with the Lightning Dragon Slayer while his three _worshipers_ sat across from them was not a justifiable reason. It had nothing to do with fearing Bickslow, Evergreen or Freed. He'd eaten lunches that posed a bigger threat in his book. He knew without a single doubt that if they chose to attack, he'd have them suffocating on toxic fumes before they could lift a finger. That definitely wasn't the cause of his anxiety.

The unsettling quiver in his stomach had started the moment Laxus had asked him to join them on a mission. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd said yes in the first place. It wasn't that he needed the money or the experience really. If that had been the case, taking a job on his own would have been a much better plan. He could go at his own pace, not have to worry about someone getting in his way and he sure as hell wouldn't have to answer to anyone. Looking back, he'd had every single damn intention of telling the Slayer to go fuck himself. He really did but then somewhere between his brain firing off and his lips parting, he'd given a reply that still had him cringing. He was sure kittens somewhere were dying because of the sheer horror of it.

" _Sure! I'd fucking love to, when the hell do we leave out?"_

Seriously. He'd officially grown a vagina, had his first period and the boobs were going to spring up any day now. He should've been wearing a skirt, blouse and a damned apron instead of the joggers and tank top he'd had on. It would've made the big guy's job easier when he'd carried him to his bed and tested the damn coils. Good news? The mattress was a lot fucking better than he'd thought. The bedframe hadn't held up to the test, though. That fucker was still in pieces in his room back in town. _Just one more damn reason I shouldn't be here. I'm such a pussy. Fuck my life._

"So, Cobra. How are ya settling into the guild life?"

When Bickslow's way too damn happy voice broke into his thoughts, his gaze snapped up and he knew that the scowl he was mentally trying to hide was broadcasted for all to see. _Who the fuck is that damn happy this early in the day? Oh. I know. Motherfuckin' ventriloquists who haven't their damn asses abused._ "Fine," he replied shortly and sighed when the Slayer next to him nudged his side. "Can't really complain, I guess."

" _Why did he have to be the one to accompany us? What is Laxus thinking? The man, if one would dare call him that, is a brute, an uncivilized thuggish bully."_

He glanced over at the Rune mage and narrowed his eye. The stuffy, cravat-wearing asshole had his ass on his shoulders bright and fucking early. The moment he'd walked up to the group at the train station, Freed had looked down his nose. He was used to being judged, that certainly wasn't an issue. It was the fact that the guy either didn't know or didn't care that he could hear thoughts. He just broadcasted that crap like reruns of _Knots Landing_ , in stereo.

The Seith mage laughed and gave a nod of his head. "I hear ya, Man. Us Fairies can be a tough pill to swallow but we mean well."

 _You could fucking say that shit again._ "Yeah…"

"You'll have to come out on the town with me and Laxus sometime," Bickslow grinned. "We'll show ya the nightlife in Magnolia."

" _Oh for heaven's sake, Bickslow. Shut the hell up. No one wants him tagging along on our nights out! Are you asking for trouble? He's probably killed people and we'll be next! Why the hell is he sitting next to Laxus. That is my seat. I always sit next to Laxus. Always and he just comes along..."_

It took every ounce of restraint not to tell the pompous, little green-haired fucker where to shove his judgemental bullshit. Sure, he had killed people and every single one that he knew of had been well justified. The first life he'd taken had been a guard who'd back-handed Macbeth in the Tower. No one fucked with his friends. Ever, unless they were him. But that was completely beside the point. He'd turned over a new leaf and didn't relish the thought of prison food again. He liked his freedom but it would seem that stupid ass, high society, hypocritical Toadstool was going to jeopardize it. _Greenie better be glad he's Tesla's friend._ "Sounds good," he replied dismissively.

" _Why is he looking at me? I am sure he is plotting something. He's probably envisioning ways to slaughter me in my sleep."_

Unable to help himself, Cobra smirked at the thought. Okay, so perhaps he had envisioned a little payback that may, or may not, have included choking the Rune mage with his own cravat. It was only a little, just enough to cause the Asshole to pass out. He'd be smart, not leave any marks. Maybe. "Say, Evergreen?"

The Brunette stiffened, her mind immediately running through the reasons he would have to speak to her. "Y-yes, Cobra?"

He was a little surprised that for as bitchy as the Fairy mage presented herself to be, she really wasn't the snob he'd pinned her for. In her head, she was intimidated by his presence but seemed to be collecting reasons to like him. She was apparently stuck on the idea of playing with his hair. That shit wouldn't be happening anytime soon but it did give him cause to struggle with keeping his laughter at bay when she recalled putting bows in Laxus' hair one time as he slept. That was something he'd pay to see but it did make him wonder if the Lightning Slayer was aware of the fact that she had pictures to prove it. He made a mental note to pull her off to the side sometime. "You got a nail file?" he asked. "I've got a wicked ass snag."

Her cocoa eyes widened just a bit behind her glasses and a nervous smile quivered on her lips. "S-sure!" she said as she zipped open the small travel bag on her lap. "You've got lovely cla- I mean nails."

"Don't fucking censor yourself, they're claws," he smirked as he reached over for the metal nail file she offered. His grin only broadened when he saw the color drain from Freed's face when he tapped his fingers against his thigh. "And no, I won't be letting you paint the damn things."

" _That is just lovely, Ever. Give the mass murderer another weapon with which he could kill us. Sell outs, her and Bickslow both. Oblivious assholes, that is exactly what I am surrounded by. Oblivious assholes with a death wish."_

Cobra gave a roll of his eye as he filed at the non-existent snag. It was exactly the kind of reaction he'd been expecting. The only problem was that it was losing its comical value and bordering on pathetic. Did the fucker not get that he could hear thoughts? For someone who seemed so… intellectual, that was overshadowed by borderline paranoia. It was just boring. A slight nudge brushed against his shoulder and he glanced over at the large Slayer to find the ghost of a smile on that wide mouth. They locked eyes for the briefest of moments and it left him clearing his throat as he offered the fingernail file back to the Fairy mage. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Evergreen smiled and pushed up at her glasses.

" _What is the relationship between him and Laxus anyway? They seem so… friendly as of late. I swear, if he hurts Laxus… Well, I'll just show him what I'm truly capable of."_

He glanced cautiously back at Freed and found the man frowning into the open book on his lap. It was pretty fucking obvious that he wasn't reading a damn word. It was upside down and while the guy did seem to have some skills when it came to the written word, that just felt a little too far fetched. The fact that he could practically taste the hint of jealousy in the Rune mage's thoughts was a little unsettling. He should be happy the Asshole was jealous, right? He wasn't. It only fueled the nervous sloshing in his gut. _It's because you're a damn pussy._

" _I wish Laxus would settle down. Find a nice girl who will treat him like the Lightning God he is and be happy… Lucy would be such a good fit for him, if only she were not so blind and hung up on that fire blazing imbecile."_

If he wasn't so put off by the thought of Laxus being paired with anyone else, he might have found it comical. There was certainly no doubting Laxus' choices, at least where he was concerned. That fucker seemed to breathe, eat, drink and sleep him and everything the Slayer wanted to do to him. No, Laxus was definitely one hundred and fifty percent gay. Women, more notably Lucy, didn't even make a blip on his _attraction_ radar. Okay, sure. He wasn't exactly squared away with his own sexuality. If he were honest with himself, and he absolutely refused to be on this subject, he had not one fucking clue where he fell in the grand scheme of _labels._ Tesla was the first person, ever, that he'd even been remotely attracted to. Sure, he'd kissed that girl not long after Brain had busted the gang out of the Tower. It was experimental and fully driven by the incessant teasing of Macbeth and Sorano. But there'd been no feelings of anything outside of " _Holy crap, she's fucking dead."_ Even that had left him feeling quite empty and without any emotion one way or the other.

He didn't look at women and think of sex. He didn't look at men or animals or plants or weird space creatures with giant fucking tentacles and think _sex_. It was like his brain and body just weren't programmed that way. The only thing that had ever stirred him in any way was the sound of a soul's song, but even they had never affected him the way Laxus' did. Nothing, no one had the unstoppable effect that the Lightning Dragon Slayer had on him. Even now, looking at the ones sitting across from him, they didn't stir him and it wasn't for lack of trying.

He took note of Bickslow's strong jawline and broad but well sculpted shoulders, the way his face came alive with his smile. Nothing.

Evergreen was probably what most would consider an attractive woman with the gentle curve of her high cheek bones, the softness of her ivory skin, the thin but feminine bow of her lips, the ample swell of breasts peeking from the top of her dress. Nothing, not even a second glance.

Freed with his more gentle masculine features. The almost delicate jawline, long, thick lashes that rested against flawless skin with a beauty mark just below his left eye, full and almost pouty lips, the slender build of a fencer. Not one thing stirred and their soul songs didn't either. They were interesting, oddly fitting each of them.

Bickslow with his upbeat undertones and constant shifting, choppy pull of the bow over strings. It was as spontaneous as the Seith mage, but the soft undertone of a damn love song was a little out of place. The guy apparently had fucking heart. _Go_ _him._ He did have to wonder if the guy could hear souls the same way Laxus said he saw them.

Evergreen, hers was almost sad at first listen. The piano slow and haunting with the drawn out notes of the violin giving it an ethereal quality. It was the flute and clarinet that joined in with the tweeting of birds that finally made it settle in. Hers echoed the vision she saw life in with her rose colored glasses. It was as beautiful as the world she wished to live in.

Freed's was as isolated, as regimented as he appeared to be. The repetitive tinkering the ivories that spoke of his need for order that went back as far as his childhood. The smooth and steady notes of violin and cello strings was the mundane of life around him, the way he saw others and their actions. But there was that clinical, almost frigid sense that radiated from the sound that made Cobra want to almost pity the man.

" _Perhaps that is his issue. He never pays any mind to other women, just Lucy. And that cretin. I never see him with women either, with the exception of the lesbians. I wonder if he's one of those homosexuals. Perhaps that is why he insisted on taking the seat next to… No, Freed Aloysius Justine. You will not go there, that would imply..."_

The lesbians? Those homosexuals? Cobra couldn't remember the last time he'd heard as much contempt as he did inside of the Rune Mage's head. It was nauseating, almost to the point that he was almost offended. He'd heard of all the teasing the man had received at one time, when those in the guild believed him to be one of _those homosexuals_. There were still little rumors floating about that he just might be bisexual, but he didn't exactly buy it. Especially now and definitely not when he took into account the acidic flavor of fear that ran just beneath the surface of those damning thoughts.

It was that fear that kept him from giving into the man's earlier thoughts and pouncing on his ass. That kind of fear was the type that was bred into a person, a deep seated belief that it wasn't supposed to exist. He'd heard that bullshit before in those that protested against gay rights. They feared what they didn't understand. And in a way, he could relate. He didn't understand himself, didn't know where he fit. He felt as out of place with his attraction to the large Slayer as the Rune mage felt with what he didn't know or understand. For the first time since they'd boarded the train, he found a patch of common ground.

" _Laxus is not one of THOSE people. He's entirely too… Manly. Dear Mavis, I sound like the Oaf. Manly, it leaves a wretched taste in my mouth. Similar to moist. Ugh, oh no. Do not lose your lunch, the snake may see it as a sign of weakness."_

He couldn't help but glance over at Laxus. This was part of the reason why the Slayer was so adamant about hiding. This was why he was suffocating his soul the way he had been. _Tesla…_ The thought hurt and he frowned as he watched the man, his eyes closed and head reclined back as music blared in his headphones.

" _I should speak with Laxus about this. He simply should not be associating with this level of danger. I would hate to have to defend his sexuality to others for merely being around that sort of thing. Makes me sick just thinking it."_

Now there were two patches, two solid pieces that he could connect with where the Rune mage was concerned. Despite all the venom in the man's thoughts, he was ultimately just concerned for Laxus. He didn't want him to experience the ridicule he'd received in the past. And Cobra solidly agreed. While he still wasn't sure just what the hell all of this was, he was certain enough that he'd kill a fucker for overstepping any boundaries where the blond was concerned. He, himself, had lived through enough fucked up shit and he knew something of the crap Laxus had. He wouldn't allow that crap to happen again, not if he could help it. _I got ya number now, Greenie and I can fucking promise… I'll be the last damn thing ya gotta worry about with him._

* * *

The sound of an obnoxious belch broke the silence around the campfire and a feminine voice groaned in displeasure. Laxus didn't even have to look up from his plate to know who it came from and he could only shake his head. He'd been with his team for too many years and knew each of them better than he knew himself at times.

"Good fucking out, Puppet Master."

"That was a kiss for ya, Cobra," Bickslow chuckled.

"Must every male be so ill-mannered?"

"Not all, Miss Evergreen." The older, wiser voice of Papa replied. "But this is Bickslow you're talking about."

Laxus couldn't help but smirk as he pushed the clean rabbit bones on his plate off to the side. It was one of the great pleasures of being out with his team. Bickslow was surprisingly as good a hunter as he, even more so when it came to much of the smaller game. He could only surmise that it had everything to do with being able to fly on his babies. It gave him a greater silence advantage. But the most surprising thing was the fact that Evergreen, who claimed to never cook or clean for fear of breaking a nail, was the best cook out of them all and that was saying something. When it came to wild game, she pretty much had the market cornered on talent. Her rabbit stew was the best, bar none.

"Papa," Bickslow gasped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The middle of the Seith mage's _babies_ swooped down to knock his wooden totem against Bickslow's helmet. "That you can sometimes be a throwback from the Ice Age."

"Don't you mean the Stone Age, Popo?"

The sound of a gentle throat clearing sounded and everyone looked over to find Freed staring at them in unveiled boredom. "If you are wishing to imply that he is a caveman, Miss PuPu," the Rune mage said all too matter-of-factly. "The earliest humanoid is believed to date back to the _tertiary_ period, or simply put the Stone Age."

"When did they make all the pretty drawings?" Pipi's high pitched voice cut in.

The most flamboyant and crass of the Babies sighed and Laxus knew something utterly ridiculous was going to be said. Okay, so in all truths, he liked the souls. They were each so very unique with their own personalities that was definitely who they'd been in their previous lives. Papa was just that, Bickslow's adopted father. He'd been a kind and gentle man from what he'd heard from the stories the Seith mage had told him. His own parents had died in a house fire when he was at a very young age and Papa had been the one to save him, had taken him in and taught him what he knew. That also included his soul magic. It had been the older man's dying wish that Bickslow retain his soul, not wanting to leave the young fifteen year old alone.

Pupu was the motherly figure despite having died at the young age of thirty-five. She'd been a mother of three, a stay at home wife to a mage who'd gone astray. Bickslow had found her soul shortly after he and Laxus had met. They'd come across her in the rubble of a small home that had long since crumbled. They'd later learned that she and her children had perished at the hands of her husband after he'd returned home from a weekend long drinking binge. Her children's souls had been able to pass but she'd been stuck there, reliving the horror every night for years on end until they'd stumbled upon her. It had been a sad tale, one he could relate to in a way because it was a lot like his own father. A mage who'd lost sight of the right path thanks to the lure of darker things. He could only be thankful that he'd had his grandfather to protect him from ending up in the same manner.

Popo was often the quietest of the bunch, preferring to spend his time brooding over everything. He could often come off as surly, crass or just downright rude when he did speak. But that was to others that didn't know him. Laxus could surmise that he'd probably get along well with Cobra. The soul was the middle of Bickslow's _babies_ , having been twenty-five when he'd been trapped in a landslide while climbing Mount Hakobe alone. He'd been an artist and poet in life, finding solitude was his greatest companion. It had been no small task for the Seith mage to convince him to stay with him. It had taken an entire week and even then, Popo had not agreed until Bickslow had called it quits and started his journey back. The soul pretended not to care, but he knew better. He knew that act only too well. For all of his solitude, he craved companionship of his own.

Pipi was the youngest and most needy of the souls, understandably so. Bickslow had returned with her after he'd made his annual pilgrimage to the grave he'd had erected for his parents. He'd apparently come across her in a cave he'd found purely by chance when a stray thunderstorm had popped up overhead. She had only been ten years old when her village had been attacked by a guild of dark mages. Her parents had told her to run and they would come find her when everything was safe. She'd waited there for them for two weeks before starvation and dehydration had taken her life. The Seith mage was the first person she'd seen in six months and it was an instant attachment. The soul and her little totem still begged to be allowed to sleep on his pillow out of fear of being abandoned.

Then there was the second to youngest. Pepe was the oddest and probably funniest out of the group. In life, he'd been a homosexual drag queen and he still too often liked to remind everyone of that fact. Not that anyone could forget given his vibrant personality that often bordered on pure insanity. Laxus been surprised to learn that he'd taken his own life at the very young age of twenty-one. He was always too upbeat, too comical… too happy but Bickslow said he'd known from the moment he'd spotted the soul lingering at the edge of a village the Raijinshou had gone to for a job. The Seith mage said his orb hadn't been like the others. Instead of bright and a vivid shade of leaf green like Popo and Pipi or sky blue like Papa's or the deep shade of sapphire like Pupu's, Pepe's soul orb had been dull. So dull that he'd almost missed it when they'd gone out on patrol in the middle of night. A black center was on the verge swallowing the flamingo pink color it was now.

"Ice Age. Stone Age. Drag Queen stage," Pepe stated with a flare. "It doesn't matter, leave my Bixy alone."

Pupu gave a hum of obvious disapproval. "Your Bixy? Did you forget you're a wooden totem?"

If the gay little totem could smirk, there was no doubt he was when he flippantly replied. "Girlfriend, all the best men have wood."

"Damn queen," Evergreen groaned.

Pepe flew over to settle in the Fairy mage's lap, something he was prone to do with her quite often. "Someone's gotta represent us fabulous Divas."

"And on that note," Cobra interjected as he stood up from the log he'd been sitting on. "I'm gonna go gather more firewood."

Laxus looked up, his eyes meeting the amethyst of the other Slayer's and he started to speak but Bickslow beat him to the punch.

"Give me a sec and I'll go with."

The Poison Dragon Slayer's lips quirked as he gave a shrug of a shoulder. "Suit yourself but I don't really need anybody to hold my damn hand."

"Shame," Pepe sighed. "I'd hold it and anything else you'd want me to."

Cobra cut his eye at the small wooden figurine and curled his top lip. "I don't fucking think so."

"Pepe," Bickslow warned. "Stop hitting on Cobra, you don't know where his dick's been."

"No, but I know where I'd like it to be."

"Not gonna fucking happen, Splinter."

"Afraid I might bring out your inner fabulous?" Pepe shot back.

Freed let out a loud sigh of frustration. "Must every conversation always revert to male genitalia and talk of coitus?"

"Dude," Bickslow gaped. "And Cana still lets you fuck her when you say shit like that?"

"What Cana and I do is, quite frankly, none of your concern."

"Bicks," Evergreen cut in with a sigh. "Stop picking on him. Who cares if he coitally penetrates her or screws her brains out?"

"I'm pretty damned impressed, Wings," Cobra smirked.

The brunette smiled, her whole face lighting up at the impromptu praise. "Why thank you, Erik. Or do you prefer Cobra?"

The one-eyed Slayer opened his mouth at first to respond but paused as if contemplating her question before giving a shrug. "Meh, I prefer Cobra but I guess you can call me whatever," he said before gesturing in Laxus' direction. "Not like he really listens to my ass and no… I'm still not letting you paint my damn nails."

"Well, damn."

Laxus laughed despite himself at the horrible pout that settled on Evergreen's face, the glow of the fire almost making it creepy in appearance. The sun had long set and up above them were a million stars decorating the clear blanket of indigo. Camp had been made just two hours before, right as dusk had begun to settle. That had been an oddly pleasant experience. Laughter had been shared when Bickslow somehow managed to collapse his freshly set tent. It had been refreshing to see Cobra openly laughing, fully bellied even at the sight of the Seith mage's legs poking out from under the nylon material while the inside was a flurry of motion with the babies trying to escape. Evergreen had tried to help, and partially succeeded when she managed to free one of the small wooden totems, but the second to make it out had caught her right in the face. One bloody nose had been enough for her to tell Bickslow he was on his own.

They'd eventually untangled the Seith mage from his tent, but only after what could only be taken as a rerun of The Three Stooges. The rest of camp had been set up pretty easily with the exception of a few small amenities like additional wood to fuel the fire overnight, which was a relief after the long ass day they'd had. The train ride had been the usual nauseating fuckfest that he was used to. Then came meeting the overly pompous Mayor of Junjou. The small village was strange enough with all of the occupants and their sheep. He'd never seen so many damn wool-producing vermin in his entire life and the little trinkets of the animals everywhere. Metal shapes of the creatures hung from signposts, little decals decorated windows, sheep-shaped flower pots adorned porches and shop stoops. But then they'd met Hitsuji Oveja, the overly flamboyant town head.

The roly poly little man stood no more than five foot, at best, and made Master Bob look normal. Laxus wasn't even sure that could be possible but apparently it was. The man's wool dress coat, or maybe it was a dress (he was still on the fence about that), had more colors than the rainbow with its multitude of gemstones and strange carpet like fringe edges. Bright pink tights, neon green crocodile skin and purple hat with orange pom pom fringe that dangled from the brim completed the horrendous ensemble. He didn't concern himself too much with fashion but the man had been a walking billboard for every fashionista failure known to man. Then he'd spoken and it was like flashbacks to being forced to watch the Wizard of Oz with Lucy. Either the guy was the last remnant of the Lollipop Guild or he'd sucked on a million too many helium filled balloons. He was glad for the five mile separation between camp and the village from hell.

Now it was time to save his camp from erupting into hell. Freed was obviously past irritated and the others were not helping matters. "I'll go with him to collect wood," he said as he stood up. "You guys clean up from dinner and we'll be back in a bit." Sure, he knew it was an excuse but it was one that would kill two birds with one stone. They'd all settle down and he'd get much needed time alone with the little one-eyed bastard. Finally. All day had been a war of wills to keep himself in check when all he'd wanted to do was hold the fuckers hand or touch his ass. Both literally and figuratively, of course.

He caught the questioning but humor-filled look Bickslow tossed his way, but he chose to ignore it. He was actually feeling pretty good as he turned for the woods. His heart was lightened, knowing his team was taking strides with the Poison Dragon Slayer to get along. He'd worried about the two not marrying very well but it had been for naught, at least for the most part. Freed was still overly stand offish, reserved to a damn fault. _He'll come around once he gets to know him._ The Rune mage had issues with trust and held grudges worse than a woman. It would take time, he knew that but the outlook with Bicks and Ever was good. It was a start and that was all that mattered.

"You know," Cobra grumbled when they were out of earshot. "I don't need you to come babysit my ass."

He glanced over at the Slayer as they fell into step and gave a roll of his eyes. "Staying in camp would be babysitting," Laxus groaned. "We need firewood and I just wanted to spend a few fucking moments alone with you without my whole damn team breathing down our necks."

"You're so goddamn romantic," Cobra sarcastically noted.

"Well, you seem to bring it out in me."

The Poison Dragon Slayer stumbled over a prominent root in their path and shot a glare in his direction. "You start fucking singing Disney shit and I'm gone."

Laxus paused mid-stride and turned to give the most offended look he could possibly muster without laughing. "And I was fucking hoping you'd be the Nala to my Simba."

Cobra's face fell, any hint of amusement swept away by the _go to hell_ look that took up residence. "We're more like Timon and Pumbaa."

A laugh slipped from his lips and he shook his head before turning to continue on deeper into the treeline. "The fact that you even know who they are scares me," he called out over his shoulder.

"Lahar," came the gruff reply. "He used that shit as torture, played it incessantly in the day room."

Laxus couldn't keep the smile from rising on his lips. That was the first time he'd heard the other Slayer even mention his time in prison. And the fact that it seemed to just slip out so naturally was a sign of improvement. He had to wonder if he could get him to open up more. "I'm surprised they let your ass into the day room."

The one-eyed Slayer let out a laugh. "Me too, but I guess I wasn't a threat when all they allowed me was a plastic fucking spoon and crayons."

"Not even a spork?" Laxus chuckled as he ducked under a low hanging limb and paused to lift it without thought. "The fucking nerve of those assholes."

"Yeah," Cobra grinned. "But I got their asses back for that."

He quirked a single brow, almost afraid to ask. "Do I really wanna know how?"

"Did you know that if you eat an entire box, it turns your shit different colors?"

"That's fucking gross."

The Poison Dragon Slayer shrugged. "Finger Painting one-o-one."

There was no damn way he could conceal the disgust from his face, his entire body shuddering at the repulsive thought. It was incredibly easy to envision the little one-eyed bastard painting crap on his walls, literally. "Remind me to never give your ass crayons."

"How about a sock?"

"A sock?" he blinked, completely lost as to just what a fucking sock would be used for.

"Not a Harry Potter fan?"

When the realization hit, he wanted to smack himself and then the little shit. He'd been forced to watch every single one of those damn movies, thanks to Lucy. She'd even gotten him a few times with the same damn trick. He still had two pairs of socks that were mateless thanks to her ass and his slow thinking. "You're a fucking asshole," he grimaced. "I'll never give you a damn sock."

"But Dobbie wants to be free," Cobra chuckled.

Laxus stared at him for a few moments before turning and heading deeper into the woods. "I don't give a single shit about Dobbie," he smirked. " _Coby_ , on the other hand, doesn't get to be free. I like his pointy fucking ears too much."

"Dick."

"I've got one."

The Slayer behind him let out a heavy sigh and mumbled, the words just loud enough for him to hear. "I know. Believe me, I fucking know."

The two carried on in silence until they reached a small clearing and Laxus paused to glance around, his ears focusing on the sounds around them as his nose struggled to smell anything but the garlic and almond scent of the slayer behind him. The timber of his team's voices and crackling of the fire could no longer be heard. Only the symphony of cicadas, crickets, the rustling of leaves in the breeze, an occasional hoot of an owl and the distant howl of a wolf that was the forest at night reached him. He loved the woods at night, but in that moment he was loving the solitude it provided. He'd had enough of being forced to hold himself back, of not being able to touch the one thing he wanted.

"We just gonna stand here all fucking night or-"

The gritty voice, so filled with annoyance, set him off. Without a second thought, he turned and grabbed Cobra by the shoulders. He terminated the man's words with the almost violent meeting of their lips as he forced the Slayer against a nearby tree. His hands buried in messy, thick maroon locks as sturdy, thin fingers pressed noncommittally at the wall of his chest before curling into the fabric of his t-shirt. Full supple lips molded against his and parted to grant him access to the full flavor that was solely his lover. The muffled whimper of a plea filled the space of their joined mouths when tongues met, bartering a hungry growl of pure lust from deep within his throat. _Fuck, I've wanted to touch you all goddamn day._

"W-we can't… Team… Wood," Cobra muttered intermittently between voluntary nipping at his lips.

There were zero fucks to be given for his team or the damn wood they were supposed to be gathering. Finally he was able to feed the seemingly endless craving he had for the little one-eyed bastard. Kissing him the first time had unlocked Pandora's box and there was no obvious way to close it, not that he particularly wanted to. Laxus wanted the claw-tipped fingers that raked down his sides to slip beneath the fabric of his shirt, needed to feel the cocky son of a bitch's arousal pressed against his own as their hips eagerly surged forward to meet. His fingers curled into Cobra's hair, pulling his head back so that his lips could travel the length of his jawline. "I don't give a shit," he growled as his teeth found the fleshy part of an earlobe.

"Ne-neither… G-goddamn," the maroon-haired Slayer moaned, his fingers curving around the curve of Laxus' ass. "Wh-wha-what if th-those… assholes c-come looking?"

Laxus stilled at the thought. That was part of the reason he'd been unable to touch, unable to intertwine his fingers with the other Slayer's. Unable to use his lover's body to drown out the stomach churning ride. They weren't privy to his private life despite their close relationship. _Except Bicks…_ Bickslow would be the one that would initially be sent out to search. Evergreen hated the woods at night and Freed was too much of _gentleman_ to leave her alone. They would only split up and search if it appeared to be an emergency and this wasn't one of them. No. Bickslow, if any, would be the one to come across them and he already knew about Laxus' budding relationship and sexual preference. The Seith mage knew that the _mum_ was the word, he'd never hear the end of it but his friend of fifteen years (if the seven year gap was included) would not repeat it to anyone else.

Reaching back, Laxus grabbed for the other Slayer's hands and raised them above his head to pin them against the tree. "Is Coby scared?" he moaned teasingly, his sharp canines scraping against Cobra's chin. "Afraid of someone else seeing just how fucking sexy you are when you're begging me to fuck you?"

"Who said I'd beg your ass to fuck me?"

He smirked at the challenge so clearly laced in that snarky reply. The other Slayer could easily fight against being held captive, could easily escape if that was really desired but he didn't. And Laxus knew he wouldn't. The throbbing he found when he pressed both wrists into one hand so that he could reached down to grasp Cobra's erection through his pants told the truth of the tale. The desire for more was completely mutual. His fingers deftly worked at getting the button free and the sound of the zipper sliding was loud in the relative silence around them. "No one," he grinned as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of the Slayer's boxers. "But you will."

"Fuck," Cobra moaned. "Laxus…"

He felt the surge of the one-eyed Slayer's hips, the length of his arousal sliding into his firm grasp. He captured Cobra's lips to muffle the low growl of a moan as his hand stroked the velvet-skinned length. He loved the way it felt in his grip. The weight, the way it twitched when his thumb would brush lightly over the tip to collect the pooled moisture there, but most of all he loved the sounds of surrender it pulled from Cobra. "You're so fucking hard, Coby," he moaned between kisses. "I want you so damn bad."

The smaller Slayer whimpered against his lips as his fist tightened. The way it throbbed in his hand made him want more. It spurred his fist to move faster as his tongue delved into that delicious mouth he loved so much. For just a split second, the curiosity of what it would feel like to have that cock inside of him entered his mind and it made him pause. It wasn't a thought he was used to and it startled him when his own arousal twitched and ached with need in his pants. He didn't bottom, preferred to be the giver and he wasn't ready to go there. He knew he may never be.

He released Cobra's wrists and dropped a hand down to that unruly mass of maroon spikes. "But first," he growled as he nipped at his bottom lip. "I want to feel that smart ass mouth of yours wrapped around my cock."

There was no resistance when he pushed the Slayer down to his knees and he moaned when the cocky little bastard grinned up at him as fingers made quick work of his pants. The waistband of his boxer briefs only made it as far down as mid thigh before the entire length of his aching arousal was encased in wet heat. "Shit, I love the way your mouth feels."

A moan vibrated the length of his cock and his hips surged forward, the sensation of Cobra gagging around him only adding to the curling of his toes in his boots. He buried his fingers into the Slayer's hair, guiding his mouth up and down the length of him. His lids grew heavy, wanting to close in his need to savor those lips around him, that blessed tongue dragging against the underside. But he fought it, needing to watch as his cock disappeared, needing to watch the flush of arousal spread over his lover's caramel skin.

He bit at his bottom lip to the point of drawing blood as Cobra's thin fingers wrapped around the base of his arousal, lips and tongue teasing the head enough to pull a throaty moan from the depths of his belly. His shirt felt like it was suddenly two sizes too small, the neck like restricting the airflow. He reached back and single handedly pulled the shrinking article over his head, tossing it onto a nearby bush without a care. The cool night air did little to relieve the near stifling heat that permeated his skin, the temperature quickly rising with every lick and nibble. Then came the scraping of teeth against his flesh that nearly buckled his knees.

"Fuck!" Laxus moaned. Those damn sharp ass teeth got him every fucking time, feeling them lightly pulling over the sensitive skin of his arousal. "I don't know what I want to fuck more, your mouth or your ass."

Lust flashed in that solitary amethyst orb as Cobra chuckled darkly. "Seeing as how your ass forgot to grab the lube," he quipped before pursing his lips to spit on the head of the blond's cock. "I'd say mouth first."

"Have I told you just how goddamn sexy you are?"

"Only every time your ass gets me naked."

Laxus grinned and tightened his grip on Cobra's hair, pushing his head back against the tree as he anchored himself with the other. His arousal jumped when it brushed against saliva slicked lips, a shudder shooting up his spine as Cobra's breath feathered over the hot skin. "Then let me remind you again."

He thrust once more into his lover's mouth and his head fell back with a groan. God he fucking loved the little shit's mouth. He pulled back until just the head was left between those delectable lips and thrust back in, his fingers digging painfully into the bark on the tree when he hit the back of Cobra's mouth. Slowly at first, he repeated that over and over until his grasp on holding back started to slip.

The mouth around him loosened and he glanced down the find that single eye smirking up at him. It renched that control away and he buried the full length of his arousal inside the welcoming wet heat. The fingers on his hips tightened, those sharp nails digging into his flesh when he slipped into the strict confines of the other Slayer's throat. The taut muscles around his girth moved, stroking him and the level of his desire. He couldn't stop himself from pulling back just long enough to allow him to breath before burying himself fully once again.

" _I want you to fuck me."_

Even in his head, Laxus could still hear the pleading in that gritty voice. It set him on edge as his pace quickened. Another series of moans pulsated around his cock and he clenched his teeth to stave the pressure building in his gut and the buzzing at the base of his spine.

" _Goddamn it! Please?!"_

God, why the hell did he do this to himself? He could so easily give in and the heavens knew he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to feel Cobra's ass clenching around his length, to hear that sexy ass voice of his out loud. Gathering every bit of willpower he had left, Laxus withdrew from the heaven that was Cobra's mouth and looked down. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, willing himself down from the ledge he was perched upon. "Ask nicer and I just might," he teased.

Defiance flared in Cobra's eye, his lip curling ever so briefly into a snarl before he acquiesced. "Fine," he gritted out with narrowed eyes. " _Please_ fuck my ass… Daddy."

 _You… You just had to fucking go there didn't you?_

He saw the quirk to Cobra's lips and his own eyes narrowed. It wasn't gentle when he pulled the other Slayer up and crushed his lips to his. Teeth gnashing and tongues furiously dueling with one another, he slipped his hand into the backside of the Slayer's pants. His fingers dug harshly into a supple ass cheek as he pulled their bodies together, a moan slipping between them when their cocks pressed against one another. A hand slipped between them and he was forced to pull back.

"Oh no you don't," he growled as he turned the other Slayer. He trapped him between his body and the rough surface of the tree, his hips arching to press the length of his aching erection along the length of the slit in Cobra's ass. Thrusting against him, Laxus reached around to wrap his hand around his lover's cock. "My turn to touch and give my Coby what he wants."

" _Oh_ fuck," Cobra moaned, his ass pressing back into him. "Back… Back pocket."

Laxus stilled, his brows furrowing. _Back pocket?_ He reluctantly released his hold on the man's arousal and fished down into the back pockets on the maroon pants. His face relaxed when his fingers brushed against foil and he pulled the item out, the light of the moon catching on the silver packet. "You dirty, little ass," he smirked. "You were anticipating this shit."

The Poison Slayer pressed back once more against his cock, his head turning to glance mischievously back at him. "No, I just know how you fucking operate because I'm sure you didn't think to bring one."

It was true. He hadn't, it didn't even cross his mind. Of course, he hadn't exactly planned to have the time or place to indulge in his addiction. But still, he should have known. He was in a relationship and he never went without one just on the off chance. His eyes flickered between the condom and his lover's face, his mind trying to piece together why but coming up empty. "Whatever," he grumbled as he brought the foil packet up to his lips. "Lose the shirt, I wanna feel your skin against mine."

He ripped the foil package with his teeth and spit the remnants off to the side before rolling the pre lubed latex sheath down the length of his erection. His tongue slid over his lips as his eyes raked over the marred flesh of Cobra's back. He did as he always did and lifted a hand, his fingers gently brushing over the imperfections. The Slayer shuddered and pressed back against him instead of pulling away.

"Now who's the one teasing?"

The gritty voice, thick and dripping with desire, grated over his cochlear nerve and he felt it all the way down to his toes. Gripping his cock, he slid the tip teasingly between Cobra's ass cheeks. "Is this what you want?"

"Stop being an asshat," Cobra hissed. "Yes. You fucking happy? I want your goddamn cock inside of me."

Laxus grinned, his arousal twitching at the angry words as he lined himself up with the Slayer's opening. "I love it when romantic shit falls out of your mouth," he moaned before gathering every drop of saliva he could muster. He let it drip from his mouth, the thick droplet falling exactly where he needed it to.

"Fu - _ahhh_... H-Holy fucking shit!"

He could only moan in agreement with that exact sentiment as Cobra's body gave way, allowing him to slowly slide inside of the tight confines of his lover's body. No matter how many times or how often he did this, he knew without a shadow of a doubt he'd never tire of feeling those constricted muscles molding around his girth.

* * *

Bickslow dropped the stick he'd been using to draw stick figures in the dirt and looked up at his companions. Freed was lost, as usual, inside of the book in his lap. A corner of his mouth quirked as he watched the Rune mage read, his lips moving ever so slightly as his eyes traveled the page. He just knew the asshole knew the entire book, cover to cover. _The Grapes of Wrath_ was Freed's favorite and he'd read it a couple of million times in the the span of the seven years he'd known him. And for the life of Bickslow, he didn't understand why. That book had all the excitement of a pile of ashes, its contents designed to bring its reader a slow and agonizing death. He'd rather have his toe and fingernails ripped from their beds then have rubbing alcohol poured over the open wounds than have his end come at the hands of boredom.

His gaze moved to Evergreen and all he could do was blink. She was in the middle of her _nightly ritual_. It was that time of night, just before she retired when she painted her face with mud the color of split pea soup and wrapped her long tresses in a piece of soft cotton fabric. Why women did that was beyond him because, quite frankly, it was terrifying. People feared his magic but they were perfectly okay with women painting their faces to look like a damn ass worm wearing a turban. He wasn't exactly sure what a damn ass worm looked like, but he just knew it had to look like that. A shudder traveled up the length of his back and his ass cheeks involuntarily clenched.

He glanced over at the woods where Laxus and Cobra had disappeared to before looking up at the sky. He did a quick calculation in his head and his brows furrowed. They'd been gone a good while now and there was still no sign of them returning. It wasn't that he felt he needed to be concerned, but in his own way he was. The Mayor from town had said it was a pack of rabid dogs that had been attacking people and nearby farms. Surely if something had happened, they'd hear it. Right?

The fact that it was as quiet as it was didn't settle very well in his stomach. Even the hoots of the owls had stopped, leaving just the pop of the fire, the rustle of grass and leaves in the wind and the sound of cicadas singing. He glanced back at the other two once more, contemplating on whether he should mention it but something stayed his hand. What if they were perfectly fine and just wanted some alone time? He didn't want to risk the other two getting worried and dashing off into the woods the way he knew Freed would. The Rune mage meant well but he mother henned Laxus entirely too much.

His bladder gave a shout and he sighed with his decision. He'd just go take a leak and keep his ears open for anything suspicious. Pushing up from the log he was sitting on, he activated his babies. "I'll be back," he said. "I'm gonna go piss so Papa, you, Pupu and Pipi stay here with them just in case."

"Aww," Evergreen cooed sarcastically. "Afraid of the boogey man getting you?"

He side eyed her as he picked up his visor and put it on. "Shut it, Mud Face."

"Touchy touchy, Bicks."

He shot her a one fingered salute as he made his way towards the trail he knew the other two had taken. The second he entered the tree line, he let out a whistle and waited a moment for the customary call back. When nothing but cicadas and crickets replied, he advanced down the trail.

"You do realize it's Laxus you're worrying about, right?"

Bickslow glanced over at Popo and sighed. "Yeah and they've been gone a little too long for my liking."

Pepe let out a tsk of disapproval. "They're two gay men, Bixy."

"Who are in the damn woods. Alone. At night."

"Bixy, honey," Pepe chided. " We're in the middle of A F E, I don't see this place being a hotbed for gay bashings."

"A F E?" Popo asked in confusion.

The flamboyant totem giggled almost girlishly. "Ass fuck Egypt."

Bickslow shook his head and groaned at the ridiculousness. "It's Bum fuck Egypt, Pepe."

"Oh, I know but that's such a stupid word. Bum. Ass just sounds so much better," Pepe replied. "Say it with me, Bixy... _Ass_."

His feet came to a stop and he blinked at the totem, his eyes rolling at the way the word had been drawn out. "How about you two keep an eye out while I piss?"

"You better be glad your ass is so sexy," came the smart ass reply before the two totems flew off into the dark.

He loved his babies. He really did but there were times he wished he could just choke hold them for a few. Especially Pepe. The little gay doll of utter and supreme fabulousness could drive a saint to the crack pipe. He unzipped his pants, a sigh of relief slipping from between his lips as his bladder began to empty. The breeze above seemed to pick up as the sound of leaves rustling echoed around him. While he didn't exactly believe in the boogey man, he'd been around long enough and fought enough strange crap to know creepy shit often lived in the woods.

The seemingly never-ending stream of urine finally abated and he quickly tucked things back where they should be before glancing around. He channeled his magic and let pulse out around him, creating a perimeter with him at the epicenter. It was only twenty-five feet in diameter but it allowed him to sense the presence of souls around him. A racoon was in the tree above him while a family of field mice scurried off to his left. A few bats flew overhead and he could sense Pepe at the very edge to the right.

"Popo, where the hell did yo-"

The question he'd groaned to the silence around him cut short when the sound of rustling erupted in the bush next to him. The hair on the back of his neck stood and he could feel the erratic quivering of Popo's soul. He channeled more of his magic and the space around him illuminated in an eerie green hue. He was prepared for a large dog, a bear. Hell, he even considered whatever it was to be a Vulcan with the way upper branches quivered. _I'm fucking worrying about Laxus' ass and I'm the one who's gonna get fu-_

His thought halted as something broke through the brush line. It slammed into his chest, sending him staggering backwards with a grunt. Intuitively, his arms wrapped around the unidentified object and his mind froze when his fingers brushed against wood. He glanced down to find the perpetually smiling face of Popo's totem looking up at him. "What. The fuck. Is wrong with you?"

"Laxus… Cobra… Pepe saw!" the soul panted. "I got… Gotta get back… Can't unsee… Please?"

There was no discerning the fear from shock in the Soul's voice, the pitch a good two octaves higher than it normally was. He'd never seen Popo scared of anything and he could only blink as the totem pulled away to haul ass back towards the camp. Glancing in the direction the totem had come from, he found himself struggling with his own fear. He was terrified of what he might find. His mind conjured every horrible possibility as he deftly made his way down the trail. Laxus disemboweled, Cobra beheaded, both stranded with limbs missing. No matter which way his twisted brain turned, it always ended up with blood. Copious amounts of it.

"Fuck, Laxus!"

The grunted voice of Cobra stopped him in his tracks and he glanced around, trying to pinpoint its exact location. He strained to listen in around him and just when he thought perhaps he'd been imagining things, he heard what sounded like a groan come from just ahead on the right. He pushed through the brush off the side of the trail and failed to notice the large root in his path. His heavy boot caught against the wood and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he tripped. The ground was coming up fast but something caught him just a hair's breadth away from his nose becoming intimately acquainted with the moss-covered, compacted dirt.

" _Be quiet, China Bull!"_

Pepe's voice filled the space between his ears as the totem righted him on his feet. He started to question the soul but stopped himself short. He'd only glanced up but his eyes quickly returned to what was in front of him and his jaw slacked. The treeline barely concealed his presence at the edge of a clearing, bright moonlight bathing the contents in its glow as though it were daytime. _Th-that… That… What… Holy..._

"Spread your ass for me, Co - Oh God... That's so fucking sexy."

Laxus' words barely registered, the desire ladened moan overshadowed by what Bickslow was seeing. His eyes slid up fair, powerful legs, the denim and cotton pooled around the ankles forgotten as he took in the way the Blond Slayer's sculpted ass hollowed with every thrust. He'd seen the man naked a million times between showers at the gym and sharing a room on missions. But he'd never seen him quite like he was seeing him now. Sweat glistened over rippling back muscles, his head was thrown back as panted grunts and moans clawed their way up to escape through parted lips.

Bickslow knew he should turn away and do exactly what Popo had done. This wasn't just some chance encounter with strangers that he'd come across. It was his best friend of too many years to count, being intimate with his boyfriend. Everyone in the guild often joked about his quirky, perverted comments and perhaps he was the degenerate they sometimes referred to him as. But this was different, completely. Logic told him to leave, forget what he saw. Yet he was rooted, held captive in morbid curiosity and completely unable to turn away. If anything, he was sucked in deeper when he took in the stark contrast of creamy white against the darker shade of caramel.

"Shit, Erik. Your ass feels so fucking good squeezing my cock."

A knot the size of the entire country of Fiore formed in Bickslow's throat at the feral sound of his best friend's voice, its effect paying hell on his nervous system. He'd never heard the familiar voice sound so… _Sexy?_ His brain sputtered on the thought but it was enough to draw his attention to the toned leg that was thrown over the the Blond Slayer's muscle bound arm. Without giving thought to what it was he was exactly doing, his feet carried him silently around to take in the scene in its entirety.

In his head, he managed to convince himself that it was merely a hand or even the other Slayer's mouth that Laxus was thrusting in. But he couldn't have been farther from the truth as his eyes were drawn to the Poison Dragon Slayer. The chorus of panted breath, skin meeting skin, grunts of exertion and masculine moans drowned everything else around, tunneling his vision further. Clawed fingers marred the trunk of the trunk of the tree that was Cobra's prop, his kiss swollen lips marking faint trails of saliva against the bark.

"Fuck yeah, Laxus... Don't stop."

The usual scowl that normally adorned Cobra's face was nowhere to be seen. Unveiled ecstasy softened his sharp features in absolute abandonment. A strange sensation pulled at Bickslow's gut and he found himself confused by its familiar tingle. Envy. He knew it well, having always envied others who had two loving parents or those who didn't know the feeling of loss. But to be envious of this? It made no sense to him. _This… This is so wrong._

" _No, Sugar. This is absolutely beautiful."_

He didn't want to admit that the soul was right, but he was. Watching the two Slayers together, their naked bodies colliding in mutual pleasure… It was erotic, strangely beautiful, sensual. His own hand strayed as he watched Laxus' fingers dig into Cobra's waist and shoulder and it was then that he noticed them. The extensive cicatrices that defaced the Poison Slayer's back. His brows furrowed because he knew those marks. They were the same that littered Laxus'. The Poison Slayer's constant refusal to remove his shirt suddenly made sense, he was ashamed. _That… No, I need to leave._ It suddenly made what Bickslow was seeing more personal and he started to turn but the blond Slayer's voice halted his retreat.

"Be Daddy's good Coby and wrap that hand around your cock for me."

The sound of teeth ripping through tree bark echoed in the space around them, strangling the throaty moan of pleasure that came with the smaller Slayer's all too willing compliance. He couldn't turn away or shut it out as his eyes were drawn downward. The air in his lungs escaped in a rush, the moisture evaporating from his mouth with it. Before he could comprehend his own movements, he stumbled back until his back met with the ungiving trunk of a tree. His hand slid over the front of his jeans, shame and lust launching into battle when he found himself hard. It shouldn't turn him on the way that it was but the fact that he had to bite his own lips to stifle a moan was proof enough.

 _"Mmm now that's a man after my own heart. You just take it, little Dragon Slayer."_

Pepe's words reverberated in the fog of confusion and arousal that blurred the lines of right and wrong. The need to be offended by the soul's comment swept away in the surge of pleasure that came with the first stroke of his hand along his denim encased length. His eyes struggled to remain open as he watched their movements quicken, their thrusts becoming more demanding. Grunts and moans that had started low and pleading grew into animalistic growls of passion, need laced into the repetition of curses and each other's names. Suddenly, the pressure against his covered cock wasn't enough.

His fingers wasted no time in undoing the few buttons on his jeans before slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers to grasp his throbbing lucid portion of his mind screamed that he needed to stop, that this was crossing a line but the need to relieve the ache in his groin was greater. His palm pulled the moisture from the tip of his erection down, using it as lube as he thrust up into his fist. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been as hard as he was or so far lost to desire to forgo sanity in the pursuit of satiating it.

"F-fuck! Your ass is so tight, baby. You're gonna make me cum."

Bickslow's eyes rolled at Laxus' thick, raspy voice, the words crawling over his skin and igniting fire in the pit of his belly. Suddenly it wasn't Cobra beneath his best friend, but him. The image of himself gripping the tree while the Lightning Dragon Slayer thrust into him over and over again, those words being meant for him, flashed in his head. The depths to which his mind went shocked the hell out of him. But even more, it had his balls tightening and the buzzing in the base of his spine expanding to the point of feeling like he was on the brink of spontaneously combusting.

"Come for me, Daddy. Fill your Coby's ass."

Those words set off a chain of explosions down the length of Bickslow's spine and his fingers tightened around the base of his arousal to stave off the eruption he knew was coming. But it came a little too late as he felt the rush travel up the length of his cock. His free hand clamped over his mouth and his teeth bit painfully into his palm to silence the cry of pleasure that crawled up his throat. Warm, wet fluid spilled over the edge of his hand and the fact that it filled his boxers didn't even register as his body spasmed with the force of his release.

"Sh-shit… Fuck, fuck fu - ahhhh!"

"G-god, that's… Shit, shit, sh - Laxus!"

The orgasmic cries of the couple before him barely cut through the ebbing ringing in his ears. He sagged against the tree at his back and his eyes slowly fluttered open just in time to see the two Slayers collapse against their own tree. Their chests heaved as they gasped for air, their sweat sheened bodies pressed together. It was watching their lips meet that pulled him from his own euphoric bliss, reality snapping in like the bitch she was. He yanked his sticky, soaked hand from his boxers and his stomach heeved when he saw the evidence of his voyeuristic activities glaring back from his palm. _Oh god. Wh-what… What did I just…_

Panic and guilt slammed into him as he fumbled with closing his jeans. He'd just overstepped a boundary he knew he shouldn't have. Laxus trusted him implicitly and he'd just done something so incredibly horrible. The Slayers had left camp for solitude, for privacy, and he'd not only intruded but desecrated it with his own partaking. He wasn't a pervert, that was too good a word. He was an immoral, degenerative piece of shit that deserved nothing less than to burn in hell for all damned eternity. Bile filled his mouth and he pushed away from the tree, his feet stumbling noisily as he searched in the dark for the trail that would take him back.

" _Bixy, wait! I'll take you!"_

He ignored Pepe's shouts in his head, pushing them back as he tried to rationalize what had just happened. Why had he stayed in the first place? He wasn't gay, had never once pictured himself with a man nor found himself thinking they were attractive. So why now? Why his best friend and lover? Why would he risk the trust and friendship of one of the people he cared about the most? _Oh god… Mira!_ His girlfriend of nine months flashed in his head. Her snow white hair, porcelain skin, eyes the color of the ocean and smile that brightened a room. The thought of betraying her, even if it had just been in his head, twisted his stomach even further.

" _Bixy, maybe you just miss her and the live porn was a little too much."_

He stopped abruptly and turned to glare at the totem. His lips parted to unleash guilt-filled, angry denial but the thought that Pepe could be right stopped him. It was true to a point. He did miss Mira, he missed her companionship. It had been weeks since they'd been able to spend any real quality time together. She was busy constantly and he understood. Her siblings were an important part of her life and Lucy really did need all the help she could get with the wedding plans. "Yeah," he frowned before turning back to continue on. "Maybe."

The only problem with that explanation was that it wasn't her that he'd imagined, as he had while watching porn in the past. Even now, he tried to recall the images of their last time together. He remembered thinking her gorgeous with her perfectly rounded ass in the air, her wrists bound behind her back, her face pressed to the sheets and her cries of passion muffled by the gag in her mouth. The memory should have some effect, spark some sense of longing or desire but it was like a slap in the face when his flaccid cock didn't even tingle in the wet confines of his boxers. And that only drove the guilt deeper.

The glow of a fire became visible and the popping of burning wood reached his ears but he slowed to a stop just inside the treeline. He could see that Ever had retired to her tent, and it appeared that Freed was getting ready to do the same. Bickslow's vision blurred and a sense of dread tightened his chest. Laxus was a Slayer with heightened senses. There was no way his presence had gone unnoticed and he knew it. When the two returned, and they would, it would mark the end of their team. His actions had jeopardized everything he held dear.

"Pepe," he whispered, "You head back and have Papa meet me by the creek with my bag."

Pepe sighed before landing on his shoulder and nuzzling against him. "You can't run, Bixy."

"I'm not. I just ne-"

"Ashlee Bickslow Tamashi," Pepe hissed, cutting him off. "You only need your bag if you're running away."

The thought had crossed his mind but he knew that would only prolong the inevitable. And make it ten times worse. The thought of having two Slayers on his ass made him shudder. He'd never escape so it made more sense to just meet death now. "I'm not running," he mumbled. "I need to clean up this mess before they get back, but Pepe…"

"Yeah yeah," the totem replied. "I know, never use your full name again."

* * *

Laxus gave a tug on the rope, checking to make sure the knot he'd tied around the bundle of wood was secure before looking up to find an amethyst eye studying him. They'd dressed in near silence, avoiding the proverbial elephant in the room and he knew it needed to be addressed before they made it back. "You know we were seen, right?" he asked as he stood and hauled the load of wood over his shoulder.

Cobra had been waiting for the asshole to bring the subject up. Seen? That had been the understatement of the year, but then he couldn't tell if the blond jackass knew the extent of Bickslow's stay. Cobra, however, knew when the fucker had showed up and knew the extent of his damn thoughts. "Yeah," he snarled as he turned to walk away. Teammate or not, he wanted to strangle the living hell out of the Seith mage. The only thing holding him back was the scent of tears and fear that fled with the peeping tom.

"He won't tell," the Lightning Slayer commented as they started off back towards the camp. He knew that the little one-eyed bastard was pissed. He'd felt the Slayer's jealousy towards the end of their tryst, had tasted it in his words and the kiss they'd shared afterwards. Granted, he was pretty pissed when he'd smelled Bickslow. But he knew their secret was safe and he also had zero doubts that Cobra had anything to fear. Even if Bickslow had been gay, the guy was like his brother and his sights were solely set on the little angry ball of hatred that was Erik.

Giving only a hum of acknowledgement, Cobra took lead on the trail back. He needed to deal with the raging anger inside of him before they got back to camp. It had taken everything he'd had not to push Laxus away just so he could rip the pervert's head off when he'd heard the direction the man's thoughts had turned. Literally the only thing that had stayed his hand was the fact that the thoughts shocked the Seith mage as much as they had him. Bickslow had a woman and was, for all intents and purposes, strictly hetero. It was really apparent that this was his first brush with anything other than the female anatomy.

A corner of Laxus' mouth quirked skyward as he followed behind the Poison Dragon Slayer, his eyes raking over his stiff posture. It was the fact that he wasn't the only one feeling a sense of possession that abated his previous ire. It gave him hope that this was something a little more than mutual attraction. He reached out to lay a hand on his lover's shoulder, pulling him to a stop. "Babe, you do realize you have nothing to fucking worry about. Right?"

 _So says the asshole who can't hear the shit I do._ Cobra let out a groan of frustration and turned back to face the blond Slayer. The moronic, unwanted female that had apparently taken up residence inside of him squealed like a fucking banshee at those words. But it was the sane masculine side of him that wanted to punch Laxus in his perfect face, maybe set his ass on fire and throw him into oncoming traffic. He was on the fence with that one as he tried to deny the truth that danced in those electric blues. There was nothing to worry about and that scared him more than the green-eyed beast. "You sure about that shit?" he bit out defensively. "He just might want to fucking trade places."

"Erik!" Laxus growled when the smaller Slayer pulled away and turned back for camp, leaving him standing there. He hadn't been expecting that or the burn that came with it. A slap to the face would have been more kind. He might have anticipated it, had they been discussing some random stranger in a bar. But this was Bickslow. Big, goofy, perverted and completely straight Bickslow. When the one-eyed asshole didn't seem to be in the mood for stopping, he took off after him. "Would you hold your goddamn horses for just a minute?"

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you and your stupid ass jealousy bullshit."

Abruptly stopping, Cobra spun around to glare at the blond Slayer with teeth bared. "Jealousy bullshit? Is that what the hell you think this is?"

The fires of rage that danced in that single amethyst eye had Laxus pausing for a split second. Confusion only pricked at his own anger because he didn't understand its cause. He hadn't done a damn thing to deserve it. "So Bickslow walked up on us," he tried to reason. "It could've been worse. A whole hell of a lot worse!"

"Oh, such as the homophobic pious asshole on your team?"

"You're a dick," Laxus snarled. He wasn't blind to the Rune mage's obvious disapproval of homosexuality, but he'd be damned if he was going to stand by and allow Cobra to take his anger out on his team. "Freed may be a lot of things but he's not homophobic."

 _God, you're so fucking blind!_ Cobra shook his head, a grunt of annoyance slipping from his lips. "Could've fooled me."

The Lightning Slayer narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Are you fucking jealous of him, too?"

If he wasn't so damn angry, Cobra would have laughed. Jealous of Freed? He knew that was a big fat negative, definitely not after what he'd been privy to on the train. He was more concerned about that asshole finding out and shunning Laxus or outing them both. Friend or not, he'd seen siblings turn on each other for less. Trusting people was a tricky damn game. "Ah, no," he flatly replied. "That guy would rather slit his fucking wrists and be crucified before he'd let you shove your dick up his ass."

Laxus could feel the control over his own anger starting to slip. All he was doing was defending himself and he didn't really know from what. A little bit of solicitousness he could completely understand. They were Dragon Slayers after all, hoarding their possessions and becoming fiercely protective when something threatened it. But the fact of the matter was, he'd given no reason for concern. He could honestly say the only damn person he saw was the Slayer before him. The rest of the world just dulled in comparison and he thought he was pretty clear about that. "Who the hell said I wanted to shove my dick up anyone's ass outside of yours?" he replied bitterly through clenched teeth.

"No one," Cobra replied. "But I'm pretty damn sure you'd have a line around the damn block if you put out an ad in Sorcerer's Weekly."

That was the last straw for the blond Slayer. The frayed line that held back his tumultuous emotions snapped. He was done being on the defensive and he was done with the snide remarks and insinuations. There hadn't been a moment that he could remember being dishonest with Erik so this little shit show was unwarranted. "Ya know what, go fuck yourself and take your paranoid bullshit with you. I told you from the get go that this shit was just between me and you. I don't fuck around and because you apparently can't see past the end of your own fucking nose, you're the only asshole I've wanted to _shove_ my dick in."

It was the Poison Slayer's turn to narrow his eye, the picture that sat on Laxus' mantle flashing in his head. It only served to fuel his anger and the little green-eyed devil inside. "And my damn twin."

"Excuse me?"

When he saw the blank confusion and heard the large Slayer's thoughts racing to figure out what he'd meant, Cobra gave an indignant huff before turning on his heel. "Nothing," he called over his shoulder. "Not a goddamn thing."

"Oh that's it," Laxus called out after Erik's retreating form. "Turn and run away with your tail tucked between your legs. That seems to be all you're fucking good at."

Cobra's steps faltered when he flinched as though he'd been physically slapped. Part of him knew he deserved that, knew he'd pushed the blond too far. But he couldn't admit it aloud, his own anger and fear wouldn't allow it so he did what he was best at. Sarcasm covered everything. Turning his head, he glanced back over his shoulder. "Yep. You got me pegged. I'm just a fucking loser who'll never be good enough for the almighty Lightning God."

Laxus knew his words were wrong the moment they'd left his lips. He saw Erik's steps falter, saw the way he tensed. His anger had hit its mark with deadly accuracy and he wanted to kick himself for it. _It's not what you say, it's how you fucking say it._ His grandfather all but beat that shit into his head and he apparently still hadn't learned. He knew when his anger ignited, everything came out the wrong damn way. "Goddamn it," he swore under his breath when the other Slayer started walking again and he gave chase. "Erik, that isn't what I fucking meant and you know it."

"Right now, I don't have a single damn clue what you mean."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer wanted to call bullshit so fucking bad but he held his tongue. Any smart ass remarks would only blow the situation farther out of control than it already was. He needed to be upfront, transparent the way he'd said he would be. "I made it pretty damn clear from day one," he said as he caught up and pulled Cobra to a stop. "No running and that's all you have wanted to do from the get go. I don't mind chasing your ass. I really don't, but come the hell on, man. I didn't start this shit, you got pissed because Bickslow saw us. Big fucking deal. He's been my friend since he was sixteen years old and he's kept every single one of my secrets. You know my fear of people at the guild finding out about us and I'm the one _not_ scared shitless right now. You are. So untwist your balls and tell me what the fuck is wrong. Please?"

 _Fuck me, I just want to hate your ass right now. Just slap you right across the fucking face!_ Cobra's glare softened as he turned his face away because the fact of the matter was that he didn't hate Laxus. He couldn't even bring himself to hate Bickslow, not when he understood the confusion that slammed into the guy when it was all said and done. But he couldn't tell Laxus any of it. As he'd just pointed out, they'd been friends for forever and who was he to out that the guy may or may not have the hots for him? "You wouldn't fucking understand, so don't worry."

"Too fucking late," Laxus replied. He saw the brief glimmer of hope in the wavering that was on his lover's face. "I _am_ worried so why not try me?"

And that was why Cobra couldn't hate him. He knew the guy actually gave a shit in some capacity. For the first time since he'd been taken from his home, he knew without a doubt that someone gave at least a single damn about his ass. "Laxus," he sighed regretfully. "Believe me when I say this again. You will _not_ fucking understand."

Laxus's fists curled at his sides as he swallowed the bile that rose into his throat. The little shit wasn't going to open up, he was shutting him out and he realized that maybe that was how it would always be. _Maybe it's just time to face shit and take a step back._ "Fine," he quipped. "Whatever the hell you say. Come find my ass when you're ready to stop being a little bitch and feel the need to be honest."

It stung when the large Slayer stepped around him without another glance in his direction or a brush against his shoulder. It hurt even worse knowing that Laxus was right. He was a scared little bitch. He didn't exactly know what it was he was afraid of, but he was scared none the less.

He was angry with a heterosexual for having dirty thoughts. He'd been angry at that Peter Pan asshole for even considering the possibility of Laxus being single. He was furious at Freed for daring to think he had any intentions of hurting the Slayer. And that confused him. He didn't understand why he felt the things he did, didn't understand why he even cared. It was always just him and he'd been happy with that. _Until him._ Cobra quietly turned and followed after him, his eye locking on the broad, stiff back in front of him. A queasy feeling settled in his stomach when it hit him.

It wasn't Laxus that he didn't trust, it was himself.

The rest of the hike back to camp was made in silence and Laxus was glad for it. There was too much in his head to sort through, too many emotions hitting him all at once. He was torn between the struggle for air in his lungs and the desire to strangle the Slayer behind him. He hated the fact that it felt like they were back at square fucking one. For all the talking and time spent together, nothing was changing. At least not for the stupid one-eyed fucker. The fact that the distance he could feel growing between them felt like a knife being twisted in his gut was proof that it was very much changing for him.

By the time they'd cleared the tree line, it took every ounce of willpower Cobra had not to hurl everywhere. The silence that had once been his friend had turned on him, weighing him down and deafening him with the barrage of thoughts that were swimming in Laxus' head. Words were left unsaid but he could hear the end result of _we're done_ quickly approaching. He should be glad for it, but he wasn't. He wasn't happy knowing the short circuited asshole was in pain, because of him. He wasn't fucking happy that he couldn't just tell Laxus the truth, it wasn't his to tell. He wasn't fucking happy that there was doubt swimming the blond's head. And he really wasn't fucking happy that he gave a single damn.

"Good. You guys are back, I'm heading to bed."

Laxus dropped the bundle of wood and looked up to find Bickslow pushing up off of one of the logs. He glanced around and his brow furrowed in confusion when there came no jokes or pervy comments. The others had obviously retired early, the sound of their Freed's snoring and Evergreen's sleepy sighs reaching his ears. _What? Did the 'asshole bug' bite everybody tonight?_ "You do know we're big boys," he tried teasing. "There wasn't really a need to stay up."

"I wasn't," the Seith mage hastily responded. "I just… I felt like taking a dip in the creek and was just drying off."

" _God, don't look at them. If you look at 'em, then they'll know what you did. Why the hell did I do that? I don't deserve to be their friend. I don't deserve Laxus. I don't deserve Mira. I'm gonna lose everything. Everything. I'll be back to nothing. I don't wanna lose my best friend. I didn't mean to fucking do that. I don't see him that way. Why? Fuck, I'm gonna be sick again. I'm not into dudes. At least I didn't think so. Maybe I really am a disgusting pervert like everyone says. Maybe he should just kill me. Mira will. I love her and I'll never fucking see her again. I should just leave, but if I do…"_

Any anger Cobra could've had left abated when the swarm of mixed thoughts slammed into him. He didn't need to smell tears or see the red rim around the Seith mage's eyes to know he'd been crying. He could hear it and that only worsened the sick feeling in his gut. He hadn't been able to see past the giant ass fucking green-eyed Kaiju that reared up from the depths of his insecurities. The confusion, the fear. He'd felt exactly the same damn way the first time those images had popped into his head. _But this is so much fucking worse._ He didn't stop to think and he'd pushed Laxus away because of his own selfish pride.

Laxus' frown deepened with the uncomfortable silence that settled over the camp. _Maybe Freed was right. Maybe this was just a huge ass mistake._ The thought only served to worsen the pain and he glanced back over his shoulder. "I'm hitting the rack," he mumbled. "We're up at daylight and will head out soon after."

"Night, Boss," Bickslow mumbled before turning for his own tent.

The sound of static filled Cobra's ears as his gaze locked onto the Seith mage's shirtless back. A path of mottled pink and sickly yellow skin stretched from shoulder blade to just about his waistline. The glow of the fire made the ridges in the pitted, wrinkled flesh shine while the divots darkened in shadow. _I'm a fucking asshole._ They weren't different at all. Bickslow was exactly like him, scared and scarred. He glanced over at Laxus' tent and a soft whimper slipped from his lips despite himself. The Dragon Slayer was shutting him out and he absolutely deserved it.

* * *

 **And there ya have it. Bickslow let his inner perv get the best of him, Freed says bad words in his head and Evergreen likes Cobra, or at least his nails and hair. Oh… and the LaxCo babies just had their first fight as a couple. Those two… They just need cute puppies thrown at them until they smile. Or something lol.**

 **I need to thank my lovely and talented triplet,** _ **Gemnika**_ **for proofing for me and for holding my hand while I wanted to cry for the angry couple LOL! I love you, so hard.**

 **For those interested in hearing what Bix, Ever and Freed's souls songs sound like:**

 **Bix's soul song:**

 **watch?v=pRPOztxXWlQ**

 **Ever's soul song:**

 **watch?v=vxIOUJ7by6U**

 **Freed's soul song:**

 **watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk**

 **But! Now it is back to working on CoLu week for you guys and the next chapter of** _ **Love Games.**_

 **For those of you who haven't heard about CoLu week:**

 **CoLu Week 2016, June 2016**

 _ **Dates**_ **: June 19, 2016 - June 26, 2016**

 _ **Prompts**_ **:**

 **Day 1: Eternity**

 **Day 2: Excuses**

 **Day 3: Online**

 **Day 4: Colour**

 **Day 5: Answers**

 **Day 6: Raspberry**

 **Day 7: Energy**

 **Day 8 (Bonus): Aurora**

 **As always, please remember to follow, fav and review!**

 **Lots of Love and Big Hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	11. Hyrbids and Confusion and Kisses, Oh My

**Hi everyone!**

 **I know, I said I'd be putting this on hold but I couldn't resist. These two are so dear to my heart and the work I've put into this and the story that is to accompany it… I couldn't help myself. So I bring you the next installment for these two ornery love birds.**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy tail or the characters but I do own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Hybrids and confusion and kisses, oh my.**

A harsh rush of air grunted from between his lips but there wasn't any time to be spared trying to gain it back. His fingers clutched at the fur covered nape with every last ounce of strength he had and yet it was only marginally good enough. Long, sharp canines snapped at his face, close enough for the putrid stench and heat of the beast's breath to fill the air he inhaled. Too close, he'd misjudged a thought. But he knew that was the way it was in battle. Cobra knew that only all too well and yet he cursed himself for not being better prepared. For not having a clearer head about him when they'd set off from camp.

Sleep had not come easily once he'd settled himself down the night before. The argument with Laxus. The myriad of confused thoughts and struggle the Seith mage was dealing with. The inexplicable and profligate weight of jealousy that had burned his flesh to sear itself on his soul. It had kept him awake and burdened his heart. It pissed him off to no end. He didn't care. It was how he'd made it this far in life. Other people, their issues, their emotions. None of it ever concerned him and he liked it that way just fine and fucking dandy. But that large, scared asshole and his team of goddamn Fairy Freaks. Alright, and Alice too. He cared. More than he wanted to. It's what got him in this position.

They'd gotten up before first light and had the camp completely broken down by the time the first rays of light peaked over the horizon. Not a single word was said between any of them until it was time to head out. It had been awkward and he hated awkward. He hated feeling that way and even more so, he hated that the only time Laxus even looked his way was to tell him to take the left with Freed when they neared the suspected location of the den. He'd struggled in vain to hear what the big, blond fucker was thinking but the only sound that came back was that god forsaken static. The thoughts of the others flowed freely, but the ones he wanted to hear the most were cut off from him.

Therein lay the reason he'd missed the damned mutts circling around them. He wasn't focused the way he should've been, only catching their calculated plan of attack just a hair's breadth before their miasma reached his nose. He'd only gotten out a single whistle before everything erupted into pure chaos. Being separated from the others, there was no way to be sure of the actual count. He'd already taken two out himself before he'd been knocked to the ground by the one he was currently wrestling and he'd seen Freed box a couple in a rune trap while he dealt with a third. This wasn't some run of the mill pack of wild dogs, it couldn't be. They were too damn large, triple the size of the largest of wolves he'd encountered in the wild and their number too many.

"Dark Écriture: Slay!"

The tired, breathless sound of Freed's voice heralded the trembling of the ground beneath him. It startled the beast that had him pinned and Cobra saw his window of opportunity. His fingers dug further into the fur within his clutches and tension pulled the muscles in his arms taut in preparation of what was to come. And the beast knew it too. The pupils in those mismatched amber and green eyes narrowed and he could practically taste the fear instantly surged in its soul. _That's it, fear me. Fear us all, you goddamn mangy sack of shit!_

Just a simple tweak of his shoulders, his wrists snapped and the sound of bone cracking sent a delicious tingle up his spine. The beast's body went limp and while it may have only been a millisecond in reality, it felt like minutes as he watched the once livid eyes gloss over with the fog of death. Ignoring the sharp sting of pain in his leg from where a claw had ripped through the fabric of his pants to scratch his flesh, he pushed the beast's lifeless body over and scrambled to his feet. Thunder sounded from the right of their position and he felt a little better knowing Tesla was okay, at least for now. The two that had fallen prey to a rune trap still growled and howled from behind their translucent barrier, their nails scratching fruitlessly at it. They weren't a threat.

His eyes drew across the small clearing they were in just in time to see Freed effortlessly take off to dodge a half hearted attack. To anyone else, it would seem the Rune mage was toying with the beast. But he could hear the meticulous thought pattern. Every move had purpose, all in attempt to keep from casting the ultimate of his darker spells. Death. He had to wonder if the guy had ever dared. His initial guess would've been definitely not in a million fucking years. It had been a precautionary lesson. One of those ' _should he need it'_ type of spells with no true intention to use it. But he had. Cobra could hear the demon that lived inside of the Rune mage, begging to be let loose while the calm and cool exterior forbade it. It was something the man clearly never wished to use again.

Cobra watched as Freed readied himself to deliver the final blow when movement caught his eye. It only took him a split second to zero in on a newcomer to the fight. This one was different, decidedly with its all brown coloring and its ice blue eyes. The size was marginally larger than the others. _The Alpha_. He wasn't sure where this one had come from or how he'd missed its presence but there was no time to dwell. Its sights were set on the distracted green-haired mage and its thoughts were set to kill.

"Freed!"

His shout triggered the shift and it was as though time had slowed to a crawl. He took off running towards the mage. His already battle-wearied muscles screeched their disdain at the adrenaline that rocketed through his veins. The Rune mage withdrew his sword from the one and was turning just as Cobra sprung from the ground, throwing himself into the path of the charging animal. Mismatched cerulean and purple eyes widened in shock as his fists connected with the man's slender body to send him careening out of the path of danger. And it was just in time.

Pain. Blinding, hot pain ripped through his shoulder as razor sharp teeth tore into his flesh. The fetor of blood assaulted his sense of smell as a howl of pain erupted from between his lips. _Fuck. Me. That's gonna leave a goddamn - Fuck!_ Hitting the ground a second time was more jarring than before and he was pretty damn sure his right arm was ripped off on impact. The sound of flesh and muscle ripping twisted his stomach but the collision with the ground knocked the hound free as they tumbled to a stop.

"Gods… Cobra!"

Self preservation took over as more adrenaline kicked in to block out the excruciating pain and keep the darkening edges of his vision at bay. Toxic gas seeped from his pores and somewhere he heard Freed's frantic voice shouting but it seemed like it was miles away. He could feel the blood running down his arm as he precariously pushed himself up. His legs and feet were too unsteady. He was losing too much and he knew he had to end this and quick. Digging deep within his own reserves, he pushed his own shift. Scales shifted down his arms only to flicker before they began to fade. _Fuck!_

The hound from hell regained its footing with a shake of its head before it let out an ear piercing howl. The sound, alone, chilled the bone and was enough to strike fear in the hearts of any normal man. The rune barrier holding the other two captive scintillated and faded away. This had just gone from really bad to fucking apocalyptic. There was no goddamn way he and Freed would be able to take them all. Not when the Alpha had showed its cards. These definitely were not normal rabid dogs or wolves. "We can't take them alone."

Freed's eyes followed the other two as they circled around before flickering for just a moment in his direction. "Not in your condition, no."

"Got any genius fucking plans in that Leprechaun head of yours?"

Cobra heard the rampant searching going on the the Rune mage's brain and his brows raised when the _wheel of fortune_ came to a stop. "Venom, huh?" he wearily smirked. "Hit me and let's get this shit over with."

"This may sting a bit."

He chanced a glance at the mage and gave a roll of his eye. "I'm fucking bleeding out here. That's the last of my damn worries. Just pull the trigger and don't hold back on them, bring the fucking pain."

"Affirmative," Freed nodded. The corners of his thin lips quivered as he gave a flick of his sword. "Dark Écriture: Venom."

There was no sting, no pain. It was like Manna from the fucking heavens when the runes crashed against his flesh. He hadn't tasted or felt anything that damn good since Cubelios' toxic bite. "Fuck me," Cobra growled as his magic reserves sprang back to life and scales rippled over his skin. "That… Bottle that shit and I'll be your best fucking friend for life."

"Perhaps we should save the pleasantries and oaths until after _they've_ been dealt with?"

 _We really need to loosen his fucking underwear._ "Mhm," he replied simply as he allowed his attention to settle on the three remaining beasts. With the flow of blood from his wounds unabated and his right arm almost virtually lame, he knew this needed to be quick. Their thoughts, even now, were calculating. Too well organized. But he could hear them all and knew exactly what they intended to do. "They're gonna try to split us. Stay at my back and take the one to our right. I've got the other two."

"What?" Freed gasped. "The Alpha alone-"

"Ain't gonna be a damn problem," he growled. "Just do it and get it over with."

The Rune mage glanced over skeptically at him before giving an acquiescent nod of his head. "As you wish," he replied before spinning to press their backs together. "Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow."

 _Perfect._ The sadistic side he was always trying to keep under lock and key was allowed to take over as he dropped his shoulders into a battle ready stance. The pieces were set and all they had to do was wait for their opponents' first move. And the wait wasn't very long. The one he'd charged Freed with sprung first, charging towards them at top speed. "Now."

His tensed muscles sprang into action as he charged towards the Alpha. The sound of an explosion and a painful howl came from behind him but he focused on the paws slapping the ground from the side. His arms crossed for the briefest of moments before he raised his left hand in the direction of the other hound as it gained on his position. "Poison Dragon's Guard!"

The chasing hound hit the barrier with a yelp, the impact giving him the momentum he needed to jump at the Alpha. Their bodies collided midair and his clawed hand wrapped around the beast's throat. "Poison Dragon's Grip Strike!"

A toxic explosion burst from the palm of his hand, sending the hound flying back into a nearby tree. The hit jarred its brains and he knew he had just enough time to get a hit on the other before that one came back around. He spun to where the previous mutt had been held at bay in time to see a large bolt of lightning streak down from the sky to impale the hound on the ground. He frantically searched, his breath holding until he spotted the large blond Slayer charging out of the woodline with Bickslow and Evergreen hot on his tails. _Whaddya know? Miracles do fucking happen._

That meant that the only thing left for him was to finish off the Alpha and be done with this whole sordid mess. He gave a curt nod before he turned back to the hound, who was shaking off the hit. A wave of vertigo washed over him and he blinked at the dark edges around his vision. _Just a little bit more, Pansy._ He'd stopped just long enough for everything to catch up and using his dragon mode was only draining him faster.

The Alpha's eyes zeroed in on him and narrowed. Cobra listened as its weakening muscles pulled tight in preparation to strike. His toxins were already deteriorating the beast from the inside. This was it. Kill or be killed. The other sounds around him faded to the far distant background as he pulled from the very bottom of his magic reserves once more. The acetious flavor of poison flooded his mouth as the beast took off in a charge once more. His stance widened as he braced himself for possible impact. But he prayed it wouldn't come to that as the beast's legs recoiled beneath its body before it launched towards him. "Poison Dragon's… Roar!"

He'd held out until the very last minute for a reason. The heavy, toxic stream that exitted his mouth hit the Alpha at point blank range. He'd only ever done it once before and it was as nasty now as it had been then. In such a concentrated mass, his toxins began to immediately melt fur and flesh as it wrapped around the howling animal's body. He could hear the inner cries of death and despair. Something had changed in him. He would have taken pride in the sound, revelled in the pain. But as his solitary eye locked with the dulling mismatched eyes of the Alpha, a sense of sorrow washed over him. It was a hollow victory.

Cobra's legs gave out from under him, his knees hitting the ground in time with the beast's body. All sense of urgency and threat of danger fled, taking the adrenaline that had kept him going. His vision wavered as he looked down at his hands. With the scales gone, all he could see was red coating the right. Warm, viscous fluid drenched his skin and he knew that it was not anyone else's, but his own. It was almost surreal until reality slammed into him and he heard his name being screamed from behind. Time had caught up with him, but then so had the darkness.

* * *

Blood.

He'd smelled it before he even hit the clearing. He couldn't tell whose blood was whose. There were bodies of defeated beasts scattered among the field. But that wasn't what widened Laxus' eyes. It was the Poison Dragon Slayer swaying on his knees and the potent smell of almonds, garlic… _And nightshade._

He'd know that bittersweet smell anywhere. He'd cultivated enough of it when Lluc was sick, using it for the asthmatic attacks that became a regular occurrence when his lungs began to weaken. Too many times he'd had to use it for the atropine produced from the roots when his heart would stop. Smelling it now brought back too many memories he didn't want to have but not because of Lluc. No. Smelling that meant Erik's body was producing the toxin to sustain itself by producing heart palpitations. It was his blood that coated the entire right side of his body. _No…_ "Erik!"

He channeled his magic as his feet carried him across the field, lightning striking to port him the rest of the way. He'd reached his lover's side in time to see that gorgeous amethyst eye roll back. The slayer fell back into his arms and it was then that he could see the damage done. Bone. Muscle. Torn Flesh. Fear and panic swelled in his breast, threatening to choke him. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't face losing him. Not when he'd just found him. _And fucked it right the hell up._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he swore under his breath as he reached up to tap the maroon-haired slayer. "Erik, open your eyes. You gotta stay with me, Man."

When no response came he reluctantly slid his hand down to the gaping wound that should have been Cobra's shoulder. His fingers probed and the only sound that came was a small utterance of a groan. It gave him the smallest measure of relief. It meant he wasn't dead but at the rate he was bleeding. It wouldn't be long. He needed to stop the flow, or at the very least, slow it. _I never should've split us the hell up. No, Jackass. You should've fucking cleared the air with his ass before you all left the damn camp._ He bit his lip in anger because it was true and he didn't need his stupid ass conscience reminding him. There wasn't time to deal with that at the moment.

"He has lost a lot of blood, Laxus."

"I can fucking see that, Freed," he bit out angrily before looking up to find the Seith mage standing there with an anxious looking Evergreen beside him. "Bix, I need your belt. I've gotta get this blood flow slowed so I can move his ass."

Bickslow was already pulling his belt off, his voice tight when he replied. "You got it boss."

"I am very sorry," Freed frowned as he kneeled beside the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "I should have paid better attention."

Laxus gave the Seith mage a nod as he took the belt and dropped it on the ground while he pulled his own t-shirt over his head. His hands trembled and he gave them a shake before rolling the discarded article of clothing. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he pressed the shirt to the open, oozing wound on Cobra's shoulder.

The rune mage reached over to help but quickly pulled back when his hand was swatted out of the way. "We… we were ambushed," he whispered. "I was fighting with one and another snuck up behind me. Cobra pushed me out of the way at the last moment."

"Freed," Evergreen cut in. "This isn't your fault."

Laxus cut his eyes at the Fairy mage and gave an indignant huff before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Could he have used Freed's help? Sure. Would've made the job of securing the cloth with the belt a whole hell of alot easier but his anger got the best of him. Anger born of fear. He couldn't take another loss. "You're goddamn right you should've been paying attention," he growled as he managed to get the belt to tighten down. He pulled it as tight as he could get it without ripping the unconscious Slayer's arm off and secured it as best as he could. "How many times have I told all of you assholes, always be aware of your damn enemy."

"Laxus, that's not fair."

He knew that the Seith mage's words were true in a way. This wasn't completely Freed's fault but it didn't change the fact that this had happened on the Rune mage's watch. _It's as much my fault as his, I should've fucking been here._ "No? Say it was your ass laying here. He may fucking die from this shit."

"Laxus," Evergreen gasped. "Look at the number of dead wolves here. The same number we fought and it was rough with three of us."

"Even more fucking reason to never take your eyes off the field for even a split fucking second."

Freed's sorrow filled eyes flickered away in shame. "I accept full responsibility for-"

"L-lay off, Tesla."

Laxus blinked at the raspy whisper of a voice and looked down to find Cobra's heavy-lidded eye trying to focus on him. _Thank fucking God!_ A sense of consolation washed over him. Being awake and aware was a good thing. The acrid fragrance of the Devil's berries still wafted off of the wounded Slayer in droves, letting him know that they weren't even close to being out of the woods. But his eye was open and he was talking. "Erik…"

Cobra tried to move his arm only to grimace in pain. "It… It's just a flesh wound."

"Um, Dude... I see bone," Bickslow chuckled awkwardly.

The Poison Dragon Slayer's chuckle morphed into a pained cough and Laxus frowned. He needed to get him out of there and to the clinic back in town. What he would have given at that moment to have the tiny Wind Dragon Slayer on his team. _Drop the guilt and what if's, Asshole. Save that shit for when there's time but right now ain't fucking it._ "Think you can handle me carrying your ass back?"

"N-no, but- Fuck!" Cobra howled when he tried to push himself up only to fall limp back against the ground. "My ass ain't gonna carry itself."

"I truly am very sorry, Cobra," Freed practically whispered.

Laxus felt a twinge in his chest. It was rare for the Rune mage to shrink, especially in front of someone. He regretted snapping at one of his closest friends but it couldn't be taken back. Not that he would. "Bickslow, contact Gramps. Have him send Wendy to Junjou Clinic," he said as he slipped his arms under Cobra's body and carefully lifted him. "Then all three of you get the gear, go collect the reward and head back to the guild."

Cobra lightly tapped him with the good hand that rested around his neck. "Don't be a damn douche," he whispered before giving a small nod in Freed's direction. "No need to apologize, Greenie."

If it weren't for his team standing there and the fact that the Slayer in his arms was on death's doorstep, Laxus would have kissed that little fucking asshole. Despite his anger with the Rune mage, Cobra's quick forgiveness was a sign that he was growing. He was trying when he didn't have to. His hold on his lover's body tightened and he channeled his magic. _Maybe… Please let this work..._

* * *

It was the sound of a steady beeping that leaked into his subconscious, pulling him from the comfortable sleep that cradled him. Slowly a soft light began to seep in, brightening the darkness that surrounded him. As he floated up to the surface, Cobra became more aware of the world around him. The cold that raced through his veins. The needle that pierced the flesh on the back of his hand. The distant sound of a doctor being paged on an intercom. The faraway smell of sickness and death. The scent of surgical tape and iodine.

And salt.

It was the kind he knew well. He'd smelled it a thousand times before. The tower had been filled with it. Night after night, cell by cell. The place had been a gold mine if anyone had the brains enough to capture every tear that fell. They could have filled the seas a thousand times over and still have enough to fill the shakers on every table around the world a few times. He knew. He'd shed more than his fair share and he'd swore when he left that god forsaken place, he'd never shed another one.

The question left was who?

Who was crying and why did they feel the need? Was it for him? For someone else in the room? Was the death he smelled his own?

" _-ease. If there's a fucking god up there… If there's anyone up there listening to us insects down here… Please don't do this shit to me again…"_

He knew that voice. It was the same that plagued his dreams. It was the same one the crawled along his flesh and ignited every nerve, sending sparks down the the very core of him. It brought the sweetest death and darkest release. As much as he'd tried to resist it, to shut it out, it brought him back to life when he needed it most and he craved it the way his lungs craved oxygen. _Laxus…_

His eye fluttered open only to slam shut when it met with the bright light streaming through the window. _Just how fucking long have I been asleep?_ Life and memory crashed back down upon him. He remembered the fight, remembered seeing his own blood. The sight of Laxus' worried face and that of his team hovering over him. The feel of being cradled against the large Slayer's body and the jarring pain of being moved. The scent of electricity in the air and then more darkness.

Gently turning his face away from the light, he opened his eye to find the large Slayer sitting next to the bed. Head down on folded arms, that handsome face shielded from view and it didn't matter. He didn't need to see wet skin to know there were tear tracks. He just didn't understand why. His good hand came off of the bed and stopped just shy of burying his fingers in the messy blond spikes. He didn't understand the need to do it, to offer a touch of reassurance, but he couldn't bring himself to follow through. He didn't really have that right anymore so he was better off sticking with his own damn comfort zone.

"Please," he croaked out before having to force himself to clear his dry, itchy throat. "Please tell me your ass ain't fucking crying."

Laxus' head shot up, his red rimmed eyes honing in on him. Shock swam in the cloudy, electric blue depths. "Erik, you're-"

"Awake," he interrupted with a wince as he tried to shift. Just a single glance down confirmed he was bandaged the hell up. "Yeah, feel like utter crap but I'm up."

The blond gave a roll of his eyes and sighed with his stretch. "Go back to sleep if you're gonna be an asshole."

"Why?" Cobra smirked lazily. "I think I pull the _asshole_ act off pretty damn well."

The other Slayer grunted a half hearted laugh. "A little too damn well, Fucker."

"You fuck 'er, you brought her."

"She's not really my cup of tea."

"It's the vag, isn't it?"

He watched the other Slayer's mouth open and close a few times before his face wrinkled in a grimace. _Score one for me._ It wasn't often he could leave Laxus speechless so he'd take it. He tried to clear his scratchy throat again and gestured towards the cup sitting on the tray. "Water?"

"Go slow," Laxus said softly as he stood up to bring the straw up to his lips. "They said you'd be thirsty when you woke but you had a damn tube down your throat for a couple of hours."

For once, he actually listened to instructions and took small, slow sips from the cup. The first swallow stung and he winced at the unexpected pain. He had to wonder if the stupid ass doctors had mistaken a damn brillo pad for a breathing tube. "Fuck," he groaned. "This really sucks ass."

"Not knowing when you'd wake up really sucked ass."

He looked up at Laxus, his lips thinning. Worry, relief, affection and something he couldn't put a name flittered across the Slayer's rugged face. But the thoughts he'd been privy to earlier had ceased, that infernal static back in its place. Nothing had changed. That should be fine, it shouldn't bother him but it did. And he hated himself for it. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Laxus replied solemnly. "They had to do some repairs but Wendy should be here today. She'll help with a lot of the healing for you."

Cobra gave a small nod of his head. Was it really that easy? He knew it was. It had been the tiny Slayer who'd cured Erza all those years ago during the Seis' attempt to control Nirvana. His poison should've killed the Requip mage, but Wendy had been able to stop it and saved the woman's life. But did he merit that kind of help? He didn't exactly think so. He was deserving of another physical scar to match the damage he'd done to his soul. Hell was his destiny, that had been accepted a long time ago.

"You really scared the fuck out of me."

A smart ass retort readied itself on his lips but those whispered words stayed his tongue. The tears, the fear, the fact that the asshole cared shouldn't affect him. He was a loner and he preferred it that way. It kept things nice and clean. But it did, a hell of a lot more than he wanted or cared to admit. Even worse, he felt the need to comfort that asshole. "Sorry…"

The large Slayer lifted his head to glare. "Why the hell would you throw yourself in front of a damn charging beast?"

"Uh, to stop it from sucker punching Freed's ass?" Cobra shot back which garnered a growl of frustration.

"Coby, who the fu-" Laxus started with a shout only to pause and rake his fingers through his hair. "While I appreciate you protecting him, you shouldn't have used your own damn body as a shield."

"It was kinda fucking unavoidable, Tesla."

"Why didn't you use your damn poison then? Go dragon mode on that fucker from the get go?"

Cobra tried to pull himself up and groaned against the pain that shot through his shoulder. This being an invalid shit was already for the birds. He just wanted to sit up and he couldn't even do that on his own. "There wasn't time for the shift and my poison could've killed Freed."

The blond pushed up from his chair and moved over to grab the remote that operated the bed, handing it to the Poison Dragon Slayer. "So you push his ass out of the way, knowing that shit could've killed your ass?"

"Laxus…" he started gruffly only to stop himself. He wouldn't just admit that he never once thought of death when he'd made his move. Slayers healed. His only concern had been getting the green-haired pompous bookworm out of the damn way. It was no secret that Laxus loved his teammates, more than he loved himself at times. If something happened to them… Cobra didn't want to contemplate how badly the large Slayer would take it. "Yeah," he relented softly as he adjusted the bed to sit up more. "It was me or him and… Well… I was the better damn candidate."

Laxus blinked a few times, an array of emotions flickering over his face. "How… How the fuck do you figure that shit?"

"Because I'm a damn Slayer," Cobra quickly growled in retort. He didn't want to hear the anger or the pain in the blond's voice. "You, above all, should know we heal a hell of lot faster. It takes a hell of a lot more to fucking kill us. Would you have rathered I let the damn thing take your teammate out? Would you have preferred me let the asshole you call a best friend die? You were already pissed off enough with my ass, I wasn't throwing that fucking drama on top of it."

"Erik…"

 _Don't fucking say my name like that. It makes me want…_ He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. "What? It's the goddamn truth. We may be done but I'm not that much of a douche to let Greenie fucking die for it."

"We aren't."

Cobra blinked at the reply. His mind was struggling to place where the words meant. They seemed to come from out of nowhere. "We aren't what?"

Laxus stared at the floor for a few before his eyes lifted again to level intently on him. "Done."

"Whatever," he replied. He didn't want to give into that thought. Hope wasn't really his thing. "Your words last night, not mine."

"I was angry," Laxus frowned. "But I never fucking said we were done."

" _Whatever the hell you say. Come find my ass when you're ready to stop being a little bitch and feel the need to be honest."_

Those words had repeated over and over in his head since they'd been said. He was a little bitch. How the hell could he be honest when he didn't know the truth of it himself? He had been jealous but he couldn't for the life of him explain why. And if he couldn't explain it, then there was no going back. "You… I…," he paused not really knowing what else to say. "It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm good here so you can go back to your team."

"Erik, don't do this shit."

" _I made it pretty damn clear from day one… No running and that's all you have wanted to do from the get go."_

Half of the time, he was lucky to remember what day it was but his mind was turning against him. It held on to every damn word the large Slayer had said, just to throw it in his face. The worst part was that it hurt like hell and he hated it. But he hated the never ending static that came from Laxus' soul more. He'd done this. He was running. It's what he was good at. _And maybe it's for the fucking best._ "I fucked up," he mumbled. "I know that and really, you have every damn right to be pissed. To hate me, shut me out. I don't-"

Laxus' lips crashing down on his ended his tirade. His eye widened in shock and he couldn't respond for a lack of knowing how. That pansy part of himself wanted so bad to give in to the copper penny and citrus flavor that he'd come to crave. And the smell of him. It screamed comfort. Trust. Belonging. A large hand brushed the side of his face and his eye fluttered to a close as he surrendered to the unspoken plea that came on the tip of a tongue sweeping across the seam of his lips. _How fucking easy I fall..._

"When are you going to get it through the thick, fucking skull of yours," Laxus mumbled hoarsely against his lips. "That hate's the farthest damn thing from what I feel for your ass."

A cool forehead pressed against his and he wondered for a millisecond if he was running a fever from such a simple kiss. But the thought was swept away by a million and one questions. What exactly did Laxus feel? What did he, himself, feel? What the hell was this burning and tightness in his chest and why the fuck did it terrify him more than any atrocities he'd lived through in the tower? A heavy breath escaped between his lips and he forced his eye open to find that endless sea of blue gazing at him. "You should," came the first words in his brain. "Hate me, that is."

Laxus lifted to press his lips to Cobra's forehead before he pulled back. "I tried," he chuckled softly. "But then you kissed me."

"Fuck off," Cobra replied petulantly. "You kissed me."

The blond Slayer gave a shrug before grinning, "Semantics."

Cobra couldn't exactly argue. A shiver ran the length of his spine every time the memory replayed in his head. He'd wanted to be kissed. It wasn't something he'd ever admit to but it had been something straight out of his dreams. The larger male above him, out of breath with that dark look in his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I clearly remember you tackling my ass in the gym and kissing me."

"To which your ass panicked like a little bitch," Laxus laughed. "Thinking you just signed my fucking death warrant."

A sneer rose on his lips as he glared. That shit had not been funny. "Fuck you, I had probable cause to be scared shitless. I didn't need the guild lynching me for killing their golden ch-"

Butter soft lips claims him once again, cutting his words off for a second time. He steeled himself for the onslaught of unleashed passion that always muddled his brain. But it didn't come when the kiss ended way too soon, leaving him even further confused. As much as the idea hurt, their sordid relationship, to which he still could not give a name, was probably best left marked as done. "What the hell was that for?"

Laxus smiled, the hard angles and set of his rugged face softening with his voice. "Are you really complaining?"

"Well…" His normal smart ass reply died on the vine with his thoughts. He should complain. It was all of this kissing crap that dug the hole of self abandonment and crappy ass weepy bullshit in the first place. But the ignorant, loud mouthed woman that apparently dwelled inside of his ass refused him such a typical _Cobra_ response. "No," he grumbled reluctantly. "Not really. I guess, just… Why?"

"Why what?" Laxus chuckled.

 _I really hate your ass sometimes. Don't matter how sexy you are or that the one eyed bastard down below wants you._ Cobra's eye rolled with his thoughts, while the last vestiges of his masculinity prayed that the other Slayer would indeed refrain from touching him again. "God, you're a fucking douche. Why do you keep kissing me?"

"Because I want to," Laxus replied matter-of-factly as his fingers laced with Cobra's. "And will keep doing it until you finally fucking realize that I'm not going any-damn-where."

Hope. He hated that shit because he knew what life gave him. He knew what he deserved and happy, hopeful and any other positive word one could throw out just weren't in the cards for him. And he was okay with that. He knew his limits and he knew what to expect. It made life easier. But then Laxus happened. The static that drowned out the man's soul song blared on the highest volume setting making it even harder to accept. His words offered hope while his soul was kept locked away. It was a contradiction. "Why?"

All sense of humor seemed to flee the large Blond's face and hurt flashed in those electric blues. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Given your fucking head is full of fucking static, yeah."

Laxus blinked before a shadow of guilt crossed his expression and he looked away. "Oh… Sorry."

The hard part was that he wanted to be angry about it. Cobra wanted to rage and slap the Slayer around. Suffocating his soul in such a manner was dangerous. He knew it and had seen too often in the tower what happened to those that did. But he understood. "Don't fucking apologize," he sighed. "It's your self defense mechanism. I get it."

"Maybe," came the barely heard and pain filled reply. "But I don't wanna have to be protecting myself from you."

 _And I don't wanna want you, Asshat._ Even unspoken, the denial tasted like shit on his tongue. There was too much there for him to truly deny his attraction. There was too much there for him to classify said attraction as just a simple case of curiosity. The worried violin bow over taut strings and dub - stepped undercurrent that grasped at his soul with icy fingers alone proved that. But it was the sudden barrage of emotions and thoughts that were flowing once more that made him reluctant. The asshole cared for him. That both warmed and frightened him.

"You probably should," he finally said with a defined air of guilt and hesitation. The deepest parts of him knew, dreaded even, the thought of hurting him. And he knew that would happen. He hurt everyone who crossed his path, even when he didn't mean to. "I don't exactly have the best fucking track record here."

Laxus chuckled and shifted closer on the bed, his fingers tightening around the maroon-haired Slayer's. "Neither do I, but Erik," he smiled uneasily. "I can't put a name or title on this crap but I do want you here and it has nothing to do with the damn sex-"

"Really?" Cobra snorted, preferring humor or some type of diversion than the panty - wearing, tampon - toting mushy crap his _inner female_ wanted to gush over.

"Eat shit," Laxus sneered. "Yes, it does. Okay, yeah. You're sexy as fuck and there is nothing that feels better than your damn skin or mouth or fingers or tight fucking ass. But I'm just as fucking happy having you sitting next to me. You're… I feel… Better, I guess, when I'm with you."

" _He makes me wanna be better, be more…"_

He definitely heard that loud and clear. And he was torn between throwing up, punching the asshole in his face and shouting in elation from the top of the goddamn hospital. He didn't understand it, but he related to the inner turmoil they both seemed to share over the entire thing. "Yeah," he mumbled as he turned his attention towards the window to hide the warmth he felt rising in his cheeks. "Me too."

The room fell into silence as the door opened and a nurse ended. She was rather friendly, introducing herself as the new shift nurse and charted his vitals but her name was lost on him. As was almost everything else. She was a little too flirty and while he enjoyed hearing the jealous thoughts ranting in Laxus' head, she only served to rile his ire with her _opinion_ on his looks. Hell would certainly freeze the fuck over before he allowed her ass to 'ride him like she stole him.' Just the thought of her touching him in any fashion other than purely for medicinal purposes made his skin crawl. And that was normally a pretty hard feat to accomplish given the shit he'd done over the years.

Finally she left after realizing he wasn't much for talking. Of course, the fact that Laxus never once let go of his hand was a huge driving factor. They were both mentally deemed _a waste of good men_. He could pretty much agree with the sentiment where he was concerned. But her absence brought back the awkward confusion over what may or may not be between them. His eyes drew down to the hand clutching his and he hated to admit that it was a comfort. No one else had ever bothered, not even the Seis for all of their proclaimed closeness.

"Erik?"

A finger hooked under his chin and he allowed his face to be lifted. He knew what was coming and he gave a gentle nod of his head. "I get it. You want me to stop running all the damn time."

Laxus' lips thinned before he lifted a caramel hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Cobra's cold fingers. "I can't make you stay but we're gonna fight. It's what normal couples do."

 _C-cou… Cou… C-coup…_ No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to say the word. He was not sure he wanted to say it but the way the blond Slayer's soul song skipped a beat before the usual harsh and staccatoed sound of the song changed made him want to. The worrying and hurried pace of the bow disappeared as it evened out over the strings. The sound became melodious, even more alluring than it normally was. "Is… Is that what we are?"

No verbal response came at first as Laxus seemed to turn it over in his head. But finally the merry go round of questions stopped and his head fell silent. "It's where we're headed," he said softly. "I hope."

"I've never done this shit before," Cobra admitted reluctantly. "So, I don't fucking know how."

A smile tugged at the corners of the Blond's full mouth as he scooted forward to press his forehead against Cobra's. "Then let me show you. Please?"

He wanted to refuse. It was poised on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. While the thought of being _that_ word scared him, being shut out again… being completely alone again and hurting Laxus scared him more. He didn't know what this was, no more than the electric Asshole but maybe it was time he found out. Warm breath feathered over his face and he could almost feel those butter soft lips against his. Or maybe it was that he just wanted to. "Would you just shut up with the mushy crap and kiss me again all damn ready?"

"Bossy little thing," Laxus chuckled as their noses brushed against one another.

A shiver ran through him, pulling a pout to the Poison Dragon Slayer's lips. "Hey. I'm fucking hurt and in a damn hospital here," he grumbled petulantly. "I can be as bossy as I want."

"I'll give you that," came the grinned reply. "For now."

All of the misgivings, the harried thoughts and fear melted as their lips met again. He didn't wait this time for the large Slayer to guide him. He needed to feel some sense of control before he was swallowed up by the sea of confusion that was his lover. His tongue sprinted forward to sweep between parted lips and a gentle sigh slipped out in response to the shocked moan that he'd incited. It wouldn't solve the issues but it was a much needed distraction until he could figure it out for himself.

* * *

 **These two… Poor Erik is so scared and Laxus… Neither of them realize what they are really getting into.**

 **If you happen to be a video game nerd like myself, Dark Écriture: Venom was a move Freed had in** _ **Fairy Tail Gekitotsu - Kardia Daiseidou**_ **on DS.**

 **I'm still working on my personal book project although some health issues popped up that I'm dealing with. Getting older sucks lol. But the next update will be Sound Pod.**

 **As always, please remember to review, follow and fav so I know how I'm doing.**

 **Lots of love and big hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	12. Good Morning, Vietnam

**Hey everyone!**

 **Back this week with the next installment of Soulful Fugue. It's been a while and I'm trying to get myself back on some sort of schedule. So, hopefully an update on a story a week. This chapter kind of wrote itself thankfully. Our two precious Slayers played really nice with me for a change hehe.**

 **But! On to the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Good Morning, Vietnam**

"Good afternoon, _Laxus-sama_!"

Laxus looked across the narrow canal and gave a disenchanted wave to the gaggle of heart-eyed women across the way. Just the way they called his name made him want to gag but he had to give fan service, per his grandfather. He knew he should be used to it by now, the way they all clung to his every word and move over the years. But he just couldn't, not when he knew most of them saved every last clipping of him from Sorcerer's Weekly and probably drooled over the half-clothed pictures. It was pretty fucking pathetic. _No different than you with the pointy-eared elf._

He couldn't even deny that thought. Just the idea of getting Cobra better just so he could strip him naked put his salivary glands in overdrive.

 _Getting him better..._

Guilt still tainted the very air he breathed. It had been a week since their mission and they'd finally made it home. Wendy had been able to repair a good portion, getting him well out of the woods. But there were some things that only time could heal and muscle mending enough for use was one of them. He hated that the situation had even occurred. Every single detail ran over and over in his head like a movie stuck on repeat. The fault was largely his own. He should have never split them up the way he had. It was a rule he'd always followed and he'd allowed the idea that with an additional Slayer, they could break from tradition.

 _How fucking stupid…_

It was done and over but he struggled to let it go. It brought to the forefront that there was too much left unsaid. They'd argued beforehand and it dug into him, painfully, to think his words that night could have been the last. There was no denying him that, even in such a short time, this relationship meant something to him. That fucking caramel skinned dickhead meant something. What, he wasn't altogether sure but he did know that the possibility of losing Cobra affected him in ways he hadn't been prepared for. He was smart enough to know it had a meaning and he needed time to figure out what it was.

The faint scent of cotton candy, almonds and coconuts caught his attention and he shook his head when he peered up at the building to find Lucy's bedroom window open. He'd told her too many times that it was a dangerous habit, second story or not. If he could get in, anyone with half a brain could figure out how to do it. He knew she did it because her stupid ass fiancé didn't know how to use a damn door. But that wasn't a viable excuse. That moronic asshole needed to learn because Laxus didn't exactly trust the fucker to be there to protect her should someone other than him enter her apartment that way. He was of half a mind to go up and nail the damn window shut. But it would have to wait. He wasn't there for that.

Opening the first-floor door, he paused at the welcoming scent of garlic roasted almonds and his nostrils flared. Oh, how he fucking loved that smell. Movement on the stairs caught his attention and a brow arched as he watched joggers fitted over the swell of the sexiest bubble ass he knew. He didn't need to lift the hem of the black t-shirt to know the waistband sat dangerously low on the wearer's hips, low enough to reveal nibble-worthy venus lines and a dark maroon treasure trail that led down even further. _I am so fucking screwed._

"And just where are you heading?" he called out as he stepped inside to pull the door closed behind him.

 _Joggers_ stopped and turned, his solitary amethyst eye narrowing. "Bringing this dish back to Alice," Cobra grumpily replied. "Didn't realize I needed your fucking permission."

The corner of Laxus' mouth lifted as he moved to climb the few steps up to the other Slayer, a hand sneaking around to palm the curve of his lover's ass. "You don't," he grinned as he leaned in. "Not for that anyway."

"Fuck off," the Poison Dragon grumbled.

He had to bite his lip to keep from giving a smart ass reply as a light dusting of pink fell across Cobra's cheeks. It was amazing to him that someone so utterly vocally vile could so easily blush. It was endearing and he was an absolute sucker for it. The way his arousal suddenly sprang to life in his pants was a testimony to just how much it affected him. He pressed his lips against his lover's, letting himself be drawn in by the nasal sound of a slow and shaky exhale. _Right there with ya, Erik. Right fucking there with ya._ "How ya feeling today?" he whispered against his lips, unwilling to pull back just yet.

"A bit better I fucking guess," Cobra said as he pulled back to lift his arm, showing off his improved mobility. "Still wants to catch a little but finally able to go without the damn pain meds."

"That's good," Laxus smiled. "We can work on some physical therapy later on."

Cobra's face fell, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth as he pulled away. "Your dick in my ass ain't the kind of therapy I fucking need."

"I wasn't suggesting that shit, you asshole."

"Mhm, your head's been full of dick and ass since you walked in here."

When the Slayer turned and started back up the stairs, Laxus reached out to grab his good arm and pulled him back down. "It's not really my fault you've got a sexy ass," he grinned as he stepped up until they were chest to chest. "But as much as I want you, I want you completely healed first."

Cobra stared at him for a moment before surprising him by leaning into quickly give a chaste kiss before turning back around. He didn't need to see his face. He could feel the heat that stained the Slayer's cheeks as he followed him up the steps. A fluttering sprang to life in his gut and a lazy smile spread across his face. _Yep. Screwed but in the best of ways._ It was progress given the asshole had only ever kissed him once. And that was a kiss he probably would never forget.

His boots echoed in the hallway and he could faintly hear the sounds of Disney music and a little girl's laughter coming from behind the door as they approached. That would explain the cotton candy fragrance he'd picked up on outside. Asuka reeked of the stuff despite her parents' objections to giving the child sugar. He wasn't stupid, though. There was a reason the little girl seemed to love it when she got to spend the night with Lucy, Mira or any of the other women in the guild. They all spoiled her mercilessly, allowing her things that were usually off limits. But then, it was pretty hard not to. The girl had a million dollar smile and the cutest little face. It made him glad he wasn't able to reproduce. He'd be totally fucked with a kid of his own.

"Black ops one and two are off celebrating their anniversary," Cobra said with a roll of his eye as he delivered a firm knock to the door. "I've been stuck listening to Alice and the Midget singing this crap all morning."

"Awesome," Laxus chuckled. "I'll expect a full Aladdin reprisal later."

"Not fu-"

"Uncle Laxus! Mister Grumpy Pants!"

Asuka's shrill voice cut his lover's words off, piercing their ears with its insanely high pitch. He was pretty sure bottling the squeals of little girls could be beneficial in warfare. "Hey, Pipsqueak," he winced as he fingered his ringing ear. "Where's Aunt Lucy?"

"Mister Grumpy Pants?" Cobra growled. "I'm not grumpy."

"That's what Aunt Lucy says you are," Asuka chuckled before disappearing. "Aunt Lucy! Uncle Laxus and Mister Grumpy Pants are here!"

"I'm not grumpy, dammit!"

Laxus glanced over and chuckled with a shake of his head as he stepped into the apartment. It was a cozy little place that suited the little blonde bombshell that was his sister. Shades of pinks and grays with hints of black thrown in to break the overly feminine. He was glad for the landlady finally giving into expanding the space so that she had an actual living area separate from the bedroom. An oversized heather gray couch dominated the living room, small shabby chic tables accented it. It was nice to see the flat screen lacrimavision that he'd hung the year before was still solidly in place. He'd feared its destruction with the prone-to-violence fiancé she had.

"Hey you… two," Lucy said hesitantly as she exited the door that led to the bedroom, her arms laden with a tray filled with nail polish in every shade of the color chart and then some.

"S'up Alice," Cobra grumbled as he held up the dish in his hands. "Came to return this but I should've thrown the damn thing away. Grumpy Pants? Really?"

The short blonde laughed as she set her load down on the coffee table and moved around to where they were standing. "If the shoe fits," she grinned before taking the dish and rising up on her tiptoes to press her lips to the Poison Slayer's cheek. "Glad to see you up and about."

"Whatever," he pouted as he brushed a hand over the spot she'd kissed. "And I'm not grumpy."

"Mhm," Lucy hummed as she came over to give Laxus the same greeting. "You should really clue him in."

"There's no helping that one."

"Eat shit, Tesla."

"Language," Lucy chuckled. "Little ears."

The maroon haired Slayer cut his eye over at the little girl digging in the tray of nail colors. "Sorry."

Laxus arched a brow in shock. It wasn't an easy task pull contrite out of the ornery Poison Dragon Slayer but she'd done it without realizing it. Or perhaps it was Erik who was none the wiser. "So what are you two ladies up to?"

"Did you hear that, Asuka?" Lucy asked with a chuckle. "We're ladies now."

The little girl looked up from the tray and blinked. "Princesses are ladies," she said rather bluntly. "That's what Momma says."

"Of course," Lucy sighed before giving Laxus a bright smile. "We are fixing to give each other pedicures."

Laxus glanced at the little girl before looking at Lucy with a quirked brow. "That could be dangerous."

"Mister Grumpy Pants," Asuka said as she eyed Cobra's bare feet. "Want me to give you one?"

"No one touches my feet, Pipsqueak," he replied only to grimace when a dramatic pout appeared on the little girl's face. "How about I give your a- Give me the bottle and I'll do yours."

Laxus blinked before his eyes widened. He sure as hell didn't see that shit coming. "I take that back," he mumbled to Lucy. " _That_ could be dangerous."

"Shut it, Tesla. Feather ti- I mean, Sorano broke her wrists once and Sleeping Beauty kept dozing off trying to do it for her."

"Uh huh," Lucy hummed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Erik."

The Poison Dragon Slayer shot her a glare before moving to kneel on the floor and pointing to the couch. "Sit up there, Pipsqueak."

Laxus watched the little girl climb up to sit and he moved over to take a seat in the chair. He needed to see this shit, all of his money going on the disastrous outcome. He could almost picture it already, a horribly bright shade of Barbie coating the girl and everything around her. But it was the fact that it was Cobra that would be doing it.

"I am kind of afraid of this," Lucy mumbled as she sat down on the arm of his chair. "Maybe I should go get some drop cloths."

Cobra looked over from his spot on the floor in front of Asuka. "Hush," he growled before turning back to lift one of the girl's feet onto his knee. He cleared his throat as he adjusted the bottle in his grip and withdrew the wand. "I'm-a do yo nayew," he said in his best mock-Vietnamese accent. "Make it look so pree-tay. Ok, Honey?"

Laxus and Lucy snorted in unison as the little girl bobbed her head excitedly with a giggle. "You're not Mr. Grumpy Pants."

The Poison Dragon Slayer glanced back over with a smug smile before turning back. "You like dis col-ah?"

"Yes!" Asuka squealed. "Pink!"

"Is okay," Cobra said as he carefully swiped the brush over one of the girl's small nails. "Twenty jewel, I do fo' you awe ten."

Laxus gawked at the man before him. There was no damn way in hell this was the same guy he'd met at the guild. He sure as hell wasn't the same man he'd been _dating._ That guy was on fucking edge ninety-nine percent of the time and would poison someone before going out of his way to compliment them. This guy was… _Where the fuck is my boyfriend and what did you do with his body?_ When no reply came, not even so much as a glance, he leaned over towards Lucy to whisper, "What the hell is he doing?"

"I haven't a clue," she whispered. "But I feel like I should be recording this."

"I only have two," Asuka pouted.

Cobra stopped mid nail and looked up. "Two? That only get you one nayew."

"But it's all Momma gave me."

The Poison Dragon Slayer blinked before sighing over-dramatically. "I do fo' free dis time but next time you pay me," he said with a wave of the polish wand in his hand before mumbling, "Đụ. Cô gái nhỏ không có tiền, tôi thề."

Once Lucy started laughing uncontrollably, there was no containing Laxus' laughter. No matter how hard he tried and oh how he tried. Hearing the foreign tongue fall from his lover's lips was a little too much. He didn't have a damn clue what had been said but a piece of him knew _some_ part of it had to be foul. There was no way that little shit could go this long without dropping an F-bomb. Or worse.

"You want you nayew round like dis?" Cobra said as he arched his hand to make a see-saw motion. "O' you like straight?"

"Round, please," Asuka laughed. "You're funny, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"He sounds just like the ladies at the nail salon," Lucy laughed breathlessly.

Laxus had never stepped foot in one because he just didn't see the need. If he wanted a pedicure, which never fucking happened, he could always get Evergreen to do it for him. But that never happened. Well, almost never. There was one time when he was drunk. _Or was it twice?_ He gave a shake of his head. _Stay on track here, Asshole. Hey, you're the one that- Shut. The. Fuckup._ "Erik, how exactly do you kn-"

"Kinana and a chick in the tower," Cobra quickly interjected. "Kinana's forever dragging my aah-butt to the salon and I learned a little Vietnamese from a girl in the tower that was in the same cell block as me."

"You get your nails done too?" Asuka asked, wide-eyed as though she'd just discovered something grand.

"No," the Poison Dragon Slayer grumbled before slipping back into his _Vietnamese_ persona. "Now you stay real still. Okay, Honey?"

Asuka and Lucy's laughter filled the small apartment as Laxus just watched on in amazement that bordered on fear. He didn't exactly know how to take this new side. It was as refreshing to see a lighter side, it gave him hope. But there was that nagging, pessimistic side of him that feared the letdown. Why hadn't the Slayer showed this humorous side to him? He'd seen the insecure, the shy and the sex kitten. It begged the question of what else he could be hiding. _No more than you, Fucktard._ He knew where that voice was going and quickly put a clamp on it to contain the thought line.

"Oh, you ha' no nayew." Cobra said, his voice breaking through the fog of his thoughts. "You bite you nayew?"

The small girl furrowed her brows as a pout settled on her lips. "I'll have you know, I've been growing my toenails out."

"No, Honey," Cobra chuckled. "You no ha' no nayew. I can only paint you toe."

Asuka looked over at Laxus and Lucy in earnest. "I do _not_ bite my toenails anymore."

"But Honey, why you no have no nayew?"

"My Momma clipped them."

Cobra looked up at the girl, his brow arching as he gestured to the big toe on her left foot. "Momma no clip 'dem. She cut yo ho' toe off."

"Nah-uh!" Asuka whined.

"How she clip som'thin that not 'dere?"

Lucy began teetering on the edge of the chair arm before she tumbled off the side, her fingers fruitlessly reaching for Laxus' arm. "Oh god," she wheezed between laughing fits. "I'm dying!"

Laxus wiped at the tears that had sprung up with his laughter. "That is so fu-"

"Don't go there, Tesla," Cobra cut him off with a warning and gestured towards the little girl on the couch. "Language."

The blond Slayer quirked a brow. "That's rich coming from your-" he cut himself off. _Fucking kids, I swear._ "You. Mister _every other word is a curse word_."

Cobra's head slowly swiveled to toss a glare his way before he turned back and gave the small girl a full, dimpled smile. "'Dat's okay. Only twenty jewel mo, I do for him."

Asuka looked over at the blond, her little jaw dropping. "Uncle Laxus! You're gonna get your nails done too?"

 _I'm gonna skin your little ass._

The maroon-haired Slayer glanced back to give him a wicked smirk. " _Promise?"_

Laxus blinked, his mind immediately going to visions of said little ass very naked, but skinning it was the furthest thing from what he pictured doing to it. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat while pulling at his suddenly tight pants. "Uh… No," he replied with a grumble.

"Spoilsport," Lucy chuckled as she picked herself up from the floor to playfully slap his arm. "I think you should."

"I make it look real pree-tay."

He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, his middle finger just itching to pop up. But, he resisted the incredibly strong temptation. "Oh, you'll make it look something alright."

"Come on," Lucy laughed. "Let's go get _Miss Swan_ and _her_ customer drinks."

"Who's Miss Swan?"

"She meant me," Cobra sighed. "She still can't tell the difference between girls and boys. You should help her out, Midget."

"I'm not a midget."

"You are until you're as tall as I am."

"Imma be taller than you, Miss Swan."

" _I'm gonna fucking kill your sister…"_

Laxus slapped a hand over his mouth as he followed Lucy to the kitchen to keep from laughing out loud. He wasn't sure what was funnier, the Dragon Slayer arguing with the child or the thought of anyone calling the man a _Miss_ anything. He chanced a glance back, making sure his lover wasn't on the brink of killing the kid. His steps faltered when he found the man instead right back at painting said kid's nails. He bit his lip at the preciousness of it. The humor gone, he was able to finally see the care in which Cobra took with each little nail, using one of his own claws to wipe away any excess. Brow furrowed and the tip of pink tongue peeking out from between those kissable lips of his. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

"Get lost," Cobra said to interrupt his day dreaming. "Alice wants to talk and I'm not _that_ interesting."

 _I'll show you just how interesting you are later._

The Slayer didn't bother to look back, but he saw the corner of Cobra's lips pull up into a smirk. Laxus grinned and turned back to head into the kitchen. He found Lucy leaning on the counter, looking at him expectantly. "What?"

She blinked at him rapidly for a moment before turning for the fridge. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Little Bit, playing dumb isn't really your thing."

When she turned after taking three beers and a juice box out, he could see the wheels turning in her head and steeled himself. He knew that look and it always meant trouble in the form of a million and one questions. "Spit it out."

"Was just surprised," she shrugged. "Finding both of you at the door."

His face fell as he blinked. _Goddamn, smart ass._ "Uh huh. And?"

"You are so difficult," she pouted. "I wanna hear about the mission. I mean, outside of the whole _him almost dying_ thing _._ Did the others warm up to him? How did he take to them, they can be a little weird I know."

Laxus snorted as he held up a hand. "One question at a damn time, fucking speed demon."

"I can't help it."

He smiled and grabbed the bottle opener from the drawer. "I know," he chuckled as he popped the tops off of the bottles. "It went… Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" she questioned, almost hesitantly.

His lips thinned as he searched for the best way to answer. They were still working it out between them. The other Slayer was still incredibly insecure, for justifiable reasons. Freed was reticent over his behavior but he was still incredibly adamant in his stance on not openly trusting Cobra just yet. The other two, they seemed overly happy to do just the opposite. He leaned to look back out into the living room, his eyes locking with Cobra's before he leaned back in. "It's gonna take time, but I think we'll get there."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means it's a work in progress," Laxus chuckled. "My team's been hella spoiled and admittedly, that shit's my fault. Ever and Bicks will be okay, I think. Freed, well… He's reserved and seriously overprotective. And Erik, the only team he's been on is with Jellal and the other stooges."

"Not true," Lucy cut in. "He was with the Seis."

He gave a roll of his eyes and waved her off. "That was a joke from what I've heard. You had a group of kids some old guy manipulated into world domination. That's not a fucking team."

"That's probably the most accurate way of putting it."

"Either way," Laxus shrugged. "He needs to warm up to them too. And us. Me and him, we're still trying to figure shit out."

Lucy studied him for a moment, then a grin spread across her lips. "You guys look really good together, don't screw this up."

He nodded and grabbed for two of the beers. He didn't need to be reminded that this could all be for nothing. It was his biggest fear, fucking everything up the way he'd done in the past. For the first time, in a very long time, he'd found something he knew could be worth it. There was a draw towards the Slayer in the other room that he'd never felt with anyone else. That had to count for something. The key was not fucking it up for himself.

"You two done talking smack?" Cobra shouted from the other room. "We're getting thirsty out here."

Laxus stepped back to glance out as he took a long sip of his beer and licked his lips invitingly. "Nah," he grinned. "I still have to tell her about that beauty mark on your-"

"Asuka," Cobra growled. "I'm thinking _Uncle_ Laxus has a death wish."

The small girl looked over and blinked. "Why would he have that?"

The maroon-haired Slayer smirked when his eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure, Midget but he's definitely got one."

"Uncle Laxus!" Asuka shouted. "What's a death wish? Can I have one?"

"Oh fu- Mother- shi- No!" Laxus finally spit out. "For Mavis sake, no. You-"

Lucy cut him off with and nudge of her elbow as she passed. "Asuka, love. A death wish is basically saying someone wants to die."

The little girl's eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared. "But Miss Swan said-"

"I don't want to die, Pipsqueak," Laxus said gruffly as he passed. He eyed the snickering Slayer on the floor as he held out a beer bottle. " _Miss Swan_ was just being a… Poo-poo head."

"Did you really just call me a _poo-poo_ head?"

Laxus ignored the question as he went back to sit in the chair. He could feel that solitary eye boring into him as he tipped his beer back to take a good sip. The scent of aggravation tainted the air and he could almost feel the anger starting to build.

"I want my sock back."

The growled words put just a hint of a smile on his lips as he gave an exaggerated sigh. He finally graced the ornery Slayer with a bored expression, knowing it would only rile him more. This was definitely going to be a fun ride, no matter the issues that came up. "Not gonna happen, Dobbie."

* * *

Cobra pushed his bowl away and sat back to rest against the couch, fully sated. It felt like ages since he'd had a good bowl of pho or the delicious pork spring rolls, but somehow Laxus had the in on just where to find it. _Fucking figures, that Asshole knows everything._ He glanced over at the man sitting just to his right and sighed. For someone who knew it all, the guy had been oddly silent since they'd left Lucy's.

It was confusing really.

When the tall blond had arrived, his thoughts and soul had been on unrestricted broadcast. It had been arousing, humorous, loud and thoroughly distracting. But he'd enjoyed every damn minute. That song that soothed, yet set him on edge, had been his soundtrack. Openly hearing the way the man's thoughts darted from one place to the next, a pattern that was eerily similar to Lucy's, had given him reason to breathe a little easier. He found a strange comfort in knowing he wasn't smothering his soul. Even if he did want to smash his ruggedly handsome face into the dirt with all the _precious_ and _cute_ crap.

 _I need to rectify that shit at some point. I am not fucking cute or precious._

He knew that thought to be a lie. He found it endearing that anyone could look at him and think that. He was an asshole, prided himself on that title. But even he could agree, it got old sometimes. And at the end of the day, he missed having someone actually give a shit about him. Lucy was a given. That bitch cared about everyone, good and bad. Not exactly a horrible trait but still, there were douchebags out there that needed to be unloved or not cared for. Her fiance was a great start. Laxus cared and that both consoled and terrified him.

But it had all stopped. Abruptly.

He tried to pinpoint exactly what could have been the culprit. There had been a few thoughts that he'd heard that bordered on odd but there hadn't been anything of serious consequence. Until they'd gone to leave. He'd caught a piece of Lucy's whispered words when she'd hugged the larger Slayer goodbye. The static had come back with a vengeance the moment he'd pulled back and they'd made it out of the door.

" _Just tell him…"_

Tell who, what? He seriously had zero clues and it was quite frankly starting to chap his ass. So much so that he was pretty damn positive that even _Aquaphor_ or _Boudreaux's Butt Paste_ wouldn't be able to help his raw backside. Just watching the guy fidget and push around the barely touched rice noodles in his bowl was threatening to draw blood from the chaffed skin. It was only inches from driving him insane and he needed to just prod the guy until he came clean. _He'd fucking do it to my ass._ He opened his mouth to speak but quickly found himself cut off.

"I need to talk to you."

 _No. Really?_ Cobra blinked. "You don't say…"

Laxus turned to look at him, his thick brows knitted in confusion. "What's that supposed to fucking mean?"

He shook his head with a roll of his eye. "Your head's been full of static all fucking night."

"Not all damn night," Laxus grumbled. "And I'm trying to be serious here."

"So was-" Cobra stopped himself short. He knew if he carried on down that path, it would incite an argument. One he'd probably lose and be tricked into doing something completely fucking embarrassing. It was best to just quit while he was ahead in times like these. "Fine, what's on your damn mind?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shifted on the seat, obviously uncomfortable and hesitant. "It's… That picture you saw on the mantle at the house…"

 _Oh, fuck me. Here we go._

A nervous pitch set off in his stomach. He'd been avoiding that topic like the damn plague. It raised too many questions, most of which he didn't really think he was prepared for the answer to. But he knew he had to come up at some point. He was just fucking scared to find out his thoughts were right. "What about it?"

"His name was Lluc and yeah… We were together."

The tense used in the statement was not lost on him and his eye narrowed. "Was?"

Laxus gave a nod of his head and pressed a hand against his own chest, as though he had heartburn. "It was back when I was kicked out of the guild. I met him in my travels. We… We kinda formed a friendship after I happened to stumble on the alley where a couple of assholes were seconds away from kicking his ass."

"So, you saved him from a gay bashing?"

"No," Laxus chuckled. The sound of it was forced, sarcastic even to a point. "Not really. One of the guys was his ex. Found out afterward he'd cheated on said ex."

Cobra stared. He'd lived a shady path but even he had some standards. Cheating was useless and he'd dealt with Angel's sorrow in its aftermath one too many times. "Sounds like a real fucking winner."

"Hey, we've all fucked up at some point."

He glared, wanted to argue the point but let it drop. For now. "Fine," he sighed. "You're right. Go on."

The Slayer gave him a strange look before continuing on. "We started hanging out. He wasn't a mage, but he wanted to travel so… he started going out on missions with me. He's the one that actually taught me to cook."

"What?" he blinked.

A snort of laughter burst from Laxus' lips. "Yeah, I was shit in the fucking kitchen before him. He was a good guy for all the damn drama when we first met. Funny as hell. Quick witted, something of a smart ass and could tell a damn story. He made missing home… More bearable, I guess. But, one night we got totally shit faced and broke the whole "no friendly fucks" rule we had. It just kinda progressed from there. Before I knew it, I was head over heels in love with the asshole."

 _In love…_

"Oh…" It was all he could get out. Those words plastered themselves to the frontal lobes of Cobra's brain, drilling a damn hole straight through his skull. He didn't quite get why it hurt to hear the Slayer confess to having those feelings for someone else. He didn't understand why it annoyed him to listen about his past or hear just how great this _Lluc_ was. But it did. Anger, pain, jealousy and confusion. All of it created a toxic soup inside of his mind. "And let me guess, the fucker cheated on your ass?"

Silence.

When no reply came, Cobra gave a roll of his eye and pushed up from the couch. The lack of an answer, the static that continued to play in Laxus' head. It left him with only one conclusion. The Asshole was still in love with the _oh-so-great_ guy, hung up on a relationship gone south and he was being used as a stand-in. He snatched the bowls from the coffee table and turned to the kitchen, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. Looking down, he found the blond staring past him. Agony swam in the electric blue depths of his eyes.

"We were out on one of my missions," Laxus started in a whisper. "He said he wasn't feeling so well and he'd been sick so I didn't think so much of it. He stayed back at the inn while I went out and when I came back, I found him passed out in the bathroom. He was burning up so… I took him to the hospital. They ran a shit ton of tests and it came back that he was HIV positive. Doctor said that from the looks of it, he'd had it for years because he was showing signs of progressing into stage three of the virus."

 _HIV… Positive?_

His blood ran cold and already he could smell the toxin receptors on his cells kicking into overdrive. He was immune to almost every disease and illness known to man, his chemical makeup too deadly for viruses and bacteria to survive. But this was different. He'd never willingly exposed himself to the disease for fear of it. There was no known cure. What if it was the one weak link in his armor? There was the possibility that his poison couldn't break it down. It was an autoimmune disease and those were always trickier. "St-stage 3?"

"Yeah, full-blown AIDS."

 _AIDS?_ He could practically feel the color drain from his face. The spoons and chopsticks left in their bowls rattled and he tightened his grip, realizing his hands were trembling. "Holy fuck…"

Laxus' face fell even further than it already was, if that were even possible. "No, I don't have it."

"Are you fucking sure?" Cobra spat out only to wince at the harshness in his tone.

A heavy sigh escaped the blond Slayer's lips and he nodded. "I've been tested every year since then. Was told a few years back that if I wasn't testing positive by that point, I never would because I didn't have it. Besides, we were always careful. So… no need for your ass to worry."

He now understood why Laxus was always so overly cautious, to the point of stopping a hot and heavy session just because they'd ran out of condoms. He supposed that he should find comfort in his words of reassurance. But Cobra just didn't. "Should… Should I be tested to be sure?"

"Given that you're sexually active now?" Laxus replied thoughtfully. "Yeah, just to be safe but I can assure you that you haven't gotten shit from me. I'm clean, was tested a month before you and I got together despite not having a relationship with anyone for a couple of years."

"Oh…"

It was the only reply he could come up with. He was still too busy dislodging his stomach from his throat. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot that terrified the Poison Slayer, but that definitely had. More than he cared to admit.

"I didn't tell you to scare your ass."

 _Too late, Fuck Face._ Cobra set the bowls back down and let his knees give, his body falling back onto the couch. "Then… If you're fucking clean, why tell me at all?"

A hand came to rest on his and without thinking, he snatched it away only to regret his actions when it garnered a whimper from the man beside him.

"I told you that I'd always be open and honest with you," the blond Slayer admitted. The crack in his voice carried the weight of his anguish. "He… Lluc was a big part of my life, my past and I'll be honest. It took me a long ass time to get over that. I watched him die, Erik. It was me holding his hand when he drew his last breath. You don't go through that and come out unaffected."

That much Cobra could relate to. He'd held his mother as she gasped her last breath during the attack on their village. He'd watched too many kids, too many people die in the tower. He knew all too well what it felt like to hold someone's hand and watch the light fade from their eyes. It did change a person. It hardened the heart, desensitized the emotions and forced you to lock away everything you are to escape the pain of reality. "I'm sorry," he replied quietly.

"For what?"

"That you had to go through that shit. That…" His words died off and he looked down at his hands in his lap. He couldn't bring himself to give voice to the thought that finished in his head. _That you lost someone that meant that damn much._

Gentle fingers carded through the back of his hair and he looked back up to find Laxus studying him behind a veil of wet lashes. The urge to reach over and brush the evidence of tear tracks away from the Slayer's face welled up but he resisted.

"Erik," Laxus frowned. "I didn't tell you to get sympathy. You needed to know. You… You deserved to know about me, him and that picture."

Cobra swallowed against the knot in his throat. The singular thought that had plagued him since seeing the photograph on the Slayer's mantle ran through his head. He didn't want to know the answer, would rather play stupid. But not knowing ate at him. _Just rip it off like a damn band-aid, Pansy._ "Is… Am I just a replacement for him?"

Laxus blinked, confusion initially clouding his eyes before his brows furrowed and anger took its place. "What? No! Why the hell would you ever think that?"

He flinched at the hard edge in the Slayer's voice. "Because he… That guy and me, we could be fucking brothers. Same skin tone, same eyes, similar facial features, same-"

"Sure," Laxus cut him off with an angry wave of his hand. "You have the same skin but believe me when I say that my attraction to you has nothing to do with him. It wasn't the color of your skin or your eye that drew me the hell into you."

 _Uh-huh. Yet, you're getting all defensive._ "Seriously?"

"Yes. God dammit," Laxus growled before raking his fingers through his hair in apparent frustration. "At first… It was the way you walked and not the way you looked. Although, the coat kinda pissed me off."

"My coat?" he blinked. "What the hell did my fucking coat do to you?"

The blond stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing, it was just too damn close to mine. Stupid ass copycat bullshit."

"I wasn't copying your dumb ass, the coat was practical with all the traveling I did."

"Yeah," Laxus said with a roll of his eyes. "Not fucking buying it, but whatever."

Cobra sneered and pushed up from the couch. "I'm not arguing with your stupid ass over a damn coat."

He started to walk off but quickly found himself being yanked back. His foot caught on the coffee table leg, tripping him and he was suddenly all arms and legs as he fell. A groan burst from his lips as his ass met with the solid mass that could only be a leg and arms wound around him before he could escape. "Let go of me," he growled as he tried to break free. "Fucktard jackass psychopath!"

A grin spread over Laxus' face as he easily flipped him around, trapping him beneath the solid mass of the Slayer's body. "I'm not done telling you what I like about your ass."

Cobra growled and planted his feet against the sofa before shoving up, fast and hard, with his hips. A leg hooked under one of his, sweeping it out from under him and his frustrations only grew. He shoved at the wall of a solid chest and his arms were quickly captured, pinned above his head. For every attempt he made, it was met with a swift and more powerful reply. Until he was utterly stuck, pinned the couch without a single inch to move.

"You ready to listen?"

Saliva gathered in his mouth and he wanted so badly to spit acid in the asshole's face. But there was that looming threat of death at the guild's hands. Okay, and the lack of places to hide a body that fucking large. "I don't exactly have a damn choice here."

"Sure you do," Laxus chuckled. "You could kill me."

 _I really fucking hate you._ "Whatever, say your damn piece and get the fuck off of me."

"Hmm. Where was I?" Laxus wondered aloud, sarcasm dripping from each syllable of his words. "Oh, yes. The way you walk. That's what it was at first. You walked around like you owned the fucking world. Even being dropped off in a place full of past enemies, you strutted through the damn guild hall like you were a king. If it bothered your ass, you sure as hell didn't let it show. Confidence, plain and simple and gods, do I find that sexy. But then… I noticed something deeper. For as confident as you seemed and for all the _I don't need friends_ attitude, you were lonely. And that… That I could relate to. So I continued to watch. I got to see your demeanor change as Lucy inched her way under your armor, the way just one corner of your mouth would twitch and pull up when talking with Kinana, the way your eye would give a little roll when you took the first bite of something Mira made especially for you. Every day there was something new to discover and the more I saw, the more I found myself attracted to you… wanting to know more about you."

Speechless. There was nothing he could say as the static dropped and the first few notes drifted in, the soft worrying of a violin bow over strings. And then the humming bass line grew from the background. It was then that he realized every word, every observation was laid out in truth. Liquid heat flared to life in his cheeks and he turned his head, unsure whether he was truly embarrassed or just plain dumbstruck over the depth of emotion that toiled in the wobbled dub-step. "I-I'm not really that damn interesting, Tesla."

A deep chuckle rumbled against his chest and the hold on his arms relented as a hand came to settle against his face. Without it being a conscious thought, he leaned his face into the warm touch.

"You are to me," Laxus whispered as his head dipped to nuzzle his nose against Cobra's. "You're like two sides of a coin. You have the side that you show the world and then there's the guy I get to see when no one's fucking looking. They're polar opposites and yet I couldn't imagine you without either one of 'em. To anyone else, you don't care. You don't give a single fuck, but you do. You come off as such a fucking bastard but in private, you smile. You laugh. You drop the confident act and reveal you're just as fucking scared and lost as I am. And…"

His eye locked with Laxus' and his breath hitched when he heard the words that went unsaid.

" _And I wanna be found with you…"_

The thought ultimately terrified him because it confused him beyond words. He didn't know what that meant but he could feel the weight of them pressing down. His heart skipped a beat and a kaleidoscope of butterflies took flight in his gut. His body's reaction only furthered that fear. Part of him wanted to be excited. _But what the fuck over?_ He opted to hide his fear in its usual place. Right behind the _sarcasm_ door. "I swear," he groaned. "If you break out into some Whitney fucking Houston bullshit, I'm kicking your ass out."

"You mean you don't want me to serenade your ass?"

"No."

"But..." Laxus falsely pouted. "I thought you liked my singing."

"When the fuck did I ever say that?"

"You didn't have to," came the snickered reply before lips brushed against his. "It's those damn dimples of yours. Your lips don't pull all the way up but those two little spots pull in when you walk in when I'm singing in the kitchen or showering. You don't exactly look like you wanna eat my ass because you hate me."

Cobra glared despite the fact that it was completely true. He did enjoy listening to the Slayer sing. The guy could do a lot more than carry a tune with that deep baritone voice of his. It was sexy as hell and something he wanted to bottle up so he could save that shit for when he was alone. But hell would freeze over before he'd admit that shit out loud. "Fine," he relented. "Just… Stick to Otis or Barry or some shit."

Laxus chuckled and lightly nipped at his lips. "Deal, but do me a favor?"

He tried to ignore the fog that threatened to cloud his brain as a tongue danced along the seam of his lips. Favors were dangerous, especially coming from the sexy ass motherfucker on top of him. Even more so when he caught the flash of the hooker scenes from _Full Metal Jacket._ His eye narrowed. "No. Not no, but hell fucking no."

 _There is no fucking way tha-_

His thought screeched to a halt when a leg wedged itself between his and the Blond's hips surged up into him. He hadn't even realized he'd been turned on until the Slayer's thick arousal pressed against his, the cotton fabric of his sweatpants and denim doing little to take the edge off.

"Come on, Baby." Laxus moaned as his head dipped further, his lips finding Cobra's neck and scorching a path up to his ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

He shivered despite himself as teeth lightly pulled over the fleshy part of his lobe. Warm breath feathered across his ear as those hips pushed into him again. This was so unfair. "You're such a fucking douche."

A soft, deep chuckle filled his ear and he moaned as he drew a leg up to hook it over the Slayer's hips.

"Yes but you like my douchiness."

 _Sadly, yes. Yes, I fucking do._

Cobra threw up his white flag as the Slayer's warm, wet tongue glided up the outer shell of his ear to flicker over the pointy edge. It got him every damn time, making him an absolute sucker and slave to whatever Laxus wanted. And a willing slave at that, although he'd never thought he'd see the day that shit happened. His arms came up to drape over those broad shoulders, his fingers curling into the fabric of the t-shirt that covered them. "Fi' jewel," he moaned as his hips rose to meet Laxus'. "Me love you long time."

* * *

"I promise, I'll be back in the morning."

"Mhm. Be safe, Babe."

Laxus smiled at the sleepy reply. He was pretty damn sure the otherwise ornery Slayer had no clue he'd just used a pet name. But he'd definitely take it. Brushing the Slayer's messy locks, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his smooth forehead. He didn't exactly want to leave, but it would be difficult explaining to anyone he saw why he was in today's clothes and leaving the Slayer's apartment the next day. It was why his place was so much easier when they were together. It was out and away from the center of town.

He gently tucked the covers over the now sleeping Slayer's form and quietly crept from the bed. He pulled his shirt from the back of the couch and slipped it over his head. With just one last look over at the bed, Laxus regrettably slipped from the apartment and out into the street.

It was dead given the time. Two AM on a Friday night. Everyone in town was either still in the bar tossing 'em back or at home, tucked safely in their beds. The night was balmy, humidity giving rise to a light sheen of fog as he made his way down the street. But it didn't bother him as he crossed the bridge over the canal and continued on. A small smile graced his lips.

He was content, happy even.

The evening had gone so completely different than what he'd imagined. The first being that despite their equal desire to strip naked and lose themselves, he'd been responsible. He'd settled for slowing things down and cuddling in bed, just talking. That was definitely a first for them. The one conversation he'd dreaded had turned out to be cathartic in a way. He'd only been able to tell one person about Lluc and while she understood, even sympathized. She could only comfort him in small doses. She didn't truly understand that pain.

It had scared him, the thought of telling Erik the truth. But the Slayer had surprised him. Instead of anger, there had been fear and compassion. Now that he no longer had a skeleton in his closet, he felt lighter and more positive about where this could go. He was still trying to figure out the connection he felt with the fluffy ball of hatred and preciousness. But he was pretty damn sure it went deeper than physical. He just didn't want to rush in because what if it was just a sort of _puppy love._

This was the first real relationship since Lluc, so he knew it was entirely possible.

"Yo, Boss man!"

The sound of a familiar voice slowed his steps and he glanced back to see Bickslow flying over, balanced perfectly atop his _babies._ "What're you doin' out so late?"

The Seith mage pulled up beside him and hopped off to fall into stride. "Just left Mira's, was a late night at the guild."

Laxus nodded with a hum. "Anything interesting?"

"Pretty much the usual," Bickslow chuckled. "Flame Brain, the Stripper, and Gajeel got into a brawl, Cana drank too much so Freed had to carry her ass out and the Master snuck off to the Old Bat's place."

He gave a shake of his head, not really wanting to know what his grandfather was up to. It was really no secret that there was certainly something going on with him and Porlyusica. Everyone had long since accepted it and he couldn't fathom why Makarov continued the charade of keeping it a secret. Anyone with a set of eyes could see what the hell was going on. "So I guess you're on your way back home?"

"Yeah…"

He heard the silent _but_ that was left dangling on his friend's reply and he quirked a brow. "What?"

"Huh?"

Laxus gave a roll of his eyes. "Something's in that brain of yours, spit it out or go the hell home."

"Well. Since you mentioned it," Bickslow grinned. It wasn't his usual mischievous smirk, but one that screamed of unease and hesitancy. "I kinda owe you and Cobra an apology."

"What the hell for?"

"I, um, sorta saw you guys. Out there, on the mission and um…"

Laxus sighed. So that's what this was about. The subject hadn't been broached but he wasn't overly concerned, knowing the guy had no ill-intentions. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but-"

He stopped and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder to shut him up. "Seriously, don't worry about it. We should've been a hell of a lot more careful but, at least it was you and not the others that walked up on us."

"I guess," Bickslow mumbled. "Still sorry. That was kinda personal and I intruded all pervert-like."

"Bicks, did your ass go back to your tent and pull one off while thinking about my damn boyfriend?"

"Wh-what?"

Laxus couldn't help but laugh as he watched the color drain from his friend's face and the look of sheer terror in his eyes. It was the exact reaction he expected. "Dude, you might be a bit of a perv but you don't have a gay bone in your body."

"N-no," Bickslow interjected. "I've g-got Mira."

"Exactly my damn point," he chuckled. "So you walked up on us and got an eye full. Don't fucking sweat it, I'm not."

The Seith mage gave a shaky nod of his head. "A-alright."

"Go home, Bicks and I'll see ya tomorrow."

Laxus watched his friend fly off, looking on until the man disappeared from sight. _That was fucking odd…_ He knew Bicks well enough to know that it was rare for the man to be shaken up the way he was. The guy had simply stumbled across the wrong place at the wrong time. He gave a shake of his head and turned for home. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could sleep and that meant getting back to Cobra sooner.

 _Maybe I'll stop at the Landing and pick up breakfast..._

* * *

 **For those interested, the Coby nail scene was inspired by this hilarity:**

 **janice717/videos/10206119092678657/**

 **What Cobra mumbled in Vietnamese -**

"Đụ. Cô gái nhỏ không có tiền, tôi thề." **\- "Fuck. Little girls with no money, I swear."**

 **Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

 **Love and hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	13. Good News! We're Not Pregnant, But

Hey everyone!

Look who's back from the dead. Well, not really the dead but it certainly feels like it. I apologize for the long delay. Life and such got in the way and quite frankly… it was a much-needed break. Hopefully, I am over the worst of the hurdles though and can get back into some sort of habit for writing. I am working, slowly but still working, on the next chapter for Sound Pod as well as a few things for you guys.

Thank you so much to those that reached out in my absence. I love you guys and appreciate the kind words, love and support.

And I have to really thank (and so should you all lol) my triplet, _Leoslady4ever_ , for being my cheerleader and believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself. I love you, to the stars and back and we can both do this writing thing! 3

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Good news! We're not pregnant, but...**

Cobra gave a trial rotation of his shoulder as he approached the guild doors. It would be the first day in over a month that he wasn't up at the asscrack of dawn, all just to meet the evil slave driver that was Laxus and that was only because he'd had his appointment with the clinic. He was on the verge of killing that sadistic motherfucker, pushing him until he was on the brink of collapse and further still. Okay, perhaps not going as far as killing him, but a solid punch to the throat would sure feel good. There was the guild to consider after all.

 _And your own pussy ass desire for him owning said ass._

He rolled his eyes at the ever-present voice in his head. He hated that asshole the most, always creeping in when it was least convenient. If he could figure out a way to punch _that_ fucker in the throat, he'd open an entire can of whoop ass. He'd beat him until he couldn't speak anymore. It would be problem solved with nothing but the sweet sound of silence for all eternity. He liked that thought.

Unfortunately, he knew it to be a pipe dream. So he'd simply have to accept that the _voice_ would continue to torment him. Or at the very least, ball gag the fucker. Funny thing about that was the fact the voice had never plagued him before. Before Laxus, that was. The large Slayer seemed to be the cause of all of the change in his life, in him. He was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

 _It'll probably kill my stupid ass. Literally._

He pulled the Guildhall doors opened and walked inside to find the usual circus-like atmosphere. A chair flew in his direction and he casually ducked out of its path as he made his way towards the bar. He stepped over an unconscious Gray and sidestepped when a blurry, blue ball of fur whizzed past him. Cantankerous laughter and shouting voices reverberated off of the stone walls, making the already extreme noise level even higher. How they were not all fucking deaf by this point was beyond him. He was just deliriously happy that earplugs buffered his overly sensitive eardrums.

"Cobra! Fight me!"

Well, almost. That voice still raked across his nerve endings like nails on a damn chalkboard. He paused mid stride and glanced back to find the idiot that was the pink-haired slayer running towards him at top speed. His hand gripped the chair that sat just off to his left and lifted it, using it the way a bullfighter used a cape. He shuffled to the side at the last minute, letting the Slayer crash through it and he carelessly dropped the shattered pieces of wood left over onto the floor. "Fuck off, Flame Tard."

"That hurt, dammit!" Natsu whined as he picked himself up from the floor and rubbed at his head.

Cobra gave a roll of his eye when the dipshit completely missed the trickle of blood that rolled down his forehead. "That's the fucking point, Asshole."

The pink-haired Slayer dusted himself off and walked back over, a goofy grin on his face. "Fight me for real, Haz Mat."

His eye narrowed when he realized the kid was completely serious and all because his _boyfriend_ flat out refused. Couldn't say he blamed Tesla. He'd fucking kill the idiot without really trying. Clearly, Natsu had a death wish. One for even thinking that he and the large blond were an item, two for wanting to fight either of them but Cobra really wasn't in the mood to give it to him. Not when he knew Lucy would be heartbroken and that would only lead to Laxus stringing his ass up. And not for kinky sex either.

He glanced around the room, looking for the tall blond but found the smaller female instead. She was sitting with the bookworm and Scrap Metal, a lopsided smile pulling just a corner of her lips skyward. She nonchalantly pointed up, signaling that Laxus was upstairs and he groaned. That would mean the fucker was either in his office, which never led to anything good, or he was in the old man's office. And he knew that to be unlikely when he spied Makarov on the second floor, conversing with Gildarts.

No matter what await him in Tesla's office, it had to be better than dealing with the immaturity that was Natsu.

"How about I tell Ya a joke instead?" he said as he turned back to look at the pink-haired Slayer.

"A joke?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Sorta like repayment for that joke you had way back when."

Natsu blinked before the memory of their first fight returned. "Oh yeah! I remember that it was a good one."

Cobra wasn't a complete fucktard. He could admit it had been a good one. Good enough to make him laugh when that was such a rare occasion. "Yeah," he grinned. "So, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side?" Natsu grinned.

"Nope, try again."

The pink haired Slayer frowned in confusion as a hand scratched at his head. "Uh, to get some food?"

"Nope," Cobra chuckled. "You're cold."

"Then why?"

"To get to the idiot's house."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked.

It was clear the Slayers confusion only worsened and Cobra didn't skip a beat "Knock Knock..."

The pink haired scratched his head again, his brow furrowing. "Who's there?"

"The chicken..." he grinned.

He hadn't realized the entire guild had quieted until everyone erupted into laughter around him. Silence, though, was all that came from Natsu's head. Mission accomplished. He turned without another word and made his way towards the stairs.

"Wait, that… You're a fucking asshole, Cobra! I'm not an idiot!"

He ignored the words as he mounted the stairs, taking them two at a time. Halfway up, he caught the familiar scent thunderstorms and allspice. Saliva flooded his mouth and he inwardly cursed. He could practically taste it and his lips itched to be coated with that salty citrus flavor that his tongue had memorized as closely as it did bleach. Both had the same effect on his system, dulling his system until he was lost in a drunken haze. The only difference was he knew when to call it quits on the cleaner, knew that when his vision blurred he was approaching that _crappy morning after_ point.

There were no tell-tale signs to warn him of overdosing on Laxus. He drank from the fountain, over and over again. The lines between reality and fantasy blurred to the point of disappearing. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He liked the high too much. He liked what the other Slayer did to him and craved the insanity that came at his hands. It was confusing really because it was the first time ever that he'd found something that he truly wanted. It wasn't someone else's idea or something that he _needed_.

 _That would be called desire, Pansy._

"Good morning, Cobra."

He gave a nod to the green-haired man coming from the hallway. "S'up, Lucky Charms?"

Freed gave him an uneasy smile and he sighed. That poor motherfucker right there. The guy was still neck deep in guilt, jumping through fucking hoops to make up for his injury during the mission. He could still hear the distrust at the lower levels of the man's soul. The deep vibrations of a cello's strings cut in just under the whimsical plucking of the harp and high pitched violin notes that was the Rune mage's soul song. He understood it but it was the way that harp and violin fell out of sync that got him. He'd accepted the fucker's apology so it really just needed to stop.

"How is your shoulder today?"

He gave a slight shrug and rotated his arm to show off the returned mobility. "Better, no thanks to your boss."

"Laxus has said he has been working with you," Freed lamented. "He may seem a bit harsh but I can assure you that he is one of the best when it comes to physical therapy."

 _You really have no fucking clue, Greenie._

"Yeah," Cobra groaned. Not exactly where he wanted his mind to go given he was still trying to ignore the Slayer's scent. "He in his office?"

The Rune mage nodded. "Yes, but he has asked that no one disturb him."

Cobra glanced down the hall and pursed his lips. He had the results of his test in his back pocket but this could be his out. He could simply hold onto the paper for later and go grab a mission for himself. Only a day mission, but he was itching to get out and away from town if only for some peace and fucking quiet.

 _And to convince yourself that Tesla ISN'T your boyfriend._

 _Shut up._

 _Not until you admit you liiiiike him._

 _Fuck me, Man._

He quickly glanced back out of sheer paranoia, his eyes searching for that fluffy blue ball of sarcastic hellroids. He would slit his own damn throat if that dumb ass cat had learned to creep on people's inner thoughts. That was his gig. But unlike him, that exceed had a big fucking mouth.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He turned back and gave Freed a roll of his eyes. He seriously needed to just jig his brain with an icepick. The Fairy _mental illness_ was clearly starting to get to him. "Yeah and his _royal highness_ will have to deal," he grumbled as he pushed past. "I've got something important to give him."

* * *

"I will leave you to your paperwork then but if you should change your mind, we will be leaving on the seven o'clock train in the morning."

Laxus glanced up from the stack of papers in front of him and nodded. He felt a little guilt over turning the team down for a mission. But now that Erik was healed, he was really hoping to convince the Slayer to go on a small mission. Just the two of them, out and away from the prying eyes of the guild. He wanted some alone time where they didn't have to hide what they were doing or worry about someone stopping by. It would do them both some good.

"Thanks," he replied. "And could you maybe spread the word that I don't want to be disturbed on your way out?"

"Absolutely, Laxus."

He watched the Rune mage leave, closing the door behind him and looked back down at his desk. He wouldn't be going anywhere if he didn't get through all the crap his grandfather had thrown his way the moment he'd entered the building. How the hell the guild amassed this many charges, complaints and request forms was simply beyond him. Well, not completely. Over half of them seemed to be in direct response to some stupid, jackass accident caused by none other than their resident moronic pyromaniac.

He seriously needed to have a _Come to Jesus_ meeting with that kid by way of his fist and the idiot's brainless head. He really wished his pseudo-sister didn't love the guy so much. It would give him the _all clear_ to beat the little shit into the ground. Perhaps if the kid was six feet under, he wouldn't be stuck in his office with a million damn files on his desk. He really didn't want to contemplate the state of the financial books. His grandfather would just have to suck it the hell up and deal with it himself.

This crap was torture enough.

He signed his name in the required field on the form in front of him and slipped it into the _completed_ pile. Another one down and only a thousand more to go. At this rate, he'd be done by Christmas. Telling the old geezer that he had no interest in becoming Guild Master one day was suddenly looking seriously tempting. The only thing stopping him was the fact that his grandfather would be poorly disappointed and he'd delivered enough of that to his doorstep already.

A knock sounded and he groaned. Didn't anyone fucking listen in this place? "Go away," he yelled. "I'm busy."

"In that case, I'll just go break into your damn house and take my fucking sock back."

A smile rose on his lips, having missed that raspy, gravel filled voice more than he cared to admit. It had been odd waking up and not rushing up here to meet him for their workout. For good reason, but he missed the one-eyed shit. The pen fell from his fingers and he looked up to find the maroon-haired Slayer sporting a challenging grin. "Not a damn chance, Erik. It's not in a place you'll ever find."

"Whatever," Cobra shrugged. "I'll find that fucker one of these days."

Laxus hummed skeptically as the Slayer closed the office door and crossed the room to lean against the side of his desk. The slight scent of soap weaved in with the ever present aroma of garlic roasted almonds and he was suddenly hungry. Turning his chair, he reached over to latch onto the fabric of his lover's maroon cargo pants and pulled him around the edge of his desk.

"You'll have to pry the damn thing from my cold, dead hands," he chuckled as his hands slid up the back of the Slayer's legs to the delicious curve of his ass. He pulled him between his legs and buried his nose into the front of Cobra's shirt, letting that intoxicating scent drown him.

"That could be arranged, Ya know."

"Mhm."

The idle threat went ignored as the empty words that they were. Claw tipped fingers buried in his hair, scratching at his scalp as his lips moved over the soft cotton fabric. He could feel his lover's abdominal muscles tense when he began tracing their outline with his nose. His fingers slid further up, under the hem of the shirt in his way to find the smooth skin he craved. They'd restricted themselves where sex was concerned, limiting themselves to nothing more than heated make out and dry humping sessions that were just not enough. First, it had been the injury and then the issue of STD testing.

To say he was missing the touch of the other Slayer was putting it mildly. It was as it had been before they had begun. Torturous nights of being alone with nothing more than his hand and imagination to get him by. Only this was ten times worse because he knew exactly what he was missing. He'd gladly abide by the rules and whatever made the one-eyed bastard feel comfortable. But goddamn, he was reaching his limit and needed this to end. Preferably sooner than later.

The fingers in his hair tightened, halting the descent of his lips towards the rising hem of the t-shirt. He pulled back enough to look up and found the maroon-haired Slayer nervously biting his lip. That god-forsaken blush that completely undid him every damn time dusted those high, caramel cheeks. "Yes?"

"You do realize _everyone_ in the fucking guild is here today, right?"

He grimaced, only too well aware of the fact. The noise level alone was a huge fucking clue that had been annoying the crap out of him. If he had a jewel for every time he heard something break or Natsu's loud, obnoxious laugh, he could retire and still die at the age of a hundred with more money than he could fucking spend. "Yeah," he pouted. "And we're still on _restriction_."

"Not exactly," Cobra chuckled.

A single brow arched as he leaned back in his chair and adjusted the sudden discomfort of pants that were too tight against his fully erect member. "Whatcha talkin' bout, Willis?"

"Well, the good news is we're not pregnant, but..."

He watched as the Slayer reached back to pull out a neatly folded piece of paper. He reached out and snatched it away, admiring the fact that the edges were perfectly matched up. A man after his own heart, perfectionism and all. He carefully unfolded it page and a grin spread across his face as he scanned its contents. It was his _get out of celibacy jail_ card and he'd have fucking shouted if he didn't think it would draw others up to his office to find out what the hell was wrong with him.

"Told you everything would come back negative."

Cobra shrugged his shoulders with a roll of that solitary eye. "We were being responsible, Asshole."

Laxus chuckled and tossed the paper onto his desk before reaching up. His fingers hooked into the belt loops on the Slayers pants and pulled him down to straddle his lap. "We were," he grinned as his hands slid around to grab his lover's ass. "But I'd like to be a little irresponsible now."

The low, throaty moan that came in response was the only answer he needed as he leaned up to brush his lips against Cobra's. Despite the gentle, brief touch, he could already taste the flavor of him on his lips. It was only a taste. A sample of the flavor that set the world off its axis and god, did he want more.

And apparently so did his lover.

Those strong, thin fingers found his hair again as Cobra's lips crashed against his with a need and hunger that matched his own. He pulled the Slayer's hips down against his, moaning into his mouth when the evidence of their arousals brushed against one another. Sharp teeth nipping at his lips, fingers pulling him in deeper as the familiar acidic tingle swept over his tongue. He'd never been prone to addiction before. Never had a needle entered his veins outside of medicinal purposes nor had his nose sampled the high that came with snorting. Even alcohol wasn't much of an attraction. But he knew what an addict felt like, feigning for their drug of choice and itching until the craving was sated.

Those soft pliable lips he was so easily falling for left his, traveling down over his chin. The light prick of the Slayer's canines sent shudders of ecstasy down the length of his spine as they pinched and pulled at his flesh. His controlling nature threatened, desperately wanting to flip Cobra over onto the top of his desk. Paperwork or not, he wanted to strip him down and make up for all the nights he'd been forced to refrain from going further than this. But he carefully restrained that ignorant beast.

Hands wandered, searching his torso and further below. Lips charted their way over the landscape of his ears, neck and down to the edge of the open neckline of his shirt. Bold and brazen. He'd yet to experience his lover's aggression, always happy to take the lead. This was entirely different, though. New territory for them both and he found he liked it. He took pleasure in feeling the desire that drove the one-eyed bastard. Gone was the shy, completely inexperienced uke and in his place a brazen little sex kitten.

"I'm not a fucking cat," Cobra growled against his shirt only to blow holes all in the bottom of his _boat_ of denial when his tongue flickered over the exposed section of Laxus' chest. "And this is all your goddamn fault."

"Mine?" Laxus chuckled as he looked down to watch as tan fingers worked at the buttons down the length of his shirt. "I fail to see my fault in all of this."

The Poison Dragon Slayer gave a roll of his eye as he pulled the unbutton shirt open and leaned in. "Your fucking laundry detergent, it does something to my damn brain."

"I don't real-Ohhh fuck," he hissed as searing hot lips scorched a path across his chest and rough fingers found his nipples. His words and thought fell by the wayside, lost in a sea of sensations. Warm breath feathered over the trail of wet skin left behind by his lover's tongue, setting a chill that gave life to goosebumps. His own fingers pulled at the black cotton of Cobra's shirt, wanting it gone so that he, too, could explore.

Cobra's lips left his skin long enough to pull the garment over his head and Laxus quickly discarded it onto the floor. He tried to pull the Slayer in, wanting to feel their skin pressed together but was denied as the man slid from his lap to kneel between his spread legs. A hand pressed against his confined arousal as lips and teeth raked over his flesh. His nipples, the contour of sculpted muscle, the hollow of his navel. "Y-you're really try-trying to kill me," he moaned as fingers teased the length of his erection through his slacks.

"Mhm," the maroon-haired Slayer hummed before lifting his head to offer up a devil's grin. "Consider it payback."

"Bring your worst, Heathen."

A deep, gritty chuckle vibrated against his skin as fingers deftly undid the belt around his waist. There was no fumbling or hesitation as there had always been before. By the time Cobra's lips traveled the span between his navel and pants, they were undone and laid open. A warm, exhale of breath slipped through spandex knit of his boxer briefs and a throaty moan burst from his lips when wetness permeated the fabric as his lover's tongue moved over him.

Fuck him and his damn mouth. His sexy as hell, confident kitten morphed into a full fledged hell cat, teasing him in the most delicious of ways. His fingers buried in the mass of unruly maroon spikes as his hips lifted from the seat to thrust against the mouth that taunted him. He wanted to bury himself between those kiss swollen lips and lose himself.

"A little fucking impatient, are we?"

"Erik…"

Rough, calloused fingers slipped beneath the waist of his underwear and brushed against his straining member. "Yes, Daddy?"

"You lit-Fuuuck, yes!"

The fabric was pulled back to release him from the tight fitting confines and no sooner did the cold air hit his heated flesh, warm lips slipped over the sensitive tip. His hips flexed, pushing himself further into the moist, hot cavern of his lover's mouth. Too long he'd waited to feel this again, he was suddenly ravenous for more.

The tip of Cobra's tongue danced across the small opening, pulling a moan from deep in his gut. His fingers tightened their grip in the man's hair, pulling him down his length. A moan vibrated his length as fingers circled the base, firmly gripping him as he felt the flattening of a tongue against him. In just the span of a couple of months, it amazed him just how _skilled_ the Slayer had become.

He watched, transfixed, as his lover's mouth took control. Those full cheeks hollowing on the upstroke, fingers traveling up and down with the lips gripping his girth. His head fell back and his eyes rolled as he gave himself over to each and every sensation. The world outside of those four walls disappeared and the sounds of the lively guild members downstairs fading into the distance so that all he could hear was his own labored breathing and the wet sounds coming from his lover's mouth.

A groan rumbled against him and suddenly, Cobra's lips disappeared. "You gotta be shitting me…"

He blinked in confusion and looked down to see the Slayer wiping at his lips. "You're not done, Dobbie."

"Not by fucking choice," Cobra grumbled. "You better fix-shit."

He started to question but his nose caught the scent of tea tree oil and mint and he groaned. He could hear the footsteps quickly approaching and panic set in. "Fuck, um… Crap!" he swore as he tried to right his buttons. When he heard the jiggling of the door handle, he realized there was no damn time. "Under the damn desk, quick."

He pulled off the shirt, tossing it out of the way on his desk. He could feel the trembling in his hands as he scooted his chair up, blocking the other Slayer beneath. If he were to get caught, by his grandfather no less, he was done for. The old man would fucking disown his ass if he didn't kill him. _What the fuck was I thinking?_

" _Just act cool, Tesla."_

 _This is all your fucking fault._

" _Technically, yeah. But I still blame your ass."_

 _What the fuck ev-_

His thought went unfinished as the door opened and he tried to make himself appear busy. He grabbed the pen and casually hummed the first tune that popped into his head. Unfortunately, it didn't make the situation any easier. _Let's Get it On_ wasn't exactly situationally appropriate. Of course, neither was his boyfriend's voice in his head but there was no getting around that.

"Laxus, my boy."

 _Oh, fuck. He knows…_

" _Calm the hell down."_

He started to growl at the man under his desk but caught himself and forced some semblance of a smile. "Jiji…"

"I was thinking," the old man started as he made his way towards the desk only to pause. A frown settled on his aged face. "Why are you sitting there shirtless?"

Laxus instantly felt like a deer in headlights. He was right back to being a damn teenager, getting caught by the old geezer while jerking off. His brain wasn't moving any faster now than it had then. "I, uh, well…" _Think, Asshole. Think._ "I spilled coffee on it."

Without skipping a beat, he reached over and purposely knocked his mug over onto the garment. The little bit of coffee that had been left spilled out onto the fabric and he nodded. "See?"

" _Smooth move, ExLax."_

 _Shut the fuck up._

" _Okay…"_

He probably should have been worried at the easy compliance, but he wasn't given time when his grandfather spoke again.

"Are you feeling okay? You just dumped your mug on your shirt and your face is awfully flushed."

His lips parted to reply but the sound caught in his throat as he felt the warm, wet flicker of a tongue against his softening length. He reached under the desk to bat at the Slayer beneath only to have it slapped away. "Y-yeah," he stammered as a mouth engulfed him and his voice cracked. "I-erm-I'm fine. Just…" Composing himself proved to be a daunting task as his lover's tongue flattened against him, sliding up his reawakening arousal.

"Just what?" Makarov questioned. "Are you running a fever?"

Laxus' brows shot for his hairline when the old man started to move around the side of his desk. "No fever!" he shouted. "I-I was just… Doing pushups. I took a break from th-this crap to do pushups."

 _You are so fucking dead._

" _Promises. You'd miss my ass."_

He couldn't really argue with that. He would, indeed, miss the little one-eyed fucker. Even if he did want to murder him right about then. "Did you need something or were ya just checking to make sure I was really fucking working, Old Man?"

"You sure you're feeling alright?"

His fingers painfully gripped the edge of his desk as he struggled to resist the urge to thrust up into Cobra's mouth. It was pure torture, trying to remain impassive as those lips slid up and down the length of him. "Uh, ye-yea-yes," he nodded. "Just… Fu-Peachy, Gramps."

The old man studied him for a moment before shaking his head. "Stubborn boy, you're pushing yourself too hard. You _can_ take a break when you're sick, Laxus. This stuff will be here when you get back."

"Ji-Holy fucking-Sweet baby Jesus!"

Teeth raked up his shaft and over the overstimulated tip and he just about came unglued. Unable to do much else, he reached back down and grabbed a handful of hair. Giving a sharp tug, he pulled his lover's mouth from him and not-so-gently kicked at the guy when he heard a soft moan.

"Fine," Makarov grumbled. "I'll stop asking about your health. I'm just worried and that's no reason for you to yell at me."

Swallowing hard, Laxus tried every trick in the book to calm himself. Already he could feel that tingling at the base of his spine. "J-Jiji," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "I'm fine, just very busy so what exactly were you needing?"

The small man blinked at the question and reached up to scratch at his head. "Ya know, I can't exactly remember now…"

" _Oh for fuck's sake!"_

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose, his lover's thought echoing his own. He was seriously going to have a bad case of blue balls if the old man didn't get lost and soon. "I am really fucking swamped here," he growled. "So how about you go bother the others so I can get this crap done today?"

"Someone's certainly in a rotten mood today," Makarov humphed. "But I have no choice, do I? I will return when the reason comes back to me."

" _Preferably not to-fucking-day."_

"Whatever, Old Geezer," he sneered as he picked up the pen from his desk and focused on making himself appear busy. "How about I come find you when I'm done here?"

"That works and Laxus?"

It took everything ounce of willpower to _not_ roll his eye or sigh too loud. He was on the verge of killing the only blood relative he had left. That he recognized anyway. In his mind, Ivan died at the games. He'd never acknowledge that piece of crap ever again. "Yes, Jiji?"

The old man paused at the door and looked back with a gentle smile. "Don't work yourself too hard, my boy. You don't need to prove yourself to me. I know just how much you love the guild and wish to see it succeed."

Any other time Laxus would have probably fallen out of his chair in sheer shock. That was by far, the highest compliment his grandfather could give him. But lust fogged his mind and drove him down a single track. Sex. The only thing to get past the mist in his brain were images of his lover naked, writhing under him. The sound of that gritty voice smoothed in passion. For just a moment, he thought he heard that little whimper Erik made when pleading for more. Fuck, he loved that sound.

Warm breath scampered ever-so-lightly over his aching arousal and it twitched with the need for more than air. His head lowered to shield his closed eyes and his fingers came dangerously close to snapping the pen in his grasp into pieces. "Th-thanks, Gr-gramps," he stammered as a calloused finger gently slid up his length. That finger lightly brushing over the leaking tip of his erection nearly undid him. "I-uh-I…"

"No worries, my Boy," Makarov nodded on his way to the door. "I will just lock the door behind me to make sure no one else comes in to _disturb_ you."

Warm breath feathered over his sensitive flesh, heralding the flick of a tongue over the tip that followed. Laxus was incapable of words for a response outside of the nod he gave his grandfather without looking up. He feared that the only sound that would make it out would be a moan or whimper for more. That hot, wet mouth that he adored closed over him once more and the sound of the door closing could not come fast enough.

His breath held, he waited.

The moment the tell-tale _click_ of the latch engaging sounded in the room, he was done. His body slumped back in the chair and his nostrils flared as moist warmth slid down the length of his shaft to completely envelop him. There was no holding back the moan that forced its way free. His fingers found the messy maroon spikes of his lover's hair and with heavy-lidded eyes, he watched as Cobra's lips slid up the length of him only to descend again.

"You're such a fucking ass," Laxus growled. "But gods, I've missed the feel of your damn mouth."

That single amethyst eye looked up at him, the corners crinkling in mirth. " _What about my ass?"_

His inner predator woke at the little taunt. Desire the likes he'd never known before Cobra flared, consuming him in its purifying flame so that the only person, the only thing that existed for him was the other Slayer. "How about I show you?"

The deep, rumbly voice was one he barely recognized as his own. If it wasn't for the fact that he was moving, standing and pulling the other Slayer up with him, he would have questioned it. But he was enslaved, powerless to the beast that had control of him now. He pushed his lover against the edge of the desk, trapping him as he claimed those saliva coated lips. That taste, just like manna from the heavens. He could seriously lose himself in kissing the little shit, had since the very first time.

But it wasn't to be.

Hands pushed at his chest and he broke the kiss to peer down in at his maroon haired lover, a mixture of disbelief and curiosity treading in the stormy blue waters of his eyes. "Problem?"

"Asshole," Cobra snorted. "We just about got caught by the oldest member of the damn lollipop guild and you wanna continue?"

The vision of three munchkins singing and kicking their little legs popped into Laxus' head and he blinked. "Did you really just make a reference to the Wizard of Oz?"

"I…"

A wide grin spread across his face but before he could say just how _gay_ that was, his thought hearing lover beat him to the punch.

"Don't even fucking go there."

When the maroon haired Slayer moved to pull away, Laxus held him fast. It was an insult. He knew all too well just how new all of this was for Erik. He'd once been there and the last thing he should do was make bad puns. Even if they were dropped on his doorstep.

"Look," he started as he pulled Cobra back against him. "How about we do dinner at my place? I'll cook, you grab the wine and we just stay in."

That solitary amethyst orb narrowed on him as though in contemplation before the other Slayer's shoulders relaxed. "Actually, I was thinking about taking a job. I need to build my fucking savings back up."

"Oh…"

Laxus couldn't hide the disappointment that swept in but averted his gaze all the same. Letting go, he stepped back and studied He understood and couldn't fault him. As much as he wanted to deny it and as much as he wanted to horde the other Slayer to himself, he got it. Erik had been down for a solid month, unable to take jobs. "Then we um," he started as he scuffed a boot over the wood floor. "We just table it 'til you get back. No biggie."

An awkward silence fell over the office but it was broken when a heavy sigh fell from Cobra's lips. "Why don't you just fucking come with me?"

His head snapped up, fast enough to leave him with the dull ache of whiplash and his eyes widened in shock. "Did you just..."

"Go to hell," Cobra growled. "Yeah, I fucking offered but forget it. I take it back."

"Oh no you don't," he smirked. It was out there and there was no way he was going to allow him to withdraw. This was progress. To what end, he had not one clue but he'd take the little victory all the same.

The other Slayer narrowed his eye before groaning in obvious defeat. "I haven't checked the board or anything so I don't even know what's available yet. But…"

Laxus reached out to grab his lover's hands and lifted them to his lips. When the other slayer tried to pull away, he tightened his grip and pressed his lips to each fingertip. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

"And the rest of the Raijinshou?"

He didn't need to hear thoughts or read minds to understand the meaning behind the question. While he knew Cobra would never outright ask, he understood the need to just be away from them. To be away from everyone. The Slayer was so used to being his own person. "They don't have to go, just you and me."

"Seriously?" Cobra skeptically inquired. "You never go any-damn-where without your team."

"Fuck off," he chuckled. "Yes, I do."

His lover's face fell, disbelief and a lack of amusement clearly etched on his face. "Outside of working with me in the mornings, when was the last time your ass went on a mission without them?"

 _Easy._

"It…"

Laxus started only to stop. It was as if his mind suddenly went blank and he was coming up with nothing. He started replaying the last few months over in his head. _Just last_ … No, he hadn't gone anyone without the team last month. _Well-_ No, the mission before Erik had been injured, he'd gone out with the whole team _and_ their girlfriends. The memory of Freed's stated _feelings_ towards homosexuality still stung, leaving a foul taste in his mouth. It hadn't been the one before that, or even five before that either. He couldn't recall a single mission in the last six months that at least one of his teammates had been on. "It's been a while."

"So I heard," Cobra chuckled. "You just wanna go because you want my ass."

It was Laxus' turn to look as impressed as an MMA fighter at a ballroom dance competition. He dropped the Slayer's hands and moved to take his seat. "That's not it."

"Mhm."

"Really," he huffed as he grabbed another file from the stack. "You can hear the truth for your damn self. While I do want you, I'd like time with you that doesn't consist of having to worry about someone coming over or barging in."

A sarcastic bark of laughter erupted in the room before the file was snatched from his fingers. "Wow and I thought _I_ was watching too much goddamn television."

"What the hell does that mean?" Laxus scoffed, a little louder than he should've but he knew that condescending tone. It pissed him off.

" _I'd like time with you_ ," his lover mocked. "Lifetime Movie Network much?"

Dating someone who could hear thoughts often proved to be trying at times and this was definitely one of those. Doing his damnedest to _not_ let his thoughts out of the cage he kept them in, Laxus slowly raised his head to glare at the other slayer. It was certainly the kettle calling the pot black. _He_ was the drama queen? Definitely not. "Erik," he said as calmly as he could. "G-F-Y, alright?"

"I'd rather you fuck me," Cobra smirked. "But if you wanna watch…"

Laxus' grip on the pencil in his hand tightened as his mind took off. Hearing people's thoughts wasn't really his thing but he could almost picture just what took place at the drop off of that sentence. He could picture coming in to find his lover lying on the bed, not a stitch of clothes on and hard cock in hand. The scene continued, him moving to the bed to capture Erik's lips with his own. It felt so real that he could taste the man on his lips as his tongue struck out to wet them. His fingers flexed as he could see himself reaching to aid the hand fisting his lover's cock.

The snap of wood and sudden pain in his hand snapped him out of his day dream. His heart was pounding in his ears and he looked down to find the pencil broken, a solid piece piercing his palm. "That…" he started but the words failed him as he grabbed his discarded shirt to press against the bleeding wound.

"What the fuck did you just do?"

He looked up to find the color drained from Erik's face, fear dancing a frantic beat in the solitary amethyst pool. "I… Uh," he had no words because he had no clue what the hell had just happened. He'd never been prone to such vivid dreams, much less ones that happened when he was awake. And this had felt different. It felt real as though it had happened before. "I don't know."

"I'm just…" Cobra pushed away from the desk and started backing himself towards the door. "I'll just go, uh, pick a mission."

Laxus was confused by the fear he could smell wafting from his lover's pores. He was confused as to what had happened, but the other Slayer's sudden desire to run was even more of a quandary. "Erik," he said as he stood. "Where are you-"

"Don't!" Cobra shouted to cut him off only to soften the tone of his voice. "Just stay here, please. I-I'm gonna go grab a fucking mission and… And-"

"You're not running the fuck away again."

He didn't mean to yell and it was only when he could feel the vibrations of his voice bouncing back at him from the wooden walls that he realized he had. Erik's wide eye staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and trepidation. _Good going, Asshole. Send his ass running for the hills before you-_ He couldn't allow that demonic inner voice of his to finish that thought. It was too soon and he still wasn't exactly sure how he felt or what any of this meant. "I'm sorry," he sighed as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't have raised my voice."

"Whatever."

 _Damnit! I didn't want to fight with him…_

"How long?"

His brows drew together in confusion and he dropped his hand to look questioningly at the other Slayer. "How long what?"

Cobra looked down to where the toe of his boot scuffed at the floor and gave a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulder. "A mission, how long can your ass be gone before the old Geezer complains?"

Laxus had to bite his lip to keep the smile that threatened to spread across his face hidden. That little one eyed fucker really would be the death of him. It was a mystery how the asshole could go from being just that, an asshole, to adorable fucking uke in a span of fewer than sixty seconds. The urge to flashport across the room and pin the guy against the door, just so he could kiss him was so incredibly strong. But he managed to control himself. This time at least. Glancing down at the piles of work on his desk, he sighed. "Longer than a week but no more than a month."

The maroon haired slayer looked up at the piles of folders. "You sure that's wise."

He shrugged. It was his responsibility but he needed time away. He _needed_ time away from the prying eyes and ears of Magnolia with Erik. They needed a chance to really get to know one another without fear of someone seeing him. And for the first time in years, he wanted to remember what it felt like to sleep next to someone. What if felt like to hold hands and being able to openly kiss him. "I'll see if Little Bit can lend a hand while I'm out."

Cobra gave a roll of his eye and grunted before turning for the door only to pause. "Hey, Lifetime?"

A small huff of a chuckle escaped Laxus' lips at the nickname. He'd show him lifetime later. "Yeah?"

"Wanna crash at my place tonight?" Cobra asked before quickly adding. "I mean, beings it's closer to the train station and all."

If he was honest, wanted Erik in his large bed, in his home where they were out and away from town. But it made sense and he adored the Slayer for being sweet enough to consider that and to make the offer. "I'd love to," he smiled. He was rewarded with an awkward, lopsided smile in return before the Slayer disappeared out the door. A fight avoided, they were taking a mission alone together and it was Erik who'd offered. They were making progress in his eyes.

* * *

One little quick note here… I am going to start migrating my work over to AO3. I will post in both places once I have it set up. At least for a while, but with all of the issues with this website… I've had more than half of my follow list deleted. Did not even realize it until Leoslady4ever posted 2 pieces for stories I follow and did not get the notifications for either. And that is when the actual notices work. So, just wanted to mention that. When I have it all set up, I will share the link on my tumblr. Something to keep an eye out for!

Much love and hugs,

Princess Nana


End file.
